The Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness
by the22nddoctor
Summary: Alexander Black has now reached his fifth year of Hogwarts, and with Voldemort s return there is little hope for a peaceful year. To make matters worse; the Minister of Magic have sent a spy in Hogwarts, who are determined to silence Alex and Harry at any cost. In all that, Alex continues to fight with the growing darkness, a fight that he fear he might end up losing.
1. Chapter 1 The Family Home

The Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 1: The Family Home.

…

Things were not great for Alexander Black. At the end of his last school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he along with his friend Harry Potter, had witnessed the rebirth of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Alex had been one of the reasons that the Dark Lord could resurrect himself, as Voldemort had needed Alex´s flesh and magic to be reborn just as he had needed Harry´s blood.

Once Voldemort had returned, he had offered Alex a place at his side. An offer that Alex had refused and his grandfather Fredric Ambrosius had paid for that choice with his life. Voldemort had then ordered Alex´s uncle Adrian Ambrosius to kill Alex. And while Harry had duelled Voldemort, Alex had duelled his uncle and ended up killing him with the Shock Wave Spell.

Both Alex and Harry survived and escaped the graveyard, when they had returned to Hogwarts, they had told everyone about what had happened. Their teachers had believed them, but the Minister of Magic hadn´t.

In order to discredit Alex and Harry, so nobody else would believe them, the Minister had forced the Daily Prophet writing trash about the boys, like how they were traumatized, attention seeking or just insane.

Alex tried his best to ignore the words, but they hurt. His soundings helped with that. Right now, he was on a hilltop, sitting with his knees inches from his chest and his arms resting on his knees. He looked out seeing more hills, behind him, a forest, but ahead, a two-story house next to a small pond surrounded by a wooden fence. It was strange living at the countryside. Alex was used to living near the city or in the city as he had year ago, but this was nice, the solitude was good for him.

Alex stretched out, his hand hitting a newspaper, the Daily Prophet. He had been reading it a lot lately, despite the stories, they wrote about him. He was looking for any clues on what Voldemort and his death eaters could be doing, but there was nothing. Alex guessed that Voldemort used the Ministry´s ignorance to lay low and build his power

Next to the newspaper were a few letters from his friends. All from Blaise, Hermione, and his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass, all asking the same and checking to see if he was all right. He was, and he told them repeatedly that he would be alright, and that he was done mourning his grandfather. Though they hadn't found a body, a funeral was still held a week after he left Hogwarts and a grave put next to Alex´s grandmother's grave. It wasn´t perfect, but it gave some kind of closure.

However, things still weighed down on Alex. All because he was different. He was related to Slytherin, and supposedly powerful. It was the reason why his Grandfather was dead. Other things that weighed down on Alex as well, like the terrible things that he had done. When he had been thirteen, he had nearly tortured an older Slytherin student. Last year when he had been fourteen; he had nearly tortured his muggle stepfather, he had tortured his own cousin, he nearly joined Voldemort's cause and finally he had killed his own uncle. The kill had been an accident, but still it was a death that he was responsible for. Each decision, each year he grow older, Alex grow more and more violent. What would he do now that he was fifteen? Would he kill again? Would it be on propose the next time?

Alex had nightmares about that, about him killing his uncle, the snapping sound when his neck broke. Other times the nightmares would be about Alex´ uncle dead body calling him a killer or they would be about Alex killing in a fit of rage.

Alex would wake up screaming each time.

The dreams and fears bothered Alex a lot, so he did numerous things to keep his mind off them. He did his schoolwork and he began a secret project, Animagus training. Alex had decided, that he should become an Animagus ever since he leaned that his father was one. He had only begun reading more about Animagus transformation; he hadn't started on the magical transformation part, not yet.

"Alex!" shouted a voice. Alex looked down towards the house to see Draco Malfoy running from it, towards him. Within a couple of minutes, Draco reached Alex, breathing heavily. "Alex," He breathed out, trying to catch his breath. Alex watched Draco bemusedly. "Alex, he's here!" Draco said.

"Who is here?" Alex asked standing up.

"Your father, he wants to see you."

"You mean Sirius?"

"Yeah who else would it be when I said it was your father?"

Alex smiled and packed the Prophet and the letters in his bag, before he raced towards the house.

…

"So how is Alexander?" Sirius asked. He was sitting on a couch in the Tonks family living room along with Remus Lupin, across from them were Andromeda Tonks.

Andromeda paused as she thought about her answer. "He is doing better than he did when returned from Hogwarts. Still I am worried about him. He has been isolating himself a lot either he is looked up in his room or is outside in the hills."

"Maybe he just wants to be alone." Sirius answered, but he didn´t look like that he believed it.

"No, it is not that. We have all tried to talk with him about what happened in the graveyard, Dora have been most successful, but we all think that he is keeping things from us. I know that he has a lot of nightmares." Andromeda said looking at her cousin.

"Hopefully he just needs some time. Maybe it will help when he moves to the city and can be with his friends."

"Maybe, but-"Andromeda paused as the door to the sitting room opened, and the two teenagers of the house walked in.

"Alexander!" Sirius said standing up.

"Hey?" Alex greeted, looking at his father, he looked better, in fact he looked like he hadn´t been to Azkaban. "It has been a while."

"Too long." Sirius said as he moved over to hug his son. Alex was a bit reluctant at first, but returned the hug. "I am sorry about that. I had to take care of a few things for Dumbledore." Sirius said letting Alex go.

"It is okay." Alex shrugged, looking around the room to see that his former defence against the dark arts professor Remus Lupin, had come as well. "Hallo Professor." He greeted.

"I am not your professor anymore Alexander. Please call me Remus or Mooney." The former Professor said as he shock Alex´s hand. "Hallo Draco, that goes for you as well." Lupin added looking at the Malfoy heir.

"You mentioned something about someone moving?" Alex mentioned looking at the adults, which included Sirius, Lupin, Andromeda and Nymphadora, who just had walked in.

"Yes," Sirius said. "You and Draco will be moving."

"Moving to where?" Alex asked crossing his arms.

"A safe place in the city."

"We are safe here."

"I know you are, but we were thinking that you might wanted to spend some time with your father." Andromeda said as she laid a hand on Alex´s shoulder.

Alex didn´t wanted to spend any time with Sirius. He had needed him in the beginning of the summer. He had needed his father then, not now. It had been Nymphadora Alex had talked with. It had been her that had helped Alex getting over the death of his grandfather.

"I was just thinking that you might spend some time with me in my family home." Sirius said.

"No." Alex said, "I want to stay here!"

"I think you should come with me." Sirius said again.

"Why?"

"Because I say so?"

"Why?" Alex asked again in a lauder voice. He was so annoyed that his father wouldn´t give him the reason. Did he really just think that he could show up out of the blue and expect Alex to follow him.

"Because you will be safe there."

"Why will I be safer there then I am here?"

"It is not something I want to discuss now!"

"Why? I have a right to know."

"You haven´t."

"Why not? Do you think that you just can show up and ask me to follow?"

"Yes, I do."

For each sentence Sirius and Alex´s voices had gotten lauder and louder. "Why won´t you say WHY?" Alex shouted the last part.

"Don´t you raise your voice at me." Sirius half yelled.

Father and son stared at each other. Alex looked annoyed and angry. He was about to shout some more at his father, but before he could Nymphadora spoke up.

"I think you should tell him."

Alex gave Nymphadora a grateful look; at least she was on his side.

"I don´t want to worry my son."

"Ignorance will do him no good." Nymphadora stated.

"Dora, it is not your business." Andromeda hissed.

"I disagree mum and I am his guardian right? So legally I have to final say."

Sirius eyed her. "He is my son."

"Then trust him."

Sirius signed and looked at Alex, who looked at him expectantly. "Fine, we is afraid that Voldemort might target you."

"Because of Harry?"

"Yes and no," Lupin said, "we fear that Voldemort will target you and Draco." Draco who had stayed silent the whole time tensed. "Draco because he turned his back on Voldemort and followed you."

"Me?"

"Yes Alexander you." Sirius said, "You are the heir of Slytherin. Voldemort doesn´t want any competitors to hold that title. Especially, one that unlike him is a pure-blood."

"Silan and Selene are related to Slytherin as well."

"But they can´t speak parseltongue, you can." Nymphadora cut in. "That make you a treat to Voldemort."

"That's stupid," Alex said, sitting down in an empty chair.

"We know," Sirius said. "However, we will prefer to move you and Draco to my family home. Don't worry, we will be safe. The house is protected and unseen from nearly everyone."

Alex sighed. "Fine, when are we leaving?" he asked.

"In the morning," Sirius answered. "So you have the evening to pack."

"What about Nymphadora?" Alex asked, and felt an elbow nudge his shoulder. "As she said she is my guardian. Is she going with us too?" Over the beginning of the summer, Alex had grown quite close to Nymphadora. She had become quite the big sister type to him, which he didn't mind. He actually liked having her around. She was fun, humorous, and caring.

Nymphadora shook her head. "No, I won't be staying with you guys," she said. "But I'll be around a lot, for protection and well, to visit my little cousin," she said, wrapping her arm around Alex´s shoulders, who smiled.

"Don't worry, Alexander, you won't be alone," Sirius spoke. "All your friends will be there. Harry, Ron and the Weasleys, Hermione, and Blaise and his mother. It's going to be a very full house."

Alex frowned, did Sirius just mentioned Ron as one of his friends? Beside he hadn´t mentioned. "What about Daphne and Tracey?"

"They won´t be there." Sirius said.

"What? Why not? They are my friends too".

"Alex I am sorry, but their parents wouldn't allow it. It looks like Daphne´s parents and Tracey´s father has read the daily prophet." Remus said looking sad.

"What they believes those lies!"

"I don´t know, but they do believe that you are a bad influence on their daughters."

Alex signed, "Well that is just fantastic. I hate that bloody newspaper and it´s stupid lies."

"Alex, we know," Nymphadora said, squeezing his shoulders. "But they're not just calling you a liar, but Harry and Dumbledore as well."

Alex sighed. "I'm going to go pack," he said and left the sitting room.

…

Alex hadn´t begun packing when Draco entered their shared room. Alex knew that it had been hard for Draco defying his father. The first thing Malfoy had been was to cut Draco off, so money was a problem for him for the first time in his life. Alex or the Tonks' would lend or just give Draco money for clothes or other necessities. Draco however now wanted to earn his own money. Alex had never said it, but he was proud of the new Draco.

"So, shouldn't you pack?"

Alex blinked in surprise, not realizing that he had been staring. "Yes I properly should."

"It sucks that we have to leave to the city right?" Draco said sitting beside Alex.

"Yeah it does." Alex said as he stood up and pulled his trunk out from his bed and opened it. It was mostly filled with school junk.

"You know," Draco said walking next to Alex. "Why don´t throw all that junk out?"

"Are you kidding?" Alex said looking at his cousin. "All my old notes and school work. It is a good thing to have in handy. I mean if you need a quick sickle, you can sell it to younger student who have missed a lesson or needs to see your old essay."

"That is brilliant, but you think it will work in Slytherin?" As Alex shrugged, Draco bent down to examining the old notes. It was then he noticed something else.

"What's this?" he asked, picking up a small-unwrapped present.

"Give me that!" Alex said, snatching the gift from Draco's hands.

"Sorry," Draco said with a raised eyebrow and watched as Alex pocketed the small present. "But what is it?"

"It was the last thing my mum gave me before she was taken to Azkaban by that idiot we call Minister."

Draco nodded in understanding and the two teenagers began to pack in silence.

…

The next morning Alex and Draco were woken up very early by Mrs. Tonks. The two boys entered the kitchen, yawning, and seeing that both Remus and Sirius were there drinking coffee.

"Good morning boys," Remus greeted. Alex and Draco both mumbled their responses and sat down at the table where Mrs. Tonks gave them a plate of breakfast. A second later, Nymphadora entered still in her night clothes and stopped in her tracks at Remus and Sirius, and quickly closed her robe.

"Hey." Much to his surprise Alex noticed that Nymphadora´s cheeks went slightly pink.

Both Sirius and Lupin nodded in greeting as Nymphadora sat next to Alex.

"So uh Sirius," Draco spoke up, making Sirius look at him. "How do we get to your house?"

"We will use a portkey." Sirius answered taking a sip of his coffee."

"Portkey?" Alex asked. It would be the first time that he would travel that way since the graveyard.

"Yes, it is the fastest way to get there without taking the floo."

Alex nodded, before focusing on his breakfast.

"Go ahead and get your things then," Sirius said. "We'll be leaving in ten minutes." Alex and Draco nodded, finished their breakfast, and then left to go get their trunks and owl.

Ten minutes later, everyone was in the sitting room surrounding a leather torn glove. Mr. and Mrs Tonks was staying, and using the time to say goodbye to the

Mrs Tonks hugged both boys tightly, which was a surprise to Draco who was unfamiliar to it.

"Oh, you boys be careful, will you?" Mrs. Tonks said, letting go of Alex who nodded as Mr. Tonks.

"And remember to write." He said.

"Alright, everyone grab on," Remus said, and him, Alex, Sirius, a now dressed Nymphadora, and Draco touched or grabbed the portkey.

Alex felt the familiar feeling and felt the tug just behind his navel and had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. He could feel himself leaving the home of Mr and Mrs. Tonks and was speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling colour; and then, his feet slammed into the ground. Everyone expect Alex manged to stay on their feet.

Alex looked around as he stood up. They had landed on a patch of unkempt grass in the middle of a small square. It was a little warm and humid, and the sun had yet to come up. As he looked around, he felt the grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the streetlamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps.

"Where are we?" Draco asked, back on his feet; but Sirius said quietly, "In a minute."

Remus was rummaging in his cloak. "Got it," he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking it. The nearest streetlamp went out with a pop. He clicked the unlighter again; the next lamp went out; he kept clicking until every lamp in the square was extinguished and the only remaining light came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead.

Alex looked at the unlighter in fascination. "What is that?"

"It's a Deluminator," Remus answered, pocketing the item. "We borrowed it from Dumbledore; it'll take care of any Muggles looking out of the window. Now come on."

Alex and Draco grabbed their trunks while Dora had Alex´s owl, and Remus led the group from the patch of grass, across the road and on to the pavement. A pungent smell of rotting rubbish came from the pile of bulging bin-bags just inside the broken gate.

"Here," Sirius whispered, handing a piece of parchment towards each of Alex and Draco's hands. "Read it quickly and memorize it." He said, holding out a lit wand towards the two boys.

Alex and Draco looked down at their pieces of paper. The narrow handwriting was vaguely familiar. It said:

 _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"What's the Order of the -?" Alex said quietly.

"Shush!" Sirius shushed. "Wait till we're inside!" He pulled the piece of parchments out of Alex and Draco's hands and set them fire to it with his wand-tip.

As the message curled into flames and floated to the ground, Alex looked around at the houses again. They were standing outside number eleven; he looked to the left and saw number thirteen; to the right, however, was no number _twelve_. "I don´t get it. It not here."

"Think about what you saw on the paper." Lupin said in a low voice.

Alex did as his old professor had told him, and suddenly Alex could see a new bundling next to number 11 and 13. It was amazing it was like the building had just popped up between the two others, even though there hadn´t been any room before.

"Come on, let's go," Sirius said, prodding Alex in the back.

Alex walked up the worn stone steps, staring at the newly materialized door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver doorknocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox.

Lupin pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Alex heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.

"Come on, boys, get in quick," Sirius whispered, "but don't go far inside and don't touch anything."

Alex and Draco stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. They could smell damp, dust and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. Alex looked over his shoulder and saw the others filing in behind him, Sirius, and Dora carrying Archimedes in his cage. Remus was standing on the top step releasing the balls of light the Deluminator had stolen from the streetlamps; they flew back to their bulbs and the square glowed momentarily with orange light before Remus backed inside and closed the front door, so that the darkness in the hall became complete.

"Now stay still, everyone, while I give us a bit of light in here," Remus whispered.

Alex heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls. Alex heard something scuttling behind the baseboard. Both the chandelier and the candelabra on a rickety table nearby were shaped like serpents. It looked as if no one had been here in ages.

"Anyone else here? And where is here? "Alex asked Dora.

"We are the only ones here," she answered. "and we are at the house of the most noble and ancient house of Black."

…

Chapter end.

…

I hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review to let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Life at Grimmauld Place

The Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 2: Life at Grimmauld Place

"You mean Sirius used to live here?" Alex asked looking around the hallway with interest.

"Yes at least until I was sixteen."

"What happen then?" Alex asked now looking at his father.

"I ran away. My parents - your grandparents - and their pureblood mania got too much. They were always going on about how purebloods were better than anyone. I hated hearing it, hated hearing them ranting about how muggle-borns was unworthy to study magic. So one day I had enough. I ran away and moved to James´ house. - there was always room for me at the Potter´s." Sirius paused, "I have only been here a few times since, not that I was welcome at my parents after that stunt. I got kicked out."

"It looks like, it have been a while since you were here last - well since anyone were here." Draco commented looking at the dusty floor.

"I think it has been empty for the last ten years. I went to Azkaban, my brother and parents died."

"You had a brother?" Alex asked.

"Yes, he name was Regulus." Sirius said, his eyes looking a bit distant. "He was killed by Voldemort or Voldemort´s orders; I doubt very much he was important enough to be killed by Voldemort himself. He had joined the death eaters and wanted out."

"Was my grandparents death eaters as well?"

"No, but make no mistake they thought Voldemort had the right idea." Sirius said sounding disgusted. "And I am sure they were o so happy when little precious Reggie came home with his mark."

Alex didn´t know what to make of Sirius´s tone. Those people he spoke of was Sirius´s - well his - family. And although they had been death eaters, Alex couldn't help but wonder if how it would have been if he had met them. The fact that Regulus had wanted to defect from the death eaters meant that he couldn't be all-bad.

"It doesn´t matter now anyway. Nymphadora please show the boys to the rooms, and Alexander and Draco, don´t touch anything. We others have to get ready for the meeting."

Draco nodded and began following Nymphadora, but Alex remained.

"What meeting?"

"It is for adults!"

"But-"

"No buts, look I can give you some details later."

Alex nodded and followed, Nymphadora. Who led both boys past a pair of long, moth-eaten curtains, behind which Alex supposed there must be another door, and after skirting a large umbrella stand that looked as though it had been made from a severed troll's leg, they started up the dark staircase, passing a row of shrunken heads mounted on plaques on the wall. A closer look showed Alex that the heads belonged to house-elves. All of them had the same rather snout-like nose.

Alex and Draco stopped for a second to look at the heads. "What kind of family does this kind of thing?" Draco said sounding disgusted.

"Well mine apparently, "Alex said, also disgusted. "Uh Dora? Do you know what this is about?"

"No, not really. Your dad properly knows. I am sorry, but I don´t know that much about this side of the family. Mum rarely talks about them." Nymphadora explained. "Your rooms are up the stairs."

Alex and Draco turned and continued up the stairs, all the way up to a third floor, as they passed the first door. They stopped and entered the room, which consisted of King sized bed, a cabinet closet, and a couple of different sized desks. "Well Draco, this is your room."

"Wait are we not going to share one?" Alex asked having been used to Draco as a roommate.

"Well since this will be your house. Sirius thinks, and I agree with him, that you should have your own room." Both boys nodded. "Okay great Draco why don´t you start to unpack, then I will take Alex to his new room.

Alex´s room was next to Draco´s, but it was a bit lager. "So, do you like it?" Alex looked around, like Draco´s the room had a king sized a cabinet closet, and a desk. There was also a big bookcase. "We left the rest of the design up to you."

"It is great Dora!" Alex said hugging his cousin.

"You welcome kid," Nymphadora said letting go of Alex. "Well I better get downstairs."

Alex nodded and begun to get his stuff ready.

An hour later, Draco, had entered Alex´s room and was at the desk working on what he had left of Hogwarts homework while Alex was sitting against a wall reading a book entitled _The Teachings of Occlumency and Legilimency._

A few moments later, Alex closed the book, sighed, and rubbed his eyes. "This is hard, "he said aloud. "How'd you learn this stuff?"

"I just motivated myself, when I need to keep secrets about things," Draco said, not looking up. "It was hard at first, but it gets fairly easy down the road. Occlumency also helps you remember stuff better _."_

Alex nodded. "Well that will be helpful. I don´t know about you, but I could do with a cup of tea." POP! Alex jumped when an old and angry-looking house elf appeared. He had a bulbous, snout-like nose, bloodshot eyes, many folds of skin, and white hair growing out of his bat-like ears; and he was holding a silver tray with a cup of tea.

"Young master Black wishes for tea, so Kreacher will do as young master wishes," the house elf said. Alex and Draco stared wide-eyed at the old house elf. And another second later, two familiar looking house-elves popped next to Kreacher, one of them holding a tray with another cup of tea, the other holding a tray with biscuit.

"I have your tea, young master," Pixey spoke, glancing sideways at Kreacher.

"We have also brought the master some food." Lux added.

"Wait you have three house elves now?" Draco asked.

"Well Pixey have always been there, Lux is from my grandfather, and well I suppose the rest of my family´s house elves are mine now."

"Yes you are correct young master. As for this," Lux said, pointing at Kreacher who sneered at him. "He is Sirius Black's house elf."

"Blood traitor," the house elf Kreacher mumbled in a low voice, but nonetheless Alex heard it. "I am the Black family´s house elf. I live to serve all of the Blacks including the young master."

Alex nodded, "Okay then."

"The master doesn´t need another house elf then Kreacher. Kreacher thinks that the master should clothe them."

"No!" Pixey and Lux shouted in unison. "Clothe him." Lux added.

"Clothe them!"

"Stop!" Alex said in a firm voice. "I am not given any one of you cloths. Kreacher, my house elves can work together. And Pixey and Lux I trust that you can include Kreacher in some of your work." The three house elves reluctantly nodded and didn't say anything else and kept quiet. "Good. Now, Kreacher, you may go."

"As you wish," Kreacher replied, bowing and then popped away. Alex turned to Pixey who had quickly stuck her tongue out at the old disappearing house elf.

"Pixey," Alex said. Pixey froze and turned back to her master and friend. "Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome," Pixey said and bowed.

"And thanks for the biscuits Lux."

"My pleasure young master."

Once the two house elves had popped away, Draco looked at Alex. "You are so lucky three personal house elves ready to serve you."

"Two personal house elves! Kreacher is my father´s."

"Okay little prince two house elves -you should complain, I mean only given you two house elves. "

Alex smiled a bit, "Well it is pretty good. Beside you must have had a personal house as well?" As soon as he had said those words, Alex regretted them. "Sorry that was a stupid thing to say."

Draco shrugged, "it is okay. Yes, I had one, but I noticed since Kreacher also brought you a cup."

Alex smiled and gave Draco the cup.

…

Some hours later, Sirius had showed up telling Alex to follow him to the kitchen. "So do you like your room?"¨

Alex nodded, "It is great." He said in a neutral voice, as it felt weird talking with his father. Alex still were a bit annoyed at him. "You mentioned something about a meeting. What was it about?"

"It was a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix."

"The what?"

"The Order of the Phoenix." Sirius repeated. "It is a secret order Dumbledore founded in the last war against Voldemort and his allies. Given the situation, it needed to be reformed."

"And you are a part of the order?" Sirius nodded. "So what do you do exactly?"

"We keep watch on some known death eaters who didn't go to Azkaban, like Malfoy," Sirius began explaining. "We have a spy in the Order, to keep tabs on the inside."

"Who is the spy?"

"Snape," Sirius hissed. Alex just nodded ignoring the tone in his father´s voice. He had suspected as much.

"But you must do something more."

"We mostly try to gather information and then we prepare until he decides to go public. Dumbledore of course tries to spread to word that Voldemort is back."

"Great and you want me to join?"

Sirius stopped up, "absolutely not!"

"What? Why not? I must be qualified."

"No, you are too young for that Alexander. I mean you are only fifteen years old. You haven't even taken your OWL exam, let alone you NEWTS." Alex was about to say that it was unfair, but Sirius interrupted. "And it is not something that I want to discuss. You can either accept it or I can just stop telling you anything."

Alex growled in annoyance. How was he too young? He had properly faced more than the members of the order had. Nonetheless, Alex nodded.

"Good, I will keep you in the loop, but don´t put anything in your letters."

…

The days at Grimmauld Place was boring, Alex and Draco were the only kids in the house and while they got along nicely there were only so many things you could do when you were cocked up in a house. The only good part was that Alex could study in the Black library; meaning he could continue his occlumency and animagus training, and learn about his family´s history.

However books where one thing when it came to family history, talking with relatives was another. Alex had tried talking with Sirius, but he wasn´t that willing. Luckily, he could ask others, although Sirius wouldn't be happy about it. So one night Alex waited until everyone had either fallen asleep or gone on their mission. The full moon dimly lighted the hallway, Alex moved quietly down the stairs to the second floor.

"Mr Black?" Alex asked quietly as he reached the sleeping portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. "Sir! Sir!"

The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black mumbled something Alex couldn't hear, so he tried tapping on the picture frame. "Hey wake up."

"What do you want?" Phineas mumbled in a tired voice as he opened his eyes.

"Ask you about something."

"I should start sleeping in my other portrait. I won´t be woken up there in the middle of the night."

"No wait." Alex said quickly. "Look I am sorry about the time, but I can´t risk Sirius seeing us talk."

Phineas looked at Alex. "You are Sirius´s son are you not?"

Alex nodded, "I was wondering if you could tell me something about our family´s history?"

"Why come to me? Surely your father can tell you."

"Well uh Sirius won't talk about it and well uh my grandmother is well uh werid."

" I understand. I am surprised you want to know about our history. It was mostly young Regulus that wanted to know about it."

"Yeah well I do as well." Alex said sitting on the floor looking at the painting expectantly. "So please."

Phineas was great at telling about the Black family history, and he could give good details about family members that had lived after him. Phineas continued to tell about the family and Alex listened closely. He listen so closely that he lost track of time, and therefore he didn´t noticed.

"Just what are you doing here?" Alex jumped at his father´s yell. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I just wanted to know the family." Alex defended as Sirius pulled him to his feet. "Why is that a problem?"

"I have told you about my family and their pure-blood mania - what else would you know? Do you want know how they were terrible people?"

"because it is where I comes from, and I want to know about my family history."

"No, it is not your family anymore then it is mine, or did you forget that I was kicked out when I was sixteen? Sixteen!"

"That doesn´t I mean I shouldn't talk with them." Alex argued back.

Sirius growled, "It is not necessary."

"It is," Phineas interrupted. "I will not stand by knowing that a Black doesn´t know his ancestry."

"Shut up," Sirius hissed. "This is between me and my son."

"It is also the only remaining heir to the Black family!" Phineas retorted. "It is not up to you Sirius; it is for the good of the family name."

"I don´t care." Sirius said grabbing Alex´s arm and tried dragging Alex with him. Alex however twisted his arm from Sirius grasp.

"Well I do, and I want to know."

Sirius gave Alex an angry look as he was getting tired of his son´s constant rebellious attitude. "Just come on."

"No! I want to know about our history and you won´t tell won't you?" Alex said crossing his arm and gave his father a look that really got on his nerves.

"Okay, fine!" Sirius hissed. "Fine! Then talk with him, I just don´t want to be a part of it. Do you understand? I don´t want to hear a single word. And I still want you to go to bed right now!"

Alex didn´t respond, he just said goodbye to Phineas and stormed to his room.

….

Alex and Sirius did their best to avoid each other after the night that Sirius had seen Alex talking with Phineas´ painting. Each time he would see Alex sitting in front of the painting, Sirius would turn away demonstrably.

Alex was sitting in the kitchen eating his breakfast while reading up on his Animagus book as Sirius entered. "Good I was just about to look for you at Phineas´ painting."

"No, I am taking the day off." Alex said closing the book and looked at his father.

"Good, because some of those friends I mentioned earlier is coming, and I was hoping you show them around."

"Sure, "Alex smiled, happy that some more kids would show up. "Who is it?"

However before Sirius could answer Alex heard the front door open and then close a few seconds later.

With a smile on his face, Alex got to his feet and raced towards the front hall where he saw Remus, a tall bald, dark skinned man, and one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. "Hermione," Alex called, smiling even more.

Hermione's eyes shot towards Alex and her face lit up as she then quickly ran to Alex and hugged him tight.

"Mione - can't breathe," Alex tried to get out as he was being squeezed.

"Oh sorry." Hermione said letting go of Alex. She looked at him for a moment, before se begun asking her questions. "So, how are you? Are you okay? How was your summer? No trouble I hope?"

"Hermione, everything's fine," Alex, answered smiling at her concern. "I'm fine and my summer was fine. I have been make myself busy" Hermione nodded as the adults walked over to the teens.

"Good morning, Alex," Remus greeted.

"Morning Mooney." Alex said before facing the tall man.

"You must be Alexander Black." He greeted as he offered his hand. "I am auror Kingsley Shacklebot."

Alex gave a polite smile and shocked the man´s hand.

"Nymphadora and Mad-Eye is picking up the Weasley family, they will be here after dinner." Remus explained, making Alex´s smile drop a bit, that meant Ron would be there soon, but he could talk with the Weasley twins and Ginny.

"Okay. So Hermione should I take you to your room and maybe give you a tour of the house?"

Hermione nodded and Alex grabbed onto one side handle of Hermione's trunk, while Hermione grabbed the other side and Crookshanks's cage. Alex then led Hermione up to the first floor to one of the rooms, which looked pretty much identical to Draco's room. The two teenagers set down Hermione´s trunk and her cat's cage and let Crookshanks out of it.

"So how long have you lived here?" Hermione asked as she sat on her bed.

"A week's time."

"Oh sounds good, have it been nice to live with your father?"

Alex shrugged. "Not really."

"What? Why not?"

"Let us just say that I liked it better when I lived with Nymphadora."

Hermione gave a sympatric smile. "Well given the date, you must have been here a few days after your birthday." Alex nodded; Sirius had come a few days after. "So at least you could celebrate it with him."

"No, not really. But it is not important."

"Oh Alex I am sorry about mentioning it." Hermione said before giving Alex a quick hug.

"Thanks, but as I said; it no big deal. I had a nice day, and got some good presents. Thanks again by the way. So should I give you a tour?" Alex rambled, not really wanting to talk about Sirius´ absence.

Hermione nodded, and Alex began showing her around. Alex was glad that he his family history as it made him better at explain stuff about the house, For example he now knew that the house elves heard was the family old elves that had gotten too old to carry tea trays, not that he told Hermione that story.

"Uh Alexander I am really sorry about saying this but uh your father´s family doesn´t sound that nice." Hermione said walking close to Alex.

"Yeah, well most of them aren´t like my grandmother, but take Phineas, he is decent when you get to know him."

"I take you word for it." Hermione said stopping up at her room. "Thanks for the tour Alex."

Alex smiled again as he watched Hermione re-enter her room.

…

About an hour later, Alex was sitting in the dining room reading his Animagus book again while drinking some tea. Draco was also there reading his a potions book.

"Hey there what are you doing?" Hermione asked surprising Alex and Draco,

"Studying and drinking tea." Draco answered while giving a nervous smile.

"Sounds nice," Hermione, said sitting next to Alex. "Can I have a cup as well?"

"Yeah Sure - Pixey." Alex called and Pixey popped in front of him.

"Yes?" she said.

"Could you make a cup of tea for Hermione as well?" Alex asked.

"Yes young master."

"Yeah, I keep forgetting that you have a house elf."

"He has three personal elves!" Draco added.

"Three?"

"Yes and no." Alex said eying Draco -why did he had to bring it up. "Pixey is my personal elf. She have been there since I can remember. Then there is Lux, who used to be my grandfather´s, and then there is my father elf."

"No he is the Black´s family elf and he listens to your orders." Draco said again.

"It not like th-"Alex begun but stopped as Pixey popped up and gave Hermione her tea. "Thanks Pixey:" The elf smiled, bowed and popped away. "Kreacher stills belongs to Sirius´"

"Kreacher is the other house elf I presume?" Hermione asked. Alex nodded.

"Filthy Mudblood in the house of pureblood!" growled a scratchy voice. Hermione gasped, and Draco and Alex turned to see Kreacher on the counter glaring at Hermione.

"Kreacher!" Alex growled. "Don't ever say that ever again!" Kreacher didn't say anything but popped away. Alex turned to Hermione who looked appalled. "Yeah, that's Kreacher. He has my grandmother´s charm."

Hermione just nodded, "What are you reading by the way?" She asked looking at the book Alex laid on the table. "Animagi?"

"Yeah," Alex said as he grabbed the book.

"Alex," Hermione said simply. "Why are you reading this?"

"Er, for entertainment?" Alex lied.

"I dunno, Alex, but to me, it seems like you're trying to follow in your father's footsteps," Hermione said.

Alex rolled his eyes. "So what."

"It's just curious, is all," Hermione said, crossing her arms. "What else have you been reading for…entertainment?"

"Not much," Alex answered. "Just this," he added, holding up his Animagus book, before giving Draco a look that told him to shut up, having decided not to tell her about Occlumency or Legilimency.

"So have you tried transforming yet?" Hermione asked. Alex shook his head.

Hermione nodded. "Okay, so could you teach me?" she asked.

"Hermione, I just barely started this," Alex said.

"Then you can just tell me what you know, like after we have finished our tea."

Thirty minutes later, Alex was in Hermione´s room telling her what he knew about Animagus transformation.

"This first transformation is going to take a lot of focus and magic," Alex said. "And it is very painful." Hermione nodded. "Why do you want to know this stuff?" He asked.

"I like to learn," Hermione replied. "You should know that."

"Right," Alex sighed, opening his book. "But there is something I would like to know."

"What?"

"About what animal you'd become," Alex said, and began to laugh.

"What's funny?" Hermione asked.

"I just had a funny thought," Alex looking at Hermione. "That if you'd become an Animagus, you could be a bug just like Rita Skeeter."

"No I wouldn't," Hermione huffed. "I'd probably be something better like a bird of some kind or a smart and clever animal. Do you know what you're going to be?"

"Properly an eagle," Alex answered. "You know my Patronus. The two have often the same animal."

"Could you teach me that too? You know the Patronus Charm" Hermione asked. Alex looked at Hermione. "I'd like to know how to ward off Dementors – "

But before Alex could reply, the door opened and in walked Ron Weasley, the same but taller.

"Hello," Ron greeted from the doorway.

"Hey Ron," Hermione greeted, smiling. Alex gave Ron a nod and stood to his feet.

"I got to go finish my homework," Alex lied.

Hermione stood up. "But what about – "

"Later," Alex said quickly, moving past Ron and towards his room hearing Ron say 'What was that about?'

As he got to his room, Alex was surprised to find Blaise outside talking to Draco. "Blaise."

"Hey Alex," Blaise greeted giving Alex a highfive. "Draco tells me you were rooming it up with Granger. Best hope Daphne doesn't figure out."

Alex snorted. "Nothing was happening," He said. "We were just talking."

"Sure, that's how it all starts," Blaise spoke, but before he could continue, Alex punched him lightly in the arm. "Alright, alright, I'll stop."

"Good, but what are you doing here?" Alex asked as he invited his friends to his room.

"My mum decided that I should stay here. I will be sharing a room with Draco:" Blaise said looking around, "which is kind of unfair since yours is bigger."

Over following days, a good part of the time was spent trying to clean the Black House. Mrs. Weasley suggested, Ms. Zabini agreed, and Sirius didn't mind. It was only the teens and Mrs. Weasley that were cleaning, as the other adults were having order meetings. Alex leaned that he was the only one that knew what the meets was about, but the others had guessed the most.

One of the first things Alex had done, when his friends had arrived was telling them about the fact that he was one of Voldemort's highest targets, second to Harry. He had yet to tell Daphne and his other friends, wanting to tell them all in person.

As for Alex and Sirius´s relationship, it continued to be a bit strained. They would often ague over different things, which ended with either Alex or Sirius storming away.

A little month later, Alex and the other teens were sitting in the sitting room when things finally turned around. Nymphadora and another wizard quickly appeared in the house and ran through looking for Sirius and the others. Alex saw the two pass by the doorway. He also saw Ms. Zabini, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley pass by the same doorway, all hurrying. Alex closed his book up, stood up, and began to follow the adults.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked.

"Something's going on," Alex whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone shared a glance, and then too stood up. Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Draco, the Weasley Twins, and Ginny, all followed Alex into the hallway and towards the kitchen. Alex waved his friends back as he moved closer to the opened kitchen door. He peeked inside to see the adults huddled and talking. Sirius was already there, along with Remus and Shacklebot.

"We have a problem," Nymphadora spoke up.

"What is it?" Shacklebot asked, looking at her and the unknown wizard she came with.

"It's Harry," She replied.

"What about him?" Sirius said, straightening up.

"He performed magic in front of a muggle," Nymphadora answered. Ms. Zabini and Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"What kind?" Sirius quickly asked.

"The Patronus Charm," Dora said, looking concerned.

"He did? Why would he need to cast that?" Sirius said, turning to Shacklebot. Alex hadn´t missed the first impressed then worried tone in Sirius´s voice, and he could feel the old knot of jealousy in his stomach.

"Surely he's not trying to show off," the unknown wizard with Dora spoke.

"No, I know Harry. He wouldn't cast magic unless he had a reason to," Sirius said, crossing his arms. Alex rolled his eyes and shook his head. Leave it to Sirius, to think Harry never could mess up.

"Well, the only reason to cast the Patronus Charm would be to ward off Dementors or a Lethifold, properly a Dementor." Shacklebot stated. "But one of those, in Little Whinging? This cannot be a coincidence."

"You think you-know-who sent them?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Shacklebot nodded. "I do," he said, and then turned to Nymphadora. "Who was on watch for Harry today?"

"Mundungus Fletcher," Nymphadora answered. "But Mrs. Figg is always watching him."

"Ah yes," Shacklebot said. "If she saw anything, she'd contact Dumbledore immediately. Anything else, Tonks?"

"Yes, there's already a Hearing in order," Dora answered.

"What! But the law clearly says-"

"Hallo dear children" a voice sounded from behind the group of teens. "What are we listening on?" Every head turned around to see Dumbledore standing at the end of the line of teens. Soon enough, Mrs. Weasley then appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here Dumbledore," she said, then noticed the unmoving teens. "Children, why don't you go upstairs, dinner will be ready in an hour or so."

The teens nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley." "Yes, mum." the teens said in unison and then moved passed Dumbledore, daring not to look at him, and made their way upstairs to their rooms.

Alex, Draco, and Blaise all went to Alex´s room, the room, who was the only one that wasn´t sharing one. When Harry would arrive, he would be staying with Ron, Ginny was staying with Hermione, and the Twins had their own room.

"Looks like Harry got himself into trouble again," Blaise said, sitting on Alex´s bed while Alex sat on the floor and Draco sat at one of the desks. "But why though. Do you really think there were dementors in his neighbourhood?"

"With you-know-who back," Draco started. "It's possible. My dad told me that back during the first war with The Dark Lord, he had the dementors on his side. It was only a matter of time before he recruited them again."

"But what if it wasn't Voldemort?" Alex spoke, ignoring his friends flinches.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Well, thanks to the Ministry nobody believes that Voldemort is back, and he uses that to lay low and build his powerbase." Alex began, "So why would he risk all that, just to get to Harry?"

"Obviously to expose Harry as a wizard to get his wand broken, to keep him out of school," Draco suggested. "Or maybe he had hoped that Potter would have lost his soul."

Blaise nodded. "I agree," he said. "I mean, it is only logical that you-know-who would order an attack on Harry. I mean, who else would do it?"

"Maybe it was the ministry?" Alex answered. "I mean I wouldn't put it pass them."

"Okay, but who in the ministry would want Harry out of Hogwarts?" Blaise asked.

Alex looked at Blaise and shrugged. "I don't know," he said.

Four days later about ten in the evening Alex was alone, reading another Animagus book he had found in his father's room one day when he was cleaning. He was in the middle of reading more about the transformation process when he heard some thumping. His eyes shot up and he looked around. He waited but didn't hear anything else. He went back to reading when he heard a muffled shriek that sounded like 'Harry!' Alex then knew at that moment that Harry had arrived, but he didn't care to see him at the moment so he kept on reading. A few minutes later, he began hearing shouts of Harry's voice, sounding very angry and annoyed. Sighing, Alex shut his book and pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking he should go see what was going on.

Alex exited his room and began making his way down to the second floor towards Ron's room where he heard voices.

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER -" Harry screamed.

"No, honest -" Alex heard Ron tried to say.

"Harry we're really sorry!" Alex heard Hermione say desperately. "You're absolutely right, Harry - I'd be furious if it was me!"

Alex knocked on the door and opened it. He saw the golden trio; Hermione was crying, Ron was looking solemn, and Harry was looking downright angry, full of rage. Hedwig hooted glumly from the top of the wardrobe, and all eyes turned to Alex.

"YOU-"

"Good Afternoon Harry." Alex said keeping his voice polite while eyeing the green-eyed boy, who eyed him back. "Look I know that you just got here, but some of us are trying to concentrate or sleep. So use your indoor voice okay."

"Yeah I have just got here." Harry hissed. "I bet you wished I had stayed at the Dursleys?"

Alex just shocked his head, at Harry´s comment. "Whatever. Are you guys alright?" he asked looking at Hermione.

"Everything's fine," Ron quickly answered. Alex glanced at Ron then back at Hermione.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Alex asked again. Hermione nodded, wiping away her tears. "Okay, good." He said, and then left the room where he heard Harry ask what this place was.

Alex re-entered his room, laid in his bed, and continued to read, not caring what the Golden Trio was getting into at the moment. He then heard a crack, knowing that the Weasley Twins had Apparated somewhere within the house; probably to say hello to Harry.

It was minutes later before Alex heard new screaming. However, this time it was dead grandmother who´s painting was hanging in the hallway. Most of the time she was silent, but of someone had laud noises near her she would wake up and start screaming. From the noises, Alex could hear that Sirius tried to get his mother to shut up and shortly after it worked. Alex laid his book on the table; since his grandmother had been awoken, it properly meant that the order meeting was over. It was pretty good since it meant they could eat dinner now.

…

Chapter end.

A big thanks to those who have added my story to the favourite and follow list. Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3 Father vs Son

The Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 3: Father vs. Son

Alex met up with Blaise and Draco who was standing outside his room. "So did you hear that Potter has arrived?" Draco said.

"It was pretty hard to miss, he was almost as load as my dear grandmother." Alex answered as they begun making their way down to the dining room. "But I would be mad too, if I had had been ditched at those muggles."

"True, but we haven´t learned much here either." Blaise said, "Only why we are here, and it would be pretty stupid to put that in a letter."

Alex nodded, "Yeah, but I doubt Harry sees it that way and he still have been isolated at the muggles."

The three teens made their way down to the kitchen, as they were just outside the door, they could hear Mrs. Weasley yelling at the Weasley twins. The kitchen was a cavernous room with rough stonewalls. Most of the light in it was coming from a large fire at the far end of the room. A haze of pipe smoke hung in the air like battle fumes, through which loomed the menacing shapes of heavy iron pots and pans hanging from the dark ceiling. Many chairs had been crammed into the room for the meeting and a long wooden table stood in the middle of them, littered with rolls of parchment, goblets, empty wine bottles, and a heap of what appeared to be rags. Alex´s eyes immediately fell on a laughing Harry and Sirius.

Feeling a bit annoyed Alex walked over to the other end of the table and sat down, along with Blaise and Draco. Harry of course sat next to Sirius and Ron.

For the whole dinner, almost everyone fussed over Harry, his arrival, and the attack from the Dementors. There was also talk about cleaning the house, which they had done so much already yet; the place was still grimy and dirty. Alex ignored most of it and talked with Blaise and Draco about his animagus training.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," said Mrs. Weasley with a yawn.

"Not just yet, Molly" said Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry. Alex, Blaise, and Draco stopped conversing and turned their attention to the others.

"You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort," Sirius said to Harry.

The atmosphere in the room changed with the rapidity Alex associated with the arrival of Dementors. Where seconds before it had been sleepily relaxed, it was now alert, even tense. A frisson had gone around the table at the mention of Voldemort's name. Lupin, who had been about to take a sip of wine, lowered his goblet slowly, looking wary. Alex was gripping tightly to his goblet for some reason, he felt angry. Angry with Harry.

"I did!" said Harry indignantly. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so -"

"And they're quite right," said Mrs. Weasley. "You're too young." She was sitting bolt upright in her chair, her fists clenched on its arms, every trace of drowsiness gone.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius. "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen—"

"Hang on!" interrupted George loudly.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" said Fred angrily.

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" said George.

"You're too young, you're not in the Order'," said Fred in a high-pitched voice that sounded uncannily like his mother's. "Harry's not even of age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," Sirius said calmly, "that's your parents' decision. Harry, on the other hand -"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. The expression on her normally kind face looked dangerous. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?" Sirius asked politely, but with the air of a man readying himself for a fight.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know," said Mrs. Weasley, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words.

Ron, Hermione, Fred and George's heads swivelled from Sirius to Mrs. Weasley as though they were following a tennis rally. Ginny was kneeling amid a pile of abandoned Butterbeer corks, watching the conversation with her mouth slightly open. Alex, Blaise, and Draco watched from the end of their table, and Lupin's eyes were fixed on Sirius.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly," said Sirius. "But as he was one of the people here who saw Voldemort come back" (again, there was a collective shudder around the table at the name) he - and Alexander - for that matter have more right than most to -"

"They are not members of the Order of the Phoenix!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Both of them are only fifteen and your son -"

"Have dealt with as much as most in the Order," said Sirius, "and more than some." Alex frowned a bit, what were Mrs. Weasley about to say about him.

"No one's denying what they've done!" said Mrs. Weasley, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. "But they're still -"

"They're not children!" said Sirius impatiently.

"Nor are they adults either!" said Mrs. Weasley, the colour rising in her cheeks. "Harry's not James, Sirius and Alexander isn't you!"

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly," said Sirius coldly.

"I'm not sure you are!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Sometimes, the way you talk about Harry, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!" Alex´s eyes snapped towards his father, fire burning in his stomach, once again proof that Harry was the important one.

"What's wrong with that?" said Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him!" said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes still boring into Sirius. "You are still at school and the adults responsible for you should not forget it."

"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" demanded Sirius, his voice rising.

"Meaning you have been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and -"

"We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!" said Sirius loudly.

"Arthur!" said Mrs. Weasley, rounding on her husband. "Arthur, back me up!"

Mr. Weasley did not speak at once. He took off his glasses and cleaned them slowly on his robes, not looking at his wife. Only when he had replaced them carefully on his nose did he reply. "Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that he is staying at Headquarters."

"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!"

"Personally," said Lupin quietly, looking away from Sirius at last, as Mrs. Weasley turned quickly to him, hopeful that finally she was about to get an ally, "I think it better that Harry gets the facts - not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture - from us, rather than a garbled version from… others." Alex knew that Lupin referred to the Extendable Ears, one of the Weasley twins' brilliant inventions.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, breathing deeply and looking around the table for support that did not come, "well… I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interests at heart -"

"He's not your son," said Sirius quietly.

"He's as good as," said Mrs. Weasley fiercely. "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!"

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley, her lip curling, "the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

Sirius started to rise from his chair.

"Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry," said Lupin sharply. "Sirius, sit down." Mrs. Weasley's lower lip was trembling. Sirius sank slowly back into his chair, his face white. "I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this," Lupin continued, "he's old enough to decide for himself."

"I want to know what's been going on," Harry said at once. He did not look at Mrs. Weasley.

"Very well," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice cracking. "Ginny - Ron - Hermione - Fred - George – Alexander – Blaise – Draco - I want you out of this kitchen, now."

There was instant uproar.

"We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" shouted Ron.

"Mum, I want to hear!" wailed Ginny.

Alex, Blaise, and Draco were quiet. However, Alex decided that if Sirius asked him to leave then he would; he would leave this bloody house, go to his old one and not come back.

"NO!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, standing up, her eyes over bright. "I absolutely forbid -"

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "They are of age."

"They're still at school."

"But they're legally adults now," said Mr. Weasley, in the same tired voice.

Mrs. Weasley was now scarlet in the face. "I - oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, but Ron -"

"Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!" said Ron hotly. "Won't - won't you?" he added uncertainly, meeting Harry's eyes.

"Course I will," Harry said. Ron and Hermione beamed.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Alex and was about to speak him and his friends. However, Alex wouldn´t listen to her, she wasn´t his mother. It was up to Sirius to show who side he was on.

"No, Alexander can stay. And Molly he IS my son, so I have the final say in this. And I want him to hear this as well. As for Blaise and Draco then he will most likely tell them later, so they might as well stay." Sirius said as Mrs Zabini nodded.

"Fine!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Fine! Ginny - BED!" Ginny did not go quietly. They could hear her raging and storming at her mother all the way up the stairs, and when she reached the hall Mrs. Blacks ear-splitting shrieks were added to the din.

Lupin hurried off to the portrait to restore calm. It was only after he had returned, closing the kitchen door behind him and taking his seat at the table again, that Sirius spoke.

"Okay, Harry… what do you want to know?"

Harry took a deep breath and asked the question that he must have been thinking about for a while. A question Alex had thought about as well. "Where's Voldemort?" he asked. "What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything."

"That's because there haven't been any funny deaths yet," said Sirius, "not as far as we know, anyway… and we know quite a lot."

"More than he thinks we do, anyway," Lupin said.

"How come he's stopped killing people?" Harry asked.

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself," Sirius answered. "It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up."

"Or rather, you and Alex messed it up for him," said Lupin, with a satisfied smile.

"How?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"You weren't supposed to survive!" said Sirius. "Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you and Alexander survived to bear witness."

Harry looked briefly at Alex, obviously remembering the offer Voldemort had made. He properly also remembered that Alex had been close to accepting the offer. Alex didn´t hold Harry´s gaze and looked away.

"And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore," said Lupin. "And you made sure Dumbledore knew at once."

"How has that helped?" Harry asked.

"Are you kidding?" said Bill incredulously. "Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever scared of!"

"Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned," said Sirius.

"So, what's the Order been doing?" Harry asked, looking around at them all.

"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans," said Sirius.

"How d'you know what his plans are?" Harry asked quickly.

"Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea,' said Lupin, "and Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate."

"So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?"

"Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again," said Sirius. "In the old days he had huge numbers at his command: witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one of the groups he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters."

"So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?"

"We're doing our best," said Lupin.

"How?"

"Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that You-Know-Who really has returned, to put them on their guard," said Bill. "It's proving tricky, though."

"Why?"

"Because of the Ministry's attitude," said Tonks. "You saw Cornelius Fudge after You-Know- Who came back, Harry. Well, he hasn't shifted his position at all. He's absolutely refusing to believe it's happened."

"But why?" said Harry desperately. "Why's he being so stupid? If Dumbledore -"

"Ah, well, you've put your finger on the problem," said Mr. Weasley with a wry smile. "Dumbledore."

"Fudge is frightened of him, you see," said Nymphadora sadly, making Alex snort.

"Frightened of Dumbledore?"

"Frightened of what he's up to," said Mr. Weasley. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore's plotting to overthrow him. He thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister for Magic."

"But Dumbledore doesn't want -"

"Of course he doesn't," said Mr. Weasley. "He's never wanted the Minister's job, even though a lot of people wanted him to take it when Millicent Bagnold retired. Fudge came to power instead, but he's never quite forgotten how much popular support Dumbledore had, even though Dumbledore never applied for the job."

"Deep down, Fudge knows Dumbledore's much cleverer than he is - a much more powerful wizard, and in the early days of his Ministry he was forever asking Dumbledore for help and advice," Remus explained. "But it seems he's become fond of power, and much more confident. He loves being Minister for Magic and he's managed to convince himself that he's the clever one and Dumbledore's simply stirring up trouble for the sake of it."

"How can he think that?" said Harry angrily. "How can he think Dumbledore would just make it all up - that we'd make it all up?"

"Because accepting that Voldemort's back would mean trouble like the Ministry hasn't had to cope with for nearly fourteen years," said Sirius bitterly. "Fudge just can't bring himself to face it. It's so much more comfortable to convince himself that Dumbledore's lying to destabilize him."

"You see the problem," said Remus. "While the Ministry insists there is nothing to fear from Voldemort it's hard to convince people he's back, especially as they really don't want to believe it in the first place. What's more, the Ministry's leaning heavily on the Daily Prophet not to report any of what they're calling Dumbledore's rumour-mongering, so most of the wizarding community are completely unaware any things happened, and that makes them easy targets for the Death Eaters if they're using the Imperius Curse."

"But you're telling people, aren't you?" said Harry, looking around at Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Bill, Mundungus, Lupin and Tonks. "You're letting people know he's back?"

They all smiled humourlessly. "Well, as everyone thinks I'm a mad mass-murderer and the Ministry's put a ten thousand Galleon price on my head, I can hardly stroll up the street and start handing out leaflets, can I?" said Sirius restlessly.

"And I'm not a very popular dinner guest with most of the community," said Remus. "It's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf."

"Tonks and Arthur would lose their jobs at the Ministry if they started shooting their mouths off," said Sirius, "and it's very important for us to have spies inside the Ministry, because you can bet Voldemort will have them."

"We've managed to convince a couple of people, though," said Mr. Weasley. Like Kingsley Shacklebolt. He been a real asset,; he's in charge of the hunt for Sirius, so he's been feeding the Ministry information that Sirius is in Tibet. And with him and Tonks we have a good number in the auror department.

"But if none of you are putting the news out that Voldemort's back -" Harry began.

"Please Harry the Order is only a discursion club." Alex spoke up while glancing at his father. "They only talk about what to do."

"That is enough Alexander!" Sirius said sternly. "You have no idea what we are doing."

"Because you don´t do a bloody thing. I mean sure we don´t know what Voldemort plan is, but you could take some of his death eaters out." Alex half shouted.

"That would make us end up in Azkaban." Sirius said quickly. "Look it a delicate business. We have to be careful so Voldemort or his allies doesn´t get the upper hand. And that is by spending the word that Voldemort is back, which we have been doing. Harry why d'you think Dumbledore's in such trouble?"

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"They're trying to discredit him," Remus explained. "Didn't you see the Daily Prophet last week? They reported that he'd been voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's getting old and losing his grip, but it's not true; he was voted out by Ministry wizards after he made a speech announcing Voldemorts return. They've demoted him from Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot - that's the Wizard High Court - and they're talking about taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class, too."

"But Dumbledore says he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off the Chocolate Frog Cards," said Bill, grinning.

"It's no laughing matter," said Mr. Weasley sharply. "If he carries on defying the Ministry like this he could end up in Azkaban, and the last thing we want is to have Dumbledore locked up. While You-Know-Who knows Dumbledore's out there and wise to what he's up to he's going to go cautiously. If Dumbledore's out of the way - well, You-Know-Who will have a clear field."

"But if Voldemort's trying to recruit more Death Eaters it's bound to get out that he's come back, isn't it?" asked Harry desperately.

"Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their front doors, Harry," said Sirius. "He tricks, jinxes and blackmails them. He's well-practiced at operating in secret. In any case, gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in. He's got other plans too, plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed, and he's concentrating on those for the moment.'

"What's he after apart from followers?" Harry asked swiftly. He thought he saw Sirius and Remus exchange the most fleeting of looks before Sirius answered.

"Stuff he can only get by stealth." When Harry continued to look puzzled, Sirius said, "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."

"When he was powerful before?"

"Yes."

"Like what kind of weapon?" said Harry. "Something worse than the Avada Kedavra -?"

"That's enough!"

Mrs. Weasley spoke from the shadows beside the door. Alex hadn't noticed her return from taking Ginny upstairs. Her arms were crossed and she looked furious.

"I want you in bed, now. All of you," she added, looking around at Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Draco.

"You can't boss us -" Fred began.

"Watch me," snarled Mrs. Weasley. She was trembling slightly as she looked at Sirius. "You've given Harry plenty of information. Anymore and you might just as well induct him into the Order straightaway."

"Why not?" Harry asked quickly. "I'll join, I want to join, and I want to fight."

"No."

It was not Mrs. Weasley who spoke this time, but Remus. "The Order is comprised only of overage wizards," he said. "Wizards who have left school," he added, as Fred and George opened their mouths. "There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you… I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough."

Alex didn´t agree both he and Harry had seen things most adult hadn´t - they had done things most adults hadn´t, and both of them was extremely powerful for their age. More powerful than the adults had been when they had been fifteen and properly more powerful than they were now. He and Harry deserved to be members. Alex hated that they treated them as some dumb children.

Alex was poked by Draco, who pointed at the door where an inpatient Mrs. Weasley was waiting at the door. Alex signed a bit, but followed the other teens.

"I want you all to go straight to bed, no talking," Mrs. Weasley said as they reached the first landing, "we've got a busy day tomorrow. I expect Ginny's asleep," she added to Hermione, "so try not to wake her up."

"Asleep, yeah, right," said Fred in an undertone, after Hermione bade them goodnight and they were climbing to the next floor. "If Ginny's not lying awake waiting for Hermione to tell her everything they said downstairs then I'm a Flobberworm…"

"All right, Ron, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley on the second landing, pointing them into their bedroom. "Off to bed with you."

"Night," Harry and Ron said to the twins.

"Sleep tight," said Fred, winking.

Alex followed Draco and Blaise upstairs to the third floor until his arm was grabbed. He turned to see that is was Harry "Alex, could we talk for a moment?"

Alex pulled away from Harry. "Not right now," he answered. "I'm kind of tired and I'd like to get to sleep."

"I meant sometime tomorrow," Harry, corrected. "Or sometime in this week. There is just something I need to talk with you about."

"Maybe," Alex said, turning away from Harry, continuing up the stairs.

Alex entered his room, and walked over to his trunk and began pulling out his pyjamas. Alex laid down in his bed minutes later and sighed in exasperation. Why were he so annoyed? He just hated that it was all about stupid Harry Potter. It was always about him, always. Alex was just so sick of it; it confused him a bit to, because he never had had a problem with Harry being important before. However now, each time Sirius and the others talked about what Harry had went though, Alex wanted to scream. He had been through hell as well, but that wasn´t important to Sirius. Did he really loathe Alex that much? He properly wished that the saint to Potter were his son instead of me, Alex thought.

…

The next day all the teenagers were busy cleaning the drawing room from the Doxy infestation that had built up during Kreacher´s cleaning. It wasn´t the number one thing that a teenager like Alex wanted to do during his summer holidays, and Alex couldn´t help but feel a bit envy at Daphne, Tracey, Neville and Erik who properly were relaxing and doing things way more fun than cleaning. The only fun thing was that Alex helped Fred and George gathering some frozen Doxys, which they would use for the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It was apparently going very well as the twins just had started an owl delivery service.

The cleaning apart from cleaning the house from beasts also included throwing many family objects out. Alex had mix feelings about that, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley said it was because they either was dark or ruined, but it was still some of it might had been useful. However although Alex wanted to save some family relics, he wasn´t as obsessed as Kreacher was. The old house elf would often try to hide to the relics. This time Kreacher had tried to steal an old tapestry, which showed the Black family line. Sirius didn´t destroy it, but the way he described his family to Harry, Alex could tell that he wanted to. Not that Alex blamed him.

However when Sirius and Harry started to talk about Harry living here, if Harry was expelled from Hogwarts, at his hearing, it became too much for Alex. So he quickly left to his own feeling extremely jealous and angry, both at Harry and at Sirius. His exit didn´t go unnoticed by the others.

After lunch there was even more cleaning, although all the teenagers all agreed that they were wagering a war at the house and the dark creatures and objects that lived there, stuff like a cursed grandfather clock or a cursed purple pyjamas.

It was only in the afternoon that teens finally got a chance to relax and do what they wanted.

Alex was sitting now clean drawing room, reading his Legilimency book, Draco and Blaise were also there playing chess, talking quietly, as were Hermione and Ginny. The Weasley twins were in their room working on their joke products.

Alex looked up as he heard someone entered the room, seeing it was only Harry and Ron. Not wanting to talk with either of them Alex went back to his book.

"Hey Alex, that talk I asked about, can we have it now?" Harry asked as he walked over.

Alex looked up "eh sorry Harry, but I don´t really feel like talking right now. I just want to read"

"It is sort of important."

Alex didn´t bothered to look up, "well that sucks."

Harry got and hard look in his eyes and yanked the book out of Alex´s hands "Hey what gives Potter?" Alex growled.

"I said we need to talk!" Harry said firmly while tossing the book on the floor.

Alex sighed as the others looked at them. "Fine" he said and he let Harry out of the room to the hallway where they were alone "So what is it Harry?" Alex asked eyeing his the green-eyed boy.

"I want to talk about what happened in the graveyard."

"What about it?" Alex said crossing his arms.

"Talk about what happen there. I want to talk about what Voldemort said, about your dark urges, what you did last summer, the things you did in the graveyard," Harry whispered furiously, not once taking his eyes of Alex.

"That is none of your business," Alex hissed, getting angry, how dared he bring this up? Alex hadn´t done anything wrong that night, and he had lost his grandfather because of it.

"Oh none of my business" Harry´s voice rose a little "Alex You attacked a muggle! You were enjoying what happened at the Quidditch world cup! You almost joined Voldemort and you killed someone! So it is my business given that Voldemort keeps trying to kill me and since you are my friend."

"Well first off I didn´t joined Voldemort did I? No I said no! And I lost my- Never mind. As for me killing Adrian, he had it coming. He was a death eater and he was evil."

"You missing the point" Harry paused "Look you obviously have some dark issues, but we ca-"

"Oh so you think I am crazy now, is that it huh?" Alex sneered. "So what I am a psychopath now. I thought it was Weasley´s catchphrase."

"You don´t have be like that." Harry said in disapproval "I just don´t want to see you becoming dark Alex. You are my friend. So please tell the rest of your friends so we all can help you," he pleaded. "It helps to talk, trust me."

"Listen Harry, I am not telling. Everybody would all hate me if they knew"

"Alex that isn´t true"

"Oh really?" Alex said in a mocking voice "because you weren't all disgusted when you heard about what I did. I saw it on your face Potter. I saw it when Voldemort talked and you were disgusted with me."

"It is not true."

"DON`T LIE." Alex yelled, and then continued in a much but angrier tone. "Beside I know you also referring to Weasley, and he would end up telling everyone, so the answer is no."

Harry sighed, "Okay fine, but maybe you should tell Daphne and Sirius, they care about you, and I know you care about them. They would keep it a secret."

"You don´t give up huh" Alex sneered, "I am not telling. Daphne would hate me if she knew what I have done. She would dumb me on the spot, I don´t want that because I love her, do you understand that? Sirius doesn´t need to know and more importantly, he doesn´t have a right to know. Sirius doesn´t have a right to know a single thing about me."

"Listen Alex" Harry threated. "If you doesn´t tell Sirius I will, just look at you, you need help." Harry placed his hand on Alex´s shoulder, who angrily shocked it off.

"You can´t leave things alone can you? The oh so famous Harry Potter, the Gryffindor golden boy, the little Boy Scout, who always thinks he knows what best for everyone. Well I got news for you Saint Potter, you don´t. So why don´t you take you high morals and leave me ALONE."

"SHUT UP, you know I hate being famous, you know what I been through, you of all people should know." Harry yelled pointing at Alex.

"Oh the boy who lived, thinks he had a though life. Well I got news for you Potter LIFE IS JUST TOUGH" Alex yelled back.

"THEN WHY DON`T YOU TRY LIVE WITH THE MOST HATEFUL MUGGLES, BECAUSE YOUR PARRENTS WERE KILLED IN A STUPID WAR."

"Stop your crying a lot of people lost family in the war, your parents at least loved you." Alex growled, the quilt of saying this were quickly crushed by his anger.

"How dare you. I I am just so sick of you," Harry placed his hand at Alex, but he pushed it away".

"Don´t torch me, and you don´t think I am not sick of you. I don´t even get why I even would be friends with someone like you, you are nothing but a cry-baby. A little spoiled cry-baby that gets everything handed to him." Alex hissed pushing Harry.

Harry sneered in anger and pushed Alex back, "SHUT THE HELL UP BLACK. You know nothing about what my life had been like!" He yelled.

"Then go cry at Sirius." Alex said mockingly before pushing Harry more violently.

"Shut up just shut up, and maybe you should try talking with Sirius as well, but I guess he doesn´t want to talk with someone like you " Harry hissed sounding hateful, then he pushed Alex again.

The last comment made Alex see red and he pushed Harry even more violently. "DON`T PUSH ME POTTER."

"OH WHAT BLACK? WILL YOU TORTURE ME TOO? BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT YOU DO RIGTH?" Harry yelled, while both boys were clenching their fits.

Alex growled and lunged at Harry. Both boys grabbed each other´s collars and began pushing each other around, violently. They pushed each other into the walls and some tables, knocking them over.

"IT TIME SOMEONE PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE BLACK" Harry yelled.

"OH YEAH AND IT GOING TO BE YOU HUH?" Alex yelled back as he pinned Harry to the wall with an aloud bang.

Just as the boys were about to throw the first punch they were pulled apart by Sirius. "What do you think you doing?" Sirius said loudly as he grabbed each of the boys' collars. Harry and Alex looked at Sirius, and then they looked to his side where they had heard a noise. There was; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Blaise who all had to see what had happen. Sirius saw them to and asked them all to leave.

"So I am waiting," Sirius asked as Ron as the last on had left, however not before glazing darkly at Alex. "Explain now!"

Both Alex and Harry were breathing heavily and was giving each other hateful glances. "Oh it just Alexander going dark." Harry finally said.

"Oh shut it Potter," Alex hissed.

"Oh yeah make me"

"GLADLY"

The boys were about to lunge at each other again, but they were stopped by Sirius "Enough both of you, you are fifteen not eleven, now Harry tell me what happened."

Harry sighed, "Well I just wanted to talk to Alex, and then he snapped and attacked me."

"Have it ever crossed your mind that I don´t want you to interfere with me life Potter!" Alex yelled back.

"That is enough Alexander" Sirius said, "You need to calm down."

Alex looked at Sirius "of course. I know you would side with Harry. After all he is your little precious Boy Scout."

"That is it" Sirius growled, "go to your room Alexander"

"What then what about-?"

"I said go to your room" Sirius interrupted. "NOW!"

Alex looked at his father "FINE" he yelled "it good to see who back you got father" he finished; the last part was filled with sarcasm. He turned around and walked to his room, where he slammed the door shut.

Alex felt extremely angry, even his father was always on Harry´s side. This just proved it. And why did Harry always had to put his nose where it didn´t belong? Alex kicked his trunk in frustration. "That stupid jerk" he hissed as he sat at his bed and slammed his fist in the madras.

Alex didn´t knew how long he had been in his room, and didn´t really care, he didn´t want to talk to anybody. He just laid on his bed and starred up in the celling.

After sometime Sirius entered the room without knocking looking at Alex.

"What?" Alex sneered. "And have you heard of knocking."

"Drop the attitude Alexander" Sirius said sternly then paused "So are you ready to apologize?"

"Yeah what for"

"You hurt Harry"

"He was prying," said Alex angrily sitting up.

"He was only trying to help you, you know"

"Yeah right, because it wasn´t about his hero complex." Alex said sarcastically.

"Alex that is enough! Stop being like that at Harry, he been through enough."

"AND I HASN`T HUH SIRIUS?" Alex yelled stepping up.

"Maybe it would help if you talked to me. You killed a man Alexander."

"So Harry couldn´t shut up huh."

"Harry is trying to help you. But, but I have known of this since you got back from the graveyard."

"Yeah, I bet Harry told you."

"He did, but Snape also have mentioned it." Sirius paused and looked at Alex who were glancing back, "The question is; when were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn´t," Alex said crossing his arm. "Because it is none of your business."

"This is not I joke, Alexander. You can´t just kill someone-"

"Oh you going to give the whole talk; that people can change if we give them the chance." Alex interrupted. "Well don´t bother. I don´t buy that. Adrian was evil, when I killed him. I made sure he didn´t harm anyone else, and yeah I avenged my grandpa and all the other lives that man had ruined, I put the victims first.."

"Alex please listen."

"NO" Alex screamed, "you want me to cry because I killed a death eater; if I had spared his life he would have killed again. We are not going to win this war unless we get our hands dirty."

"I understand Alexander, but you should have come to me with this, not just keep it to yourself. Look it really helps-"

"Listen Sirius, you don´t have a right to know, and I don´t want to talk about this with you! Do you get it yet? Or do I need to spell it out?" Alex spat out in anger.

"I don´t want you to be talking to me like that, I am your FATHER" Sirius said loudly.

"YOU DON´T HAVE THE RIGTH TO CALL YOURSELF THAT, A FATHER IS THERE FOR HIS SON. HE DOESN´T JUST SHOW UP WHEN IT SUITS HIM." Alex yelled back.

"Alexander, I thought we been over this." Sirius said in a resigned voice. "I was in Azkaban and I am sorry I couldn´t be with you in that time."

"YEAH THAT JUST IT ISN´T IT?" Alex yelled "It not even about that. You have not even been there once you got out of prison. It is only Harry that is important. You haven´t really asked me anything about my life, only a bit of talking when it fits you and, you just don´t care do you? Not about ME not about my MOTHER"

"Alex we been over this so many times, I do care about the two of you" Sirius yelled back, as both father and son were glaring at each other.

"Yeah, then why didn´t you contact me while you were on the run you could have sent letters or something Harry got some. When there is a problem, you just leave it to someone else. I mean you just ditched me in the beginning of the summer, when I needed you. I begged you to stay, and you still left. You just can´t care about you own son because you didn´t like your parents. Don´t think I haven't seen your face when I study up on some the family relics, well just because you hate your family doesn´t mean I do, and you hate me for it." Alex paused; it felt so good to get is anger out even though he could see it hurt his father. It actually made it a lot better. "I mean you just don´t like me I get it. You hate me just because you wish that Harry Potter is your son instead of me." Alex ranted. "You might as well admit it."

"Well it would suit you to act more like Harry sometimes." Sirius sneered in a cold voice.

"I KNEW IT, BUT NEWS FLASH SIRIUS I AM NOT LIKE POTTER, I WON´T EVER BE LIKE THAT LOSER." Alex yelled now feeling extremely hurt and angry.

"DON´T CALL HIM THAT." Sirius shouted, "Listen maybe you could try act a little more polite sometimes."

"Tsk you can´t boss me around" Alex crossing his arms.

"Look I have had enough of this, I give up trying to you father," Sirius said, his voice sounded even more resigned, before walking towards the door, making Alex smile a bit.

"Good because I don´t want to be your son either!" Alex hissed

The words made Sirius pause, "you know what Alexander?"

"What?" Alex laughed mockingly, "you still trying, it so sad – look there just isn´t any love Sirius."

"You used to be a polite kid, what happen to you"

"Tsk sorry I am not a fool anymore but I grew up, you should try it."

"Grr shut up, you know you mum would be so disappointed at you right now, she raised you better than this, so at least honour her"

Alex paused, he was right about that, but still it was Sirius fault. "Don´t you dare bring her in to this. No wait now that we are here. Let me ask you one thing. You claim that you love my mum, so answer me why? Why haven´t you once tried to get mother out of Azkaban? If it was Daphne I would have destroyed the place in order to free her" Sirius paled a bit "You don´t love her do you?"

"SHUT UP, "Sirius yelled in frustration, "I LOVE YOUR MOTHER, IS THAT WHAT THIS ATTITUDE IS ABOUT?"

"SHE IS YOUR WIFE, AND HER NAME IS CYRINA." Alex screamed back, "and when you love someone you talk about her you use her name, you don´t. So please just stop lying to me, she was nothing more than a flit to you, you just don´t care about her You are to messed up to care about someone. I AM ON TO YOU. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SICK PLA-"

Smack before Alex had registered it Sirius had slapped him "SHUT UP BOY! I LOVE HER, DON´T TALK ABOUT THINGS YOU DON´T UNDERSTAND!" Sirius stopped as he realized what he had done. Alex felt the pain from his father´s slap, but he looked at him with distaste. "Uh no Alex I sorry I didn´t mean to- look I love you and Cyrina". He take his son´s hand but Alex smacked his hand away "Don´t touch me, just leave me alone, go be with Harry that is what you want," Alex said venomously.

Sirius hesitated.

That caused Alex to be even angrier "I SAID LEAVE," he roared.

Sirius couldn´t think of anything to say, so he simply walked out, feeling more ashamed of himself then he had have done. As soon as Sirius left, Alex ran to the door and locked it as he screamed, "AND DON`T TALK TO ME AGAIN. I HATE YOU. DID YOU HEAR THAT? I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU!" Alex yelled again, he had never been so angry with Sirius before. Alex threw himself on the bed and slept really bad.

…

Chapter end.

A big thanks to those who have reviewed and added my story to their favourite and follow list.

So Alex and Sirius had a fight. What do you think was Alex out of line or was it Sirius and Harry? What do you think about Sirius hitting Alex? And should Alex forgive his father?

Please leave an review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4 Missing

The Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 4: Missing

…

Sirius couldn't sleep as his latest conversation with Alexander ran though his mind.

He had just hit his own son, just as his own father had hit him numerous time. Granted Alexander had been extremely provocative and Sirius had really gotten sick of the teenager's constant rebellious attitude. However, Sirius couldn't help, but think that his own father might have felt the same when he had hit him.

Still knowing that Sirius still hated his father for hitting him. Did Alexander now felt the same about him? It had sounded like it. Sirius didn´t want that, although he deserved it.

Sirius loved his son, and he had been so proud when he had seen him at Hogwarts. He of course had to intertwine when Alexander had been beaten up by those two Gryffindor, but he had been proud of how Alex had stood up for himself.

Still there had been so many times when Alex and his attitude really got on his nerves.

No this was pointless; he needed a fire whisky to calm himself down.

One whisky let to four and Sirius fell asleep over the table, thinking about what he had done.

"Sirius, wake up!" Nymphadora said shaking Sirius.

"What? What time is it?"

"It is morning now, almost seven. I tried waking you a few hours ago; there have been a Death Eater attack." Nymphadora said sounding worried.

"What? Has Voldemort gone out in the open?" Sirius asked trying to ignore his headache.

"No, it was disguised like a robbery. No Dark Mark in sky, hardly mentioned by the Prophet and Fudge believes Voldemort´s cover story, mostly because of Lucius Malfoy."

"Who was attacked?"

"The Davis family."

"Why Tiberius Davis hasn´t supported our side, and he has never been in Dumbledore´s fraction in Wizardmort."

"He works in the Hall of Prophesise, so we think that Voldemort had blackmailed Tiberius to get you know what."

Sirius signed, "He didn´t get it for him did he?"

Nymphadora shock her heard. "No, at least we can be happy about that. The daughter - Alexander´s friend - you know Tracey survived though. Mrs Davis is in critical condition, but the healers thinks she will make it."

"Wait why did he chose Tiberius? I knew the man and he was very firm in his beliefs. Voldemort must have known this as well, so why risk it, when there is other that could be blackmailed."

"We also think it was a message for Alex-"

"Why?"

"Because Alex- the second hair to Slytherin - refused to join his side. So Voldemort targeted Tracey to show Alex what his decision means." Sirius didn´t respond as he wondered if his son would, he really had joined Voldemort. From what Harry had told him, Alex had hesitated when he had gotten the offer. But Alexander his Alex - No there was no way Alex would join Voldemort. "Anyway we are bring Tracey here." Nymphadora said interrupting Sirius´ thoughts.

Sirius ran his hand though his hair. "Okay then that is good. She needs the protection."

"So, Alex needs to know about the attack, before Tracey gets here. Will you tell him?"

Sirius looked away as the last conversation he had with his son again flashed though his mind. "I don´t think he wants to see me right now."

"Why?" Nymphadora paused and looked at her cousin. "Something happened yesterday?"

"We had a fight."

"Really what was it this time?" Nymphadora said crossing her arms. "Because you two have been had a lot of those lately."

"Yeah, well he have been a bit rebellious don´t you think?"

"He is a teenager and he does it to get your attention. Just what did you this time?"

"Look there is just a few things I don´t get about him. Like his attitude about Harry, my family, Adrian and muggles."

"Look Sirius, Alex is just curious about his heritage. I know that we wasn´t, but Alex is and he is just curious about it. You know that he is way too smart to fall for their pureblood propaganda."

"Well you know what our family is like?"

"I do, and so does Alex, but like it or not the Black family is a part of us for all the bad and good things."

Sirius signed again. "Maybe, but then there is attitude about Harry and the fact that he doesn´t speak about him killing his uncle, he haven´t told me a thing."

"Okay listen Sirius. Harry and Alex fight, yes, but they are equally good about it." Nymphadora paused and looked at Sirius. "As for the other thing. Look, I know that Alex isn´t an open book, but he does share his feelings if you are patient. You just have to begin slowly and gain his trust. It took me a long time, just to get him to open up about his grandfather´s death. If he hadn´t left then I could have get to open up as that as well."

"I do try, but it's hard, but each time we talk we end up yelling. Look Alex is just so irritating sometimes and I just gets so angry so with him, so I just-"

"He just acts up because he doesn´t think you care about him."

"I do care about him, and I have told many times."

"But you doesn´t show it. Look, go talk with him."

"I don´t think he wants to see me right now."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Sirius!"

Sirius felt very guilty as he admitted his sin. "I hit him."

"WHAT?"

"I know," Sirius said quickly. "I know it was wrong."

Nymphadora´s hair turned dark red, as she got angry. "Yeah it was wrong!" she scrammed. "Look Sirius; Alex is a great kid."

"I know-"

"Then why did you hit him?"

"Look I don´t know okay. I just we just argued and I got angry."

"Yeah and I bet Alex was angry as well." Nymphadora hissed. "Look I think it is best that I tell Alex about the attack on his friend. I highly doubt he wants to see you right now."

Nymphadora turned and began walking towards Alex´s room. Sirius followed her to the hallway and waited. He knew that he should talk with Alex and some point, but it was properly best to let him cool off a bit. He saw that Nymphadora knocked, but there was no answer. It was then a very angry Harry stormed past him.

"Harry what wrong?"

"Wrong? I tell you Alex stole my Firebolt." Harry half screamed.

"Now Harry I am sure there is an explanation." Nymphadora said, but she looked a bit worried, as Draco walked out his room along with Blaise asking what were going on.

"Have you seen Alexander?" Sirius asked quickly.

"No, isn´t he downstairs?"

"No," Harry cut in. "He isn´t, he have stolen my Firebolt."

Nymphadora signed as she opened Alex´s door. "Alex are yo- Sirius!"

Sirius immediately heard the panic in Nymphadora´s voice. "What happened?" He asked as he raced towards her feeling worried as well. What if something had happened to Alexander?

"He isn´t her."

As Sirius got up to Nymphadora he saw that she was right. Alexander´s room as empty, and there was no sign of where Alex was, except an open window.

"Great that just prove that he stole my Firebolt!" Harry commented in an angry voice.

Sirius didn´t respond, as he just felt worried about his son. Where had he gone? Had he ran away? Was he all right? He needed to gather the order so they could begin looking for him.

…

Chapter end.

…

Sorry for the short chapter. However, I thought that it would be interesting to see a chapter from Sirius´ point of view after he had hit his own son.

So Alex is missing. Where do you guys think he has gone?

A big thanks to those who have reviewed my story, it really helps keeping me motivated.

Please continue to leave a review and let me know what you think of my story.


	5. Chapter 5 Sneaking Out

The Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 5: Sneaking Out

…

It took a long time for Alex to fall asleep as the anger still ran though his body. How dared Sirius treat him like that? He had no right to waltz in and tell him what to do. Deep down, Alex knew that Sirius was right about the things he had said about him. However, did he really expect that Alex just would open up and tell him everything? Sirius had left him. He had left when Alex had begged him to stay. He was never there for him, and then he just expected Alex to play father and son? No way.

When Alex finally feel asleep, he slept really badly.

He had a lot of nightmares about his friends getting hurt. Friends like Blaise, Tracey, Hermione, Neville, Erik and - Daphne! Alex woke up bathed in cold sweat. Alex slowly sat on his bed as he gathered his thoughts. The dream had been about Daphne; she, Blaise and Alex were in a room, and then Daphne had been hit with the killing curse cast by Voldemort.

Alex knew that they just were stupid nightmares. He had them a lot ever since the graveyard. Both about what happened there and Voldemort making good of his promise to hurt his friends. Yet this one. It had felt so real, and he had the nagging feeling that something had happened. Something bad. Without knowing why Alex had gotten up and walked over to his bedroom door. No this was ridiculous. He was fifteen; it would be so childish to be scarred because of a bad dream. He should just go back to sleep, but he did feel a bit thirsty, so he should go down to the kitchen right? Alex hurried down the stairs hoping that he wouldn't meet Sirius.

"So what happened? Who survived?" asked a voice that sounded like Mrs. Weasley. Alex stopped at the door to the kitchen curious to hear what had happened.

"It was a Death Eater attack. The filthy cowards broke in to their home in the middle of the night and began attacking. The daughter is fine. The mother is in critical condition," answered a voice that sounded like Moody's. Alex´s heart began to race. His dream - No it could have been anyone, but what if it were Daphne? But didn't Daphne have a sister? Merlin no, if he had lost her then there was no point, and if Daphne had lost her sister then how could he look her in the eye.

"Where is the daughter?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They're checking her over at St. Mungo's," said a different voice sounding like Nymphadora´s. "Once they're done, we're going to bring her here for the rest of the summer."

"She doesn't have any other family?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"She has an Aunt, but doesn´t live in the country. Beside she isn´t a witch."

"It might be safer for there then here." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sorry is there a problem about her staying here." Nymphadora said in a slightly cold voice.

"No of course not, but this is a secret order, so the lesser knowing about it."

"Is it her Hogwarts house that is a problem then?" Came Mrs. Zabini's voice.

"No of course not." Mrs. Weasley said quickly.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem right." Nymphadora said still in a cold voice.

"Well, then it's settled, the Davis girl will stay here," Ms. Zabini's voice concluded. "I'll go make a place for her to sleep in Hermione and Ginny's room."

Alex heard footsteps and quickly ducked under a random table. Once the kitchen door opened, he saw light from the kitchen and then Mrs. Blaise's legs walking past him and then upstairs as the kitchen door shut.

Alex stood out from the table and walked back over to the door. Tracey Davis was attacked, and her father was killed? Alex was mortified; Tracey was one of the kindest girls he had ever met and her family had been kind as well. Alex could barely imagine how Daphne would feel when she heard about it. Tracey is her best friend and Alex knew that Daphne had spent a lot of time at the Davis family.

"Do we know why the Davis family was attacked?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Tiberius Davis worked in the Hall of Prophesies, so we think when Tiberius refused to give You-Know-Who the prophecy." Shacklebolt explained.

"So it wasn´t a message for Alex?" Nymphadora asked, making Alex hold his breath. Merlin No it couldn't be his fault.

"It possible that why Tiberius was chosen," Moody answered. "Yes it was a message to young Mr. Black."

Alex paused; he needed to talk with Daphne about this. He needed to see her. He needed to explain and see if she was okay. He had to act fast though. He needed to see Daphne and he needed to see her now. Turning on his heel, Alex sprinted back up the stairs and into his room. He silently entered and quietly closed the door, and then quickly made his way towards his dresser, pulling out some fresh clothes and quickly changed into them. He finished tying his shoes, garbed his wand from the table by his bed and pocketed it. All he could think about was how he was to get to Daphne's? He knew her address of course and it somewhere in South England. Alex knew that he couldn't use the floo network, so he had to figure out a way to get there. There was the train of course, but Alex wasn´t sure how much it would cost and he hadn´t that much muggle money.

Alex signed loudly and slumped into his chair, looking into the early morning sky, and the moon that was still up. That's where he saw a bird fly by, and instinctively turned his head towards his owl and smiled. That was his answer, Archimedes. He always delivered Alex´s letters and he knew right where to take them, but how could he follow his owl towards Daphne's? He did not have a broom though, but he knew someone who did.

Alex silently crept out of his room, down a flight of stairs, and stopped at the door of Harry and Ron's room. He quietly turned the doorknob of the room and opened the door. Alex felt a little guilty about what he was about to do. But it wasn´t like he was going to steal Harry´s Firebolt only burrow it. Okay it wasn´t the best move, but he needed to have a way to get to Daphne´s.

Alex quickly entered the room. He lit his wand and looked around the room, seeing the sleeping heaps of Harry and Ron, their books, and laundry, trunks, and there leaning in the corner was Harry's broomstick. Quietly, Alex grabbed the Firebolt and silently left the room, shutting the door, before quickly made it back to his room, quietly shutting his door.

"So far so good," he said, going over to the window and leaning the Firebolt against the wall. He then went over to his desk scribbling something down and then walked over to his owl, which was wide-awake. "Here buddy," Alex said, handing Archimedes the letter, taking it with its beak. "Take it to Daphne and show me the way." Alex then walked over to the window and opened it, and the owl took flight.

After having cast the Disillusionment Charm on himself, he climbed half way out the window and pulled the Firebolt all the way out. "Okay. You can do this Alex!" He whispered to himself as he claimed out and mounted the broom. "But I do wish that I had a bit more experience in broom ridding." Taking a deep breath Alex sat off and began flying up in the air with high speed. He flew up higher and higher into the cool morning air, and began following his owl after he found him.

Alex couldn't help but enjoy the rush he felt as he flew through the air and watched the sunrise. Alex flew and watched the scenery changed to the countryside. After having flew in a little over an hour and half, Alex saw that Archimedes began his decent; Alex followed knowing he was close. Alex saw a little village. Alex smiled as he saw a field in the middle. Daphne had told him that she lived in a magical village and that the kids often would play Quidditch on the field. Knowing it was safe; Alex removed the Disillusionment Charm and followed Archimedes closer to the quaint little village. A lot of wizards and witches noticed Alex and waved at him, some kids pointing seeing the type of broom he was riding, asking their parent if they could have that broom. Alex smiled and waved at the younger kids and continued to follow his owl. Archimedes led him towards the end of a village towards a pretty large and mansion looking house that seemed much unharmed. Alex slowed as he watched his owl descend onto a spacious balcony with a few chairs and a table, and a teenage girl still in her sleeping clothes, hugging her knees close as a letter was on the balcony floor next to her chair. Archimedes flew in and landed on the next chair beside Daphne who looked surprised.

Alex smiled at her beauty as he slowly descended towards her. The girl he felt very much for, the one that made him happy just by looking into her deep icy blue eyes. Alex stopped a few meters from her and watched her open the letter. Daphne stood up and began looking around as Alex had asked her to do in the letter. As her eyes fell on Alex´s flying form, she smiled. "Alex!" she said in surprise.

"Hey Daph" Alex said flying a bit closer, "can I land?"

Daphne nodded and her acceptance allowed Alex passed without activating the wards as he landed Daphne ran in to Alex´s embrace. Alex hugged her back lovingly. He always loved feeling her against his own body. "What do I owe the surprise?" Daphne whispered. "Not that it isn´t nice."

Alex softly pushed her away and looked at her. He could tell that she knew about Tracey, as her eyes were red from crying. Daphne noticed Alex´s gaze and blushed slightly. "I wished you given some notice." She said brushing her hands though her hair. "I look awful."

"No, you don´t." Alex said softly, "you look beautiful, but what is wrong?"

"Tracey was attacked. She lost her father." Daphne said, in a low voice as she leaned in to Alex´s embrace crying softly.

"I know," Alex replied sadly. "That's why I came here, to see of you were alright, and…" he trailed off.

"And what?" Daphne said, looking up at Alex who sighed.

"The attack at Tracey's. It was a message," He replied, not looking at Daphne and pushing her away.

"For who? Harry Potter?"

"No, it was a message for me."

"What?"

"Can we sit for a second?"

Daphne nodded and slowly led Alex over to the chairs where both took a seat.

"What is it you want to tell me?" Daphne asked, looking worriedly up to Alex still holding his hand.

Alex took a deep breath. "You never pressed me to talk about the graveyard, and I appreciate it. But I need to tell you something about that night, something I never told you about." Daphne nodded and waited for him to continue. Alex then continued to tell her nearly everything. How he and Cedric arrived, how Harry was already there waiting, the ritual, the death eaters, and then, "I stood there," Alex said. "And Voldemort came up to me; he wanted me to join him and his Death Eaters."

"I bet you spat him in the face:" Daphne said, but frowned as Alex didn´t respond and looked away. "You said no right away right?"

"I hesitated," Alex, whispered, closing his eyes in shame, not wanting to see the judgement in her eyes.

"You…but…why?" Daphne asked. "What were you thinking?" Alex opened his eyes and looked into her confused ones.

"Look, I don't know," Alex lied. "Voldemort had just come back and everything was crazy. I didn't know what to think and why he wanted me to join him, but I did refuse him. I swear I did refuse him" Daphne nodded, and looked away. "But he tried to convince me otherwise." Daphne turned back to Alex questioningly. "My Uncle Adrian, - you know the Death Eater - brought in my missing grandfather." Daphne gasped, clasping her hand to her mouth. "Voldemort told me to join him and he would spare my grandfather's life, but…but," Alex stuttered, tears forming in his eyes. "He made me promise…my grandfather made me promise…"

"I am so sorry." Daphne whispered as she hugged Alex and held him close as he silently cried into her shoulder.

After a few minutes, Alex leaned away from Daphne, wiping his eyes. "So don't you see," he said. Daphne shook her head not understanding what he meant. "Tracey's father. It is my fault," Alex said in a low voice. Daphne began to shake her head. "I refused to join him and he's taking it out on people closest to me, like my girlfriend's best friend. Voldemort's showing me that what it's like to refuse him."

"What kind of nonsense is this?" Daphne said holding Alex´s hands. "The attack on Tracey and her parents wasn´t your fault. Her father´s death wasn´t your fault. You didn´t point your wand at him or uttered the curse."

"Well, I might as well have." Alex said standing up and began walking away. Daphne stood up as well and followed him.

"Then explain to me how it was your fault."

"I told you because I didn´t join Voldemort."

However, Daphne shocked her head. "Even if that was his reason, then it wouldn't be your fault. You didn´t betray Tracey. You stood up for your belief the rest is on You-Know-Who. T-that monster to V-V-Voldemort doesn´t need a reason to cause misery." Daphne then grabbed Alex and forced him to face her. "It is not your fault, and it never will be your fault. It's not," she whispered, placing her hands onto Alex´s face. Alex closed his eyes as Daphne slowly leaned in, softly placing her lips upon his, kissing him. His arms automatically went around her waist and hers then moved around his neck, deepening the kiss.

They stood there for some wonderful seconds when- "Sweetie, breakfast is – oh my word!"

Alex and Daphne jumped apart as if they were electrocuted and turned towards the door to see Daphne´s mother; Mrs. Greengrass standing there, looking expressionless. "What is he doing here?" She asked, pointing at Alex.

Alex and Daphne both blushed as they looked at one another and then looked back at Mrs. Greengrass still blushing.

Alex cleared his throat. "Uh I Um well I was in - I was in the neighbourhood." Alex nervously said feeling very embarrassed.

The two teenagers stared, waiting for Mrs. Greengrass's reaction to him being here. Alex was a bit worried that Mrs. Greengrass but then, she smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you again Mr. Black," Mrs. Greengrass, said, walking up to Alex and shook his hand. "I still remember when Cyrina and I talked about you two dating. I guess we were right."

Daphne blushed again. "Mum"

Alex smiled. "It is nice to meet you again Mrs. Greengrass." Alex said in a polite voice as she shocked the elder Greengrass women hand.

Mrs. Greengrass looked at her daughter. "You are lucky that it wasn´t your father that walked in on you. He properly would have reopened the old dungeon."

"Wait What?" Alex squeaked.

"Where is he?" Daphne asked, looking behind her mother.

"Don´t worry he has already left for work," Mrs. Greengrass answered, glancing at Alex, looking him up and down. "You have made a good choice Daphne, he have grown quit good looking."

"Mum!" Daphne cried embarrassingly.

"I know, sorry," Mrs. Greengrass said, trying not to smile, at the embarrassed couple.

Alex gave another nervous smile. It was the first time he had seen Daphne´s mother since his mother´s arrest or since his name got slandered by the Prophet.

"I hope that you don´t think I believe the Daily Prophet?" Mrs. Greengrass asked making Alex give a sheepish smile. "Because I don´t.

"I am grateful, but why?"

"Well for one thing I know that my daughter never would date some kind of crazy boy, and I know that Cyrina would do the best in raising her child as best as she could. I know she wouldn't raise a boy that would lie about something like that." Alex smiled and nodded. "Now Daphne I was coming to say that breakfast was ready, but I assume that you would like to eat it outside with this young man here." Alex and Daphne both shared a glance and blushed. "Because I assume you want to eat breakfast here?" Alex´s stomach rumbled loudly at that moment, but he hadn´t really eaten since yesterday. "I take that as a yes."

After Mrs, Greengrass had left Daphne looked at Alex and gave him another kiss on the lips. "It would be nice if you stayed, I missed spending time with you."

Alex smiled as Daphne leaned against him. "I suppose I could stay. And it is pretty nice to know that your mother like me."

"Doesn´t you need to call your family?"

"They don´t even knew where I am." Alex whispered.

"What?"

"Well, I didn´t really ask for permission to come here."

"Wait? You ran away?"

"No. I snuck out." Alex defended. "As I said wanted to see you, and I didn´t really felt like asking my father."

Daphne´s eyes lit up in excitement. "You lives with him now? Wait why won´t you tell him where you went?"

"Well uh"

"Please tell me - that is why I am your girlfriend. So I can help."

"We had a fight," Alex admitted. "A pretty bad one actually. We both said terrible things to each other."

Daphne looked at him for some time holding her hands at his cheeks. "Something else happen."

"I said that he never had loved my mother and then he sort of uh hit me."

"He hit you?" Daphne shrieked letting go of Alex. "That is terrible."

"Yes, but- "Alex signed. "He was wrong to do it, but I was out of line as well."

Daphne nodded and gave Alex a soft kiss on the lips. "He is a jerk," Daphne said as she grabbed Alex´s hand and let him to the table that now was filled with some breakfast dishes and two plates. "If you want to talk about it, then I have time, but we can also just talk about other things."

Eating breakfast with Daphne was nice. The two of them just talked about random things and enjoyed each other's company. They did talked a bit, about what had happen at Sirius´ house and Daphne told Alex that he should try to talk with his father again, and then decide if he should be forgiven. Deep down Alex knew that she was right, and he had already decided forgive his father. Other than that, the young couple just talked about random things.

"You better get going." Daphne said after they had sit for a while. "They are all properly worried sick about you. You have taught your father a lesson by now."

"I guess. Say to your mother; I said thanks for the meal." Alex said and reluctantly stood up from his chair.

Daphne gave him a hug and a quick kiss. "Yes I will and you better write me, and of course give my best to Tracey." Alex had told Daphne that Tracey would be at his home, along with Tracey and Draco. He had wanted to tell her his address, but the Fidelius charm prevented him from doing so.

Alex nodded, "I will," he said softly before leaning in and kissed Daphne before letting go of her and mounting his broom

"I will see on the train?"

"Definitely," Alex said, smiling, feeling a whole lot better on few things, and slightly worried about new things. "Now, let's see how fast you can really go," He said to the broom, and with amazing speed, Alex took off into the sky. Daphne smiled as she watched her boyfriend, who was worried about her and needed to see if she was okay.

A half an hour later, Alex had already entered London and made his way towards Grimmauld Place. He slowly flew Harry's broom right into his bedroom window, stopping in the middle, and dismounting it. He looked around to see the door to his room was now open. Shrugging, Alex exited his room and quickly made his way towards Harry and Ron's room, opening the door, seeing both beds empty. Alex walked in, hoping that he was somewhere else and that he hadn´t notice that his broom had gone missing. He quickly walked across the room placing the broom exactly where it was when he found it. He turned around, stopping dead in his tracks when Ginny stood in the doorway, staring at him curiously.

"Er…don't tell Harry," Alex said, scratching the back of his neck.

"He knows," Ginny replied. "He woke most of us up screaming about his Firebolt and how it had gone missing and when he leaned that you were missing, he figured that you had taken it."

"Great," Alex sighed, not wanting to deal with Harry and his whining.

"Everyone's out looking for you, you know," Ginny said as Alex passed her and began walking down the stairs. "Mostly the adults, all us kids stayed here."

"What about Sirius?" Alex asked, wishing he had stayed.

"Yes including him. He actually left despite Dumbledore's orders to stay," Ginny, answered. "He was horrified to find out that you went missing in the morning. Where did you go? Your grandfather´s house?" she asked as the duo hit the ground floor.

"I went to Daphne's," Alex answered. "I need to see if she was alright, after what happened at Tracey's…" and he trailed off as he entered the kitchen. All the teens were sitting at the table except the Weasley twins, but Tracey was there. Their heads looked up and their voices died away when they heard and saw Alex.

Alex looked at each face in the kitchen. Hermione looked disappointed, Harry and Ron looked angry and annoyed, and Draco was expressionless as he didn't care, Blaise too looked disappointed with his arms crossed, and Tracey looked distraught and soulless.

Hermione stood up and spoke first. "Where have you been?" she said in a Mrs. Weasley-like way.

"I just went to go check on someone," Alex answered.

"Everybody was worried sick that you've been taken or kidnapped," Hermione continued. "There was no note, and then Harry's broom was stolen…."

"Look, everything's fine," Alex interrupted. "I'm fine and alive…"

"Harry's broom better be fine," Ron hissed.

"It is," Alex, sighed. "It's back in his room right where I found it, still in perfect condition. Jeez Ron, caring about a broom more than me."

"Since you stole it yes." Harry spat out with venom in his voice. "It is my broom! I got it from Sirius, you didn´t. You're a bloody selfish thief. So what do you have to say huh? Why did you steal it?"

"I didn´t steal it." Alex defended. "I just burrowed it."

Harry snorted, "Yeah right. You took it without permission, that is stealing."

"Okay fine. I stole it. I am sorry, but you have your broom back now."

"Just shut up Black."

"Why did you run away like that?" Hermione said angrily. "You do know that you have a target on your back don´t you?"

"Why did you come back?" Harry added grumpily.

"I HAD TO SEE DAPHNE OKAY?" Alex yelled. "Okay?" he continued in a lower voice. "So just back off. I had to see if she was okay. I wanted to make sure she wasn't attacked like…like…" But Alex couldn't bring himself to say as he looked over at Tracey who was looking down at the table.

"You could have sent a letter," Hermione said exasperated and flustered.

"And asked permission!" Harry added as he walked passed Alex with Ron in tow. "I need to cheek on my broom. You better not have ruined it." He growled before walking out of the kitchen.

"I needed to see her with my own eyes," Alex replied ignoring Harry and took a seat across from Tracey. "I couldn´t care less about protection. I had to act fast and I did."

"But what if – "

"Hermione, just drop it!" Alex bellowed. "Nothing happened, and I'm fine, alright?" Hermione huffed and she then left the kitchen with Ginny.

"You know that she was just worried about you." Draco said as he stood up. "And you could have been captured."

"I know, but I had to take the risk."

"Why didn´t you tell us?" Blaise asked stilling sitting to Tracey.

"You were sleeping, and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble. Beside I had to see her on my own."

The two Slytherin boys nodded. As Alex saw Tracey then got up and began to leave the kitchen and into the hallway. "Uh, Tracey, may I speak to you for a moment, in private?" he asked from the kitchen door. Tracey stopped, and then walked into the sitting room. Alex glanced back at his friends, and then followed Tracey into the sitting room. She sat down on the couch while Alex sat on the couch across from her. It was quiet as Tracey looked down, and Alex looked right at her.

"Trace," he said softly. Tracey slowly looked up at Alex, trying so hard no to cry, and he took her hands in his giving them soft squeeze. "I am so sorry for your lose. I know that my fault."

"Why?" Tracey said quietly, sniffling. "You weren't there, you didn't kill them, nor did you give the order."

"I know, but it was because of me that the order was given." And for the second time this day, he explained what had happened in the graveyard, how Voldemort had offed him to join him and why Voldemort had killed Alex´s grandfather. "So that is why he targeted them. It was because of me."

"It still isn´t your fault." Tracey replied. "I only blame one person, and that is You-Know-Who. He's the one who killed my parents, not you, and I don't want to hear anything else on the matter." Alex sighed through his nose yet nodded, and then heard hurried footsteps, and then someone appeared in the doorway. That someone was Sirius.

"Thanks Merlin you are all right." Sirius said as Alex stood up.

"Siri –" But he didn't finish as Sirius ran forward and hugged his son. Knowing this was an intimate moment; Tracey got up and left, to give them some privacy.

Alex was about to speak again, but Sirius pushed him back and spoke first. "What were you thinking!" he bellowed. "I know that I messed up, but running an away like that. You could have been caught, not just by the Ministry, but also by the Death Eaters, flying around while the sun is up! I mean - why? Why would you put yourself at risk like that?"

"Sirius," Alex tried to say, but Sirius continued his rant.

"What if you had been caught?" Sirius continued, having not heard Alex. "You would either have your wand broken or you'd be tortured to death! Oh Merlin, death! Oh and what would your mother say? She would kill me for letting you lose like that! We have to make sure she doesn't find out about this close call, promise me, Alex. I love you okay. I can't live without my – "

"Dad!" Alex yelled, causing Sirius to stop his rant, his eyes wide in surprise. Alex rarely called him dad, he had only done it two times before, and the last time Sirius had just left, he regretted that now. "I had to go see Daphne. I needed to see if she was alright after what I heard this morning about Tracey and her parents," Alex explained.

Sirius's eyes softened and he nodded. He placed a hand on Alex shoulder and led him to sit down on the couch. "Alexander," he said. "Why didn't you just tell us that you were worried? We could have sent someone to go check on her and her family."

"I had to see for myself," Alex explained not looking at his father. "And I had to do it alone. I had to explain it myself."

Sirius nodded. "Of course you did." He said softly. "But Alex, you can´t just go alone. I don´t know what I would do if something happened to you. You are one the most important - No the most important - person in my life. And you are at least as important to me as Harry is." Alex clenched his jaw as Harry's name was mentioned. Sirius saw this and took a deep breath. "I know that I haven't so good at showing it or saying it. I know that I might have put Harry first sometimes, but I promise that I will get better." Alex looked at his father and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I mean it Alexander, I am so proud of you, and I really do care about you."

Alex closed his eyes. How could he be proud? Alex wasn´t a good person, he wasn´t a good son, not like Harry was. "I know that I could do better at being a good son." Alex said quietly. "Be more like-"

"No, you are a good son, Alexander." Sirius said then he paused. "I am sorry about yesterday. I said things that I shouldn't have, and it was wrong that I hit you. I am sorry."

Alex looked at his father, and saw the guilty look on his face. Alex felt guilty as well about the things he had said to him. "It was my own fault; I said things to you-"

"No, you were out of line yes, but I am the adult and I shouldn't have hit you. Look I know that we will have to take things slow, but I want us to have a good relation. I want to be the one that help you when you have a problem. So if you want, then we could start at anew, and both try to be better at this."

Alex nodded, "I like that, but what if I- uh-"

"I don´t expect you to trust me, but if you ever want to talk about anything then just say it."

Alex expected that Sirius would ask about the graveyard, but he didn´t. "Thanks Si- dad."

"Good," Sirius said hugging Alex with one arm, pulling him close. Alex smiled a bit at the parental touch; he had missed having a parent, maybe things would be better. "And it will be okay. I promise that you mother will be free, and we can live as a family."

Once again, Alex felt guilty. He had basely said that his father never wanted his mum. "Dad, I know that you love mum. I am sorry about what I said yesterday. I didn´t mean any of it."

"I knew you didn´t. I do wish that I could do something to get her free."

Alex looked at his feet. Why wouldn't his father just yell at him?

"Wait? Why where you gone this long, if you just checked up on Daphne?" Sirius asked letting go of Alex and looked at him.

Alex blushed a bit, "Well me might have you know eaten b-breakfast together?"

"What?" Sirius half yelled. "Do you know how worried I was?" Sirius ran his hand though his hair.

"I am sorry okay?" Alex said quickly. "Daphne´s mother asked, and I had missed spending time with Daphne." He added, not mentioning the part where he and Daphne had thought it was a good idea, to let Sirius miss Alex for a while.

Sirius chuckled, "sneaking out to see your girlfriend. Well I can´t say haven´t done the same." Sirius paused and looked serious again. "Still, Alex. Running away without leaving a note is unacceptable." Alex nodded, and was about to speak, but Sirius interrupted. "Just as it is unacceptable that you took Harry´s broom."

"I know!" Alex said in voice that was full of quilt.

"Come with me please!" Sirius said Alex nodded and both stood up, and Sirius led him all the way up to the fourth floor and into Sirius's room.

Alex entered his father's room, never really having been in here. It was a large room; the master bedroom with a king sized bed, a large closet, desk with papers on it, and some boxes in the corner. It was just as dark, dusty, and grimy as the rest of the house. Sirius led Alex over to the stack of boxes, where an elongated one leaned against the others. He grabbed it, and handed it to Alex.

"What is it?" Alex asked, placing the box onto the desk.

"Open it and see."

Alex smiled and lifted the lid and his eyes widened. It was another Firebolt, his own Firebolt. All his anger for Harry at disappeared for the moment as he stared at his new broom. "T-This is mine?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, as a delayed birthday present, and I am sorry that I missed your birthday this year." Sirius said. "And to make it up for third year, where Harry got a broom and you well, you know. Sorry I'm way late about that and last year I just forgot about getting you a broom. Your mother never like going up in a broom as she is afraid of heights." Alex nodded as he examined his new broom, just like Harry's but new.

"It is great dad. Thanks."

Sirius smiled at his son. "However, this is only part one of you birthday gifts."

Alex looked up at his father. "There's more?" he asked.

Sirius nodded, and moved the long box of his desk, walking behind it, and waving Alex over. Alex stood next to Sirius, holding onto his new broom, not wanting to let it go. He looked onto the desk where a large layer paper sat with nothing writing on it. "What is it?" Alex asked confusedly.

"It's a map," Sirius answered, smiling widely. "Like the one Harry has. You know like the map I created when I was at Hogwarts with Prongs and Moony."

Alex looked at it more closely, but it was still blank. "It doesn't look like it," he said, turning back to Sirius.

"Well, no not at the moment," Sirius said, and then pressed a finger in the middle of the map. Right where he touched it, a picture began to form and it spread throughout the map, and that's Alex noticed that it was indeed a map of Hogwarts, at the very top it read 'Welcome to the map of Sharpclaw ; The Prankster´s Guide for Hogwarts.' "It only reacts to a Black's touch, so if anyone steals it, it's just blank parchment to them. But to you and me, it's the map of Hogwarts."

" Sharpclaw?" Alex said, staring at the map in awe.

"Oh, it's a name I came up with, since your Patronus is an eagle," Sirius said. "And you have to have a prankster's nickname. Like father like son."

Alex smiled and nodded, he liked that nickname. He looked at the map and saw moving feet and a name through the hallways of the third corridor. It was Dumbledore. "It is bigger then Harry´s," he said. Sirius nodded.

"Well we found some extras hidden rooms in our seventh year."

"But you're missing a few areas." Alex said, as he had examined the map. "Like the chamber and Room Of Requirement."

"It is a part of The Room of Requirement´s magic that it can´t be showed on the map, but I am interested about the chamber."

Alex then began explaining about Chamber of Secrets and Slytherin's rooms, and then hallways that were sealed in the Dungeon. Sirius listened intently to Alex´s description and Alex watched as his father began to construct those new parts of the map. It was a real father/son bonding moment as the must have been in that room for an hour or so.

Alex also asked his father about being an Animagus, which Alex listen very intently to his father's notes on it and about his first transformation with his friends and asked advice on his own transformation process.

A couple of hours later, Alex and Sirius were leaving the room. Alex had his new items in his hands when he entered his room. "Oh yeah, and Alexander?" Sirius said from the doorway of Alex´s room. Alex turned towards his father with a questioningly look. Sirius smiled. "Since you left, I got yelled at by Mrs. Weasley about being an irresponsible adult, parent, and role model," he said. "So, if I get taken down, I'm taking you with me."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, not knowing where this was going.

"It means, you're grounded," Sirius said simply.

"Wait? What?"

"You are grounded, and then we also need have a few conversation about what happened to you last year. Don´t worry, you will decide the pace." Sirius added, as he saw Alex open his mouth. "So, better go to your room."

Sirius gave a soft smile and left. Alex shook his head and ran over to the doorway and shouted, "Well since I got to see Daphne. It was worth it!" And the next thing he heard was the shouting laughter of his father going back up the stairs.

"Yeah grounded for what like a week?" Harry said standing in the hallway. "You stole my broom. You should be locked up for the rest of the summer."

"Yeah not in the mood Potter." Alex said, closing his door to his room, ignoring Harry´s outburst.

…

So Alex went to Daphne´s congratulations to Deathstroke101 and the you others that guessed that. I liked your different theories of where Alex went, like the one where went to join Voldemort. It could be a fun idea to explore, but you have to remember that Voldemort killed Alex´s grandfather. I can´t really see Alex join him after that.

However, I hoped you liked the chapter. Alex and Sirius have begun repairing their relationship; do you think they will succeed?

Please leave a review to let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6 It is not why we fight, but ho

The Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 6: It is not why we fight, but how we fight.

…

Although being grounded sucked, Alex couldn´t help being a bit happy. Sirius would always be in Alex´s room after they had eaten dinner, where they talked about different things, and slowly Alex had begun trusting him. Alex had now been grounded for almost a week; and it was the day before Harry´s ministry hearing when Sirius walked into Alex´s room.

"Hey dad, you are later than usual." Alex said putting down the book, he was reading.

Sirius smiled, "yeah sorry Harry needed to be talked to a bit. He is pretty nervous about the coming hearing. So excited to be realised tomorrow?"

Alex nodded, "yeah it have been pretty boring being locked up in here."

"I believe that is the point, so you won´t sneak out again." Sirius said making Alex grin. "Anyway I wanted to continue our talk from yesterday."

Alex´s smile faded. "You mean the graveyard?"

"Only if you want."

Alex paused; he and Sirius had talked a bit about it yesterday. Alex hadn´t said much, only the stuff about his grandfather, but Alex knew that Sirius was mostly interested in the duel with Adrian.

"You know, there is a story I would like to tell you." Sirius started as he sat next to Alex. "I had just joined the Order of the Phoenix, and I was on a mission with James. We were just out to gather some Intel, when some Death Eaters attacked us. James and I quickly got the upper hand, but one of them was good duellist that held his ground very well. Now was terrified that he would get back-up so I wanted to end the duel quickly, but he was too fast. So, I used a powerful cutting curse, and it hit its mark. The Death Eater died. It was a young guy, a few years younger than me. I felt terrible afterwards. I barely eat or slept. It was only because of James´s stubbornness that I began talking with about it, and when I did I slowly began feeling better."

Alex stayed silent at the whole story.

"The point is that even though I still wished that I hadn´t done what I did, I leaned to accept it."

"Well you weren't fourteen years old when you killed for the first time!" Alex said looking away.

"No, I wasn´t. I can hardly begin to comprehend how you must feel." Sirius answered softly. "To deal with that in such young age-"

"I feel like shit okay!" Alex half yelled, looking at his father not caring that his eyes was tearing up. "With all that stuff that happened to me. I just feel like shit."

"Alex look I-"

"Stop saying your understand or that it will be okay," Alex interrupted. "I am only fifteen and I have already killed a man. You think that is normal. How many others do you know of that had his first kill at fourteen, or have used the Cruciatus curse. Not even Voldemort had done that." Alex paused. "Maybe I am just a psycho, just as everyone says."

"Stop saying that. Who have put that in you heard."

"It´s true," Alex spat. "I am broken. How can you not be disgusted with me? I´m a monster."

Sirius watched helplessly as Alex began hyperventilating; this was just like the incident Alex had with his cousin only much worse. Alex´s eyes were widened and blank with fear, his skin were pale and covered in cold sweat. Sirius wanted to curse himself for missing the signs on how much his son had been suffering. "No - No you're not a monster Alex." He said as he hugged Alex.

"I´m, just say it, like every once does behind my back." Alex cried as he struggled to get free, but Sirius held him close. "I can see how everyone, just thinks that I am a psycho and just waiting for me to go dark."

"Well then they are idiots." Sirius said, "because I have seen the dark and I know that you isn´t that. Alexander you are not evil - you are not a bad person. You are a good kid, who have experienced some bad - terrible things."

"They are still right. You know that. You know that I was close to joining Voldemort."

"Yes, well you didn´t join him!"

"Yes, but I considered it. I mean just for a second, but still I considered it."

"You didn´t join him. But why did you consider it?"

"Because I - because I thought that I might as well be the person everyone thought I was. Give them a reason to be afraid of me. Look it doesn´t matter. They are right about the fact that I am a bad egg."

"No, they aren't son. Look, I know you. You are not a bad person." Sirius continued to hold Alex until he calmed down a bit. "Look I know what it like to have everyone assume the worst about you. It can drive you mad, and I do understand the need to wanting to prove them right. But listen to a man with experience. It is not worth it." Alex looked at Sirius, wondering what he meant. Sirius however didn´t elaborate. "The best thing you can do is be with the ones that care about the true you."

"I c-can do that." Alex said thinking of his friends.

"Now tell me who have put that nonsense in your heard?"

"Everyone really?"

"No, who have told you."

"Ron Weasley." Alex mumbled quietly, "he is the worst, and he has convinced Harry about it. I have also heard some the Order members talk about that it would be better for the mission if I were looked up. It was Podmore and Doge among others."

"Okay, I will have a chat with them then and with Molly about her son." Sirius said standing up.

"Please don´t," Alex said grabbing his father´s hand. "It will just make it worse."

"Alex, look this is your house and you have a right to be here."

Alex couldn't help but be a bit touched at Sirius´s words. "Thanks dad, but I don´t want to cause trouble in the order. And if you begins to argue with the others that would course trouble right?"

"Properly," Sirius said looking at his son."

"Uh d-dad?"

"Yes!"

"Back at the graveyard. You know when I duelled with Adrian."

There was a long pause where Alex didn´t say anything. "Yes," Sirius said looking at his son and sat next him again.

"At first I wanted to hurt him! Alex´s voice trembled. "I wanted to hurt him really bad, because of what he did to my grandpa - and he - he admitted that he - that he killed my grandmother as well. He used Selene, his own daughter to it. He went on about how he had to discipline Selene for liking me." Alex paused. "I really hated him at that point."

Again, there was a long pause where Alex didn´t speak and where he tried controlling his emotions. "We d-duelled and I disarmed him. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't, not like that." Pause "I looked away for a second, and Adrian was up. I swear I didn´t mean to." Alex was crying now. "I begged him not to, I begged, but he attacked and I- I h-had to defend myself. Then there was that terrible sound as his neck snapped. I killed him, but I swear it was accident." At that point, Alex broke down, and began sobbing.

Sirius was shocked at first, but soon hugged his son and tried to comfort him. "Schh it is okay. It was self-defence."

"W-why d-didn´t - he m-move away. I I b-begged h-him to. Da-dad I be-begged. B-but t-the worst is t-that I was happy that he had died, I-I h-had wan-wanted him dead. I w-wanted him dead, I am a monster."

Alex continued to cry as Sirius hugged him and whispered that things would be okay. Eventually Alex calmed a bit down, and Sirius looked at him as he let go of his son. "You did nothing wrong. It was your uncle that was the monster, it wasn´t you. Do you understand what I am saying?" Alex didn´t respond. "Alexander do you understand? It was self-defence."

"How can it be self-defence, when I wanted him dead?" Alex sniffed.

"Well oh how can I explain it -uh yes. What are your thoughts when you cast the curse that killed Adrian?"

"I dunno."

"Yes, you do, try to think."

Alex closed his eyes and thought. "I wasn´t thinking really. I just wanted to survive, he attacked and I reacted."

"Yes, that is my point."

Alex´s bloodshot grey eyes met his father´s grey eyes. "I don´t understand."

"You didn´t cast the curse with the intention to kill did you?"

"No, but-"

"No buts, look you might had wanted you uncle dead. However when you had the chance, you didn´t killed him in cold blood. It was self-defence son. Do you understand the difference?"

Slowly Alex nodded, "I t-think so."

"That is good son. It will all be okay."

"Dad, I know that I said that we would have to get our hands dirty to win the war, but I- it is not that easy."

"I know Alex - I know. I do agree with you at some point, but it is something us adults should do. That is why I don´t want you to join the order."

"Yeah, but you were right we can´t just kill."

"No, we can´t, that is what makes us better than them. It is not why we fight, but how we fight, that matters. However, sometimes we don´t have a choice when we want to save others or yourself."

"I know what I did was necessary. I know that I have saved those lives Adrian would have taken - and on one side I don´t regret it and would do it again, but on the other hand I really wish that I hadn´t killed him. I know it doesn´t make any sense."

"No, I understand what you are saying Alex. I believe me, that I never have thought less of you for killing Adrian. I just wish that you hadn´t been put in that situation. No child should face that choice. "Sirius said hugging Alex again. Alex accepted and began crying softly in his father´s shoulders. He stayed like that until he fell asleep.

…

Sirius was watching his son sleep. It had been hard to see Alex break down like that. Not that he didn´t understood why. After all the boy had went though. No what bothered him was that he hadn´t seen how bad Alex were doing until now. Alex had just always seemed so strong, but Sirius knew that he should know, that even the strong had their breaking point. Sirius swore that he would try harder.

…

Chapter end

I hoped you liked the chapter, even though it was a short one. So Alex is starting to talk about his real feelings about killing his uncle, and Sirius offered some advice.

Again a big thanks to those who had left a review, it really helps me being motivated. So please continue to leave a review and tell me if you have any ideas.


	7. Chapter 7 The New Prefects

The Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 7: The New Prefects

…

Alex had a good night sleep that night; no nightmares, just nothing. It had been nice to open up about his feelings about killing Adrian, and it had been nice to tell it to Sirius.

Alex woke up as the sunlight hit his face. Alex yawned and starched his body as sat up, only to see his father sitting in a chair sleeping. "Dad?"

Sirius stirred and opened his eyes, but smiled as he saw his son. "Morning did you sleep well?"

Alex nodded feeling bit groggy. "Yeah,"

"Sorry that I feel asleep here." Sirius said as he stood up and starched his body. "I just dosed of."

"Wait you watched me sleep?" Alex said feeling slightly embarrassed over the fact, but at the same time, he was very happy about it.

"I just wanted to see if you had any nightmares."

"Oh okay, well I hadn´t. It was nice; I mean it been awhile since I slept that well."

"I am glad to hear it. Do you want to have some breakfast or sleep in?"

"No, breakfast is good."

"Well, let us go then. You are officially not grounded anymore remember." Alex smiled as he got to his feet.

Blaise, Draco and Tracey were happy to see Alex at breakfast, but others like Harry and Ron were a bit more reserved and cold towards him. Alex knew that Harry were stressed about his hearing and he decided to ignore him and talked with his friends from Slytherin house instead.

After breakfast, Harry left to the Ministry to attend his hearing. The atmosphere at Grimmauld Place was tense after that. Everyone was sitting in silence, looking worried. Alex and the three Slytherin went to Alex´s room to talk.

"Do you think Potter will be expelled?" Draco asked.

Alex shrugged.

"They can´t do it." Tracey commented. "His life was in danger because of the Dementor attack, so he was allowed to use magic."

"Well Fudge is an idiot."

"Yeah but come on Alex," Blaise began. "Even he can´t expel Potter on that ground. I mean he has to follow the law."

"Sure he does. You mean like he did when my father got in prison or when he throw my mother in there."

"Well either way. You need to be careful as well Alex." Tracey said looking at him. "I mean if they will try to get Harry expelled then they might try to do the same to you."

"Yeah I know Trace. I will be careful´, and don´t worry I will keep my heard down this year."

…

It turned out that Harry´s hearing went rather well. Fudge had of course tried his hardest to twist the rules so Harry would be expelled. However the others members of the Wizardmort namely Amelia Bones had believed Harry´s story. Alex was of course happy for Harry, but he still was very annoyed at the Boy Who Lived, because he still treated Alex like he would be a dark wizard, and Alex would still feel jealous when he saw Sirius and Harry laughing together.

Alex´s little stunt with sneaking out to visit Daphne Greengrass had changed things at Grimmauld Place. Alex was very sure that most of the adults were keeping a constant eye on him, and he barely had any privacy anymore. Alex had caught Mrs. Weasley and Ms. Zabini spying on him serval times. He knew they were watching him to make sure he wasn't going to sneak off anymore. Of course, Alex couldn't resist giving them a run for their money, by hiding hide up in Buckbeak's room. Moody had seen him do it, but instead of scolding Alex, he gave him advice on how to hide better. The old aurror had also told him that he was very impressed of his duelling skills, and had told that Alex would be even better if he trained his endurance and increased his physical strength. The old aurror had even offered some training lessons, which Alex had accepted.

However training with Mad-Eye was very hard, and he was the sternest teacher Alex ever had had. So, when Alex had time of to help with the cleaning, he was almost happy. Almost being a key word, since it was very dull work, but at least he could spend time with Draco, Blaise and Tracey. However while he was cleaning something happen. Alex was cleaning out a cupboard as he saw something strange; a glimmer of gold. Without thinking Alex reached out to touch it as he did it felt like it burned him, so he snapped his hand back. Alex looked back to see if anyone had noticed, but they hadn´t. Alex slowly reached in again, and then he could feel it; it was a strange fiery tingling sensation on his hand and to him, it felt dark and, well, evil. Not liking the feeling whatever that what was inside was giving off, he pulled his hand back and shut the cupboard, wishing the holiday was over so he could return to Hogwarts and not have to be around this dark and grimy home.

The rest of the other Hogwarts students were also getting happy as the days were counting down and they were so to return to Hogwarts. There was one person within number twelve, Grimmauld Place, who did not seem wholly overjoyed that a couple of teens would be returning to Hogwarts. Sirius had put up a very good show of happiness on first hearing the news, wringing Harry's hand and beaming just like the rest of them. Soon, however, he was moodier and surlier than before, talking less to everybody, even Alex, and spending increasing amounts of time shut up in his old mother's room with Buckbeak.

Alex was slightly worried for his father. He knew that he was feeling lonely. When Alex and the other would leave for Hogwarts, Sirius would be alone at the house he hated. Alex had tried talking with his father about it, but he would shrug it off, and tell Alex not to worry which of course made it worse.

However, despite that Alex looked forward to returning to Hogwarts.

He knew it would be great; he could spend more time with his girlfriend, train on becoming an Animagus like his father, continue Mad-Eye´s training program and just have fun.

On the very last day of the holidays, Alex was looking under his bed for his wand that had rolled underneath when it fell from his hand. Once he got back up after retrieving it, Blaise and Draco had entered, and Draco had tossed Alex an envelope. "Booklists have arrived," he said, moving over to the chair.

"What took them so long," Alex asked to no one in particular, tearing open his letter, which felt heavier than usual. He pulled out two pieces of parchment: one the usual reminder that term started on The First of September; the other telling him which books he would need for the coming year, but there was something else inside his envelope making it heavier than usual. He poured out what was inside into his hand and stared at it. It was a badge, which had a large P was superimposed on the Gryffindor lion. He had seen a badge just like this on Percy's chest on his very first day at Hogwarts. He Alexander Black had been made a prefect. Was it a mistake? It had to be right. No, there was another parchment in the letter, giving him instructs on his new title. Alex starred at the badge again. Why had he been given this? Did he really deserved this responsibility?

"Only two new ones," Blaise commented, apparently reading the list, "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk, and Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard. What the hell is Defensive Magical Theory? Well they must have found a teacher. I had heard rumours that Dumbledore had problems filling the positions. Hey Alex-,"Alex didn´t respond. "What's up with you, mate?" Pause "Well, it looks like they made Alex here a prefect," Blaise said.

Alex looked up and looked at his friend. "Yeah I guess." Then he saw that Draco was holding a similar badge. "So you too?"

"I guess so," Draco said, clenching his prefect badge into his hand. "But why make me prefect? I was a jerk for the last three and a half years."

The door banged open. Hermione came tearing into the room, her cheeks flushed and her hair flying. There was an envelope in her hand.

"Did you - did you get -?" She spotted the badge in Alex´s hand and let out a shriek. "I knew it!' she said excitedly, brandishing her letter. "Well, I mean, I thought Harry first, but when I saw he hadn't gotten it, I knew it had to be you!" She then showed Alex her own prefect's badge.

"Hmm well there is a lot of prefects in this room now." Blaise said, then saw Hermione's questioning glance and then pointed at Draco. "Draco got a badge as well." Hermione looked at Draco who gave a confirming nod.

"Well, congratulations," she said stiffly.

A second later, Sirius entered the room. "I heard you got your letters today," he said, then saw the badge in Alex´s hand. "Oh no," he said, walking up to Alex. "What have they done?" he joked, grabbing the badge from Alex while Hermione frowned.

"I think it's great the Alex have been made prefect," Hermione said.

"Yes, so do I," Sirius agreed, then smirked. "It will make things easier to get away with!"

"Huh?" Alex said, then he realised what had happened and what is father had said. He have his father a smile.

"Congratulations, son." Sirius said as he handed the badge back to Alex.

"Thanks dad. I'll use it wisely," he said with a wink, ignoring the glare Hermione was giving him.

The door behind her opened a little wider and Mrs. Weasley backed into the room carrying a pile of freshly laundered robes.

"Ginny said the booklists had come at last," she said, glancing around at all the envelopes as she made her way over to the bed and started sorting the robes into two piles. "If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing." She stopped when she saw the badge in Alex´s hand. "Oh, so you're the new prefect for Gryffindor?" she said a bit disappointedly. Alex nodded. "Oh, well, congratulations," she added, and then left the room. Sirius nodded and patted his son on the shoulder then too left the room while Tracey had entered the room carrying her own letter, moving over to talk to Blaise.

Alex turned his gaze back to his new badge. "Alex what is wrong?" Hermione asked.

Alex shrugged. "I just don't get it," he said, looking up at Hermione. "I figured Harry would get this," he said holding the badge up, "after all, he is the golden boy."

"Harry is not the Golden boy," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"You know, I have been wondering something. Who did you torture just to get that badge," said someone from the doorway. Everyone's heads turned to see Ron and Harry standing in the doorway. All shocked by what he said. Even Harry felt a little uncomfortable by it.

"What's that supposed to mean, Weasley?" Alex said as Harry and Ron entered the room without being invited. Alex felt his stomach began to churn in anger. "You don't think I have the talent or is responsible enough, to deserve to have this badge?"

Ron laughed, "No, I don´t. You being responsible for the taking care of first years. You don´t deserve this." As Ron spoke, the Weasley Twins appeared in the doorway, curious as to what was happening. "It should have been Harry who should have gotten this badge."

"Well, it wasn't in Harry's letter, it was in mine. The letter with the instructions was addressed to me." Alex replied angrily. "Why or how do you even think I got this badge?"

"How should I know? Did you torture someone" Ron replied then glanced at Draco, Tracey, and Blaise. "Probably got your slimy Slytherin friends to help you!"

"Hey!" The Slytherins protested.

"Or maybe it was your slimy girlfriend who got the badge for you?" Ron said.

"You leave Daphne out of this!" Alex growled, crumping up the letter in his hand. "She had nothing to do with this neither do any of the other Slytherins."

"Defending Slytherin Trash," Ron said with the shake of his head. "You are such a moron. You're a Gryffindor. You should be with us, not hanging around Slytherin garbage!"

Alex was about to lunge forward towards Ron, but it was Draco and Blaise who had quickly grabbed each of his arms. "Just shut your mouth, Weasley," Alex said dangerously.

"Ron, maybe we should go play chess or something," Harry suggested, noticing the fire in Alex´s eyes, and suddenly, the window in the room cracked.

"No, it is about time someone told you; you and every Slytherin especially that, trashy whore you called girlfriend deserve to rot in Azkaban, just like your no-good, insane mother!" Ron bellowed.

Everyone in the room froze knowing that Ron had gone too far. Draco and Blaise were so shocked that they had released Alex. Alex saw red and quickly walked up and pinned Ron against the wall, using his left arm to add pressure on his windpipe.

"Alex, no!" Hermione shrieked.

Alex enjoyed the look of fear that were in Ron Weasley´s eyes right now, and the fear was truly deserved. "Let me make one thing very clear. Alex hissed slowly and dangerously while he slowly moved his right towards his wand that was in his pocket. "You keep saying I am dark, but you have no idea what I´m truly capable off. So unless you want to find out, then shut your filthy mouth shut and stop talking trash or better yet don´t even talk about my mother, my girlfriend or my Slytherin friends, or else I swear I hurt you." Alex noticed Ron gulped in fear. "You still need a lesson though."

However before Alex could do anything, then luckily for Ron, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius returned and entered the room. Alex let go of Ron and was pushed few steps backs.

"What are you doing with my son, your disgusting little boy?" Mrs. Weasley hissed glaring at Alex.

Suddenly, everyone but Alex, Tracey, and Harry, began rambling on at what happened.

Sirius held up his hands, "Alright, alright," he said, silencing the teens. "One at a time!"

"It was Ron who crossed a line mum." Fred said.

George nodded in agreement. "He kept insulting Alex and his friends from the Slytherin house calling them trash and garbage. Then he called Daphne and Alex´s mother…" but he didn't want to finish. Mrs. Weasley looked at her youngest son. "It was very condescending."

"Ronald Weasley," Mrs. Weasley said dangerously. "Is that true?" Ron didn't answer, just stared at the ground. "Ronald!"

"But mum," Ron said, looking up at his mother. "He's not supposed to be prefect." He said pointing at Alex. " He's not all innocent. He's done things, bad things. He's not a good person! He's – "But Ron was cut short as he was loudly being slapped by Tracey.

"How dare you talk about Alex that way!" Tracey hissed in anger. "Alex is ten times more a man than you'll ever be and he would never speak about a girl like you did. The way you constantly have insult him, called his mother dark and insane. Saying the same about his girlfriend, us his friends, then you are lucky that he didn´t cursed you."

Ron just growled, but looked a bit ashamed,

Mrs. Weasley didn´t seem fazed by Tracey´s action, as she looked at her youngest son. "Is that true?"

Ron growled, but didn´t defend himself.

"Well then I'm waiting to hear that apology young man!"

Ron looked appalled that he had to do such a thing. Clenching his fists, he turned to Alex. "I'm sorry," he said through clenched teeth. "I shouldn't have said that." He added then quickly left the room.

"I am sorry as well Alexander. I didn't´ know how much he had insulted you." She said before she too left the room. The twins and Sirius too left after that and Alex turned to Harry.

"I see you can't keep any secrets," he said, moving passed Harry and exiting the room, but he made sure that he would bump his shoulder in to Harry. Everyone looked at Alex´a retreating form wondering what that meant. Hermione, however, knew what that meant and was about to follow him, but Tracey beat her to it and ran after him.

Alex entered his grandmother's room, where Buckbeak was, and slammed the door, and sat in a chair. He was boiling with fury. Why did everybody always think he was evil?

There was a knock on the door. "Go away," Alex, yelled. Another knock. "I SAID GO AWAY!" Alex yelled again.

"Alex, it's Tracey," came the muffled voice of Daphne's best friend. "Can I come in?" Before Alex could answer, the door opened, and Tracey entered, closing the door behind her. She walked over and sat down in the chair next to Alex. "Do you want to talk?" Tracey asked.

Alex sighed, leaning his elbows on his knees. "There's nothing to talk about," he replied.

"Is there really nothing to talk about, or you just don't want to talk about it?" Tracey helped specified. Alex nodded. "Can you tell me what Ron meant about you doing bad things?" she asked. Alex didn't answer her, but ran a hand through his hair. "You know he's not right, right? You're not a bad – "

"He is right," Alex said, looking up at Tracey who looked back in confusion. "I am a bad person, Trace. I have done bad things?"

"So you've broken a couple of rules at Hogwarts, ran away from this place, broke into the Ministry – "

"No," Alex interrupted. "I've done way worse - way way worse." Tracey stared into Alex´s eyes.

"I know that you hurt your cousin, but he had it coming."

Alex sighed through his nose. "Don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, alright? Promise me."

Tracey nodded. "I promise," she said. Alex stood up and began to pace as he told her every horrible thing he had done; attacking his muggle stepfather how he had wanted to torture him and the thoughts of killing him, enjoying how the muggles were treated during the World Cup, using the Cruciatus Curse on his own cousin, nearly joining Voldemort's regime, and killing his uncle. He basically told everything, more detailed that he ever had told Daphne. After he was finished, Alex sat down in the chair and looked expectantly at Tracey who had been staring at the floor as she listened.

A few minutes passed and Tracey finally looked up at Alex. "What about now?" she asked. "Have you been thinking about these acts or doing anything of the sort lately?"

Alex shook his head. "No, not really," he answered. "I've just been trying to recover from my grandfather's death and just worried about you and Daphne and just trying to be calm and happy. But now I was this close from hurting Weasley. I keep going back to that dark place."

Tracey looked into Alex´s eyes, taking hold of one of his hands. "This is how I see it," she started. "Ron Weasley was out of line and anyone would had snapped if they been talked to like that."

Tracey paused before continuing, "And as for the other things then, well when you attacked your stepfather and Cyrus, you were protecting or defending someone; defending your mother and protecting Daphne. As for almost joining Voldemort, I guess I sort of understand. People labelled you as being a bad person because of who you were related too, you let it get to your mind and you wanted to give them something to be afraid of. But I will say this. I don't think you're a bad person, Alexander. You have done great things, good things. I know that you are a good man Alex, and any dark you have inside of you it outshined by the light You are a very great Wizard, Alex, the best I've ever known." Alex looked into Tracey's eyes, feeling that everything she said was right.

Tracey smiled and he smiled back. "Daphne said something similar after I attacked Cyrus," he said, remembering when he and Daphne were secretly together, and were talking about Alex´s fight with his cousin. Alex feared he was turning evil but Daphne reassured him otherwise.

"We are both very smart witches you know. I hope you know how luckily you and Blaise are to have us."

Alex laughed a bit, "Trust me we know."

"Good, and look Alex. I know Daphne, and there is nothing that you have done; that would make her despise you. So if you haven´t told her these things then you should."

"She knows most of it, but yeah I should tell her everything."

Tracey smiled, "and don´t listen to those idiots that things you are dark, because well the only sane one that really sees you as a monster are yourself." Tracey said and left the room.

Alex sat alone for some short moments, when the door opened and Sirius entered, sitting where Tracey had sat just a few seconds ago. "Something on your mind, kiddo?" he asked as he sat.

Alex shrugged, holding up his badge. "I don't know if I should take this," he said. "I mean, I'm a pretty big rule breaker at school, so why give me a badge and responsibilities?"

"Maybe Dumbledore gave it to you to keep your friends in line," Sirius suggested. Alex looked up at him quizzically. "That's why Remus was made prefect. Me and James were quite the troublemakers and Dumbledore thought that if one of our best friends was made prefect, then maybe he could get them to settle down and at least follow most of the rules."

"But I still don't deserve this," Alex said standing up to his feet. "Harry is the hero."

"You are both heroes, and you are unique in each way. Look I may joke about it and tell you to use it to your advantage, but this can prove to people what you can really do. Because I wasn´t surprised that you got the badge, because I know how much you want to help others. You would be the best to help a scared first year to be integrated into Hogwarts."

Alex looked up at his father then back down at the badge and nodded. He was going to accept this badge, take the responsibilities, and show people that he isn't some dark wizard, but a noble one who would do anything to protect the people he cared about.

It was odd how widely their possessions seemed to have scattered themselves since they had arrived. It took them most of the afternoon to retrieve their books and belongings from all over the house and stow them back inside their school trunks. Alex practically kept his prefect's badge in his pocket, and now that he thought more on it, he was a little exited to have a little bit of power, and responsibility. He had wanted to be a prefect since he was thirteen after all.

Mrs. Weasley returned from Diagon Alley around six o'clock, laden with books and carrying a long package wrapped in thick brown paper that was for Ron. He wanted to try out for the Quidditch team and his parents were happy for him and thought to get him a new broom.

Down in the basement Mrs. Weasley had hung a scarlet banner over the heavily laden dinner table, which read:

CONGRATULATIONS ALEX, DRACO AND HERMIONE, NEW PREFECTS

She looked in a better mood than Alex had seen her all holiday. "I thought we'd have a little party, not a sit-down dinner," she told Alex, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Blaise, Draco, and Tracey as they entered the room.

Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were already there and Mad-Eye Moody stumped in a short while later.

"Oh, Alastor, I am glad you're here," said Mrs. Weasley brightly, as Mad-Eye shrugged off his traveling cloak. "We've been wanting to ask you for ages - could you have a look in the writing \desk in the drawing room and tell us what's inside it? We haven't wanted to open it just in case it's something really nasty."

"No problem, Molly…" Moody's electric-blue eye swiveled upwards and stared fixedly through the ceiling of the kitchen. "Drawing room…" he growled, as the pupil contracted. "Desk in the corner? Yeah, I see it… yeah, it's a Boggart… want me to go up and get rid of it, Molly?"

"No, no, I'll do it myself later," beamed Mrs. Weasley, "You have your drink. We're having a little bit of a celebration, actually…" She gesture d at the scarlet banner. "Alex and Hermione were named prefects this year," she said a little sad. "And Draco is the new prefect for Slytherin."

"Prefect, eh?" growled Moody, his normal eye on Alex and his magical eye swiveling around to gaze into the side of his head, towards Harry.

"Well, congratulations," said Moody, still glaring at Alex with his normal eye, "I knew you got it in you kid. Authority figures always attract trouble, but I suppose Dumbledore thinks you can withstand most major jinxes or he wouldn't have appointed you…"

Alex raised his eyebrows at that. He was pretty good at attracting trouble and withstanding jinxes and curse. To Alex, this prefect job was sound more and more better.

"Well, I think a toast is in order," said Sirius, when everyone had a drink. He raised his goblet. "To Alex and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects! And to Draco the new Slytherin Prefect."

Alex smiled, Hermione beamed, and Draco looked embarrassed, as everyone drank to them, and then applauded.

The rest of the night was pretty steadily and happy. Alex was very happy to see Tonks again and even talk about what was going on in the Auror Business and about Alex´s love life. Having enough of that kind of talk, Alex walked over to the sitting room where he found Blaise and Tracey sitting very close one another talk quietly while Draco sat by the fire reading a book.

"So what is up?" Alex said as he sat next to his cousin.

"Nothing much." Draco said putting the book away. "So did you tell Daphne that you is a prefect?"

"I have sent her a letter. Alex said, taking a sip of butterbeer he had brought with him. "Do you know who the other Slytherin prefect is?"

"No, I just hope it isn´t Pansy that would be awkward."

"It properly won´t be her. Uh do you think it could be Daphne?"

Draco grinned, "what hoping that you can take some midnight walks with her?"

"Maybe," Alex said blushing slightly. "But hey what about you? Do you have a special girl in your life?"

Draco scoffed and shook his head. "Nope, none at Hogwarts have caught my eye, really," He answered, looking down at his book. "Besides, the way I treated most of the girls, I doubt they'd want to get to know the new me. I mean just look on how I treated Hermione Ganger."

"Never know if you don't ask," Alex said as Hermione was walking towards them.

"Hey, have you seen my book?" Hermione asked. "It's actually a girly romantic book – "Draco held up the book he was holding, surprising Alex and Hermione. "Oh, thanks, M –Draco," she said slowly, taking the book from him. She turned and began to leave.

"Granger, I mean, Hermione," Draco said, quickly getting up from his seat and walked over to Hermione who looked back at him questioningly. "I was wondering…if…well…if…I was wondering…would you like to have tea with me?" he quickly finished.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she never expected Draco to ever ask her out for tea. She glanced over at Alex who watched the scene with interest. Hermione turned back to Draco. "Oh, Draco that's so sweet," she said, trying to sound nice. "But I'm sorry; I just have too much on my mind on the moment."

Draco's face fell, but he nodded nonetheless. "It's alright," he said.

Draco walked over back to his seat and sat down, sighing heavily. "Now, was that so bad?" Alex said, turning to his mate with a smile.

"No," Draco answered. "But I told you."

Alex nodded. "Yep, you did tell me," he said. "But you didn't tell me that you like girly romantic novels!" Draco rolled his eyes and toss a throw pillow in Alex's laughing face.

….

Chapter end

….

So, Alex is a prefect. What do you think about that? Once again a big thanks to those who have reviewed.


	8. Chapter 8 Back to Hogwarts again

The Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 8: Back to Hogwarts again.

 _Alex opened his eyes. He was looking up into the night sky, lying on his back. He sat up and stood to his feet, where he found he was on top of a hill where the cool wind blew by, cooling the hotness of Alex´s head. He looked out and saw the forest. It looked like the Forbidden forest but he wasn't sure. Another breeze flew by but it felt different, warmer against his neck. Alex slowly turned around and his eyes widened as his heart jumped in horror as he saw himself. He walked closer and saw it was only his reflection. He was relieved and slowly let his hand drop. He smiled and looked up at his reflected face, into his grey eyes. Then it happened. Alex´s eyes changed from grey to yellow, and at that moment, while Alex looked mortified, his reflection look murderous._

 _Alex watched in shock as the reflection punched through the mirror like a window and grabbed him by his neck. Alex could only watch in horror as his reflection, still holding him by the neck, walked out of the mirror, pulling Alex close. And then his appearance changed from Alex to a slightly older version of him , dressed in black robes, the form of his bogart. "This is only the beginning!" the familiar man hissed and tossed Alex to the ground. Alex looked up at the man who put on a silver mask and whipped out his wand and pointed it at him._

" _No you are not real?" Alex breathed out._

" _I am!" And there was a flash of green light._

"Alex!"

Alex abruptly sat up, his eyes opened, and alert. It was the morning and the light was on. He looked at Sirius who had woken him up. "Are you okay?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at Alex´s sweat ridden face. He put a hand on his forehead.

"It was just a nightmare dad." Alex said as he closed his eyes and tried clearing his mind.

However Sirius didn´t move, "which one was it?"

Alex signed, "the one where I-"He hadn´t told Sirius about how much he feared turning dark. "I was killed by an older dark version of myself. It is just a stupid fear."

"Alex."

"It is just a stupid fear dad, I mean you don´t hear others waking up crying because they have nightmares about their boggarts."

"It is a real fear for you Alex."

"I know, but it is just annoying, to be scared of your own darkness - of yourself."

Sirius hugged Alex with his right arm. "Yes, but it also very wise. And don´t worry it be easier to deal with in time."

"I know," Alex said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good man, Now you better pack the rest of your things. You are going back to Hogwarts today," Sirius said before smiling. "And you are going to see the lovely Miss Greengrass."¨

Alex blushed and tossed his pillow in his dad´s face, "Daaaad!" He whined.

….

Within minutes, there was a lot of commotion in the house. Alex could hear it all as got dressed at top speed; everyone who was a Weasley could be heard bustling around gathering their things for school. Alex, Blaise, and Draco had their things packed the night before, and after double-checking, the trio grabbed their trunks and owls and headed down the stairs. Alex was the last to hit the ground floor when he heard, "Look out!"

Alex quickly turned around to see a couple of trunks that had been bewitched flying right towards his head. Just right before they hit, Alex was violently yanked out of the way, into the wall, pinning the person against it. It was Tracey; she had seen the trunks before Alex and quickly pulled him out of the way. Alex pulled away from Tracey who were blushing and went over to pick up his own trunk that he had let go when he was pulled out of the way.

The two trunks hit the wall, falling to the ground, and Mrs. Black and Mrs. Weasley were both screaming at the top of their voices.

"- COULD HAVE DONE HIM A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS -"

"- FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS -"

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked, glancing at Tracey who had turned away with a tinge of pink in her cheeks to pick up her own trunk.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Alex answered and then pointed at Tracey. "Thanks to your girlfriend."

Alex, Blaise, Draco and Tracey walked in the kitchen where Mad-Eye Moody was sitting.

"Morning kids, we will leave as soon as Podmore gets here?"

"Podmore?" Tracey asked, "Why does he need to be here?"

"We need to have a full guard, if we want to be sure to make it to King´s Cross unharmed."

"Do we really need a guard?" Alex asked, "I mean Voldemort is laying low, why would he risk exposing himself."

"You and Potter are targets." Moody said, looking at Alex with both his normal and magical eye. "We need to expect the worst."

"Right," Alex said as he and the Slytherins sat. A few minutes later Podmore entered the kitchen.

"Finally," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and then yelled. "EVEYONE GET DOWN HERE PLEASE." Her voice was so loud that the teenagers had to cover their ears. However, it worked, because not long after everybody who were going Hogwarts where in the kitchen.

"Children, Leave your trunks and your owls, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage… oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!" As a bear-like black dog had appeared at Harry's side as he was clambering over the various trunks cluttering the hall to get to Mrs. Weasley. "Oh honestly…" said Mrs. Weasley despairingly. "Well, on your own head be it! Harry, you're to come with me and Tonks," said Mrs. Weasley. "Hermione, you, Ron and Ginny will go with Arthur and Dedalus Diggle, Blaise and Draco will go with Ms. Zabini and the Twins; Alexander, you and Tracey will go with Bill and Remus." She wrenched open the front door and stepped out into the weak September sunlight. Harry and the dog followed her. The door slammed behind them.

A minute later, Remus appeared next to the teens. "Alex, Tracey, are you ready?" Remus asked. Both of them nodded. Remus opened the door and the two teens followed him out with Alex in the rear, shutting the door behind them as well. Remus led the two teens down the stone steps of number twelve, which had vanished the instant the moment they reached the pavement. They walked down a little ways where Bill was waiting dressed in muggle clothing.

"Alexander, Tracey," Bill greeted with a firm nod.

"So, how are we getting to King's cross?" Tracey asked, looking around for a car.

"We're walking," Bill said, and began walking. Tracey looked appalled at the idea.

"Walk? Like on our feet?"

"Come on Trace, it will be good for us." Alex said in a cheerful voice.

Tracey shocked her heard, "You are weird." She said, but still followed Bill with Alex behind her and Remus behind him.

….

It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross Station on foot and nothing eventful happened during that time. Once inside the station they lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear, then each of them leaned against it in turn and fell easily through on to platform nine and three-quarters, where the Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families.

Alex, Remus, Tracey, and Bill walked over to a column and stood, watching for anything or anyone. Alex sighed in boredom and soon enough, the others began appearing at the platform, including Moody with all the children's' trunks.

"No trouble?" growled Moody.

"Nothing," said Lupin.

"I'll still be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore," said Moody, "that's the second time he's not turned up in a week. Getting as unreliable as Mundungus."

"Well, look after yourselves," said Lupin, shaking hands all round. Alex felt a soft hairy hand lift up under his hand. He looked down to see it was Padfoot. Alex smiled and rubbed his father's head, shaking his paw and saying goodbye.

"Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled," said Moody, shaking Alex´s hand. "And don't forget, all of you - careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all."

"It's been great meeting all of you," said Tonks, hugging Hermione and Ginny, and then squished Alex in a bear hug. "I will miss you. " A warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying on to the train.

"Quick, quick," said Mrs. Weasley distractedly, hugging them at random. "Write… be good… if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on… on to the train, now, hurry…"

Alex felt a pang of anger and jealousy for one brief moment, as the great black dog reared on to its hind legs and placed its front paws on Harry's shoulders, but Mrs. Weasley shoved Harry away towards the train door, hissing, "For heaven's sake, act more like a dog, Sirius!"

"See you!" Harry called out of the open window as the train began to move, while Alex Ron, Hermione and Ginny waved beside him; Blaise and Tracey left to find a compartment and fine Daphne while Draco was standing behind Alex.

The figures of Tonks, Lupin, Moody and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shrank rapidly but the black dog was bounding alongside the window, wagging its tail; blurred people on the platform were laughing to see it chasing the train, then they rounded a bend, and Sirius was gone.

"He shouldn't have come with us," said Hermione in a worried voice.

"Oh, lighten up," said Ron, "he hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke."

"Well," said Fred, clapping his hands together, "can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee and Mellissa, when they are done with their prefect meeting. See you later," and he and George disappeared down the corridor to the right.

The train was gathering still more speed, so that the houses outside the window flashed past, and they swayed where they stood.

"Shall we go and find a compartment, then?" Harry asked. Ron nodded while Alex, Draco and Hermione exchanged looks.

"We're - well - Alexander, Draco and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage," Hermione said. Alex nodded as the two boys looked at them.

"Okay, then will you be back later?"

"Yeah, definitely," said Hermione with a smile, causing Harry to smile back.

….

Alex walked into the prefects' compartment along with Hermione and Draco. It was the largest compart that Alex had ever been in.

There was already some perfects inside.

Alex wasn´t really surprised that he knew the new Head-girl. It was Mellissa Robinson, who was the Ravenclaw seventh year prefect. She deserved the promotion of course, she was pretty hard working.

Mellissa gave Alex a small smile, "just take a seat guys, we will brief you when anyone is present."

Alex nodded and sat at a nearby table with Draco and Hermione. Alex looked at the other prefects. The Huffepuffs from his year was already present. It was Susan Bones, whom Alex got along with nicely, and the other was Ernie McMillan.

The male Ravenclaw prefect from his year was a bit of a surprise. It was Erik Jensen, of course again very much deserved, yet he had only been at Hogwarts for a year. The female Ravenclaw prefect from Alex´s year, was his ex-girlfriend; Lisa Turpin. Her eyes briefly met Alex´s before she looked at the ground. Alex didn´t really blame her, hadn´t really treated her well then they had been dating. As he already had been more in love with Daphne back then. Alex still hadn´t apologized for it.

The other Slytherin prefect still hadn´t arrived and Alex studied the older prefects. He of course knew those from Gryffindor from the seventh year were Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet. The sixth year students were Cormac Mclaggen, and Anna Mirfield.

Alex didn´t really knew the other prefects, other than he had seen some of them before. The compartment the door opened, and Alex´s eyes whined in surprise to see that it was his girlfriend Daphne. She smiled at Alex´s surprised look, as she made her way over and sat next to him, kissing him on the cheek.

Alex was about to say hey, but unknown to Alex, the prefects that were missing had come, and the Head boy begun speaking. "Gooday prefects. Welcome to this small orientation about your new duties. My name is Steven Cross."

"And my name is Mellissa Robinson." Mellissa spoke up. "As Steven said, the two of us will explain your duties as prefects. For those of you who doesn't know, a prefect at Hogwarts is a student who has been given extra authority and responsibilities by the Head of House and the Headmaster. One male and one female student are chosen from each house in their fifth year to act as prefects, and will continue to be prefects into their sixth and seventh years. There are approximately six prefects per house and twenty-four prefects in the whole school at one time, including Head Boy and Girl. Congratulations to our new fifth year prefects, one of your main duties will be helping the new first year students adjust to their new life at Hogwarts and show them to their common room."

Mellissa paused as she looked around at Alex and the other perfects before continuing

"Your other duties will include patrolling the corridors of Hogwarts to ensure that other students are not breaking curfew, and patrol the train's corridors to make sure no students are to use magic or do anything else consider rule-breaking. You are also to help supervise the decorating of the castle for Christmas (and presumably other events as well). We also watch the younger students when bad weather keeps them indoors over break times."

"You role as prefect," Mellissa continued after a small pause, "will allow to take House points away from other students as a penalty for rule-breaking, but we are not allowed to take points from other prefects. You can give detentions as a form of punishment. You will not abuse this authority."

"As a reward there is a bathroom with a large, pool-like bath on the fifth floor of Hogwarts Castle that is reserved for al prefects and Quidditch captains. It is located at the fifth door to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered," Steven said.

"And said your older students know, and something your new prefects will be wise to note is that we in the perfect group; doesn´t care about each other houses. We sees infighting because of your house, just as bad as if you would abuse of your authority." Mellissa gave Alex a small smile, "I am certain that you will adjust nicely."

"That's all for now," Steven said. "The sixth and seventh years will be patrolling the train for now, and as Mellissa said; we are all prefects and you will be patrolling with someone from that isn´t from your house. You will revive a schedule later on. Now, are there any questions?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Alright," Mellissa said. "You are dismissed."

All most every prefects left the compartment, but others like Alex and Daphne stayed behind as did Mellissa and Erik to name a few others.

"So you is a prefect too." Alex commented looking at his girlfriend, he really wanted to kiss her but either he or Daphne were happy about to public affection.

"Yes, I was a bit surprised really. I had thought it had gone to one of the Carrow twins. They are pretty studious and are nice enough persons."

Alex hadn´t met the two Carrow twins, but he knew from Daphne, that they cared about blood-status, but wasn´t fanatic as Nott or Parkinson. "Well I am quite happy that you were chosen instead."

Daphne smiled, "are you flirting with me Mr. Black?"

"I don´t know? You keep saying that I isn´t good at flirting."

"You are leaning, but yes I was surprised. What about you?"

"It was unexpected," Alex admitted.

"Yes, yet you deserve it." Mellissa said walking over to the pair.

"Thanks," Alex said, "and congratulation for making Head-girl."

Mellissa smiled, "so you are properly the first generation of prefects that won´t have trouble working together."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Mellissa explained looking at Alex, "you are one of the first ones that have friends from each house. You guys are even the first Gryffindor and Slytherin that are dating. Hmm I should keep that in mind when I am plan your schedules."

Both Alex and Daphne blushed slightly at that remark. "What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"You know Daphne." Mellissa smiled before leaving.

"We she should properly got going as well." Daphne standing up.

"What do you have in mind?"

Daphne smiled, and took Alex´s hand in her own. "I was thinking that we should find the compartment where Tracey and the others are in or maybe we should see if could find our own private place." She said winking at Alex, who blushed.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea."

Daphne smiled, and grabbed Alex and let him out of the compartment

Outside the prefect compartment, Alex saw that Erik was sitting seemingly waiting for someone. Alex assumed it as him, because when he saw Alex got to his feet. "Hey Alex do you have a second?"

"Okay," Alex and turned to face Daphne, "do you mind waiting here fine waiting here for a few moments?"

"No, it is okay?" Daphne answered before looking at Erik, "Hey Erik, congratulations for making a prefect."

"Thanks. Congratulations to you as well, and sorry if I am interrupting something."

"It is okay."

Alex led Erik into the now empty Prefects' compartment. "What's up?"

"Yes, well it is kind of embarrassing, but well uh, how did you ask Daphne out?" Erik asked.

Alex looked at the Danish exchange student; he was a bit surprised by the question. "It just happened really."

"What do you mean?"

"That it just happened. We talked after I saved her from Silan, she kissed me and ran away, because she was embarrassed. I later found her and told her how I felt. But we decided to wait, but then the thing with Crouch happened and well we just started dating really." Alex explained truthfully, although he had left out that he and Daphne already had shared a kiss before the Silan incident.

"Oh okay."

"Wait why the interest? Are you trying to steal my girl?" Alex asked eying Erik.

Erik´s reaction was a bit funny. The Ravenclaw blushed and began shuttering. "What? No it it isn´t some like that. I mean she is pretty, bu-but trust me Alex I wouldn't do that."

Alex laughed and placed his hand on Erik shoulder. "Relax, it was a joke."

Erik sighed in relief and nervously laughed. "Well, the real reason I asked is because I need some advice on how to ask someone out."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Really? I have to say that I am a bit surprised that you come to me with this."

"I consider you one of my good friends Alex," Erik explained. "I mean you helped me to settle in when I first got to this school. You doesn´t ignore me like most of the rest of the students, and you even helped me when I was bullied by some of the Slytherin like Nott."

Alex smiled, "It was the least I could do, and I do consider you a friend as well. So who is the lucky girl?"

Erik blushed and cleared his throat. "It is Susan."

"Susan? Do you mean Susan Bones?"

"Yes," Erik said softly still blushing. "Yeah I sort of like her."

"Really, that is funny I always thought you had a thing for Luna."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, I mean you hang with her a lot."

"We do, but it is not like that. We are just close friends."

Alex nodded, "I understand. So you like Susan?"

Erik blushed and got a goofy look on his face. "Yes. I mean how can I not like her? She is smart, funny and so beautiful. I just love when we have classes together."

"So have you talked with her?"

"Well we work on our Arithmancy and Transfiguration homework together, and we have talked for a bit." Erik signed, "but I don´t know maybe I should wait or something. I mean lean more about her."

Alex shocked his heard. "That is a bad idea, because then you end up putting it off for too long. I almost lost Daphne because I waited."

"Yes, but that was because of Silan."

"It doesn´t matter. Look if you wait then you will keep putting it off, and then someone will beat you to it. I mean Susan is a great girl."

Erik smiled, "she is."

"Look, just take the risk, and ask out."

"But what if- what if she just wants to be friends."

"It is a risk that you have to take. And it is scary trust me I know. I was lucky that Daphne and I just happened. But I thought the same as you, that she just were interested in being friends, but luckily she had feelings for me."

Erik signed, "So take the risk?"

"Take the risk." Alex nodded. "Ask her out for a data, like on the next Hogsmeade weekend. Susan is a nice girl, so even if she says no, which I doubt, then she will be nice about it."

"Thanks for the advice Alex."

"No problem. I like helping my friends, and trust me this year will be great." Alex noticed Erik´s smile fade a bit. "What is wrong?"

"I really don´t think that this year will be better than the last year."

"Why?"

"You know that my father works as the Danish ambassador right?" Alex nodded. "Well, a few weeks ago, Amelia Bones, you know Susan´s aunt, who is the heard of law enforcement, was at my father´s house, and I heard them talking about the new degree that Fudge got passed. It says that if Dumbledore can´t find a teacher before the school start, the Ministry can appoint one."

"I don´t see the problem."

"A few days ago my father told me that Dumbledore hadn´t been able to find a new Defence teacher."

"So the Ministry provided a defence teacher, no big deal," Alex commented.

Erik shook his head. "No, you don't get it, Alex," he responded. "The Minister of Magic is providing Hogwarts with a teacher, anyone he chooses."

"So who did he chose?" Alex asked.

"He chose someone who is very loyal to him and who would follow his every rule to the letter," Erik answered. "The Minister chose a woman named Delores Umbridge. I met her once; she is the worst, and one of the most patronizing person that ever have met. She is Fudge´s second hand woman, following everything the Minister says. She will also report to him on everything that will happen in Hogwarts. My father told me to stay clear from her, because she's tricky and will find any little fault and make it seem like its rule breaking. My dad also told me that she will try to change things, make rules stricter and force us students to follow them."

"So, this year won't be the great as the Ministry is involved," Alex summed up. "Trying to make things go their way."

"Pretty much, and since you're a trouble magnet," Erik started. "I suggest that you try and steer clear of her or just don't do anything bad or just keep that mad temper of yours at bay." Alex rolled his eyes yet nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do," Alex said as he began to leave the compartment.

"Oh, and you should tell your friends that same thing, especially Harry," Erik said. "She is send to Hogwarts to shut you and Harry up, and to spy on Dumbledore."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, look Umbridge tried her hardest to get Harry Potter expelled when he used underage magic, and she will defiantly try her hardest to get you and Harry expelled this time, just as she will try to get Dumbledore sacked."

"Why will Fudge do something like that? Is he really that paranoid about Dumbledore might overthrow him?"

Erik nodded, "he is, trust me my father was quit shocked as well. So keep you head down okay?"

"Yeah I will. Thanks Erik." Alex said before, he and Erik left the compartment.

Daphne was waiting outside; once Erik had left, she looked at Alex and asked, "So what did Erik want?"

"Girl advice, "Alex said grabbing Daphne´s hand. "I told him to go for it."

Daphne smiled and kissed Alex on the lips.

"There was something else though," Alex said as Daphne pulled away.

"Yes?"

Alex then told her about the new degree that Fudge had passed, of course Daphne already knew about it from her dad. What she didn´t know was that Fudge had used the degree to hire a professor, and who it was."

"If Fudge has manged to get a spy in Hogwarts, then you need to very careful." Daphne said once Alex had finished explain.

"I know, and I am always trying to be careful. It is not like that I chose to be in danger or trouble."

"I know, but this is different. This time you have a professor that will try her hardest to get you expelled."

"We don´t know that. Sure, she is with Fudge, but-"

"Look, Alex they have already tried to get Harry expelled for using magic to defend himself. For all we know it was the Ministry that ordered the Dementors to attack Harry."¨

"Are you serious? Look that was properly Voldemort."

"Look, the Ministry have free access to the Dementors. Beside Voldemort wanted to kill Harry himself right?"

"Yeah, but he could have changed his plan."

"Maybe, look it might be Voldemort. But think of this; the Ministry had the most to grain, if the demmentors had sucked Harry´s soul out, they would have gotten what they wanted. If Harry survived, then he most likely would had had to use magic, and they could expel him." Daphne paused, "so just promise me that you will be careful."

Alex nodded, and Daphne leaned in and gave him a kiss. The pair continued to share a few kisses before they found the compartment where their Slytherin friends. The hours passed and Alex enjoyed the pleasant company. As the train reached the Hogsmeade train station, each Prefect where summoned as they had to supervise the students coming out of the train. Alex said his goodbye to Daphne and met up with Hermione at the second to last train cart. Alex and Hermione exited first, and then led other students off the train, watching them and making sure there wasn't any kind of trouble. Alex smiled softly as he watched a few first years stumble off the train looking around in excitement when he didn't hear the familiar booming voice of a favorite Half-giant, but instead heard a quite different voice; a brisk female one was calling, "First years line up over here, please! All first years to me!"

Alex looked over in surprise; it was Professor Grubbly-Plank. The witch who had taken over Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures lessons for a while the year before.

"Hagrid's gone," Alex commented. Hermione looked over to the spot where she would find Hagrid but found a witch instead.

"That's odd," Hermione said. "Wonder where he's gone?"

"Probably on a secret mission for the order to get contacts with the Giants," Alex murmured, crossing his arms as the last of the students left the train. "Come on, let's go find a carriage." Hermione nodded and the two Gryffindors made their way towards the carriages.

"So did you enjoy your time with Daphne?" Hermione asked as walked towards the carriages.

"I did," Alex smiled. "What about you, how was the ride with Potter and Weasely?"

"It is okay, we sat with Lovegood."

"And how is Luna?"

"Do you know everybody at the castle?" Hermione asked, a bit impressed at her friend´s ability to remember faces and names.

Alex just smiled, but stopped as they reached the carriages.

The coaches that had been horseless for the four years of his Hogwarts career were no longer horseless. There were creatures standing between the carriage shafts; to him, they looked like horses, but there was a reptilian way about them. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither – vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they out to belong to giant bats. They looked eerie and sinister in the dark and gloomy night.

Alex stood there when everyone in front of him had already left. Hermione began to walk forward with others following but stopped when she noticed when Alex wasn't following her. She walked back to him, noticing the blank staring gaze in his eyes.

"Alex?" Hermione called as she approached him. "Are you alright?" Alex didn't answer at first. "Alexander, what is it?"

"Those dragon horses," Alex said softly.

"The what?" Hermione said, trying to look in Alex´s gaze but not seeing any kind of horses of any kind. "Alexander, what are you talking about?"

Alex slowly raised his arm and pointed at the skeletal horse. "Those horse things," he repeated. "Pulling the carriage."

"What are you talking about Alexander?" Hermione said. "Nothing's pulling the carriage, they pull themselves with magic."

"Are you serious?" Alex said, finally looking at Hermione. "What are you playing at, Hermione? You don't see them?"

"See what?" Hermione replied, sounding a bit annoyed. Alex sighed heavily and grabbed onto Hermione's arm and dragged her forward. "Ow! Alex, you're hurting me!" Alex stopped right in front of the dragon horse with Hermione who he let go of and pointed.

"There," he said, pointing right at the dark horse. "Right there, that Horse pulling the carriage. Don't you see it? Tell me that you see that"

Hermione looked at Alex with concern in her eyes, and pressed a hand to his forehead. "Alex, are you feeling alright?" she asked.

Alex opened his mouth, looking between Hermione and the dragon horse. Was he seeing these things? Were they real or was it in his mind? He didn't really know, so he just nodded. "Yeah, yeah," he said utterly bewildered. "I'm fine." He wondered why Hermione couldn't see those Horse things; maybe it was because a muggleborns or something.

"Okay," Hermione said, not entirely convince. "Come on then, let's get into the carriage." Alex nodded, staring at the skeletal Horse as Hermione entered a carriage. He stood for a few more seconds when he felt a presence next to him.

"You can see them too."

Alex looked to his right and down, seeing a second year Hufflepuff girl. She looked up at him and pointed at the horse. "You see the scary looking horses, is that what you're staring at?" she asked. Alex nodded, feeling relieved he wasn't entirely crazy.

The younger girl, "I thought I was going crazy." She said and the climbed into the carriage. Alex turned and took one last look at the horse, wondering what it was. Not sure, Alex followed the Hufflepuff and climbed into the carriage full of newfound wonder.

…

Chapter End

A big thanks to those who have reviewed my story. Please continue to leave a review and let me know what you think of the story.

Uh and should Alex talk with Lisa and try to apologize again?


	9. Chapter 9: New Arrivals

The Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 9 **:** New Arrivals

Alex didn´t say much as he, Hermione, the Hufflepuff girl, and a few other younger students were sitting in the carriage that were taking them to Hogwarts castle. Why had it only been him and the Hufflepuff that could see the strange horses? They couldn't both be hallucinating the same thing, so why were they the only ones? However, Alex was pretty sure that the horses were safe, as they pulled along the carriages, and he couldn't help but watch them as they did so.

Within minutes, the carriages jingled to a stop neat the stone steps leading up to the oak front doors of Hogwarts. Alex exited the carriage last, and stopped to let some students pass in front of him. He couldn't help but let his eyes wonder towards the skeletal creatures standing quietly in the chill night air, their blank white eyes gleaming. And a similar something popped into his mind; a mystical item that only one could see in their reflection that others could not; it was the Mirror of Erised. Maybe the creatures were similar in magical ways? But why see them now all of a sudden? Had it been because he had been badly hurt last summer?

"Alexander, are you coming?" Hermione said from the front steps.

"Yeah," Alex said taking one last glance at the horses. "I am coming." He added before waking into the castle.

The entrance hall was ablaze with torches and echoing footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great hall and the start-of-the-term feast.

The four long tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in mid-air all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly to one another Houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes. Alex followed Hermione towards Ron, Harry, and Neville not noticing passing students cup their hands and whispering in one another's ears. Alex sat next to Neville halfway down the table, and across from Harry, who sat next to Hermione with Ron on the other side of him.

"He's not there," Alex heard Harry say to Ron and Hermione. He knew Harry meant Hagrid since that half giant was the only one missing from the staff. The Golden Trio began to quietly talk about their missing half giant friend as he turned around to glance at the Slytherin Table. Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, and Draco were sitting together; the two girls were talking while the boys were staring at nothingness. Alex noticed other Slytherins sneaking glances at them, but mostly at Draco who seem to know he was being stared at.

"Who's that?" Alex heard Hermione ask. He turned around and saw her pointing toward the middle of the staff table.

Alex´s eyes wondered up toward the Staff table. His eyes first lay upon the olden headmaster Dumbledore, sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the centre of the long staff table, wearing his deep purple robes scattered with silvery stars and a matching hat. Dumbledore's head inclined towards a woman sitting next to him, who was talking into his ear. She looked like somebody's maiden aunt; squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. Then she turned her face slightly to take a sip from her goblet and he noticed her pallid, toad-like face and a pair of prominent, pouchy eyes.

"It's that Umbridge woman!" Harry hissed. "She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

So that was Fudge´s spy at Hogwarts. Hermione obvious shared Erik´s concerns about Umbridge´s role at Hogwarts. "She works for Fudge?" she repeated, frowning. "What no earth's she doing here, then? No, surely not…" Hermione trailed off as the Great Hall doors opened and a long line of scared-looking first years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back. The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song; a song that Alex would most likely forget once the night was over. Once the song was over, Professor McGonagall opened her list of first years' names and began to call them out one at a time as they were now being sorted into their houses. Alex took a mental note of the names and faces of each new student in the Gryffindor house as he welcomed them.

And within minutes, the sorting was over and Dumbledore stood to his feet.

"To our newcomers," Dumbledore said in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore neatly sat down. Alex faced forward as food began to fill the plates and dishes on the tables. The students and staff began to eat and continue in their earlier conversations.

"Have a good summer, Alex?" Neville asked.

Alex nodded. "Fair," he said. "Yours?"

"It was alright," Neville answered. "Did a lot of reading over the summer. Mostly about Herbology." Alex smiled knowingly, where he was a Defence nerd, Neville speciality was Herbology.

Over the course of the meal, Alex and Neville chatted about small things ranging from Quidditch to the news in the Daily Prophet. Neville told Alex that it was trash and that he believed Alex, Dumbledore, and Harry.

When all the students had finished eating, and the noise level in the hall was beginning to creep upward again, Dumbledore rose to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the headmaster.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," Dumbledore said. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds out of bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." As he said those words, Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindor table.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind all of you that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Delores Umbridge, our new Defence the Dark Arts Teacher." There was a small polite applause. "Quidditch try-outs for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the – "

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but the Professor Umbridge said, "Hem, hem." And it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech. Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair, and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Alex had ever seen it. To Alex´s knowledge no teacher let alone a new one had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts, Alex was more concerned that she knew, but wanted to change it.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Umbridge simpered. "For those kind words of welcome." I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Alex looked around, and he couldn't see a happy face; on the contrary, they all looked rather taken aback at being addressed as though they were five years old. "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins and some began whispering.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again (" _Hem, hem_ "), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more business-like and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Alex distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little " _Hem, hem_ " and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation . . ."

Her monotone voice made it hard for Alex to concentrate. As he looked around; it seemed that nobody could focus, the only one he could spot concentrating was Daphne, Erik and Hermione.

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Harry had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have plowed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively.

Alex forced his attention back on Umbridge ". . . because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." With those words, she sat down with a satisfied smile.

Everybody in the Great Hall sat in silence, then Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Alex noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again. "Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now — as I was saying, Quidditch try-outs will be held . . ."

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face upon Hermione. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Hermione. "It explained a lot."

"How could you keep your attention to that?" Ron asked.

"Yeah it sounded like a bunch of waffle to me." Harry added.

"There was a lot of important things hidden in the waffle." Hermione explained. "Like `progress for progress's sake must be discouraged.`"

"Yeah what does that mean?" Harry said.

"It means that the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts´ business Potter." Alex explained. "I reckon that is why Fudge put her here, well that and so she can spy on Dumbledore."

Then there was a great noise all around them; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall. Hermione jumped up. "It is now Alexander! We have to show the first year to the dorm."

"Right," Alex said getting to his feet. "First Years could you all gather around us please."

The new Gryffindor first years shyly walked up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, all of them trying hard not to lead the group. They stopped in front of Alex who looked down at them. They seemed very small to him, and it felt odd. Some looked up at Alex with their horrified or petrified eyes, which Alex knew that it was because of the Daily Prophet and what it said about him. "Right welcome to Hogwarts and the Gryffindor house."

"Yes welcome to your all," Hermione greeted to the first years. "I'm fifth year Prefect Hermione Granger and this is Alexander Black, also a fifth year prefect; and we are going to show you to your, our dormitory." Alex nodded in agreement as he did a quick head count, which was nine. "Now please, follow us."

Hermione turned and Alex followed, and the two led the first years out of the Great Hall. "This, of course, is the entrance hall," Hermione said and then led the first years up the marble staircase. As she led from the front, Alex led from the back, moving along strays that took a wrong turn or were easily entertained by the moving portraits.

They were on the sixth floor, nearing the seventh when Alex quickly did another head count only to find eight first years. "Stop!" Alex said loudly. Hermione stopped with the first years and turned to look at Alex questioningly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We are missing a first year." Alex explained. The new first years began looking around to see who was missing. "Do any of you know what his name is?" Alex said as his second heard count told him that a boy that was missing.

"I know!" A black curly haired girl said, raising her hand. "I think his name is Jack or something."

"Yes," Alex said. "Jack Bennett, thanks Sarah."

"This isn´t good," Hermione signed. "I can´t believe that we lost a first year!"

"Don´t worry, I will find him." Alex said as he pulled the map of Hogwarts that his father had made, up from his pocket, before turning away from the first years and looked at his map. It took him a minute to find the name, Jack Bennett, walking along the fifth floor corridor. Alex turned to Hermione. "Go ahead. I'll bring him to the dormitory."

Hermione nodded and turned to the first years. "Alright first years, follow me!"

As Hermione and the first years left. Alex began making his way to the fifth floor corridor.

He followed the map and kept his eye on Jack, who was strangely moving back and forth. He was around the corner when he finally heard a small boy's voice.

"Give it back!"

Alex turned the corner and saw the boy. He had short red hair and he was wearing one shoe. His other shoe was in the hands of the infamous poltergeist, Peeves. "Ickle firstie lost a shoe!" the poltergeist sang. Alex walked up to Jack who accidentally ran into him and fell to the ground.

"Sorry," Jack murmured.

"It is okay," Alex said helping Jack on his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but that uh thing stole my shoe." Jack said pointing Peeves.

"Yes, that is Peeves, he is a poltergeist." Alex explained, before looking at Peeves. "Now Peeves?"

"Yes Mr. Prefect Black." Peeves said as he danced in the air.

"Peeves you have had your fun. Give Jack his shoe back."

"That wouldn't be fun."

"You really want to continue this dance? Give the shoe back and I won´t curse you." Alex said, grabbing onto his wand. Peeves ignored Alex and continued to dace in the air. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you," He said, and whipped out his wand, pointing it at Peeves. "Expelliarmus!" The shoe flew out of Peeves hands and shot into the air, where Jack caught it seconds later. "Phantasm Petrificus!" Alex yelled, still pointing his wand at the poltergeist. Peeves seized up, unable to move, and fell to the ground and through the floor while screaming and maybe laughing. Alex smiled in triumph. "It worked."

"What if it didn't?" Jack asked; his shoe in his hands, and his bright blue eyes shinned in admiration.

"Well then it would had very embarrassing." Alex said as he pocketed his wand and looked at the younger boy, who gave a nervous smile. "It is a bit late for wandering the hallways."

"Sorry I lost my shoe, and then the poltergeist took it."

"It is okay, but I should get you back to the common room."

Jack nodded and quickly shoved his shoe onto his foot, and Alex began leading him to the portrait of the Pink Lady.

"So what is up with the poltergeist?"

"Yeah it is best to watch for Peeves." Alex explained. "He often takes the joke to far, but deep down he means it well."

"Is there a lot like him at Hogwarts?" Jack asked sounding a bit nervous.

"No, the other ghost a friendly enough." Alex reassured. "Now you properly won´t hear Hermione´s explanation about the Gryffindor House. Our Head of House is the Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall; she is somewhat strict, but fair. You met our house ghost Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington or as we like to call him Nearness Headless Nick. He is quit helpful, if you get lost."

"Uh nearness headless?"

"It is best not to ask. Now the Gryffindor common room is up on the seventh floor. So uh do you have any questions?"

"Yes," Jack begun, "uh when is breakfast served?"

"6 o´clock to the 15 minutes to the classes start. On the weekends, it is for 7 o´clock to 9."

"Oh okay thanks, and where can you study?"

"Well there is the Common Room. You can either be there or in one of the smaller study rooms, and then there are the school liberty."

"And where can I stay with my friends?"

"The Common Room or school grounds:"

"But the common room is for Gryffindors only right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then where do you go if you have friends from other houses?"

"There isn´t a specific place, you just have to find a place that you like."

Alex stopped as he had gotten to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Right, so this where you enter the common room."

"Once you have given me the password that is." The Fat Lady commented, making Jack jump in surprise. Alex chuckled and said the password "Mimbulus Mimbletonia," before watching Jack stare in amazement. "So after you."

Jack nodded and walked inside the common room.

"You should properly get to your dormitory rather quickly, your trunk is already up there, and it getting late." Alex said as he watch Jack looking around the common room. After Alex had told Jack where his dormitory was he did just that.

Alex then made his way across the common room and up the stairs towards the fifth year dorm. He stopped at the door when he heard shouting that sounded like Seamus and Harry. He opened the door, and everything went quiet when Alex closed the door. "What's going on?" Alex asked. Harry had his wand raised at Seamus who had his fist raised, both standing in front of each other. Ron was standing next to Harry, an arm around Harry's arm, probably trying to pull it down. Dean and Neville were both near their beds, standing a bit awkwardly. No one answered.

"I asked what is going on?" Alex repeated, shrugging off his cloak and walking towards his bed. He glanced at Harry who slowly lowered his wand to Seamus who lowered his hands. "Not making trouble are you Potter?"

"Only calling me out?" Harry sneered. "What about Seamus?"

"You are the only one with your wand out." Alex said. Harry glanced at his wand and then back at Alex. "Look, I don't care what you two were arguing about, but I won't hesitate to throw you in detention for fighting," he explained, and then looked at the rest of the fifth years Gryffindor. "That goes for all of you," he added, tossing his cloak onto his bed.

"Does that go for you to?" Ron said. "Or do you get overlooked?"

"I'm a prefect, Weasley," Alex began to say. "I have to set examples, and I'm not going to stoop low and start a fight over nothing." Ron scoffed and turned away.

"Nothing?" Harry hissed. "Seamus said that we are lying, that means you too Black!"

"You are lying. You are both insa-"

"Shut it both of you." Alex hissed interrupting Seamus.

"Yeah, of course you will say something like that." Harry said looking at Alex with anger in his eyes. "You don´t care about whatever or not people are unprepared for Voldemort."

Alex ignored that everybody was filching. "I don´t care if people believe me yes, because I have warned people. If they don´t believe me then it is their own fault."

….

The next morning as the boys nearly all woke up at the same time, Seamus dressed quickly and left the dormitory before any of the others. Minutes later, Alex followed the rest of his Gryffindor mates out of the dorm and into the common room.

"What's the matter?" Alex heard Hermione say as the boys approached towards her in the common room. "Harry, you look absolutely – oh for heaven's sake!" She said, staring at the common room notice board, where a large new sign had been put up.

Galleons of Galleons

Pocket money falling to keep pace with your outgoings?  
Like to earn a little extra gold?

Contact Fred and George Weasley,  
Gryffindor Common Room,  
for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs

(We regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk)

"They are the limit," Hermione said grimly, taking down the sign, which Fred and George had pinned over a poster giving the date of the first Hogsmeade weekend in October. "We'll have to talk to them, Alexander,"

Alex took the sign from Hermione and put it back up on the notice bored. "Wait what are you doing?" Hermione shrieked.

"I have talked with them," Alex answered. "And I gave them permission to do it."

"You what?"

"I gave them permission?"

"Why would you do that? You are a prefect. You are supposed to be responsible." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"I am!" Alex defended, "Fred and George are sure that the products is safe Hermione. I have made sure of that, beside I have told them that either Mellissa Robinson or I have to be present in case something happens."

Hermione huffed and followed Ron and Harry through the portrait hole. Alex sighed and exited the portrait on his own and began to make his way down to the Great Hall.

Once there, Alex decided to sit with Neville, who was sitting next to some first years. "Hey, Neville," Alex greeted, sitting down. Neville nodded because his mouth was full of food. Alex looked to his left to see the person sitting next to him. It was Jack, eating cereal. "Morning Jack, did you sleep well."

Jack´s head snapped towards Alex. He swallowed his food and wiped his mouth. "Morning Prefect Alexander Black, and yes I did," he said a bit shyly.

Alex smiled. "It is just Alex." He replied and began gathering himself some breakfast. "There was bit of a row a last night huh." Alex said quietly to Neville.

"Yeah, it was about the stuff that was written about you, Harry, and Dumbledore in the Daily Prophet," Neville answered. "Seamus's mother believes it, and I guess she's influenced Seamus a bit."

"What about you and your Gran?" Alex asked.

Neville shook his head. "Nah, Gran says that the Daily Prophet is trash these days," he said. "Gran trust everything Dumbledore has to stay, and thinks you and Harry are okay. And I believe you" Alex nodded gratefully.

A minute later, the Owls swooped in dropping off the mail to various students; Alex didn't receive anything. Another minute later, Professor McGonagall was moving along the table, handing out class schedules.

Neville groaned a little. "Aw, no Herbology," he said. Alex smiled and looked at his schedule. Today was a busy day. He had History of Magic, Double Potions, Healing Classes, and Double Defence Against the Dark Arts. Alex finished his breakfast, turning towards the Golden Trio who was being visited by the Weasley Twins, and a second later, noticed Hermione waving him over. Alex sighed, stood up, and made his way over to the group.

"And speaking of Skiving Snackboxes," said Hermione, eyeing Fred and George. "You can't advertise for testers on the Gryffindor notice board."

"Says who?" said George, looking astonished.

"Says me," Hermione said, and then pointed behind the twins. "And Alex." Fred and George turned around to see Alex who smiled and waved.

"Fred, George," he greeted.

"Alexander Black!" Fred said, placing an arm around Alex's shoulders. "You're not going to deprive us of some testers of future popular and money gaining products; are you?"

"You still remember our agreement right?"

"Yes" Fred said simply.

"Well, there you have it," George said as Fred moved over to the table. "We have our permission."

Hermione huffed and glared at Alex. "You'll be singing a different tune soon enough, Hermione," Fred said, thickly buttering a crumpet. "You're starting your fifth year; you'll be begging us for a Snackbox before long."

"And why would starting fifth year mean I'd want a Skiving Snackbox?" Hermione asked.

"Fifth year's OWL year," George said.

"So?"

"So you've got your exams coming up, haven't you? They'll be keeping your nose so hard that grindstone they'll be rubbed raw," Fred said with satisfaction.

"Half our year had minor breakdowns coming up in the OWLs," George said happily. "Tears and tantrum…Patricia Stimpson kept coming over faint…"

"Kenneth Towler came out in boils, d'you remember?" Fred said reminiscently.

"That's 'cause you put Buldadox powder in his pyjamas," George said.

"Oh yeah," Fred said, grinning. "I'd forgotten…Hard to keep track sometimes, isn't it?"

"Anyways, it's a nightmare of a year, the fifth," George said. "If you care about exam results anyway. Fred and I kept our spirits up somehow."

"Didn't you get three OWLs each?" Ron asked.

"Yep," Fred said concernedly. "But we feel our futures lie outside the world of academic achievement."

"We seriously debated whether we were going to bother to come back to Hogwarts for our seventh year," George said. "Now that we've got – "Alex quickly elbowed George into the gut, interrupting him from relieving that Alex had given them his Triwizard winnings. George stiffened and cleared his throat. "– Now that we've gotten our OWLs," he quickly finished. "I mean, do we really need NEWTs? But we didn't think Mum could take us to leaving school early, not on top of Percy turning out to be the world's biggest prat, and of course Freddy´s girlfriend would be mad." George laughed as Fred punched his arm.

"We're not going to waste our last year here, though," Fred spoke, looking affectionately around the Great Hall. "We're going to use it to do a bit of market research, find out what exactly the average Hogwarts students require from his joke shop, carefully revaluate the results of our research, and then produce the products to fit the demand."

"But where are you going to get the gold to start a joke shop?" Hermione said sceptically. "You're going to need all the ingredients and materials – and premises too, I suppose…"

"Yes, this was a nice catch up and everything," Alex said, inching away, and not wanting to talk about this certain subject anymore. "But I have to go feed my imaginary turtle." And turned and began to leave the Great Hall not noticing the weird stares the golden trio was given him . A couple minutes later, Alex quickly exited the Great Hall and began making his way towards his History of Magic class when he was grabbed and pulled into a dark alcove.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Daphne said, pulling Alex closer to her.

"Hello gorgeous," Alex greeted with a charming smile, wrapping his arms around her. "How are you this morning?" Daphne smiled and lifted up on her toes and softly kissed Alex on his lips.

"I'd say it's pretty good, especially now." Alex said, smiling, and then continued to kiss his Slytherin girlfriend, as they exited the alcove seconds later walking hand in hand, they came face to face with Professor Umbridge and froze.

"Good morning Mr. Black, Miss Greengrass." Professor Umbridge said looking at the two teens.

"Good morning Professor Umbridge." Daphne said politely having recovered from the shock.

"Yes good morning ma´am, where you looking for us." Alex added.

Professor Umbridge gave a fake smile. "Yes Mr. Black. I would like you prefects to attend a meeting with me."

Alex and Daphne looked at each other both wondering why. "Yes of course Professor Umbridge." Daphne said before Alex could ask for the reason. "Can you give us a date so we can clear our schedules."

Professor Umbridge continued her fake smile. "Yes, I am thinking this the next Friday, just before dinner. It´s it a nice way to start the weekend?"

"Yes Professor." Daphne said elbowing Alex, making him nod.

"Good," Professor Umbridge said. "I see you then, it will be in my office, and I look forward to see you both in my class."

The young couple quickly walked away from the new professor. Alex glanced back to see Umbridge walk towards the Great Hall.

"She is kind of scary, isn't she," Daphne commented.

Alex nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we should probably head to class otherwise we be late," he said. Daphne nodded and the two teens pecked one another on the lips and then went their separate ways. As he had walked a few steps Alex turned and looked back at Daphne, she looked back and winked at him before walking away.

Alex began making his way up on the fourth floor corridor, passing other students who too were rushing off to get to their first classes. Alex was heading to one of the most boring classes in the whole school of Hogwarts; History of Magic, taught by a ghost, Professor Binns. It was hard to stay awake in his class as the ghost had a very droning voice that was almost guaranteed to cause severe drowsiness within ten minutes, five in warm weather. He never varied the form of their lessons, but lectured them without pausing while they took notes, or rather, gazed sleepily into space.

Alex entered the classroom to see the class half full, and move over to sit in the middle of the classroom. Minutes later, the rest of the students, both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, began to file in and take their seats. Neville and Hermione sat in front of Alex, while Susan sat next to him, Harry and Ron behind him.

For the next hour and a half, the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff fifth years suffered the droning on lesson of Giant wars. Ten minutes in, Alex was done listening and pulled out his Occlumency book and began to study it and strengthen his mind. He didn't really need to listen to the droning talk. He always read his History books thoroughly enough to write good enough papers, so he didn't bother taking notes. Nearly ten minutes left of class; Alex put away his book and looked around the class. Most of everyone was either asleep or dozing off. Susan had followed Alex´s example and had studied up on some other stuff.

Once class was over, Alex and Neville left side by side, following Harry, Hermione Ron to their next class; Double Potions with Snape.

Harry led them out into the damp courtyard; a fine drizzle was falling, so the people standing in huddles around the edges of the yard looked blurred at the edges of the yard looked blurred at the edges. Alex, Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione chose a secluded corner under a heavily dripping balcony, turning up their collars of their robes against the chilly September air. Alex stood next to Neville and the two watched the golden trio converse about what Snape would was likely to set them in the first lesson of the year.

A minute later, someone walked around the corner and approached them.

"Hi Harry!"

It was Cho Chang and, what was more, she was on her own. This was most unusual: Cho was almost always surrounded by a gang of giggling girls. Alex glanced at her sideways, she looked at him too and as their eyes met Cho´s eyes flashed with light anger.

"Hi," said Harry, smiling at Cho.

"You got that stuff off, then?"

Alex looked at Neville who muttered, "Pus," making Alex smile.

"Yeah," said Harry, trying to grin. "So, did you… er… have a good summer?"

Alex mentally signed. He remembered that Cedric and Cho had been in a relationship when he died. Something seemed to tauten in her face, but she said, "Oh, it was all right, you know…"

"Is that a Tornados badge?" Ron demanded suddenly, pointing to the front of Cho's robes, where a sky-blue badge emblazoned with a double gold 'T' was pinned. "You don't support them, do you?"

"Yeah, I do," said Cho.

"Have you always supported them, or just since they started winning the league?" said Ron, in what Alex considered was an unnecessarily accusatory tone of voice.

"I've supported them since I was six," said Cho coolly. "Anyway… see you, Harry." She walked away.

"Smart move Weasley." Alex spoke up.

Ron looked at Alex. "What? I only asked her if -"

"Are you really that stupid," Alex replied. "Couldn't you tell she wanted to talk to Harry?"

"So? She could've done so, I wasn't stopping -"

"She couldn't with you bombarding and attacking her about her favourite Quidditch team."

"I wasn't attacking her, I was only -"

"Who the hell cares if she supports the Tornados?" Alex continued to interrupt.

"Oh, come on, half the people you see wearing those badges only bought them last season -"

"So! What does it matter?"

"It means they're not real fans, they're just jumping on the bandwagon -"

"Oh you bloody idiot, are you really that da-"

"That's enough, the both of you," Hermione quickly interrupted. "The bell rung, now come on. Let's get to class!" she quickly said before the argument could continue and grabbed Alex´s arm and began to lead him away. An amused Neville followed them.

"You don't have to drag me to class, I know where it is," Alex commented, and Hermione let go of his arm.

"I am sorry," Hermione said letting go of Alex. "But can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"What is happing between Harry, Ron and you? I were such great friends when you first met and now you hate each other, and not just Ron, you hate Harry as well. You always call them Potter and Weasley."

"They call me Black as well." Alex said defensively.

"Yeah, but you hate them right?" Hermione asked again.

"They hate me!"

"But-"

Alex signed, "look Hermione! Weasely has been , he's been slamming and insulting everyone who's been in Slytherin, and that includes my family, friends, and girlfriend." Alex hissed. "And Potter well he - he." Alex took a deep breath to calm himself, as he had gotten angry thinking about his fight with Harry. "He just need to stay out of my business."

Hermione looked at the ground. "What do you mean, he is just worried?"

Alex eyed Hermione. "He didn't tell you?" he asked. "About what all happened in the graveyard and what he heard?"

"He just told me the basic outline," Hermione replied. "You two being portkeyed there, the ritual, you losing your finger and him his blood, your grandfather being killed, Cedric being killed, and the part where You-know-who offered you to join him but you said no."

"What else?"

Hermione looked away, "your uncle of course."

Alex paused; he knew that Potter had told Weasley, but Hermione sounded like she didn´t know or was she just playing stupid so Alex would begin talking with Potter again? They didn't talk the rest of the way to Snape's dungeon, and soon enough, the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins filed into Snape's classroom. Alex took a seat at the table with Daphne and Draco.

"Settle down," said Snape coldly, shutting the door. There was no real need for the call to order; the moment the class had heard the door close, quiet had fallen and all fidgeting stopped. Snape's mere presence was usually enough to ensure a class's silence.

"Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, "I think it would be appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly is, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my… displeasure." His gaze lingered this time on Neville, who gulped.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class which are the students who gets an Outstanding. So that means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye. But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," he continued softly, "so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students."

Alex gulped, he wasn´t sure what he wanted to work with in his adult life, right now, he was considering either a healer or a magizoologist, but he needed a N.E.W.T potion grade for both of them. And if he needed to get an Outstanding in to do that, it would it be very hard, but with hard work it should be durable.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level exam: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing. The ingredients and method -" Snape flicked his wand "- are on the blackboard -" (they appeared there) "- you will find everything you need —" he flicked his wand again "- in the store cupboard —" (the door of the said cupboard sprang open) "- you have an hour and a half… start."

Alex read the instructions a few times and then began to work on his Draught of Peace. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in precisely the right order and quantities; the mixture had to be stirred exactly the right number of times, firstly in clockwise, then in anti-clockwise directions. The heat of the flames on which it was simmering had to be lowered to exactly the right level for a specific number of minutes before the final ingredient was added.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," called Snape, with ten minutes left to go.

Alex looked at his potion, and a light silver vapor happened to be rising out of his potion. Smiling in satisfaction and pride, he looked at Daphne's to see that hers looked the same, as he Draco´s. Neville's (who were sitting at the table next to Alex along with Tracey and Blaise) however was a emitting a dark grey steam.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

Alex looked up to see Snape at Harry's table, looking down out Harry's potion. "The Draught of Peace," Harry said.

"Tell me, Potter," said Snape softly, "can you read?"

"Yes, I can," Harry, answered slightly angry.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."

Harry squinted at the blackboard. "'Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebore.'"

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No," said Harry very quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No," said Harry, more loudly. "I forgot the hellebore."

"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. _Evanesco_." The contents of Harry's potion vanished; he was left standing foolishly beside an empty cauldron.

"Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing," said Snape. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making, to be handed in on Thursday."

Everyone filled their flagons and began putting them onto Snape's desk. Alex was last, and placed his flagon on the desk and looked up at Snape who was staring back, Alex then looked at the turned in potions. Why were Snape hating Harry that much? Sure Harry´s potion had been bad, but it hadn´t been any worse than the ones Neville, Weasley, Crabbe and Goyle had made, and they had been allowed to turn their potions in.

"Do you have a question Mr. Black?" Snape asked interrupting Alex´s line of thought.

The young Black heir looked up at his potions professor. "Why do you hate Harry Potter?" Alex blundered out without thinking. "Why did you vanish is potion when there is worse versions."

Alex expected Snape to yell at him and telling him that it wasn´t any of his business. "It is complicated." Snape just answered and then closed his eyes. "Perhaps one day you will understand."

Puzzled about what Snape meant Alex left. Once into the dungeons, Alex was surprised to see his Slytherin friends waiting for him. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Just waiting for you, Black," Draco answered.

"Yeah, and we want you to sit with us at lunch," Daphne suggested, grabbing a hold of his arm.

"Isn't that social suicide?" Alex asked as the group began to leave the dungeons.

"Well, if you're afraid, or don´t you want to eat lunch with your girlfriend?"

"No," Alex quickly replied. "Let's go to Lunch."

Minutes later, Alex was led into the Great Hall and over towards the end of the Slytherin table. Alex blew out his breath and sat down between Blaise and Daphne, noticing some stares from some of the Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws. He ignored the stares and looked up. The ceiling had turned an even murkier grey during the morning. Rain was lashing the high windows. Looking back down, Alex began gathering some lunch and talking with his friends.

After eating their lunch, Alex and Blaise left for their divination class, and Daphne, Draco and Tracey left for the Arithmancy class.

Divination was boring as usual; this time it was about dream impetration, which were exiting enough, but with Trelawney it was boring. Luckily it wasn´t a double lesson. However the dream impetration interested Alex a great deal as sometimes his dreams had turned out to as some truth to them sometimes.

After Divination, it was time for Defence Against the Dark Arts and when the Slytherins and Gryffindors entered the classroom, they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said, when finally the whole class had sat down. Alex sat next to Draco.

A few people mumbled "good afternoon" in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Alex shoved his wand back inside his pocket and pulled out quill, ink and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

Defence Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year."

Professor Umbridge paused and looked over her students.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by: Course Aims:

1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she asked, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," Professor Umbridge said. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. Alex and Draco shared a look and turned to page five of their copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read.

It was desperately dull, quite as bad as listening to Professor Binns. Alex felt his concentration sliding away from him which was something that rarely happened; he had soon read the same line half a dozen times without taking in more than the first few words. Several silent minutes passed. Next to him, Draco was absent-mindedly turning a page slowly, staring at a spot on the page. Alex looked around and received a surprise to shake him out of his torpor. Hermione had not even opened her copy of Defensive Magical Theory. She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.

Alex could not ever remember Hermione neglecting to read when instructed to, or indeed resisting the temptation to open any book that came under her nose. He looked at her enquiringly, but she merely continued to stare at Professor Umbridge, who was looking just as resolutely in another direction.

After several more minutes had passed, however, Alex was not the only one watching Hermione. The chapter they had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch Hermione's mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's eye rather than struggle on with 'Basics for Beginners'. When more than half the class was staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows. "And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many students of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly. Alex stayed silent but wondered the same. Wouldn´t they use magic? Why?

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. -?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but -"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way -"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a -"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Again, Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up, too.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but -"

Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best we ever -"

"Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying - you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day -"

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just -"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"

Hermione put up her hand. Professor Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads."

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!" trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively. Yes name?"

"Daphne Greengrass ma´am!" Daphne said in an ice-cold voice. "Are you telling me that the first time we will use spells will be at the exam? It is my understanding that there are an important amount of wand work, pronunciation and practical experience when we preform new spells that cannot be explained in books. That is why we have the practical element."

Professor Umbridge looked a bit stunned, but soon recovered. "I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough -"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again.

Professor Umbridge looked up. "This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, yeah?" said Harry. Alex instantly felt the heat and anger of Harry coming off him.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think…" said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe… Lord Voldemort!"

Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool; some of the Slytherins stiffened; and Alex snapped his quill in half. He wasn't expecting Harry to bring that up. Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry. "Now, let me make a few things quite plain." Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk. "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead -"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

'"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat it is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about re-born Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'."

Harry jumped up again. "So, according to you, Cedric Diggory and Fredric Ambrosius dropped dead of their own accord, did they?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

There was a collective intake of breath from the class, for none of them, apart from Ron and Hermione, had ever heard Harry talk about what had happened on the night Cedric had died. They stared avidly from Harry to Alex and to Professor Umbridge, who had raised her eyes and was staring at him without a trace of a fake smile on her face.

"Cedric Diggory's death was tragic," she said coldly as she glanced over at Alex who noticed. "And as for Fredric Ambrosius, It was quite clear that he was murdered by his son."

"It was Voldemort that killed them and you know it," Harry hissed. "Come Alex say it, you saw it."

Professor Umbridge looked at Alex, "well Mr. Black? Do you have anything to say?"

Alex was glad that Erik had warned him so he stayed silent. "No ma´am. I just want to read and continue the lesson." He said not looking any of his friends in the eyes.

"YOU'RE A BLOODY BARSTED," Harry screamed and with a few steps, he was at Alex´s desk where he grabbed Alex´s robes and glared hatefully at him.

"Get of me!" Alex said and he was half-sure that he would had punched him if-

"Come here, Mr. Potter, dear." Professor Umbridge said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice

Harry forcefully let go of Alex and walked up to Professor Umbridge. The Professor wrote something on a parchment and gave it to Harry, who just looked at her before grabbing it. Harry then walked back to gather his things before leaving. He didn´t return to the lesson, which continued to be very dull and Umbridge continued to watch Alex.

Once the lesson had finished Daphne and Alex walked together in hallway. "Why didn´t you say something in there?"

"It wouldn't matter," Alex said in a low voice. "She won´t believe me, so why should I get in trouble?"

Daphne looked at him in concern. "I know, and I sort of agree with you, but Alex I know how much this means to you."

"I tried warning them, and they- Look where it got Harry."

"Yeah he was pretty upset. It wasn´t smart."

Alex smiled a bit, "yeah, look I got to go to my healing class. But we see each other later?"

Daphne nodded and gave Alex a soft kiss on the lips. "Yes, at dinner."

…

Chapter end

So, Alex manged to keep his cool with Umbridge, but it will push him and Harry even further apart. And are you curious about why Umbridge will meet with the prefects? And how will Umbridge treat Alex the same as she did with Harry in the canon or will she try a different version.

Please leave an review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10 Taking Care of First years

The Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 10: Taking Care of First years.

The healing class were off to a good start. Madam Pomfrey started telling about the O.W.L exam, and that she was hoping that she would see many of them in N.E.W.T class. The class wasn't a recruitment for being a healer, but as the school nurse said it was advantage in many future carriers.

Once the healing class was over Alex said his goodbyes to Erik. He had barely entered the Gryffindor common room when a very angry looking Harry Potter confronted him. "Hey Black," he said in a fake cheerful voice. "Did you had a good first day? Mine was great. Do you want do know what happened?" Alex didn´t answer, and Harry continued his rant. "Yeah I got detention for the rest of the week, because of YOU!"

Harry´s yell made a few students look at them. Alex looked at Harry in annoyance. "How was it my fault? You were about to attack me. You screamed up in the class."

"Yeah, because you let me hanging. You could had said something to support me. You were at the graveyard as well remember. You saw Voldemort return."

"It is hard to forget." Alex growled, "What is your point?"

"Why didn´t you say anything? You could have said that Voldemort was back."

"Yeah and what? Gotten a detention like you?"

"You could have stood up; we have to warn the public. We have to make sure that people are prepared."

"They don´t believe us Potter! I mean haven´t you notice the trash the Prophet wrote about us. We have tried to warn and nobody listened."

"Shut it Black. There are some that listen; you are just too much a coward to stand up for the truth." Harry spat venomously.

Alex felt angry at Harry´s words. "Shut up Potter! I am just not that stupid to give Umbridge a reason to give me a detention for saying Voldemort is back."

Harry looked at the ground, but then glared hatefully at Alex. "Yeah, but at least I stand up for what I believe."

"Yeah in front of Umbridge, who is here to shut us up. You should really follow my advice and keep your heard down when you are around her."

"I don´t need your advice Black. I can handle myself."

"Yeah clearly Potter. However I mean it, don´t give her a reason to give your any more detentions."

Harry just snorted. "You know what Black; you really are the most selfish person that I ever have met. So you know what just take care of yourself, it the only thing you are good at."

Alex was hurt by Harry´s words. Truthfully, he wanted to join Harry, and keep saying that Voldemort had returned, in order to convince the public that it was the truth, but after Erik´s warning then doing that in front of Umbridge would be pointless. Why wouldn't Harry see that? Why were the two of them always fighting? Alex knew that he was just at much fault as Harry was, but Harry was just so annoying.

….

It turned out that first school day just were a preview on how hard the O.W.L year would be. The following day both Professors Flitwick McGonagall began their lessons lectured about the importance of the O.W.L exams and how it would mean much work if they wanted to pass them. The two classes also meant more homework, for some more than others did, as McGonagall only assigned homework to those who didn´t were able to perform the vanishing spell. Alex was among the few that were able to do that.

In the break, Alex went to the chamber and began to work on his homework and say hallo to Slytherin. Alex also began working on another project; brewing a truth potion. It would be useful to have some of that in stock, it was one of the few potions that were missing in Slytherin´s stock, and the potion would properly be in the O.W.L exams.

When it was time for Care of Magical Creatures, Alex promised Slytherin that he would be back later, and hurried to the class. In his hurry to get class, he didn´t notice that someone where watching him.

The day had become cool and breezy, and as he walked down the sloping lawn towards Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, feeling the occasional drop of rain on his face. Alex was lightly jogging trying to catch up with the Slytherins who were in front of him. Soon, they all stopped in front of their professor. Alex stayed in the back with Draco and Blaise.

Professor Grubbly-Plank stood waiting for the class some ten yards from Hagrid's front door, a long trestle table in front of her laden with twigs.

"Everyone here?" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, once all the Slytherins and Gryffindors had arrived. "Let's crack on then. Who can tell me what these things are called?"

She indicated the heap of twigs in front of her. Alex´s and a few others hands shot into the air. The twigs on the table leapt into the air and revealed themselves to be what looked like tiny pixyish creatures made of wood, each with knobbly brown arms and legs, two twig-like fingers at the end of each hand and a funny flat, bark-like face in which a pair of beetle-brown eyes glittered.

"Oooooh!" said Parvati and Lavender. Alex rolled his eyes a bit. Bowtruckles wasn´t scary or that dangerous at all, just very useful. Alex had enjoyed reading Newt Scamander´s descriptions about them, like how they could pick locks.

"Kindly keep your voices down, girls!" said Professor Grubbly-Plank sharply, scattering a handful of what looked like brown rice among the Bowtruckles, who immediately fell upon the food. "So - anyone know the names of these creatures? Mr. Black?"

"Bowtruckles," said Alex. "They're tree-guardians, usually live in wand-trees."

"Five points for Gryffindor," said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Yes, these are Bowtruckles, and as Mr. Black rightly says, they generally live in trees whose wood is of wand quality. Anybody know what they eat?"

"Woodlice," Daphne promptly added "but they love to eat fairy eggs if they can get them."

"Good girl, take five points to Slytherin. So, whenever you need leaves or wood from a tree in which a Bowtruckle lodges, it is wise to have a gift of woodlice ready to distract or placate it. They may not look dangerous, but if angered they will try to gouge at human eyes with their fingers, which, as you can see, are very sharp and not at all desirable near the eyeballs. So if you'd like to gather closer, take a few woodlice and a Bowtruckle - I have enough here for one between three - you can study them more closely. I want a sketch from each of you with all body-parts labelled by the end of the lesson."

The class surged forwards around the trestle table. Harry deliberately circled around the back so that he ended up right next to Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"Where's Hagrid?" Alex heard Harry ask, while everyone else was choosing Bowtruckles.

"Never you mind," said Professor Grubbly-Plank repressively, which had been her attitude last time Hagrid had failed to turn up for a class, too.

Alex followed Draco and Blaise who had chosen a Bowtruckle and brought it over to a table. Alex pulled out some parchment and quill, and the two Slytherin and one Gryffindor crouched down around the table. As the lesson went on Alex found that he really was fond of the small Bowtruckle, and it was joy to study them, and draw them. The best part was that the Bowtruckle seamed really fond of Alex, so the three friends also had some fun time playing with the little Bowtruckle.

After Care of Magical Creatures Alex bid his Slytherin friends goodbye, and joined his fellow Gryffindors to the green houses where the Hufflepuff were waiting for the current class to end.

Alex had barely been there a second when the door of the nearest greenhouse opened and some fourth-years spilled out of it, including Ginny.

"Hi," she said brightly as she passed.

A few seconds later, Luna Lovegood emerged, trailing behind the rest of the class, a smudge of earth on her nose, and her hair tied in a knot on the top of her head. She stopped next to Harry to speak to him, but then someone else caught Alex´s eyes when they exited the Greenhouse. It was a girl with black hair and bright blue eyes, it was someone Alex knew and cared very much for.

"Selie?" He called out a bit loudly, gaining some attention. Selene jumped when she heard her name being called and saw her cousin Alex, and walked over to him, looking less annoyed at her nickname then the last time Alex had called her that. "Selene, what are you doing here?" Alex asked in surprise.

"I have transferred here," Selene, answered. The two cousins looked at each other. Alex noticed that she was in Ravenclaw; it was a good fit, because Selene had always been clever, much more than he had ever been.

"You're in Ravenclaw," Alex commented and then asked "Wait why did you transfer here?

"My mother thought I should do it, and I agreed."

"Why? I mean you had friends in Durmstrang right. "Alex asked.

"Hogwarts provides a great magical education," Selene answered. "Better than Durmstrang, beside I am not at school to make friends."

Alex nodded. "Okay, sure," he said. "Still maybe we can hang out sometime and catch up. I haven't seen you since Grandpa died."

"You mean since my father died!" Selene snapped.

Alex looked at the ground. "I am sorry about that I-"

"Sorry?" Selene growled. "Why you were the one that killed him."

"Look I swear I didn´t-"

"I don´t want to hear it Alexander. My father was a good man and you-"Selene paused. "Killed him. Goodbye Alexander." She hissed, before leaving without another word.

Alex just starred after her. What had he expected? He was the one responsible for Adrian´s death. Sure he hadn´t had a choice, but still he had done the deed. Maybe Alex had expected that Selene would have been relived, since the way she had been treated by her father. Perhaps it had been naïve, but now that she was here, Alex really wanted to be close to his cousin just like old times. She had been one of his best friends when they had been kids. Alex signed and went to his Herbology lesson and to another lecture about the importance of OWLs, and more homework.

…

And so the week slowly passed homework and classes. It was hard, but Alex still found time to be with his friends from his own year by studying together with them. Alex tended to avoid the Gryffindor common room since Harry had gotten very nasty. Alex assumed it had something to do with his detentions with Umbrigde, since Harry´s attitude had gotten worse after the second detention, and he would now snap at Alex every time he got. Alex knew that there was something wrong, and it was because of what happened at the detentions. Regardless the week passed, and Harry once again was free.

Since it was now weekend and since that Daphne was busy until the afternoon, just as his other friends were. Alex decided that to go study in Slytherin´s chamber. It was a place where he had spent most of his free time lately since he could be there alone.

He was on the third floor when ran into an interesting scene.

Once Alex turned into another corridor on the third floor, he began to witness a couple of third year Slytherins picking on a familiar face.

"Come on, give me my book back," Jack growled as he jumped up and reached for one of his magical textbooks that was magically being levitated in the air a foot out of his reach.

"Come on little lion," said one of the Slytherins. "Reach for your book, jump higher and you might just catch it."

"I said give it back!" Jack yelled as he tried jumping even higher. He was unsuccessful and as he landed the second Slytherin used the knockback jinx, making Jack cry out in pain as he hit the ground.

"You should not raise your voice at your betters mudblood." The same Slytherin said. "Perhaps this will teach you to mind your own business."

"Gentlemen," Alex said as he approached the trio of lowerclassmen. "Are we aware that the use of magic in the corridors is against the rules?"

The Slytherin that was levitating the book, dropped his wand, and the book fell into Jack´s hands a second later.

"Yeah and why should we listen to you? You´re just a stupid Gryffindor."

"I am also a prefect, and I can give you all a detention for bullying a first year." Alex said sternly looking at the younger kids. The Slytherin that had spoken up before gave Alex a disrespectful look, making Alex continue. "I could of course report this Professor Snape and let him punish you instead. I hear that he needs his cauldrons cleaned. However I am being kind, so leave before I change my mind."

"You got lucky this time, Bennett," said the first Slytherin.

"Next time there won't be a prefect around to help you little mudblood" the second Slytherin said and the duo walked away.

Jack hadn´t gotten up from the ground. Instead, he just looked at his book, and Alex could hear some small sobs coming from the little first year. Alex gave him a worried look, "hey what is wrong?" Alex asked as he bent down and laid his hands on the younger boy´s shoulder.

"They been after me all week." Jack sniffed as Alex tried comfort the first year. "They have been ganging up on me, saying that I don´t belong here and is a worthless mudblood."

"Have you talked with teacher about it?"

"They said they would hurt me if I told someone." Jack explained. "Beside I am not a tattletale. I should have listened to Mick, and what he said about the Slytherins."

"Hey I know that those two Slytherins are jerks, but that doesn´t goes for all of them. I know for a fact that they are some of the best friends one can have. I mean how much do you know the first years Slytherins?"

"Well uh I have talked a bit with Calla Blishwick, and she is nice enough, but it was then those two Slytherins began harshening me. They said it was because I had talked with her, and that I should leave her alone."

"If you want some advice then keep talking with Calla."

Jack got to his feet and smiled, "okay then, so uh where you going to Great Hall? I mean it there are still lunch. Maybe you can escort me there, you know, just in case they come back?"

"Er, I'm not going to the Great Hall," Alex replied. "I was actually going somewhere else."

"Um, okay," Jack began while looking around the corridor looking a litter nervous and afraid. "Okay, I guess I'll just find my way there myself. Hope I don't run into anymore bullies," he said softly, and then turned and began to walk away.

Alex stood there a bit dumbfounded, but then followed Jack. "Are you trying to guilt trip me?" he asked. "Because I'm telling you right now that it's not going to work, I have used that move myself too many times to fall for it." Jack didn't say anything but continued to look afraid and innocent. "Alright, fine, but only at the Entrance Hall. Once there, we're going our separate ways." Jack nodded with a smile and followed Alex who began to pick up his walking pace.

Minutes later, Alex stopped at the Entrance hall. "Well, there you go," He said, pointing towards the entrance to the Great Hall with his hand. Jack took a few steps but stopped and turned.

"Where is it you're going?" he asked looking at Alex.

"Er, I was going to…the dungeons to work on a potion for practice," Alex lied, while glancing to the left and scratching the back of his neck. "This is supposed to be the most difficult year for me and I just might need the practice." Jack nodded and continued towards the Great Hall. Alex turned around and made his way towards the dungeons, not noticing Jack reappear out of the Great Hall and follow him from a distance.

Alex made his way down into the dungeons, through the magical wall, the old classroom, the second magical wall, down the stairs, and stopped at the door. Alex put his hand on the door but froze when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He felt something or someone close by. He didn't know how, but he knew there was someone following him. Alex slowly pulled out his wand and turned around. He couldn't see anyone, but that didn't mean no one was there.

Alex snapped out his wand. "Venir!" he hissed and felt a tug on his wand. He pulled his wand back and suddenly he heard a small yelp and then through the dimly lit area, an object began flying towards Alex´s direction. The closer it approached, the clearer it became. Soon enough, the object which was now a person, flew and stopped in front of Alex´s feet. Alex looked down at the person who shyly looked up at him.

"Jack," Alex said, pocketing his wand. "Why are you following me?"

Jack stood to his feet. "I wanted to know where you were really going," he answered. "I knew you were lying."

"And how did you know that?" Alex asked curiously, as he crossed his arms.

"Well, your body language," Jack replied looking at Alex and continued in an exited voice. "When you told me about the potion practicing, you scratched the back of your neck and looked to the left; a clear sign of lying."

"Interesting," Alex said. "Didn't realize kids your age knew that sort of thing."

"Well I have always been good at telling if someone is lying, plus my dad is a police officer," Jack replied. "He kind of wanted me to follow in his footsteps when I grow up. This magical thing was a pretty big surprise when he found out. I think it is so cool, it is like having superpowers."

"So muggleborn," Alex commented. Jack nodded in conformation. "Makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. "I mean does it mean anything right?"

"No it doesn´t, it just explains why you're not afraid of me," Alex stated.

"Should I be, and why should I?"

"No you shouldn't, but some of the other students are."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"You'll find out sooner or later," Alex replied turning towards the door. "Open," he hissed, and the door opened.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Parseltongue or Snake Language," Alex answered.

"So it is a secret language that is so cool! Could you teach me how to speak it? It is hard? I promise that I will study hard."

"No, I can´t teach it."

"Aw, why not?" Jack pouted.

"No, I wanted if I could, but Parseltongue is something you either a born with or not."

"That is too bad." Jack said, "It must be so cool to be able to speak it. So you can only enter here if you can speak uh what was it called?"

"Parseltongue." Alex said, "And yes, there isn´t that many that knows about."

"Okay, I heard you speak it when you walked through the fake wall."

"Yes, I should had been more careful."

Jack gave an innocent smile, "I am sorry about that, but I wanted to see where you were going. It was hard to follow you though."

Alex didn´t respond, but instead looked at Jack. Truthfully, he was impressed that the kid had managed to shadow him, and he couldn't really be mad at him since he would had done the same had he been in Jack´s situation.

Alex opened the door, and entered the room; Jack followed. Once inside, the torches lit, and the sight was horrendous. Everything in the room was in disarray as if a tornado had gone through it. Books and papers littered the floor, and there a large slash in the portrait of Salazar Slytherin who was nowhere to be seen.

Alex ran though the rooms; which luckily weren't so bad; the library were must messy, just like the bedroom, and in the potion lab the cauldrons were tipped over. Lucky there was no potion them it, since Alex had emptied his to vails, but some of them had been smashed as well.

As Alex got back to the main room, he saw Jack looking confused as he looked around "Uh did you left it this way?"

"No, it was spotless when I left."

"But are there others that can speak parseltongue?"

"No, wait there is Harry Potter." Yet Alex doubted it was him. Potter had been in detention most of the week, then he had been busy finishing his homework, and the chamber had been fine when Alex had left yesterday. "Hang on a second." Alex said as he walked through the room and over to Slytherin´s portrait. "Slytherin? Are you here?"

"Oh, you're back!" a voice answered. Slytherin was looking from the corner of the portrait. "Could you fix this?"

Alex nodded and cast the Reparo charm on the portrait magically fixing it. "Do you know who did this?"

"It was a girl."

So it couldn't had been Harry then- "wait a girl?" Alex asked, as he realized what Slytherin had said.

"Yes," Slytherin said fixing his robes. "A girl, she was hooded of course so I didn´t get a lock on her face, but she had blond hair. She was very cable with a wand, but if I had to say she was younger then you, but older then the first year over there." Slytherin finished pointing at Jack. "You know I never meant that this chamber should be public known."

"It hardly isn´t. So what did the girl want? Did she only wanted to ruin the place?"

"No, she came just like you seeking knowledge, only wanted some of my most hidden and dangerous kind."

"Like what?" Alex said crossing his arms.

"I have secrets that you have yet to discover. She sought the most guarded of them all."

"Yes, but what secrets?" Alex asked, getting a bit annoyed at Slytherin´s secretly nature.

At first Slytherin didn´t speak, but just looked at Alex as if he was judging him, then he said. "My journals."

"A journal, that you big secret?" Jack blundered out. "It sounds kind of boring."

Slytherin gave him a dirty look. "Know that in the magical world first year; that things are never as the seams. The journals is where I had my notes from my countless studies. Some of which I wished I had destroyed when I was alive. "

"What are they about?" Alex asked.

"Never mind that." Slytherin said. "I might tell you when you are older. Now isn´t the time. Anyway the girl wanted the journals, and when I refused she began tearing the place apart to find it."

"And you are sure that you didn´t see her face?"

"No then I would have told you." Slytherin said rather annoyed. "She did knew parseltongue though. She answered when I spoke it."

"So wait she was one of your descendants?"

"Maybe, but parseltongue isn´t just related to my blood, although it is strong in my family . Listen you are at the school. Surely you must know if there are others with your special talents."

Alex signed he didn´t knew all of the first years, let alone every student. Selene was a possibility of course, but Alex never had noticed any signs of her being a parseltongue, and her hair wasn´t blond. "I will keep an eye out. You didn´t see a house colour?"

"No, I would had been disappointed if she had worn her house ropes."

Alex nodded in agreement. "Right, look I have to clean this mess up first." Slytherin nodded and left the portrait, and Alex looked at Jack. "So since you snuck after me, you can help with the cleaning."

"I help, but only if you will teach me how to defend against bullies." Jack countered.

Alex smiled a bit. It seemed like a fair enough deal. "Okay firsty. I will teach you some moves, but just a fair warning I won´t go easy on you."

Jack just smiled at that.

….

Chapter end

…

I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was short.

Next time, Alex will keep his promise to Jack and teach a few spells that helps against bullies, but that action will have a consequence for our young hero. Alex will also have to take a important decision that will decide the fate of Harry and Dumbledore´s intentions for the preparations for the war against Voldemort

Please leave an review, and a big thanks to those who left one for the last chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 The Terrible Choice

The Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 11: The Terrible Choice.

Alex was true to his word and begun teaching Jack some combat spells, he could use in case the bullies hadn´t understood the message. Alex found that he was a bit impressed at the first year capacity for magic. Jack of course had a lot to lean, yet he had a good understanding of the basic of magic and managed to lean the Knockback jinx and Disarming spell among other.

However while Jack´s success surprised Alex. He was even more surprised on how much he loved teaching. He was surprised on how proud he felt when Jack mastered a new spell. Jack´s lessons were put a bit on hold as the new school week began. Still Alex asked Jack to practice the spells they had gone over the weekend. The new school week, meant that the preparation for the O.W.L exams continued, and then there was the prefect duties, yet despite being very busy, Alex was thriving. He loved it; his intellect was being challenged, that went for all of the classes expect Defence against the Dark Acts. Umbridge was the worst teacher Alex ever had had, and he had been taught by Quirrell and Lockhart. No at least those two had thought Alex something although limited.

Umbridge only had them reading that stupid book; a book that had no mention on how to uses defensive magic. It was a disaster, at least Alex knew of books that could teach him the stuff he needed, others weren't so lucky, and then there was the first year that had no basis to build on.

…

Alex was therefore sure that sure the meeting Umbridge had requested with the prefects would be bad news. Alex, Hermione, Daphne, and Draco was among the first to show up outside Umbridge office. Mellissa Robinson was already waiting for them. "Hey guys, she hasn´t opened the door yet." She said as she saw the group.

"She wants to show that she is in charge." Hermione commented in a low voice, yet Mellissa heard it and nodded.

"Yes, I have never seen that the prefects had been summered to a teacher like that. Sure Dumbledore have had a few talks with us, but that is all."

The rest of the prefects soon arrived and waited along with Alex and the others. However, it wasn´t until the agreed time when Umbridge opened the door. "Hey prefects right on time I see. That is good; punctuality will do you all good in your futures carries. Please come inside."

Once everybody was inside and had sat down Mellissa spoke up. "Ma´am may I ask why you wanted to see us?"

"Yes Miss Robinson. I wanted to speak about you about the order at this school."

"Order ma´am?" Susan asked.

"Yes Miss Bones. I have noticed that the lack of discipline at this school. Duels breaking out in the corridors, children running around, and the awful pranking. Surely, you must all agree that it doesn´t belong at an in institute of learning." Umbridge explained in her usual condescending tone.

Each prefects looked at each other. None of them knew what to say. Alex personally didn´t agree, surely there was problems, but nothing that bad.

"Yes, I am sure you do." Umbridge continued. "I therefor suggest that we change that how we gives the punishment for rule breaking. I suggest that a disturbance like running in the hall will cost ten house points. While crimes like duel in the school grounds will be punished with a minimum week detention. I have written a paper that explains the how the different rule breaking should be punish." Umbridge flicked her wand, and a long roll of parchment landed in front of Alex. In short, it would mean that even simple rule breaking that had resulted in a warning would now be punish. "I know it seems hard, but I assure it is necessary. It is necessary that we teach the young students and certain older ones, that the rules must be obeyed."

None one spoke up, everybody knew it was pointless. Instead, everybody nodded.

"Excellent, I will inform the headmaster. I look forward to when we bring the discipline back to this school.

…

Alex was very worried after the meeting with Umbridge. The professor´s suggestions fundamentally changed how they punished rule breaking. Umbridge had also ordered them to report each rule breaker they caught to her along with the punishment they had assigned. Umbridge also wanted to lean how the professors punished the students.

None of the prefects spoke to each other as they left Umbridge´s office only when Alex, was alone with Hermione, Daphne and Draco, Hermione spoke up. "She is going to change everything! And she will use us to do her dirty work."

"I know," Alex said.

"We should have said something."

"What would be the point Ganger?" Daphne added looking at the female Gryffindor. "If we had said anything, she would have done it anyway and gotten rid of us in the process."

"I know, but at least we would have stood up against this disproportionate punishment."

"Yes, but then we couldn´t help." Draco said making Hermione look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we had said no to Umbridge then she would have found someone else to enforce her rule, and they would most likely have done it gladly." Draco continued.

"So this way can-"

"Choose to overlock some rule breaking. Yes." Daphne said.

"Umbridge will be furious if she leans of this. She will properly remove our prefect status."

"Yes, she will." Alex stated. "But if we doesn´t do it, then we don´t deserve the badge."

….

The new punishment was announced the next morning. Naturally it was met with distain by the others students. Harry especially was angry since it would be easier to be thrown in detention.

"Look Potter. I get it´s bad, but it is just detentions." Alex defended after Harry had ranted over the news.

"You think you are so clever Black, but you have no idea do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Her detentions!"

"What about them?"

However, Harry just shock his heard as he looked at Alex. "Never mind, you wouldn't care either way." He said before leaving a confused Alex behind. Just what had happened with his detention with Umbridge? Alex signed again thinking how bad his and Harry´s friendship had become lately.

"Alex are you okay?"

Alex turned and looked into the eyes of his girlfriend. "Yeah I had expected that much."

"Still he isn´t being fair to you."

"Well then maybe you could you know comfort me?" Alex with a slightly flirtatious smile, but Daphne just gently slapped his arm.

"You prat."

"Well you can´t really blame a guy from trying."

Daphne smiled. "No I suppose, I can´t."

"So eh?" Alex asked again with a flirtatious smile.

Daphne smiled, "you are hopeless." She said, however she still gave Alex a quick kiss on the lips.

"Eww gross" Both teens turned and looked at Jack Bennett, who had a slightly disgusted look on his face.

Alex cleared his throat "Hey Jack."

"So you are the famous Jack Bennett." Daphne said, "My boyfriend is quite impressed at your skills."

"You two are dating?" Jack asked.

"Yup."

"So you are kissing?" Jack asked sounding slightly disgusted.

"Sometimes." Alex shrugged.

"Ewww." Jack whined sounding very much like a classic eleven-year-old boy, making Daphne laugh. "It is so gross. You shouldn't do that, at least not in the public."

Both Alex and Daphne laughed. "He is right; we shouldn't kiss in front the first years. We are prefects after all."

"It is not just a first year, it´s Jack."

"True," Daphne said stepping closer to Alex.

"Wait, you are not going to kiss again are you?"

"Maybe," Daphne said looking Alex in the eyes, who looked in hers."

"But I am first year, we are delicate."

Daphne just gave Alex another quick kiss on the lips, much to Jack´s distain. "I see you later Mr. Black, like after lunch."

"Sure." Alex said.

Daphne smiled before heading for the Slytherin dorm, while Alex and Jack headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

"So uh that new system with detentions, that´s good right?" Jack asked looking at Alex. "I mean then it will mean the bullies will stop their bullying."

"Yeah maybe," Alex responded, doubting it would be that that happened. It would most likely be the victims that were punished when they defended themselves. "Just try to keep yourself out of trouble."

"Yeah of course. I mean my dad have said the same thing. Well expect the try part." Jack said, "by the way I followed your advice and began talking a bit more to Calla, and we have begun studying together."

Alex was truly glad to hear it. The houses needed to be united more, especially now.

….

Umbridge´s new system had been in place in a little over a week, and there had been a few harsh punishment. The Weasley twins had gotten a week detention for pranking a Slytherin seventh year who happened to be a prefect. It had been an innocent and harmless prank that just had changed the man´s school robes to pink, yet Umbridge had gladly assigned them two weeks detention.

Alex knew it would happen, and he hated being a part of the system. He had of course along with the prefects that had the same views like him, had ignored some rule breaking. Their little group consisted of Alex, Mellissa, Lee, Alicia, Daphne, Draco, Hermione, Erik, Lisa, Susan and Ernie. Still they had to give some punishment.

Alex was out on his patrol, when he heard shouting in a nearby corridor. "I said cut it out, and leave her alone!" It was Jack´s voice.

Alex began running as he hard another voice. "No Bennett! She is just as bad as you."

"I said STOP." Jack yelled, Alex arrived just in time to see Jack wave his wand before disarming one of the Slytherin that had bullied him earlier, and then he used the Knockback Jinx to knock him to the ground.

Alex was impressed, but still he had warned Jack to be careful. Jack was standing next to a girl in Slytherin robes. Alex presumed it was Calla.

"Jack! What did you just do?"

Jack turned and was a bit surprised to see Alex. "I told him to cut it out, I had to defend myself."

"It seems that was right to change the punishment. Don´t you agree Mr. Black?" The voice of the pink toad sounded. Umbridge looked very pleased with herself. "I just saw Mr. Bennett here curse Mr. Blenchly."

"But he was bullying me, and Calla!" Jack defended.

Umbridge fake happy face despaired into an angry looking one. "You shouldn't talk back at your professors Mr. Bennett, you have to be punished for this so you can lean who you betters are."

Jack looked very afraid. "I-I am s-sorry professor Umbridge. It was just-"

"Just what Mr. Bennett? You attacked an upperclassman; it will be a big detention."

Jack looked really scarred now, and Alex could not help, but feel a bit responsible. He had thought Jack the spells after all. Calla looked nervous as well, but the third year Slytherin looked gleeful.

"Ma´am!" Alex spoke up trying his best to look respectful. "Given the situation, maybe it would be the best to give the boy a warning."

"Uh I am afraid I cannot allow this Mr. Black." Umbridge said in her annoying girly voice.

There it was the injustice of Umbridge´s rules. She had seen Jack being bullied by the Slytherin.

"It is true that Jack was being bullied." Calla spoke up for the first time.

"It is not the matter." Umbridge just said not looking at Calla. "Beside Mr. Bennett has to lean not to resolve to violence. "I am curious Mr. Bennett. Who thought you those spells?"

To his credit, Jack didn´t look in Alex direction. "Books ma´am. I read them in some defence books."

"Lying to a teacher."

"No, I leaned it myself. I swear it is the truth."

"Mr. Bennett!"

"I thought him the spells." Alex said.

"And why Mr. Black would you think that is a good idea." Umbridge said. "I mean you are surely not a Ministry approved official?"

"No, I am not."

"Then why Mr. Black? Would you teach harmful magic to an inexperienced first year?"

"I don´t know ma´am. He asked and I just wanted to help." Alex paused. "It was stupid, so just please give me detention instead of Jack.

Umbridge smiled evilly, "uh I will. You and Mr. Bennett will severe detention for a week." Alex felt slightly angry, but Erik´s warning and what had happened to Harry made him held his tongue. It would only make it worse for him and Jack. "Yes, that is right, you now you deserve to be punished. Now, you all better leave before I make it two weeks."

Alex just nodded and signalled the two first years to follow him.

…

Both Jack and Calla thought they had been treated very unfairly and was very upset about what had happened. Although Alex agreed with them, he told the two first years just to accept it since nothing could be done in the moment. It sucked, but at least it was it was only a detention.

Later that day Alex was studying along with Daphne, Draco, Blaise, Tracey and Erik.

"So have you guys found anything about Slytherin´s journals?"

"Draco nodded. "Yeah it is rumoured that Slytherin studied a lot of powerful magic."

"Yes, Slytherin said as much."

"Yes, but it was really powerful, like there is rumours that he learned how to gain immortality."

"Like Nicolas Flamel?" Erik asked.

"No, better. It was said that he learn how to be truly immortal without having to rely on the Philosopher's Stone."

"Impressive, so does anyone knows how close he came?" Erik asked.

"Very close, some even said he succeeded." Draco responded, looking a bit worried, "but that can´t be true."

"Maybe, but Slytherin sounded like that he regretted not destroying them, so he had to had learned something." Alex said looking at the Malfoy heir.

"That is not the worst, Draco didn´t need much time leaning of this story, and if he knowns then Voldemort does as well."

"Do you think he sent the spy?"

"Yes, he must know of Slytherin´s hidden part of the chamber, even he doesn´t know how to enter it. You still have no idea who the spy might be?"

Alex shocked his heard, "No idea, I thought it was Selene, but Slytherin said she had blood hair."

"She could have used a spell for that." Daphne counted.

"Even then, I am the only one of my family that can speak to snakes."

"And you are sure about that?"

Alex shrugged, "pretty sure."

….

Alex´s detentions begun the following day.

So at five to five, Alex set off for Umbridge's office on the third floor. When Alex knocked on the door she called, "Come in," in a sugary voice. Alex entered cautiously, looking around.

Alex had known this office under three of its previous occupants. In the days when Gilderoy Lockhart had lived here it had been plastered in beaming portraits of himself. When Lupin had occupied it, it was likely you would meet some fascinating Dark creature in a cage or tank if you came to call. In the impostor Moody's days it had been packed with various instruments and artefacts for the detection of wrong doing and concealment. Now, however, it looked totally unrecognizable. The surfaces had all been draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each one residing on its own doily, and on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large Technicolor kitten wearing a different bow around its neck. These were so foul that Alex stared at them, transfixed, until Professor Umbridge spoke again.

"Good evening, Mr. Black."

"Evening, Professor Umbridge," Alex said stiffly.

"Well, sit down," she said, pointing towards a small table draped in lace beside which she had drawn up a straight-backed chairs. A piece of blank parchment lay on the table, apparently waiting him. There were also a official parchment in front of Umbridge. As Alex took a seat, Umbridge smiled. "Yes Mr. Black, I must say I am impressed. You could had have let Mr. Bennett take all the blame."

"He is just a first year ma´am."

"Yes, and that is why you shouldn't had discussed his punishment in front of him." Alex was about to say it was unfair, but hold his tongue. "Good, you have learnt more respect for authorities."

Alex nodded, "yes ma´am."

"Yes you know that you deserve being punished for your insubordination. You also deserve to be punished for teaching against the Ministry´s wishes." Again, Alex kept his face neutral, knowing that there were no rules against teaching spells to first years, as long it wasn´t illegal spells. "Yes, you should, but we let this pass for now. And if you do something else the Ministry might be able to help you even more."

"How?"

"Read this." Umbridge said as she handed Alex the official parchment.

Alex took the parchment and his eyes whined as he read it. This was impossible, it would … it would free his mother. She could be free of Azkaban. She could be with him. He could have his mother back, just like before.

"This can´t be real." Alex whispered looking at the document.

Umbridge smiled. "I promise you it is quit real. The Ministry have gone through your files Mr. Black."

"What do you mean?" Alex said still looking at the parchment.

"You started out as star student, Mr. Black. Outstanding grades, it why you made a prefect after all. Yes, your talent is outstanding. Yet this school has not given you the opportunity to fulfil your potential."

"This school is great." Alex defended looking up.

"No, if you think, you will know what the Ministry is doing is necessary. Just look at what had happened in your school years. A monster roaming the school and attacking the students. Did you knew that the parents of the attacked students wasn´t notified. And how many times have you been treated badly?"

Alex had to agree with her. Some of the things that had happened at the school shouldn't had happened. Sure it wasn´t all Dumbledore´s fault, but still hadn´t Hermione´s parents been notified when she was attack? Still what the Ministry was doing was wrong. "What does this have to do with my mother?" Alex just asked.

"Yes I was hoping you would ask Mr. Black." Umbridge said looking very pleased. "See given your history and that you despite that have been made a prefect, then the Ministry feels that we should work together. So after having investigated the Minister feels that your mother should be pardoned from her crimes."

"Because of me?"

"Yes Mr. Black. Just imagine a boy that have been though all that hardship reunited with his mother. "

"So it would make you guys look good as well?"

Umbridge smiled again. "You are intelligent. Yes you will be doing us a favour. So all this can happen just as long as you does one little thing."

Alex felt his heart hammer in his chest. "Yes what?"

"You just have to admit that he who must not be named is dead, that he hasn´t returned. You just have to say that you are mistaken, confused, traumatized by your uncle´s betrayal and Cedric Diggoy´s death."

Alex didn´t speak. His mother could be free and all he had to do was - was to say that Voldemort was dead It would ruin the order´s mission. Harry was right that the fact he and Alex had warned about Voldemort had made people listen. If Alex now said it was a lie then nobody would believe Harry. The wizarding world would be unprepared when Voldemort finally attacked. Yet all of that; was it really more important than his mother? Right now it didn´t feel like it. No right now all Alex could think about was; his mother in Azkaban. His mother was in a place that suck the happiness out of her, and Alex … and Alex could save her from all that. He could safe her simply by doing what Umbridge and Fudge wanted. Why shouldn't he? Maybe it wouldn't mean anything? Maybe Harry, Dumbledore and the rest of the order still could warn the world about Voldemort. Who really believed in Alex´s story, it was all about Potter.

"You just have to say yes Mr. Black. You just have to say that the dark lord is dead."

"I-" Alex wanted to say yes, but something hold him back. What would Sirius say? What would his mother say? Cyrina had always thought Alex to do the right thing. What would she think about this? Deep down Alex knew what he had to say - what is mother would say, and he hated it. He hated it. He hated that he was so noble. He hated that he was like that. Why couldn´t he be selfish, more evil. Why couldn´t he just say yes. No he had to say no. He had to it, because it would be what is mother wanted, and because it was the right thing. He hated it. He hated himself, but he had to say. "No."

"No?"

"Voldemort did return! Harry and I saw it. He is back."

Umbridge´s pleasant demure fell. "Lies! Your mother will pay the price."

"My mother is a good person." Alex whispered as he starred hatefully at Umbridge. "She would never want me to lie in order to save her. Voldemort is back. That is the truth."

"You really are messed up. Not wanting to save your own mother." Umbridge paused. "So you really deserve being punished for that. You will write lines today Mr. Black." Umbridge said handing Alex a long, thin black quill with an unusual sharp point. "I must respect authority."

"How many times?"¨ Alex asked.

"Until it is clear in your mind."

"There is no ink!"

"You won´t need it."

Alex shrugged, sighed, and placed the point of the quill on the paper and wrote: I must respect authority.

The words had appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. And at the same time, Alex let out a small gasp or hiss. Alex looked at his right hand. The line of words they were supposed to be writing appeared on the back of his right hand seeing the words cut into his skin as though traced there by a scalpel - yet even as he stared at the shining cut, the skin healed over again, leaving the place where it had been slightly redder than before but quite smooth.

"This can´t be illegal." Alex hissed. "I am taking this to Dumbledore."

"You won´t." Umbridge said. "The Minster will believe me over you, and if you speak of this then your little first year protégé will be writing with this too."

Alex clenched his fist in anger. "bastard."

"Mind your temper Black or I add another week." Alex just starred at her, but kept quit. "Good now continue."

Alex looked back at the parchment, placed the quill on it once more, wrote "I must respect authority" once again, the words had been cut into his skin; once again, they healed over seconds later. And on it went. Again and again Alex wrote the words on the parchment in what Alex soon came to realize that it was not ink, but blood, his own blood. And, again and again, the words were cut into the back of his hand, healed, and reappeared the next time he set quill to parchment.

Darkness fell outside Umbridge's window. Alex never asked when he would be allowed to stop. He saw form his peripheral vision that Umbridge was watching. He figure he was waiting for him to show any signs of weakness, but that wouldn't happen. The hag would lose.

"Alright, Come here," she said, after what seemed hours.

Alex´s hand was stinging very painfully as he looked down at his hand, he saw that the cut had healed, but that the skin there was red raw. It hurt, but the fact that he abandoned his mother hurt more.

"Hand" Umbridge said.

Without a word, Alex extended his hand.

"Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet," she said, smiling. "Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we? You may go."

Alex left her office without a word.

…

The following morning Daphne waited for Alex in the Great Hall. "Hey Alex," she said giving a small hug. "So how was the detention?"

"Just lines." Alex lied.

Daphne smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Well it could be worse then, and at least it is only for a week." Daphne said grabbing his hand. Alex clenched his teeth and kept from wincing, but his eye twitched which Draco noticed. "It's not as if it's a dreadful punishment, really…"

"Yeah," Alex said slowly, smiling at Daphne and clenching her hand back. Alex wasn't so sure why he wasn't telling his friends what really happened in detention. Nor why he didn´t told them about how he had been forced to make the choice between his mother´s freedom and the truth. He only knew that he didn't want to see their looks of horror and he didn't want the pity or for them to feel sorry for him. He had enough of that with his mother in Azkaban, his father cooped up in a house, his grandparents dead, and his uncle being a Death Eater.

"I can't believe how much homework we've got," Blaise said as he ate. "I'm not even halfway finished with it all."

"Maybe if you and Tracey wouldn't keep distracting each other, then you could get a little more work done," Daphne teased.

"You're just jealous that I have more time to spend with my boyfriend than you do with yours," Tracey replied with a smirk.

"She's got you there," Alex replied with a small nudge towards Daphne. "Don't worry, I'm free after Friday."

"Good," Daphne said, hugging Alex and kissing him on the cheek. "We have a lot to make up for."

The second detention was just as bad as the previous one. The skin on the back of Alex´s hand became irritated more quickly now and was soon red and inflamed. He thought it unlikely that it would keep healing as effectively for long. Soon the cuts on Alex hand would remain etched into it and Umbridge would, perhaps be satisfied. He didn´t let a gasp of pain escape him, however, and from the moment of entering the room to the moment of his dismissal, again past midnight, he said nothing but "good evening" and "goodnight." Even though Umbridge tried to provoke him. Alex knew that Harry most likely had been though the same thing in his detention, but he wasn´t sure on how to talk with him about it.

Alex´s detentions affected his homework. Once Alex would return to Gryffindor Common Room, he would wrap his hand in a small cloth drenched in Murtlap, which helped healing his hand. Alex would then work on his homework. It would get late, but at least he did a decent job, and he knew that they were good enough for a passing grade.

The days passed and so did the detentions, and finally on Friday he was finished early. He and Daphne had agreed to meet outside the chamber to have a small date, but first he wanted cheek op on his potions he had in chamber.

Alex as entered the dungeons he thought about how Umbridge was the first teacher he ever hated with a passion. When he started out at Hogwarts, Alex didn't really like Snape, but that all hatred for him died out after fourth year, when he wasn't a threat anymore. Alex turned into a couple a corridors, and saw Daphne waiting for him.

"Alex you are here!" Daphne said as she went to hug him. "I missed you. I hope the detentions wasn´t that bad."

"Well it is over now." Alex answered as he reached up with his right hand and scratched his cheek.

"What happened to your hand?" Daphne abruptly asked as she pointed up.

Alex quickly dropped his hand and pocketed. "It's nothing," he said. "Just a little cut, nothing I can't handle."

"Here, let me take a look," Daphne said, holding out her hand and waited for his.

"It's okay, I can fix it," Alex said. "It was one of the first things Madam Pomfrey taught me." Daphne ignored him and reached for his hand and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Just let me see it," She said, pulling his hand towards her.

Alex pulled back. "It's fine Daphne," he said. "Just a small scratch –"

"- Don't make me hex you or worse," Daphne hissed, pulling his hand back. Alex relented and stopped pulling. "Thank you," she said, and removed the cloth from his hand and then gasped in shock. "I thought you said she was just giving you lines?"

Alex hesitated, he wasn't sure if he should tell her, but she was his girlfriend and he didn't want to lie to her. Alex sighed but told his girlfriend about the detentions with Umbridge.

"The old bat!" Daphne snapped. "This is horrible! You have to go to McGonagall, say something!"

"No," Alex said at once. "I'm not giving her the satisfaction."

"Don't be ridiculous Alexander," Daphne said. "She's torturing you, and she properly did the same to Harry. You have to tell McGonagall or Dumbledore. He can do something about this."

"We don't know that," Alex said, pulling his hand back and wrapping it back in the cloth. "She's from the ministry and we don't know how much power she really has."

"Alex, you have to tell someone," Daphne said, crossing her arms.

"Well, now you know, so in a way, I told did tell someone," Alex replied with a smile.

"I meant a Professor," Daphne scolded.

"Look, the Ministry views me as a liar and a psychopath. If I keep my mouth shut then she won´t do this to anyone else." Alex paused, briefly wondering if he should tell about the other thing, but right now he didn´t wanted to talk about it.

"There is more isn´t?"

"Yes, but" Alex paused, "but I can´t talk about it, now right now. It wasn´t anything illegal just terrible."

"Well I am here for you." Daphne said holding Alex´s hand.

Minutes later, Alex and Daphne entered Slytherin's room and once again. Alex gasped; the room was in disarray, books and papers everywhere. His Veritaserum was toppled over and spilled on the ground and the desk was turned over. Alex walked into the centre of the room. "No"

"What happened?" Daphne asked looking chocked.

"She came back," said Slytherin's voice. Alex turned to see Slytherin slumped in his portrait, and if Alex didn't know any better, it looked as if the portrait was a little pale. "She came back," he repeated. "And she cursed me."

…


	12. Chapter 12 : Family Business

The Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 12: Family Business

…

"Wait who attacked you?" Daphne asked.

"I never saw her face." Slytherin hissed and to Alex it sounded like that he was in pain which were odd because portraits couldn't feel pain right?

"But you are sure that it was the same girl?"

Slytherin nodded, "yes. I think so."

"And she asked for your journals?"

Slytherin looked at Alex, "did you tell her about them?" he asked suspiciously. "No." Slytherin half screamed as Alex nodded. "It is dangerous magic in those writings Alexander. Magic that goes against the very nature of magic."

"The nature of magic?" Alex asked, a bit confused.

"YES," Slytherin shouted, but continued in more calm tone. "The laws of magic. Magic is life, but it is also death. That balance must always exist; if it were broken then the magic will lash out. It just as the same as with the balance light and dark or good and evil. Neither can exist without the other.

"What do you mean? Isn´t that all theoretical?"

"No. It is just forgotten by most, but it is the very essence of the magic. Look if you were immortal then would never die, and the balance will be broken. Yes, there are different ways to gain different forms of immortality; some require you to break almost all of the laws of magic, that evil magic will damage you as well. Others ways are of course more good. Still at the very end if you live to long, the magic – the unbalance between life and death will change you."

"Change you how?"

"You will eventually lose your way. I should have destroyed my research when I realized the dangers, but back then my hubris made me think I could change it. I wanted all of my knowledge preserved."

Alex knew that he should be worried, but he wasn´t. Instead he was wondering what else there were in the journals. There could very well be a way of killing Voldemort or maybe a way changing the past so he never would become a threat. Alex´s inner thoughts were interrupted as Daphne grabbed his hand gently.

"So much for our date huh?"

Alex nodded sadly, "yeah sorry, but I have to clean this mess up."

…

Alex quickly managed to clean the chamber. While things proceeded as normal at Hogwarts or as normal could with Umbridge being there. Alex spend a lot of his free time in the chamber for one thing he could keep an eye out for the intruder, and he could also screech for Slytherin journals. He hadn´t had any luck finding either. As for the intruder, Alex really had no idea who it could be. His friends suspected Selene, and Alex was starting to agree.

Yet the days passed and whoever that had entered the chamber hadn´t tried again. Alex could only hope that the person had given up.

Alex hadn´t still told anyone about Umbridge´s offer about his mother, not even Sirius. It was therefor a bit weird when Hermione woke him and told him that Padfoot was floocalling. Apparently, Harry had wrote Sirius and now he wanted to see them in person.

Alex quickly got dressed and ran to the common room. As he saw his father´s face in the fireplace he smiled. "Dad."

"Hey son." Sirius greeted back.

"Why are you calling?"

"Well Harry wrote me."

"So you decided to floo call? How did even knew what time to call?"

"I popped in every once in a while."

"Wait what? What if you had been seen?"

"I didn´t."

"Well you could have been!" Alex said feeling a bit worried.

"It was necessary. It was the only I could talk with you all, without using codes."

"why was it necessary?" Alex asked.

"To answer Harry´s letter. The pain in your scar Harry-"

Alex glared at Harry. He had risked Sirius because of that. His stupid scar twitches and he had to risk Sirius (his father´s) freedom, soul, and his life, because of that. Alex felt the old anger and jealousy burn inside him, and he just wanted to yell at Harry.

"So it doesn´t have anything to do with Umbridge?" Alex hard Harry said making him look up.

"No." Sirius said. "I know her reputation, and she is not a death eater."

"She is close enough." Harry countered

Sirius laughed a bit. "Yes, but you can´t divide everybody in Death Eaters and good people. Still she is a nasty one, just ask Remus."

"Wait Moony knows her?" Alex asked as he thought about how much Umbridge hated nonhumans.

"No, but she drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it almost impossible for him to get a job."

"What did she have against werewolves?" Hermione asked sounding very angry.

Alex kept his face neutral, but his mind flashed back to when they had been in the shrieking shack and how Hermione had told Lupin´s fury problem.

"She is scarred of them, as are most wizards and witches." Hermione and Weasley looked at bit shameful at that comment. "However, it not just the werewolf last year she tried to round up and tag the merpeople. She hates anything that is part human. Kreacher would love her."

Alex didn´t comment, but Hermione did. However, Sirius ignored it. "So what is her lessons like? Is she teaching you to kill half-bloods?"

"No!" Harry said sounding slightly angry. "She is not allowing us to use magic at all."

"Yeah," Weasley cut in. "All she is having us do is reading that stupid textbook."

Sirius signed. "Yes, sadly that isn´t surprising. Our information tells us that Fudge doesn´t want you to be trained for combat."

"Trained for combat?"" Harry asked. "Does he think we are building a wizard army or something?"

"It is exactly what he thinks." Sirius answered. "Or rather he is afraid that Dumbledore is building his own private army to over though him."

Alex looked at his father. It made sense, and it explained why Umbridge was so angry when Alex had trained Jack. "Yeah maybe we should." He mumbled, but no one heard it.

"Wait you are telling us that Fudge´s paranoia is preventing us from having a proper Defence lesson?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, as I said Fudge is afraid of Dumbledore. Most of us in the order thinks it only a matter of time before Fudge will have him arrested on some made-up charge."

"Sirius do you know if there will be anything in the Daily Prophet about Dumbledore tomorrow?"

Alex looked at Harry. Did he knew something? It was at that time it really hit Alex how far he had drifted from the Golden Trio. Not just Harry and Weasley, but Hermione as well. Alex just listen as Harry talked about Hagrid. Alex was worried about him too, despite Dumbledore's reassurances.

"Anyway, when is your next Hogsmeade weekend? I was thinking to come by in my dog form-"

"NO!" Harry and Alex yelled in unison.

"Dad didn´t you see the Daily Prophet?" Alex said thinking of the article mentioning that Sirius was in London.

"They are just guessing."

"No, someone tipped them. Nott made a very nasty comment about you." Harry said, "and if Nott see you then- Look just stay away."

"I see," Sirius said. "Do you feel the same Alexander?"

Alex nodded, "yes dad I do."

"Well I guess that you isn´t like me and James." Sirius said in a cold voice. "We would have jumped at the opportunity to have some fun." There was a little pause. "Look I got to go. I talk to you later."

And with those words Sirius´ heard vanished with a small pop.

Alex looked at the fire, he was a bit taken back at his father´s attitude. Alex sensed that someone were looking at him. He looked up and saw it was Harry. The two godbrothers looked at each other; neither of them spoke up. Alex just opened and closed his mouth a few times. Finally, Alex just signed, "I think I head back to bed."

...

The following morning Alex woke up early. Wanting to get the most of the day, Alex quickly got cleaned for the day, put on some ordinary clothes, grabbed his bag, and walked down to the common room. They were a few Gryffindors, the early risers, up and working on their schoolwork. One of them happened to be Jack. Alex walked up and sat at the table he was out.

"You're up early," He commented.

Jack looked up from his work and shrugged. "Well my dad always used to wake me up very early, even on weekends," he said, then looked back down. "And it is just a habit really"

Alex nodded. "What else have you learned from your dad?" he asked.

Jack slowly looked up at Alex with curiosity. "Why the interest, Black?" he asked. "Not trying to learn a better way to cover up the murder of a guy name Cedric?"

Alex raised an eyebrow; the rumours about him turning dark were now including that had killed Cedric. He wasn´t that surprised, the Prophet had printed something similar a while back. Alex knew that he was lucky that Cedric´s family didn´t believe it otherwise he would properly be in Azkaban.

"So, you finally heard all the rumours about me," he said. Jack nodded. "Do you believe them?"

"No not really." Jack said quietly. "A few of the other first years told me, but I didn´t believe them."

"Why?"

Jack shrugged, "I don´t know, just a hunch really. You don´t really seem like the type."

"Don't be so sure," Alex, joked with a smirk. "Come on, I need your help with something." he added, stepping up.

Jack hurriedly gathered his things, stuffed them in his bag, and followed after Alex who led him all the way down to the Chamber. It showed no signed of the intruder had been there a third time.

"So, what are we doing here? What do you want me to do?" Jack asked, "Is it another training session?"

"No, I need your help to find something and someone."

"Like what and who?"

"Slytherin´s journals."

"The same ones that girl was after?"

"Yes, and she is the who."

"Okay, but how can I help?"

"Well you told me that your father was a policeman. They investigate crime, right? So have he taught you some tips."

"Yes, never disturb the crime scene. You have."

"But there has to be something," Alex said, sitting behind the large oak desk. "Let's go back to what we know so far. We know this person is a girl who is very adequate at magic, learning here at Hogwarts and can speak Parseltongue."

"So we're looking for an older student?" Jack asked. Alex shrugged.

"Most likely," he said, "Slytherin said it she was looked a bit younger than me. She is properly a fourth year."

"yes, but we are at a magic school right. So just as I can use a charm to make things fly isn´t there some spell that can change your age or even change a boy into a girl?"

Alex smiled a bit. "Well a potion really, and the gender switch is highly dangerous, and as the de-aging potion. It is only thought to the seventh years. If that potion were used someone would know."

"Hmm okay then, then uh so uh what are your ideas."

"I have none. At first, I suspected my cousin Selene. She have just transferred from Durmstrang."

"It makes sense. This whole thing started after she came here, and since she is your family then maybe she can speak Parseltongue."

"Maybe," Alex said.

"But why is she doing it?"

"The journals they have information on…very dark magic, like going against nature, magic."

"But why does she want those? Why would anyone that."

"Voldemort does."

"Voldemort? Isn´t he the man that you said had come back from the dead. The one everyone is afraid off?"

Alex nodded. "Yes."

"She is working for him?"

"I don´t know," Alex looking at the first year. "Her father did."

"Okay, but still she might not do the same."

"Jack, you have to understand that Voldemort has ways to get what he wants. I like Selene and we was close when we were kids, but I am not sure."

The young first year nodded, "so you want me to watch her?"

"Can you do that?"

Jack nodded looking sure, of himself. "Yes, I have followed you with you knowing."

Alex nodded. "but the journals. It is ridiculous. They might not even exist. It's just a dumb rumour. There's no way that Slytherin could have figured out perfect immortality."

"Nothing's impossible," Jack stated softly. Alex snorted softly. "Something I learned when I received my Hogwarts Letter. I mean back then I thought magic was something that existed in fairy tales."

But what if it was all true? What if it the journals existed? What if it were Selene? But how? How would it be possible for her to speak a language that only three others could speak? How?

"It makes no sense." Alex growled out and the kicked the ancient desk as hard as he could in frustration, and the heavily sat down in the chair, placing his face in his hands. Jack silently sat down in the chair opposite him.

"Well in theory it could be true right?"

"It is true." A tried voice said. Both Alex and Jack looked at Slýtherin. It was odd, but the old portrait looked like he was sick. "I did make them."

"Well where are they?"

Slytherin signed, "in here," With a small click Slytherins portrait swung open to reveal a small hole. Alex quickly walked over there. He pulled out his wand, lit the tip to reveal two ancient leather-bound journals. "You've got to be kidding me," he said to himself.

"What is it?" Jack asked, jumping from his seat and moving over to the portrait. Alex grabbed both Journals and placed them on top of the desk. They both had Slytherin's seal stamped on the front of them. "They're real?" Jack said.

Alex nodded, unable to believe it, but he had them right there in front of him. "They're real," he repeated.

"Yes, and now you have to promise me to either destroy them or at least hide them so none one will ever find them?" Slytherin said.

"Wait then why? You could have kept them hidden. Why did you show them to us if you just wanted them to be hidden."

"Do not question me mudblood." Slytherin hissed, but it sounded very weak. He sounded very weak.

"Salazar are you okay?" Alex asked feeling a bit worried.

"No, the cruses that girl used were dark and harmful. It can destroy portraits."

"You are dying?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I am afraid so. This portrait is beyond repair."

"No there has to be a way." Alex half cried. Slytherin was a pain yes, but also his mentor

"I am afraid not, I have tried healing myself. But it is time for me to join the other founders. " Slytherin replied. "Look you gave meaning to this old life my heir. Use these books, use what I taught you, use it to become great." Slytherin paused as his portrait began to fade. "Beside, it not the end. I exist somewhere in a painting with the other founders."

"I find it." Alex said softly."

"Yes you might." Slytherin smiled. "Look don´t be sad. The others are annoying narrow minded, stubborn, foolish, unambitious, naïve and reckless, but they were my family. I did miss them, even my brother in all but blood Gordric Gryffindor."

Alex smiled a bit.

"You are a hero Alexander Black. And remember I am proud of you." With those words Slytherin faded.

Alex stood silent as he watched the painting what used to house his mentor. Slytherin had been a great mentor and friend, and now he was gone. Alex could hear that Jack was crying softly, but it sounded like he was trying to hold it back. Alex knew that he should try to comfort the first year, but Alex as conflicted as well. He believed what Slytherin had said about the founder painting, but he also knew that it would be very hard to find. "It is okay Jack."

"H-he was- he I-is de-dead?" Jack sobbed

Alex laid hand on the first year´s shoulder. "It is okay, he still has a painting somewhere."

Jack dried his eyes "right, but I mean he was your teacher."

"I know, but I will be okay too." Alex paused. "What about you?"

Jack nodded a bit slowly. He opened his mouth a few times before speaking. "Yeah I mean – I think so. I just never, does he really have another painting?"

Alex nodded "that is what he said."

Jack nodded once again. "So, uh the journals are you going to destroy them?"

"No," Alex said, as he put to journals in his bag, and then looked at Jack. "I'm going to study them, and we're going to use them against Voldemort." Alex then paused before walking inside the potions lab and grabbed one of his flask that contained the veritaserum that he brew earlier.

"What are you going to do with that?" Jack asked, as Alex pocketed the flask.

"Get some answers from my dear cousin," Alex said, turning and grabbing his bag. "Come on. Let's get some breakfast." Alex exited the chamber room with Jack. Now he just had to find Selene, give her the potion, and then stop her.

...

"Morning," Alex said dully as he sat next to Hermione who was sitting next to Ron and across from Harry. Jack went ahead to sit with his own friends at the Gryffindor table. Alex had him promise not to tell anyone about the journals.

"Where've you been? Plotting to take over the school in your secret Chamber?" Ron said, eyeing Alex who wasn't really fazed by the jab as he was staring directly at the Ravenclaw table. Hermione noticed this. He stared right at Selene who was eating her breakfast and reading a book.

He could slightly hear Harry and Ron talking about something, but he didn't care at the moment. He had something else on his mind.

"So where were you?"

Alex looked at Hermione, "in the chamber. Reading up on something."

"Right, so you haven't read the Prophet this morning?"

"No, you are the only one buying that trash."

"Yes, sorry about that. So anyway Umbridge have been prompted."

Alex frowned, "it doesn´t sound like that promotion will make her leave."

Hermione smiled, "No and she is still teaching. She has been named High Inquisitor."

"What? What even is that?"

"It is a new education degree that gives her even more control." Hermione explained. "It means that she will be able to inspect the others professors and make sure they live up to the standers."

"That is bad." Alex said. "She will use this."

Hermione nodded. "I know, but there is not much we can do?"

Alex nodded and looked back at the Ravenclaw table and noticed that Selene had left. "Damm."

"Yeah I know." Hermione said not knowing what Alex had cursed at.

Alex nodded as he stood up. "Let me guess," Hermione started, folding her part of the newspaper. "It's your imaginary turtle's birthday, and you want to go celebrate?"

"Actually," Alex said, turning to Hermione. "I thought I'd go get some homework done. I could use some company" Hermione smiled and stood up, following Alex out of the Great Hall and into the Common room. Alex hadn´t lied, but the main reason for heading to the dormitory was to hide Slytherin´s journals. It wasn´t perfect, but it had to make do until he could secure the chamber.

After tackling a couple of essays along with Hermione, Alex left his common room for a break, and walked down the stairs, unaware he was being followed. Minutes later, he turned a corridor into the dungeons, slowly making his way towards the secret corridor that led to the chamber. As he neared, he could hear footsteps on top of his footsteps. And he knew that someone was following him, and he had to make sure it was the person he wanted it to be. Alex quickly went through the hidden door and entered the hidden room where he quickly hid in a small dark alcove and waited. He didn't have to wait that long and soon smiled to himself as his younger cousin Selene passed the alcove he was in. She paused at the other secret doorway, and Alex readied himself if she should turn around. She didn´t, instead she just pointed her wand at her hair and it changed from brown to blond and she pull her hood over herself.

What happened next surprised Alex. Selene looked at the doorway and hissed, "Open" in Parseltongue. The door opened and Selene walked in and went down the corridor. Alex followed her down to the chamber. Selene hissed "open" again and entered the Chamber. Alex followed closely and stopped at the doorway, still in the shadows. "Where is he? I could have sworn that he went in here." She said softly

Alex snapped his wand out and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Selene wand flew out of her hand and soared into Alex´s where he caught it. Selene shockingly turned around to see Alex with his wand pointing at her. "I am here."

Selene glared at Alex and crossed his arms. "Now, tell me," Alex said, entering the office and pocketing her wand. He walked up to her and began to circle her. "Why are you really here and who put you up to this?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," Selene replied, eyeing her cousin.

Alex shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Why don´t you tell me." Alex said, stopping at her front.

Selene smiled. "Slytherin´s journals. My brother and mother wanted me to get them. I doubt it was their idea. No it was properly the dark lord´s, but mother wanted me to bring them to her."

"Why."

Selene signed, "What do you think? She wants them for the dark lord. You know what they are right. Slytherin must have told you."

"Yeah he did, and I can´t let you have them, if you just hands them over to Voldemort. Beside, he killed our grandfather. Why are you helping out? I used to know you when we were kids. You were very different, more different than your family –"

"Because I have to!" Selene growled. "Beside you killed as well."

"Selene."

"You killed my father! My father! So who do you think I hate the most?" Selene paused. "Who do you think I fear the most? I have to do this." She added more quietly.

"No, you don't! You have a choice!" Alex replied, lowering his wand. "Look you can hate me, but don´t throw your life away."

"You don't understand, Alexander," Selene replied with a shake of her head. "I was born into a dangerous family, I mean; my father did help kill his own father. And my brother and mother are even worse. If they even thought that I would turn they would kill me. If I fail this I be expecting another Cruciatus curse." Alex gave a small gasp in shock. "I need to find those journals. You have to help me find them."

Alex shook his head. "No," he answered. "But let me help you. I can help you," he said, stepping forward.

Selene shook her head. "I can't," she said, reaching into her pocket. " I have to do this." And she suddenly whipped out a second wand and waved at Alex. "Stupefy!"

Alex quickly ducked underneath the stunning spell and pointed his wand, but it was soon flying from his hand and into Selene´s hand. Alex looked up to see another spell soar towards him, striking him in the chest and sending him flying into the wall, the flask of veritaserum falling out of his pocket and landing in front of him. Alex groaned in a little pain and tried to sit up. How could he had been taken by surprise by his younger cousin´.

Selene cancelled the charm that made her hair blonde and walked forward grabbing the flask and looked into it. "Veritaserum," she whispered, and then quickly walked and kneeled next to Alex, holding the truth telling potion up to his mouth. "Drink," she commanded, holding her wand up at him.

Alex shook his head. "Sorry Selie Not thirsty," he said.

Selene glared and snapped her wand. "Incarcerous!" she growled, and ropes were conjured around tightly around Alex´s body. She pocketed her wand and grabbed Alex by the face and leaned it up. Alex glared at his younger cousin and struggled against the ropes. Selene then began to pour the veritaserum into his mouth where he gurgled and coughed, yet some was swallowed. She then let go of Alex´s face and tossed the flask away. Alex coughed a bit more, feeling a little more relaxed than he was before.

"Now I should thank you for brewing that. Why did you?"

"Practice." Alex said in a dull voice.

"Now this will make things simpler," Selene said, pocketing her second wand, and grabbing her first from Alex´s pocket. She stood to her feet, walked over and sat on the desk. "Now, tell me, have you found Slytherin's personal journals?" she asked.

Say no. "Yes," Alex simply answered. Damn it!

"Really," Selene said, hopping off the desk. "Where are they now?"

Okay, Alex, don't say a word. "In my dormitory," he easily answered. No!

"Will you bring them to me?"

"Never."

Selene smiled. "You can´t blame a girl for trying." Selene stepped towards Alex. "I suppose I have to get it myself. You just have to tell me one thing. So what is your password to get into your common room?" Alex stared back at Selene, trying so hard not to answer, but he could feel it on the top of his tounge; the word he was about to say to get Selene into the Gryffindor common room. "What is it, Alexander? What's the password? There is no point in fighting this. Tell me the password."

Alex opened his mouth. "Mim –"but he was magically silenced, continued saying the word with no sound.

Selene sat up straight, "What in the" Selene said, as both parties turned towards the door to see Daphne standing there with her wand raised. Selene was about to drew her wand, but it was too late.

"Stupefy!" Daphne shouted, stunning Selene, who fell to the ground unconscious. She then turned and pointed her wand at Alex. "Finite!" And the ropes disappeared from Alex. "It was a good thing we made that enchanted runestone so I can come here with you." Daphne held up a black stone with a few runes incaved on it. Alex smiled, it had been Daphne´s idea I rune that recoded Alex saying the password, so a she could enter the chamber without Alex. To make it safe, it had been charmed to Daphne´s magic, so she was the only one that could use it. "Anyway, are you okay?" Daphne asked as she helped Alex to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alex answered with a relaxing smile. "How long have you been here?"

"I just got here, right when she was asking you for your password. " Daphne replied, and then smacked Alexin the arm. "I can't believe you were about to give it to her. Why?"

"It not like I had a choice. She poured veritaserum down my throat," Alex replied without thinking, as bend over and picked up his wand.

"Really?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow. Alex nodded. "So, if I asked you something, you'd tell me the truth, right?" Alex froze and quickly turned towards his girlfriend.

"I would."

"Okay then. Do you like Granger?"

What? Why had she gotten that idea. It was bad, although it wasn´t much, but he did like her. It was like a very close sister, but still. Alex knew that he shouldn't say anything. "yes," Alex suddenly answered, surprising himself and his girlfriend, whose mouth was agape.

"I see you like her. So we are-"

She turned and began to leave.

"No….wait….Daphne…wait! It nothing like that. Sure I like her but nothing more than a close sister. It is nothing how I feel about you. I don´t love Hermione. I love you!" And that had Daphne stop in her tracks. She slowly turned to Alex blushing and biting her lip.

"You love me?" she asked softly.

Alex were blushing furiously as well. He had thought it many times and now he had said it. "Yeah," Alex began shyly. "I love you. I love you. And you know I'm telling the truth because of the verita-"but he didn't get to finish as Daphne ran up to Alex and pressed her soft lips against his.

After a few moments of kissing, Daphne pulled away. "I love you too," she said. Alex smiled, his heart full of warmth, leaned back in, and continued to kiss the only girl he loved. The two of them continued to share their wonderful kiss until they were interrupted by Selene starting to wake up.

The two reluctantly pulled apart and looked at the younger girl who seemed to be stirring. "What are you we going to do with her?" Daphne asked.

"Try to change her mind." Alex paused and looked at Daphne. "I know her and she is a good person. I know I can get through to her."

"How?"

"Can you get Draco and ask him to bring his pensieve."

"Sure, what is your plan?"

Alex looked at Selene. "I will tell her everything that happened at the graveyard and why I killed her father."

Daphne nodded. "Be careful okay." Daphne paused and gave Alex a quick kiss before leaving.

Alex smiled stupidly for a few seconds before, kneeling over Selene. Alex grabbed both wands from Selene and pocketed them, picked her up, sat her in the chair, and magically conjured some ropes around her hands and legs. He then took an antidote for the Veritaserum and continued to pull out a quill, ink, and parchment from his bag , and began to write a letter to his father.

Dear Padfoot

We might have a small problem. My younger cousin has been transferred here at Hogwarts on a mission to find some secret Journals written by my ancestor. I found them and they are safe and hidden away. But what I want to do is save my cousin from her family. She is self-aware, but is too frightened to go against her family. We need to help her. Whatever you can do would be greatly appreciated.

Your son Sharpclaw

Alex reread the letter a few times, making sure that it was save to send. Satisfied Alex folded the letter and looked up to see Selene staring at him. "Oh, er…did you have a nice nap?" he said sarcastically.

"Where is she?" Selene said in a low tone, glaring at Alex.

"Where is who?" Alex innocently asked.

"The girl who stunned me," Selene hissed, struggling against the ropes and looking around the room. "Where is she?"

"Oh her," Alex said with a nod and stood to her feet. "She went to go get a friend who is going to help me change your mind."

"You're not going to change my mind," Selene replied.

"Tell me you answer, when you have seen what I want to show you."

The two cousins waited for half an hour when Draco and Daphne entered the Chamber office; Draco was holding a thin bowl filled with clear liquid.

"What is that?" Selene asked, staring at the thin bowl that was placed in front of her.

"For a clever witch," Alex started, picking up his wand. "I'd figure you'd recognize a Pensieve when you saw one."

"How is this supposed to change my mind?" Selene asked.

"I'll show you," Alex answered, poking his wand at his right temple. He concentrated, thinking about that night at the graveyard and pulled out two the silvery memories strands, letting them fall into the pensieve. "It won´t be pleasant."

Draco and Daphne stood in front of Selene, Alex, and the pensieve, pointing their wands at young Ravenclaw. Alex waved his wand over Selene where the ropes disappeared into nothing. He then nodded towards the pensieve. "You first." He said. Selene looked at Alex reluctantly. "What will I see?"

"The truth." Selene didn´t speak but nodded and entered the pensieve. Alex then looked at Daphne. He really wanted to ask her to join them. "Could you?"

Daphne nodded. "Do you want me to join you?"

Alex nodded Daphne was the one he loved and he wanted to share this. "It won´t be pleasant. It was all very horrific."

"It is why you shouldn't go though it alone."

Alex watched as Daphne walked up to him and hand in hand they dipped their faces into the pensieve and followed Alex´s younger cousin.

Soon, Alex and Daphne was standing next to Selene, back in the graveyard at the end of last year. Together they watched Adrian drag out Alex and Selene´s beaten grandfather. Alex looked at Selene´s face as her father proudly told about how he kidnapped and tortured his own father, and imprisoned his sister, for the dark lord, just to break Alex. She then watched in horror as Voldemort murdered her grandfather, and saw that there was no remorse in her father's eyes. Alex felt Daphne grab his hand for that part.

"Get me out of here," Selene said softly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Do you remember the times we had with Grandpa and grandma? Alex asked as he restarted the memory. "Grandpa was great wasn´t he? Don´t you remember the times he watched us. It was great wasn´t it? Do you remember how much fun we had?" Selene nodded as the tears ran down her face as she rewatched her grandfather was pushed down and the past Alex begged for his life. "I do. It was great wasn´t it? You were so happy being free of your nasty family members?" Selene clenched her teeth, tears falling from her eyes. "Our grandfather loved us and looked what your own father did."

"You did the same." Selene mumbled. "You killed my father."

"I did, but I didn´t want to do it." Alex paused, "the next memory will explain it all. I am so sorry for showing you this."

The next memory began and for the first time Alex rewatched the duel that would led to him take a life. Alex didn´t know if the first part the duel was worst for Selene or Daphne. Daphne were grabbing Alex´s hand very hard, as they watch him being tortured and how much he suffered. Selene just looked horrified as well.

Alex knew it soon would be much worse for her. Alex watched her face pale as she watched her father admitting killing his mother - their grandmother. "No she died of dragon pox." She whispered at the same time as memory Alex said it. It really pained Alex of what she had to hear next. How her own father had used her to get the chance to poison his mother, and his reasons for doing so.

"No." Selene sobbed. "No, I didn´t no. He told me- no."

Alex took her hand, "I am sorry." As they watched the memory if an angry Alex slowly overpower his uncle.

Selene watch in silence and in tears how Alex hold her father at wand point and how he goading Alex to kill him. She gasped at the ghost of their dead grandfather asking Alex to spar his father life for his soul sake. She looked very surprised as Alex lowered his wand and then I gratitude as Alex told him to leave her alone.

"You didn´t hate me?" She half sobbed.

"Never for a second," Alex said.

Selene was about to say more, but stopped as she watched the memory of her father getting back up and in his anger and arrogance tried to kill the boy who just had defend her, even though the memory Alex begged him to stand down. The memory ended as Selene´s father died.

Selene was silent for a long time. Daphne didn´t speak either. She just gave his hand a soft squeeze, before whispering that she would leave so he could be alone with Selene.

"I am truly sorry Selene." Alex said after Daphne was gone. Selene just stood there and sobbed. Alex paused for a few seconds, and then he went over and hugged her. Selene slowly leaned in and cried into Alex´s chest. "I am so sorry."

"I-it w-wasn´t your f-fault." Selene cried. "Not father, grandpa or grandma. I-it wa-was all on my father´s hands. You had no choice. It was mine. I am the rea-reason our grandmother is dead." At the last words, Selene began crying harder.

Alex was a bit shocked. Did she really think that? "No, No. It wasn´t your fault. You just wanted to see her. Your father used that, he used you. He misused your trust, your kindness. I know you, and I know you are a good person. You don´t have that evil inside you´. You just wanted to see your grandmother, and I knew she was happy to see you."

"Do y-you t-think so?" Selene cried.

"I knew so." Alex said

Alex just continued to hug Selene as she continued to cry. Alex hugged her, until Selene gently pushed him away. Her eyes were red. She was silent for a few seconds. "You know. I never felt like I belonged with my mother, father and brother, they were just so different from me."

"You are you own person."

"They hated me for it. The times with you and our grandparents were such a relief. But when I was at home it was living hell. My mother was the worst actually, but both she and father would hit me and yell at me. Silan just enjoyed telling me I deserved it since I talked with you." Selene took a deep breath before continuing. "I tried to fight their views; they would punish me each time. Then when grandmother died, I slowly stopped. My father and mother were so pleased, they kept telling me that it was your fault. As I agreed they would be nicer. Silan told my mother that I talked with you back then before -" Selene looked at the now empty graveyard. " She was angry, she told me that you killed father in cold blood, and I would get one last chance to prove my loyalty to my family and their cause. So must understand that while I hate them, I have no choice. I don´t have anyone else."

"You have me. Don´t join that side of the family. Be with mine. I will help you. My father Sirius will help as will my friends. We are cousins Selene. We can stand together. The two of us united."

"Why are you doing this?" Selene asked, wiping her face to rid the tear strains. "I have been terrible."

"You were scarred, and I am helping you, because you're different," Alex said, placing his hands on Selene´s shoulders. "You are nothing like your father, mother or brother. You are your own person. Your are my favourite cousin" Selene looked up into Alex´s eyes. "Selie, let me help you."

And then, Selene nodded. "Ok-okay then. Thanks Alex," she said. Alex smiled, as Selene used his old nickname. He pulled his cousin in a hug, just as she continued to cry into his shoulder, and Alex just whispered reassuring words.

…

Chapter end

I hope you liked the chapter. Selene have joined Alex´s side, and Slytherin is gone. What do you thing about the journals, should Alex use them despite they goes against the natures of magic. They will undoubtedly help against Voldemort, but the power they hold will ultimately corrupt the user.

To quote Harvey Dent, "You Either Die A Hero, Or You Live Long Enough To See Yourself Become The Villain."

Please leave an review and let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13 A new Hogwarts

The Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 13: A new Hogwarts

Alex continued to comfort Selene for a few more minutes before escorting her to the Ravenclaw common room. Then he and Daphne went the Owlery to send Alex´s letter to Sirius.

"So do you think you got through to her?" Daphne asked as the two teens watched Daphne´s owl fly away.

Alex nodded, "I think so. Selene loved my grandparents as much as I did. I doubt she ever really wanted to help Voldemort or her brother."

Daphne paused. "Alex what happened to you at that graveyard. It was terrible. More terrible then I ever imagined." Alex looked at Daphne, but didn´t say anything. "I mean; your saw your grandfather being killed, you were tortured, and you ended up killing your uncle. I can´t imagine how terrible it was." Daphne grabbed Alex´s hands.

"It was, it was really terrible." Alex said enjoying Daphne´s warm torch.

"Do you want to talk about?"

"You know what happened. You just saw it."

"I know what happened, but not how you felt about it. Nightmares, thoughts and stuff like that."

Alex didn´t speak. His thoughts - they weren't good ones. He wanted revenge on his aunt and Silan, for what they did to him - for what they did to Selene. He still had nightmare about the graveyard, sometimes he would join Voldemort and kill Harry or sometimes it would be his grandfather or uncle´s death. He did wanted to tell Daphne most of that, but - "Not yet, I am not really ready to talk about it."

Daphne just nodded, as she took a step closer to him. "You know I am here for you? When you are ready I am here for you."

Alex nodded feeling his cheeks warm a bit. "I know. He said taking a step closer as well and kissed Daphne, until they reluctantly pulled apart.

"I better get going." Daphne said.

...

The following morning Alex curious to see which of his classes Umbridge would be inspecting. She wasn´t there in for the History of Magic nor was she there for the following Potions class. Snape started his lesson by handing back the Potions essays. Alex was pleased to see, that Snape had graded his with an Outstanding. The best grade, you could get.

"I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your OWL," said Snape with a smirk, as he swept among them, passing back their homework. "This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in the examination." Alex smiled at this; He wanted good grades for his O.W.L exams.

Snape reached the front of the class and turned on his heel to face them.

"The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get a D."

He smirked as Nott sniggered and said in a carrying whisper, "Some people got a D? Ha!"

"Well, that wasn't as bad as last week, was it?" said Hermione, as they climbed the steps out of the dungeon and made their way across the Entrance Hall towards lunch. "And the homework didn't go too badly, either, did it?"

When neither Ron, nor Harry answered, she pressed on, "I mean, all right, I didn't expect the top grade, not if he's marking to OWL standard, but a pass is quite encouraging at this stage, wouldn't you say?" Alex frowned hadn´t Hermione gotten an O? "Of course, a lot can happen between now and the exam, we've got plenty of time to improve, but the grades we're getting now are a sort of baseline, aren't they? Something we can build on…"

They sat down together at the Gryffindor table.

"Obviously, I'd have been thrilled if I'd got an O -"

"Hermione," said Ron sharply "if you want to know what grades we got, ask."

"I don't - I didn't mean - well, if you want to tell me -"

"I got a P," said Ron, ladling soup into his bowl. "Happy?"

"Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of," said Fred, who had just arrived at the table with George and Lee Jordan and was sitting down on Harry's right. "Nothing wrong with a good healthy P."

"But," said Hermione, "doesn't P stand for…"

"Poor, yeah," said Lee Jordan. "Still, better than D, isn't it? 'Dreadful'?"

Alex jumped when Neville, who sat next to him, had a small coughing fit over his roll. He then turned back to Hermione who was still in full flow about OWL grades.

"So top grade's O for 'Outstanding'," she was saying, 'and then there's A-"

"No, E," George corrected her, "E for 'Exceeds Expectations'. And I've always thought Fred and I should've got E in everything, because we exceeded expectations just by turning up for the exams."

They all laughed except Hermione, who ploughed on, "So, after E it's A for 'Acceptable', and that's the last pass grade, isn't it?"

"Yes," Mellissa said. "Then there is P for poor, and D for Dreadful'."

"And then T," Fred reminded her.

"T?" asked Hermione, looking appalled. "Even lower than a D? What on earth does that stand for?"

"Troll", said George promptly.

"You lot had an inspected lesson yet?" Fred asked them.

Alex shocked his heard. "Nope not yet, what about you guys."

"Just now, before lunch," said George. "Charms."

"What was it like?" Harry and Hermione asked together.

Fred shrugged.

"Not that bad. Umbridge just lurked in the corner making notes on a clipboard. You know what Flitwick's like, he treated her like a guest, didn't seem to bother him at all. She didn't say much. Asked Alicia a couple of questions about what the classes are normally like, Alicia told her they were really good, that was it."

"I can't see Professor Flitwick getting marked down," Mellissa said, "he usually gets everyone through their exams all right and he is fantastic head of house ."

"Who've you got this afternoon?" Fred asked Alex.

"Trelawney -"

"A T if ever I saw one."

"- and Umbridge herself." Harry added.

Well, Harry be a good boy and keep your temper with Umbridge today" said George. "Angelina will do her nut if you miss any more Quidditch practices."

Harry nodded and briefly eyed Alex. Alex ignored it. As Ron and Harry left for Divination, Alex waited until Blaise, Draco and Neville had finished their lunch, before they all followed.

…

The first thing Alex noticed was that he didn´t had to wait for Defence Against the Dark Acts to see Umbridge the toad. Alex was sitting along with Draco, Blaise and Neville, pulling up his dream dairy as Draco elbowed him. "What?"

"Just look." Draco said.

Alex followed Draco eyes and saw Professor Umbridge emerging through the trapdoor in the floor. The class, which had been talking cheerily, fell silent at once. The abrupt fall in the noise level made Professor Trelawney, who had been wafting about handing out Dream Oracles, look round. "Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney," said Professor Umbridge with her wide smile. "You received my note, I trust? Giving the time and date of your inspection?" Professor Trelawney nodded curtly and, looking very disgruntled, turned her back on Professor Umbridge and continued to give out books. Still smiling, Professor Umbridge grasped the back of the nearest armchair and pulled it to the front of the class so that it was a few inches behind Professor Trelawney's seat. She then sat down, took her clipboard from her flowery bag, and looked up expectantly, waiting for the class to begin. Professor Trelawney pulled her shawls tight about her with slightly trembling hands and surveyed the class through her hugely magnifying lenses. "Yes Class we shall be continuing our study of prophetic dreams today," she said in a brave attempt at her usual mystic tones, though her voice shook slightly. "Divide into pairs, please, and interpret each other's latest night time visions with the aid of the Oracle." She made as though to sweep back to her seat, saw Professor Umbridge sitting right beside it, and immediately veered left toward Parvati and Lavender, who were already deep in discussion about Parvati's most recent dream.

Alex opened his copy of The Dream Oracle, watching Umbridge covertly. She was making notes on her clipboard now. After a few minutes, she got to her feet and began to pace the room in Trelawney's wake, listening to her conversations with students and posing questions here and there. Alex bent his head hurriedly over his book and focused in his work.

"Think of a dream, quick," he told Draco, "in case the old toad comes our way."

"I told you all my dreams the last time, as the Blaise and Longbotten. It is your turn Black."

Alex nodded, "yeah I was-"Alex paused as tried to remember. "I was duelling in big room, one of my allies -a person close to me died."

"Sounds unpleasant." Neville commented.

Blaise rolled his eyes as he opened his Dream Oracle. "It was just a nightmare. Okay, we've got to add your age to the date you had the dream, the number of letters in the subject . . . would that be 'duelling or 'room or 'ally?"

"It doesn't matter, pick any of them," Draco commented, chancing a glance behind him. Professor Umbridge was now standing at Professor Trelawney's shoulder making notes while the Divination teacher questioned Nott about his dream diary.

"What night did you dream this again?" Blaise said, immersed in calculations.

"Last night." Alex explained. "I woke up around two o´clock." Alex watched Professor Umbridge was making another note on her clipboard and Professor Trelawney was looking extremely put out. "Now," said Umbridge, looking up at Trelawney, "you've been in this post how long, exactly?"

Professor Trelawney scowled at her, arms crossed and shoulders hunched as though wishing to protect herself as much as possible from the indignity of the inspection. After a slight pause in which she seemed to decide that the question was not so offensive that she could reasonably ignore it, she said in a deeply resentful tone, "Nearly sixteen years."

"Quite a period," said Professor Umbridge, making a note on her clipboard. "So it was Professor Dumbledore who appointed you?"

"That's right," said Professor Trelawney shortly.

Professor Umbridge made another note. "And you are a great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney?"

"Yes," said Professor Trelawney, holding her head a little higher. Another note on the clipboard.

"But I think — correct me if I am mistaken — that you are the first in your family since Cassandra to be possessed of second sight?"

"These things often skip — er — three generations," said Professor Trelawney.

Professor Umbridge's toadlike smile widened. "Of course," she said sweetly, making yet another note. "Well, if you could just predict something for me, then?" She looked up inquiringly, still smiling. Professor Trelawney had stiffened as though unable to believe her ears.

"I don't understand you," said Professor Trelawney, clutching convulsively at the shawl around her scrawny neck.

"I'd like you to make a prediction for me," said Professor Umbridge very clearly.

Alex, Draco, Blaise and Neville were not the only people watching and listening sneakily from behind their books now; most of the class, including Weasley and Potter were staring transfixed at Professor Trelawney as she drew herself up to her full height, her beads and bangles clinking. "The Inner Eye does not See upon command!" she said in scandalized tones.

"I see," said Professor Umbridge softly, making yet another note on her clipboard.

"I — but — but . . . wait!" said Professor Trelawney suddenly, in an attempt at her usual ethereal voice, though the mystical effect was ruined somewhat by the way it was shaking with anger. "I . . . I think I do see something . . . something that concerns you. . . . Why, I sense something . . . something dark . . . some grave peril . . ."

"I hope she is right about that one," Blaise whispered as Professor Trelawney pointed a shaking finger at Professor Umbridge who continued to smile blandly at her, eyebrows raised.

"I am afraid . . . I am afraid that you are in grave danger!" Professor Trelawney finished dramatically.

There was a pause. Professor Umbridge's eyebrows were still raised. "Right," she said softly, scribbling on her clipboard once more. "Well, if that's really the best you can do . . ."

She turned away, leaving Professor Trelawney standing rooted to the spot, her chest heaving. Alex caught Blasie´s eye and knew that he was thinking exactly the same as he was: They both knew that Professor Trelawney was an old fraud, but on the other hand, they loathed Umbridge so much that they felt very much on Trelawney's side — it did change a bit a few seconds later though.

"Well?" she said, snapping her long fingers under Harry´s nose, uncharacteristically brisk. "Let me see the start you've made on your dream diary, please." And by the time she had interpreted Harry´s dreams at the top of her voice (all of which, even the ones that involved eating porridge, apparently foretold a gruesome and early death), he was feeling much less sympathetic toward her. Alex was also brother by something else. He had been dreaming a lot about death sometimes, it was a person very close to him, but each time he woke he couldn't remember who.

All the while, Professor Umbridge stood a few feet away, making notes on that clipboard, and when the bell rang she descended the silver ladder first so that she was waiting for them all when they reached their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson ten minutes later. She was humming and smiling to herself when they entered the room. Alex overhead Harry and Ron tell Hermione, who had been in Arithmancy, exactly what had happened in Divination while they all took out their copies of Defensive Magical Theory. Alex had only begun explaining it to Daphne and Tracey, Professor Umbridge had called them all to order and silence fell.

"Wands away" she instructed them all with a smile, and those people who had been hopeful enough to take them out, sadly returned them to their bags. "As we finished Chapter One last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence 'Chapter Two, Common Defensive Theories and their Derivation'. There will be no need to talk."

Still smiling her wide, self-satisfied smile, she sat down at her desk. The class gave an audible sigh as it turned, as one, to page nineteen. Alex wondered dully whether there were enough chapters in the book to keep them reading through all this year's lessons and was on the point of checking the contents page when he noticed that Hermione had her hand in the air again.

Professor Umbridge had noticed, too, and what was more, she seemed to have worked out a strategy for just such an eventuality. Instead of trying to pretend she had not noticed Hermione she got to her feet and walked around the front row of desks until they were face to face, then she bent down and whispered, so that the rest of the class could not hear, "What is it this time, Miss Granger?"

"I've already read the chapter," said Hermione.

"Well then, proceed to the next."

"I've read that too. I've read the whole book."

Professor Umbridge blinked but recovered her poise almost instantly.

"Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter-jinxes in Chapter Fifteen."

"He says that counter-jinxes are improperly named," said Hermione promptly. "He says - 'jinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable."

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows. "But I disagree," Hermione continued.

Professor Umbridge's eyebrows rose a little higher and her gaze became distinctly colder. "You disagree?" she repeated.

"Yes, I do," said Hermione, who, unlike Umbridge, was not whispering, but speaking in a clear, carrying voice that had by now attracted the attention of the rest of the class. "Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But, I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."

"Oh, you do, do you?" said Professor Umbridge, forgetting to whisper and straightening up. "Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."

"But -" Hermione began.

"That is enough," said Professor Umbridge. She walked back to the front of the class and stood before them, all the jauntiness she had shown at the beginning of the lesson gone. "Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor house."

There was an outbreak of muttering at this.

"That's not really fair," Alex said angrily making Daphne laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Don´t, remember she wants you to mess up."

"It is for someone who is disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," said Professor Umbridge smoothly. "I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand very little. Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more license, but as none of them - with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age appropriate subjects - would have passed a Ministry inspection -"

. "Oh yeah, Quirrell was a brilliant teacher," Alex head Harry say loudly and sarcastically, "there was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head. I sure Black would agree."

This pronouncement was followed by one of the loudest silences Alex had ever heard. Then -

"I think another week's detentions would do you some good, Mr. Potter," said Umbridge sleekly.

Alex flinched that would properly mean that Harry would be tortured. "And I think that you can join him Mr. Black." Umbridge said now looking at Alex, who glared back, not saying anything. Umbridge smiled fade a bit, "a weeks detention to you for speaking out of tune."

Alex hated Umbridge. He hated her. It was so unfair that he had gotten detention. It was properly worse for Harry, but Alex didn´t really care.

"You just had to use my name right?" Alex hissed at Harry.

"I am sorry. I didn´t mean for you to get us-"

"Save it Potter." Alex hissed as he fought the urge to curse the green-eyed boy.

"Well I got detention too." Harry half yelled.

"Yeah but that was your fault, my detentions was your as well." Alex spat back.

"Mr. Black Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall shouted. Yelling is not allowed in the halls! Being a prefect, Mr. Black you should know better! So what is the meaning of this?"

"We just got detention. All because of-"

"Oh yeah you messed up as well." Harry spat.

"Enough. This childish infighting between you two is getting tiring." Professor McGonagall said. "And detention?"

"With Umbridge." Alex said looking away.

"Are you telling me," she said, lowering her voice so that the group of curious Ravenclaws behind them could not hear, "Potter have just given you warning about losing your temper in Professor Umbridge's class again"

"Yes," Harry muttered.

"and Mr, Black, you must get a grip on yourself! You are heading for serious trouble! Just as Potter Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

"But - what -? Oh come on, Professor!" Alex said, furious at this injustice, "We are already being punished by her, why do you have to take points as well?"

"Because detentions do not appear to have any effect on you whatsoever and as a Prefect, you seem not to be setting the correct example!" said Professor McGonagall tartly. "No, not another word of complaint, Black!"

Professor McGonagall strode back into the Great Hall. Alex kicked the ground in frustration. "She's taken points off Gryffindor because I'm having my hand sliced open every night! How is that fair, how?"

"I know, mate," Draco said sympathetically, placing a hand on Alex´s shoulder. "She's bang out of order."

Hermione and Daphne, however, said nothing.

"You think McGonagall was right, do you?" Alex said angrily to the both of them.

"I wish she hadn't taken points from either of you, but I think she's right to warn you not to lose your temper with Umbridge," said Hermione

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Granger," Daphne said.

Alex glared at both girls. "I didn't lose my temper."

"Yes you did." Daphne responded.

"Well it-"

"It was because you lost your temper," Hermione said looking at both Alex and Harry, "the two of you need to stop this infighting."

"I like it better when you both hated one another," He muttered and walked off.

…

Alex did not speak to Hermione all through Charms. Deep down he knew that she was right he had lost his temper. Still Harry had to mention his name and get him in trouble as well.

When Alex stepped in the Transfiguration classroom, and he and Neville sat next to Susan Bones and Hannah Aboot. Alex looked towards the blackboard. Professor Umbridge and her clipboard were sitting in a corner and the sight of her drove the thoughts of truth right out of his head.

"I doubt she will act the same way as she has been with the others professors." Susan whispered

Alex smiled "So it is the weekly entertainment then."

"Nah Black the monthly." Hannah whispered.

Professor McGonagall marched into the room without giving the slightest indication that she knew Professor Umbridge was there. "That will do," she said and silence fell immediately. "Mr. Finnigan, kindly come here and hand back the homework - Miss Brown, please take this box of mice - don't be silly, girl, they won't hurt you - and hand one to each student -"

"Hem, hem," said Professor Umbridge, employing the same silly little cough she had used to interrupt Dumbledore on the first night of term. Professor McGonagall ignored her. Seamus handed back Alex´s essay; He took it without looking at him and glanced at it, seeing an O at the top.

"Right then, everyone, listen closely - Dean Thomas, if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention - most of you have now successfully Vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have got the gist of the spell. Today, we shall be -"

"Hem, hem," said Professor Umbridge.

"Yes?" said Professor McGonagall, turning round, her eyebrows so close together they seemed to form one long, severe line.

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec—"

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom," said Professor McGonagall, turning her back firmly on Professor Umbridge. Many of the students including Alex and Susan exchanged looks of glee "As I was saying: today, we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult Vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell -"

"Hem, hem."

"I wonder," said Professor McGonagall in cold fury, turning on Professor Umbridge, "how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Professor Umbridge looked as though she had just been slapped in the face. She did not speak, but straightened the parchment on her clipboard and began scribbling furiously.

Looking supremely unconcerned, Professor McGonagall addressed the class once more. "As I was saying: the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal, offers a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So - you know the incantation, let me see what you can do…"

Professor Umbridge did not follow Professor McGonagall around the class as she had followed Professor Trelawney; perhaps she realized Professor McGonagall would not permit it. She did, however, take many more notes while sitting in her corner, and when Professor McGonagall finally told them all to pack away, she rose with a grim expression on her face.

Alex dropped his mouse in the box Lavender was passing around, and began to file out of the class with some of the other students. He turned and noticed the Golden Trio had fallen back to eavesdrop. Alex shook his head and left the classroom.

"It was pretty fun," Susan, laughed.

"McGonagall really put her in her place." Hannah added.

Alex smiled, "it was satisficing."

Alex parted with his Hufflepuff friends, and kept on walking towards his next class, Care of Magical Creatures.

Once there he grouped with his Slytherin friends and girlfriend. He thought he was done seeing Umbridge during classes, but he was wrong when she came strolling down from the castle and up to Grubbly-Plank after the rest of the students arrive.

"This'll be interesting, won't it," Blaise commented.

"She already been inspecting two of my classes." Alex said wondering if Umbridge deliberately went after inspecting the teachers when they had lessons where he and Harry attended. "It hadn´t been that fun, well expect when she inspected McGonagall´s class." Alex added feeling someone take a hold of his hand. He turned and smiled down at Daphne who smiled back.

"Just keep your cool okay?" she said making Alex nod.

"You do not usually take this class, is that correct?" Alex heard Umbridge ask.

"Quite correct," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, hands behind her back and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I am a substitute teacher standing in for Professor Hagrid."

"Hmm," said Professor Umbridge, dropping her voice, though Alex could still hear her quite clearly. "I wonder - the Headmaster seems strangely reluctant to give me any information on the matter - can you tell me what is causing Professor Hagrid's extended leave of absence?"

"Fraid I can't," said Professor Grubbly-Plank breezily. "Don't know anything more about it than you do. Got an owl from Dumbledore, would I like a couple of weeks' teaching work. I accepted. That's as much as I know. Well… shall I get started then?"

"Yes, please do," said Professor Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard.

Umbridge took a different approve in this class and wandered amongst the students, questioning them on magical creatures. Most people were able to answer well and they were not letting Hagrid down.

"Overall," said Professor Umbridge, returning to Professor Grubbly-Plank's side after a lengthy interrogation of Dean Thomas, "how do you, as a temporary member of staff- an objective outsider, I suppose you might say — how do you find Hogwarts? Do you feel you receive enough support from the school management?"

"Oh, yes, Dumbledore's excellent," said Professor Grubbly-Plank heartily. "Yes, I'm very happy with the way things are run, very happy indeed."

Alex smiled at Umbridge´s expression, it wasn´t the answer she expected

Umbridge didn´t say anything, but made a tiny note on her clipboard and went on, "And what are you planning to cover with this class this year - assuming, of course, that Professor Hagrid does not return?"

"Oh, I'll take them through the creatures that most often come up in OWL," said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Not much left to do - they've studied unicorns and Nifflers, I thought we'd cover Porlocks and Kneazles, make sure they can recognize Crups and Knarls, you know…"

"Well, you seem to know what you're doing, at any rate," said Professor Umbridge, making a very obvious tick on her clipboard and threw her next question to Goyle. "Now, I hear there have been injuries in this class?"

Goyle gave a stupid grin. Nott hastened to answer the question.

"That was Malfoy," he said, pointing behind him at Malfoy who was slowly froze and glanced at Alex who gave a slight nod. "He was slashed by a Hippogriff."

"A Hippogriff?" said Professor Umbridge, now scribbling frantically, and then looked at Draco. "Is this true?"

"Well, yeah," Draco said. Umbridge nodded and made a note. "But only because I was an idiot and insulted the Hippogriff which I wasn't supposed to. Professor Hagrid said you shouldn't insult Hippogriffs because they're very proud creatures, and they will get highly offended. So, in a way, I did deserve what happened to me. I shouldn't have listened to Professor Hagrid, if I did, I wouldn't have been slashed, so all in all. It was all on me." Everyone stared at Draco, some surprised, some shocked, and some impressed at what he had said.

"Yeah Hagrid is a great Professor, and it's his fault that some students doesn´t listen." Alex couldn´t really read Harry´s tone or expression, but he didn´t sound that angry.

"Another nights detention, I think, for speaking out of turn," she said softly. Alex clenched his teeth and was about to speak when he felt Daphne squeeze his hand, and decided to keep his mouth shut. "Well, thank you very much, Professor Grubbly-Plank, I think that's all I need here. You will be receiving the results of your inspection within ten days."

"Jolly good," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, and Professor Umbridge set off back across the lawn to the castle.

…

It was nearly midnight when Alex and Harry left Umbridge that night both of their hands were now bleeding so badly that it strained the handkhief they had wrapped around them.

Alex had expected the common room to be empty when he returned, but both Ron and Hermione were still up. Alex expected they were both waiting for Harry.

Alex watched pushing a small bowl of yellow liquid towards Harry, "soak your hand in that, it's a solution of strained and pickled Murtlap tentacles, it should help."

She walked over and gave Alex a bowl as well. "You should do the same,"

"I know," Alex replied.

"Oh, right, healing classes," Hermione said.

"Thanks anyways," Alex thanked, placing his bleeding, aching hand into the bowl; experiencing that wonderful feeling of relief. "I ran out."

"Not that I really care about Black." Ron started, staring at an essay he was working on. "But since he is being tortured as well, maybe you should complain about Umbridge."

"Thanks for you sympathy, Weasley," Alex replied, glancing at Ron.

"I am not going to give her that satisfaction." Harry said.

"Harry if McGonagall knew-" Hermione began, but Harry interrupted her.

"She be furious I know, but think of this. How long do you think it would take Umbridge to pass a degree that anyone that complains about her gets sacked."

"She's an awful woman," said Hermione in a small voice. "Awful. You know, I was just saying to Ron when you came in… we've got to do something about her."

"I suggested poison," said Ron joked to which Alex almost laughed, covering it up with a cough.

"No… I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not going to learn any Defense from her at all," said Hermione.

"Well, what can we do about that?" said Ron, yawning. "It's too late, isn't it? She's got the job, she's here to stay. Fudge'll make sure of that."

"Well," said Hermione tentatively. "You know, I was thinking …" she shot a slightly nervous look at Harry and Alex, and then plunged on, "I was thinking that - maybe the time's come when we should just - just do it ourselves."

"Do what ourselves?" said Harry suspiciously.

"Well - learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves," said Hermione.

"Come off it," groaned Ron. "You want us to do extra work? D'you realize Harry and I are behind on homework again and it's only the second week? Black is probably behind too, which all that detention."

"But this is much more important than homework!" said Hermione.

Alex, Harry, and Ron goggled at her.

"I didn't think there was anything in the universe more important than homework!" said Ron.

"Don't be silly, of course there is," said Hermione, and Alex saw that her face was suddenly alight with the kind of fervor that SPEW usually inspired in her. "It's about preparing ourselves, like Harry said in Umbridge's first lesson, for what's waiting for us out there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year -"

"We can't do much by ourselves," said Ron in a defeated voice. "I mean, all right, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try and practice them, I suppose -"

"No, I agree, we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books."' said Hermione. "We need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we're going wrong."

"If you're talking about Lupin…" Harry began.

"No, no, I'm not talking about Lupin," said Hermione. "He's too busy with the Order and, anyway, the most we could see him is during Hogsmeade weekends and that's not nearly often enough."

"Who, then?" said Harry, frowning at her.

Hermione heaved a very deep sigh.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said. "I'm talking about someone who's always, during his free time, learning new spells in his secret place."

There was a moment's silence. A light night breeze rattled the windowpanes and the fire guttered. Alex noticed no one speaking, and looked up to see the Golden Trio staring at him.

"I'm sorry, what," he said.

"It's you, Alex," Hermione said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you teaching us Defence Against the Dark Arts. You and Harry." Hermione said looking at Harry as well.

"Wait me as well?"

Alex stared at her, and then laughed. "You've got to be kidding me," he replied.

"That's not really a bad idea," Ron said.

"I'm not a teacher," Alex said, looking at his fellow Gryffindors. "I'm not. Have Potter do it by himself."

"Harry is great," Hermione started. "But he doesn't have your knowledge in defensive magic. You know more spells than the average seventh year. You're the best at Defence."

"No, Harry is," Alex replied.

"Me?" said Harry. "No I'm not, you've beaten me in every test, both of you -"

"Actually, I haven't," said Hermione coolly. "You beat me in our third year - the only year we all sat the test and had a teacher who actually knew the subject. But I'm not talking about test results. Think what you've done, Alex. If you and Harry teamed up on this, then the two of you could be the best teachers we ever had."

"What are you talking about?" Alex said.

"You know what, I change my mind. I'm not sure I want someone this stupid teaching me," Ron said to Hermione, smirking slightly. He turned to Alex. "Let's think," he said, pulling a face like Goyle concentrating. "Uh… first year - you helped saved the Sorcerer's Stone from You-Know-Who."

"Yeah, and if I remember correctly, you were there too," Alex said. "But then I was knocked out, and it was Harry who did the real saving."

"And I got lucky." Harry added.

"Okay, but then Second year -"

"Nope, Harry did all the work there," Alex interrupted. "I was just tortured and on the side-line."

"Yeah, and if Fawkes hadn't turned up, I -"

"Third year," said Ron, louder and interrupting Harry, "you both fought off about a hundred Dementors at once -"

"Yeah, that was lucky, and Harry was also there, doing the same thing," Alex countered.

"True, but you taught me the spell work." Harry said.

"We leaned, at the same time, and we both did a corporeal patrunus at the same time."

"You still thought the basic and then there were the Dragon," Harry continued, Alex couldn't tell if he had warmed up to Hermione´s idea or that he just were trying to pin the teacher job on him alone. "The spells you used were very impressive!"

"Yes, it was," Alex, said. "But then it was you who fought off Voldemort, remember?"

"With Priori Incantatem," Harry said. "And then we had to get away, and do you remember how we did that?" Alex rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Alexander, you are right for this. You know a lot of spells and you can think quick on your feet. Me? I'm just pretty damn lucky. But you've been in a real duel before, and I know you know what its like out there." Alex looked at Harry then at Ron and Hermione who were smirking. "That night in the graveyard, you knew what to do even with all the crazy things going around you."

"It wasn't that simple," Alex began, pulling his hand out of the murtlap and wrapping it in his handkerchief. "I mean, I did get lucky, and a lot of things could have happened that night, like me dying or that blinding spell not working. It was actually the first time I actually used it. You think it's just memorizing a bunch of spells and throwing them at whatever's coming at you, like you're still in class. The whole time, your heart is beating so fast and your mind is insanely racing, and it's hard to think of the right spell. Especially when you witness a fellow classmate or even your own grandfather being murdered. They don't teach you this kind of stuff in class." Alex paused and looked at Harry. "You should know this. You should know what it is like facing him."

Harry nodded, "he is right you know." He said looking at Hermione and Ron. "Cedric died because Voldemort didn´t need him, not because he was stupid or that he messed up."

"We not saying that." Ron said

"Both of you need to help us." Hermione said, "It is exactly why we need you … the both of you… we need to know what it's r-really like… facing him… facing V-Voldemort." It was the first time she had ever said Voldemort's name and it was this, more than anything else, that had a calming effect on Alex. "Well... At least think about it, for me," she added. "Please?"

"I am not a teacher."

"You were to me and Blaise. Look if you are in with this´, then so I am. You don´t have to do it alone."

Alex didn't know what else to say, but nodded nonetheless, not sure if he was the right person to do this. "Right I think about it."

"Well, I'm off to bed," Hermione said.

Ron and Harry had gotten to his feet, too, both also heading to bed. As for Alex, he just sat there, staring into the fire; his hand throbbing in pain. They wanted him to teach Defensive magic. He did know a lot about it and he was good at it, but was he right for the job. He had as many experiences as Harry, and Harry seemed better suited for this. So, why him? Sure he shared his knowledge with his friends, but they also helped Alex with school work, so that was different right? Hr had of course taught Jack Bennett a few things, but there was difference right? He Alexander Black couldn't be a teacher right? Alex didn´t really knew if he disliked having that title.

…

Chapter end


	14. Chapter 14 The Houses of Hogwarts

Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 14: The Houses of Hogwarts

…

Alex thought about Hermione´s suggestion most of the night, and when he got up the following day he leaned that, she had talked to one other person about it.

"So has Ganger told about the idea that you and Harry teaching us defence?" Daphne asked as she and Alex were walking around the school.

Alex signed, "She involved you as well?" As Daphne nodded, Alex continued. "But yeah she told me. It is ridiculous right?"

"I don´t think so."

Alex stopped and let go of Daphne´s hand. "You are kidding right? Me as a teacher."

"You taught Harry and Blaise how to cast a Patronus in our third year."

"No, I just had a head start, we learned the spell together."

"Then there are the spells you have taught me and the others. Every time you learn a new spell then you have to tell about it,"

Alex shocked his heard. "Yes, but you tell me about magical stuff as well, like new potions. We study together."

"Then there is Jack Bennett." Daphne said with a smile. "I know that you have taught him a good number of spells."

"No, that is different!"

Daphne just looked at Alex, "how so?"

Alex shrugged, "I dunno, it just is."

"Well then explain it." Daphne said still smiling.

Alex opened his mouth to do that, but stopped, as he couldn't. "Well, but that is one person. You and Hermione wants me to teach how many:"

"True, but let me ask you this. You have the chance of helping your fellow students to lean how to defend themselves. Do you really want them to be defenceless? They don´t have that chance now, that is why you helped Jack. You wanted him to know how he could defend himself." Alex paused as he looked at Daphne. "You are a teacher Alex."

"Fine, I like to pass my knowledge, but only to those I trust."

Daphne smiled and kissed Alex on the lips. "Nobody is saying that you have to teach everything you know."

Alex paused, "maybe."

Daphne gave him another kiss. "You know I your girlfriend would be very happy if you do this. We need a good defence teacher this year. So if you do this, I might reward you."

Alex felt himself blush. "What?"

Daphne just smiled and gave Alex another kiss.

…

Nobody mentioned that Alex should give Defence lessons for a while then during a quit evening at beginning of October, Hermione asked again.

"I was wondering, "whether you'd thought any more about Defence against the Dark Arts, Alex."

"Of course," Alex said with a heavy sigh, not looking up from his book, "can't forget it, can we, with that hag teaching us -"

"I meant the idea Ron, Harry, and I had about you teaching us."

"Wait a minute," Draco interrupted. "You want Alex to teach you, Potter, and Weaslebee Defence against the Dark Arts?"

Hermione gave a small nod, "well not just us."

"Interesting," he murmured. "Can I join?"

"We don't even know if it's for sure, Draco," Alex said, finally looking up from his book of Asiatic Anti-Venoms, and then turned to Hermione. "And yeah, I have thought about it for a moment or two. I know you have talked with Daphne as well, in order to convince me."

"And?" said Hermione eagerly.

"Maybe," Alex replied with a shrug.

"Actually sounds like a good idea to me," Draco said, more interested in the conversation than Snape's work.

Alex sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You do remember what I said that night? What Potter said? About having help and luck."

"Yes, Alexander," said Hermione gently, "but all the same, there's no point pretending that you're not good at Defence against the Dark Arts, because you are. You were the only person last year who could throw off the Imperius Curse in an instant with no trouble at all, you can produce a full corporeal Patronus, you can do all sorts of stuff that full-grown wizards can't, Viktor always said -"

Alex´s eyes shot up. "Viktor?" he repeated. "You mean Krum? You are still in contact?"

"So what if I am," Hermione said coolly, though her face was a little pink. "I can have a pen pal if I want -"

"Of course you can." Alex said, "but when you say pen-pal?"

"Look," Hermione began, ignoring his comment. "He said you knew how to do stuff even he didn't, and he was in the final year at Durmstrang." Alex rolled his eyes and went back to looking at his book. "Well, what do you think? Will you teach us?"

"Who is us? Because right now I count you, Daphne Potter, Weasley-"

"And me." Draco added.

"Yes Draco, Blaise and Tracey. But there is more right?"

Hermione nodded, "yes properly. Actually, I think that you should teach everyone that wants to lean. Alexander we talking about V-Voldemort. Everyone deserve a chance to defend against him. You can give them that opportunity Alexander. You have to give them a chance. And I know Daphne will agree.

Alex considered this for a moment then said, "Yeah, but I doubt anyone except you two, Ron, Harry, Daphne, Blaise, and Tracey would want to be taught by me. I'm a nutter, remember? Or is it a psycho, a liar, a killer or all of the above."

"Well, I think you might be surprised how many people would be interested in hearing what you've got to say," said Hermione seriously. "Look," she leaned towards him. "You know the first weekend in October's a Hogsmeade weekend? How would it be if we tell anyone who's interested to meet us in the village and we can talk it over?"

"Why do you have to do it outside school?" Draco asked.

"Because," said Hermione, returning to the diagram of the Chinese Chomping Cabbage she was copying, "I don't think Umbridge would be very happy if she found out what we were up to."

"Oh right," Alex said.

"Listen, Harry, Ron, and I have been sounding out people who we thought might want to learn some proper Defence Against the Dark Arts, and there are a couple who seem interested. We've told them to meet us in Hogsmeade." Hermione explained. "I ask Daphne to do the same."

Alex nodded, "okay. I do it."

…

Alex was actually happy that he had said yes, and it wasn´t just because Daphne´s reward was a long snogging session in the chamber. No, it was also because he knew he was doing the right thing. If Umbridge and the Ministry wouldn't give them the chance to learn how to defend themselves, they had to do it.

Alex looked forward to the Hogsmede weekend; it gave him the will to ignore Umbridge´s comments. Harry was doing the same.

The morning of the Hogsmeade visit dawned bright but windy. After breakfast Alex, Daphne, Blaise, Draco, Tracey, Hermione, Harry, and Ron queued up in front of Filch, who matched their names to the long list of students who had permission from their parents or guardian to visit the village.

Alex was behind Harry, and strangely witnessed Filch sniffing the he gave a curt nod that set his jowls aquiver again and Harry walked on, out on to the stone steps and the cold, sunlit day. Alex followed seconds later.

"Er - why was Filch sniffing you?" asked Ron, as they all set off at a brisk pace down the wide drive to the gates.

"I suppose he was checking for the smell of Dungbombs," said Harry with a small laugh. "I forgot to tell you…" And Harry recounted a story of when he was sending a letter to Sirius and Filch demanding to see the letter. Hermione found this story highly interesting, much more, indeed, than Harry did himself.

"He said he was tipped off you were ordering Dungbombs? But who tipped him off?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno," said Harry, shrugging. "Maybe Nott, he'd think it was a laugh."

Alex looked at Draco who shrugged.

The group with Harry, Hermione and Ron in front, and Alex and his Slytherin friends behind, walked between the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars and turned left on to the road into the village, the wind whipping their hair into their eyes.

"Nott?" said Hermione, sceptically. "Well… yes… maybe…" And she remained deep in thought all the way into the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

"Where exactly are we going?" Alex suddenly asked. "The Three Broomsticks?"

"Oh - no," said Hermione, coming out of her reverie, "no, it's always packed and really noisy. I've told the others to meet us in the Hog's Head."

"Hog's Head?" Blaise asked.

"It is that other pub." Daphne explained. "The one that isn´t on the main road. It is a bit uh how can I put it uh dodgy, but students don't normally go in there, so I doubt someone will overhear us."

"Are we sure about that?" Alex asked.

Daphne didn´t answer right away. "As sure as we can be."

They walked down the main street past Zonko's Wizarding Joke Shop, where they were not surprised to see Fred, George and Lee Jordan, past the post office, from which owls issued at regular intervals, and turned up a side-street at the top of which stood a small inn. A battered wooden sign hung from a rusty bracket over the door, with a picture on it of a wild boar's severed head, leaking blood on to the white cloth around it. The sign creaked in the wind as they approached. All eight of them hesitated outside the door.

"Well, come on," said Hermione, slightly nervously. Harry led the way inside with Alex and Daphne bringing up the rear.

It was not at all like the Three Broomsticks, whose large bar gave an impression of gleaming warmth and cleanliness. The Hog's Head bar comprised one small, dingy and very dirty room that smelled strongly of something that might have been goats. The bay windows were so encrusted with grime that very little daylight could permeate the room, which was lit instead with the stubs of candles sitting on rough wooden tables. The floor seemed at first glance to be compressed earth, though as Harry stepped on to it he realized that there was stone beneath what seemed to be the accumulated filth of centuries.

There was a man at the bar whose whole head was wrapped in dirty grey bandages, though he was still managing to gulp endless glasses of some smoking, fiery substance through a slit over his mouth. Two figures shrouded in hoods sat at a table in one of the windows, and in a shadowy corner beside the fireplace sat a witch with a thick, black veil that fell to her toes. They could just see the tip of her nose because it caused the veil to protrude slightly.

"Actually, I'm not very sure about this," Alex muttered, as they crossed to the bar. He was looking particularly at the heavily veiled witch. "Has it occurred to you Umbridge might be under that?"

Daphne cast an appraising eye over the veiled figure.

"No, Umbridge is shorter," she said quietly. "And anyway, even if Umbridge does come in here there's nothing she can do to stop us, Alex, because Ganger and I have double- and triple-checked the school rules. We're not out of bounds; I specifically asked Professor Snape whether students were allowed to come in the Hog's Head, and he said yes, although it would be very unhealthy."

"And we have also looked up everything about study groups and homework groups and they're definitely allowed. I just don't think it's a good idea if we parade what we're doing." Hermione added.

"No," Harry said dryly, "especially as it's not exactly a homework group you're planning, is it?"

The barman sidled towards them out of a back room. He was a grumpy-looking old man with a great deal of long grey hair and beard. He was tall and thin and looked vaguely familiar to Alex. "What?" he grunted.

"Eight Butterbeers, please," said Hermione.

The man reached beneath the counter and pulled up three very dusty, very dirty bottles, which he slammed on the bar. "Sixteen Sickles," he said.

"I'll get them," said Harry quickly, passing over the silver. The barman's eyes traveled over Harry, resting for a fraction of a second on his scar. Then he turned away and deposited Harry's money in an ancient wooden till whose drawer slid open automatically to receive it. The Hogwarts students retreated to the furthest table from the bar and sat down, looking around. The man in the dirty grey bandages rapped the counter with his knuckles and received another smoking drink from the barman.

"You know what?" Ron murmured, looking over at the bar with enthusiasm. "We could order anything we liked in here. I bet that bloke would sell us anything, he wouldn't care. I've always wanted to try Firewhisky -"

"They are pretty good. I would like one myself," Alex added making Daphne slap his arm.

"You are a prefect!"

"And."

"Then you don´t drink stuff like that. Beside when have you even tried that?"¨

Alex shrugged, "last year." Alex didn´t say when as he didn´t want to bring up bad memories either from him or from Daphne

"So, who all did you say is supposed to be meeting us?" Harry asked, wrenching open the rusty top of his Butterbeer and taking a swig.

"Just a couple of people," Hermione repeated, checking her watch and looking anxiously towards the door. "I told them to be here about now and I'm sure they all know where it is - oh, look, this might be them now."

The door of the pub had opened. A thick band of dusty sunlight split the room in two for a moment and then vanished, blocked by the incoming rush of a crowd of people. First came Neville with Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with Cho and one of her usually-giggling girlfriends. Then (on her own and looking so dreamy she might have walked in by accident) Luna Lovegood; then Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones. Then Erik Jensen entered followed by three Ravenclaw boys; Alex was pretty sure were called Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot. Beside Michael was Ginny , closely followed by a tall skinny blond boy with an upturned nose whom Alex recognized vaguely as being a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. The Weasley twins Mellissa Robinson and Lee Jordan entered next; all three boys were carrying large paper bags crammed with Zonko's merchandise. Then to Alex surprise Lisa Turpin entered along with Mandy Brocklehurst. Finally two younger Slytherin girls and one boy bringing up the rear; one of whom Alex recognized as Daphne's younger sister, Astoria.

"Hermione, I think you need to reread the definition on what a couple really is," Alex said to her. "This is not a couple of people, this is a boat load."

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular," said Hermione happily, "Ron, Harry, do you want to pull up some more chairs?"

The barman had frozen in the act of wiping out a glass with a rag so filthy it looked as though it had never been washed. Possibly, he had never seen his pub so full.

"Hi," said Fred, reaching the bar first and counting his companions quickly, "could we have… 30 Butterbeers, please?"

The barman glared at him for a moment, then, throwing down his rag irritably as though he had been interrupted in something very important, he started passing up dusty Butterbeers from under the bar.

"Cheers," said Fred, handing them out. "Cough up, everyone; I haven't got enough gold for all of these…"

Alex watched numbly as the large chattering group took their beers from Fred and rummaged in their robes to find coins. He could not imagine what all these people had turned up for until the horrible thought occurred to him that they might be expecting some kind of speech, at which he rounded on Hermione.

"Hermione, what exactly have you been telling these people?" he asked in a low voice. "What exactly are they expecting?"

"I've told you, they just want to hear what you've got to say," said Hermione soothingly; but Alex continued to look at her so furiously that she added quickly, "you don't have to do anything yet, I'll speak to them first."

"Hi, Alex," said Neville, beaming and taking a seat opposite him.

"Hey Neville," Alex greeted back. He glance around, noticing that Cho sat next to Harry, her friend did not look to happy about it. As a matter a fact, she looked like she didn't want to be there.

In twos and threes the new arrivals settled around Alex, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, some looking rather excited, others curious, Luna Lovegood gazing dreamily into space. When everybody had pulled up a chair, the chatter died out. Every eye was upon Harry or Alex.

"Er," said Hermione, her voice slightly higher than usual out of nerves. "Well - er - hi." The group focused its attention on her instead, though eyes continued to dart back regularly to Alex and Harry.

"Well… erm… well, you know why you're here. Erm… well, Alexander and Harry had the idea - I mean." (Alex had thrown her a sharp look.) "I had the idea - that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defence Against the Dark Arts - and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us." (Hermione's voice became suddenly much stronger and more confident.) "- Because nobody could call that Defence against the Dark Arts -" ("Hear, hear," said Anthony Goldstein, and Hermione looked heartened) "- Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

She paused, looked sideways at Alex and Harry, and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells -"

"You want to pass your Defence against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" said Michael Corner, who was watching her closely.

"Of course she does. Just as I would," Daphne said at once. "But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defence because… because…" she took a great breath and finished, "because Lord Voldemort is back."

The reaction was immediate and predictable. Cho's friend shrieked and slopped Butterbeer down herself; Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch; Padma Patil shuddered, and Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry and Alex.

"Well… that's the plan, anyway" said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to -"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it -" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes them," said the blond boy, nodding at Harry and Alex.

"Who are you?" said Ron, rather rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," said the boy, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes them say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," Daphne said, intervening swiftly, "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about -"

"It's okay, Daph," Alex said.

It had just dawned on him why there were so many people there. He thought Daphne and Hermione should have seen this coming. Some of these people - maybe even most of them - had turned up in the hopes of hearing his and Harry's story firsthand.

"What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" Harry repeated, looking Zacharias straight in the face. "I saw him, Alexander saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you won't believe us, and we're not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

The whole group seemed to have held its breath while Harry spoke. Alex had the impression that even the barman was listening. He was wiping the same glass with the filthy rag, making it steadily dirtier.

Zacharias said dismissively, "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know -"

Harry opened his mouth, but it was Alex who spoke first. "It was a man named Peter Pettigrew, a death eater, that murdered Cedric," he said. "Cedric and I reached Triwizard cup, when we touched it both of us were portkeyed to a graveyard in Little Hangleton. Cedric didn't ask to be there, he wasn't even supposed to be there. He was at the wrong place at the right time. Peter Pettigrew was given the order to kill Cedric by Lord Voldemort himself, and he did. Murdered him in cold blood with the killing curse, and with no bloody remorse." Everyone was quiet as they stared and listened to Alex. "There _Zach,_ does that make you happy?" he said, staring hard at the Hufflepuff. Zacharias shook his head and looked down. "Now, if that's what you wanted, you can leave now."

Alex looked over at everyone, but nobody moved. They just sat there and starred at Harry and Alex.

"So," said Hermione, her voice very high-pitched again. "So… like I was saying… if you want to learn some defence, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to -"

"Is it true," Astoria interrupted, looking at Alex, "that you can produce a Patronus? Daphne have told me you can."

There was a murmur of interest around the group at this.

Alex nodded, "I can. Since I was thirteen."

"Is it true it is a Corporeal Patronus?" Susan Bones asked looking at Alex and Harry.

Harry looked at Susan, "uh you don´t happen to know a Madam Bones do you?"

Susan smiled, "she is my aunty I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So - is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, it is true. Alex can cast one as well. It is a eagle."

Astoria gave Alex an impressed look, and then she smiled at her sister, who squeezed Alex´s hand.

"Blimey, Harry!" said Lee, looking deeply impressed. "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," said Fred, grinning at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," mumbled Harry, and a couple of people laughed.

The veiled witch sitting alone shifted very slightly in her seat.

"And did you kill a Basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded Terry Boot. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year…"

"Er - yeah, I did, yeah," said Harry.

Justin Finch-Fletchley whistled; the Creevey brothers exchanged awestruck looks and Lavender Brown said "Wow!" softly.

"And in our first year," said Neville to the group at large, "he and Alex saved that Sorcerer's Stone from You-Know-Who." Hannah Abbott's eyes were as round as Galleons.

Alex shocked his head, "no that was Harry."

"And what about Alex´s amazing antics during the Triwizard Tournament with the merpeople and the creatures in that maze," Tracey shouted ignoring Alex. "And the advanced magic he used against that Hungarian Horntail."

"And he's pretty good at duelling," Daphne added. Blaise nodded in agreement. There was a murmur of impressed agreement around the table.

"He has extensive knowledge on Defensive Magic," Draco put out.

"And he's also a quick thinker," Harry spoke up. "He was the one who got us out of the graveyard. If it wasn't for him, I may not be here today."

"When you say it like that," Alex started, and everyone fell silent. "You make it seem like I'm some kind of underling of Dumbledore or something. And I'm not try to be modest here, but...I did have help..."

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," said Michael Corner at once. "That was some serious magic you did, some I've never seen before. Especially when you were engulfed in that fire but came out unharmed."

"Yeah, then there were the illusions. " Erik added.

"Yeah, well -" Alex began. "Okay, maybe I did some stuff I did on my own, But Harry -"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias Smith.

"Here's an idea," said Ron loudly, before Harry could speak, "why don't you shut your mouth?"

Perhaps the word 'weasel' had affected Ron particularly strongly. In any case, he was now looking at Zacharias as though he would like nothing better than to thump him. Zacharias flushed.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," he said.

"I don´t believe that is what he said." Mellissa said as she gave Zacharias an annoyed look.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" enquired George, pulling a long and lethal looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," said Fred, causing a few people to laugh, including Alex.

"Well, all of this is because you says you-know-who is back. I still have my doubts about that." Michael Corner said and a few nodded.

Alex signed, "okay, but you still agree that you doesn´t lean any defence right?"

"I do."

"Okay, then what will you do when another dark wizard attacks your family?"

"Well uh," Michael began. "I would call the aurors." He said after a little while.

Alex gave a fake smile. "Brilliant plan, so how long until the aurors show up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Or rather how long do you think it will take for a dark wizard to kill or torture your family? If you can´t defend yourself, then you most likely be dead before help arrives. So I actually don´t care if you believe me or not. If you want to lean defence then you are welcome."

Michael nodded, "right."

"Yes, well," said Hermione hastily, "moving on… the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Alex and Harry?"

There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing; though perhaps this was because he was too busy keeping an eye on the instrument in Fred's hand.

"Right," said Hermione, looking relieved that something had at last been settled. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week -"

"Hang on," said Angelina, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," said Cho, "nor with ours."

"Nor ours," added Zacharias Smith.

"Ours as well." Draco said.

"Yeah because Quidditch is more important than leaning how to defend ourselves." Daphne snorted.

Angelina eyed Daphne, "still."

"I am sure we can find a time that suits everyone." Hermione said sounding a bit impatient, "but as Daphne said leaning the defence is important."

"Well said!" barked Ernie Macmillan. "Personally I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our OWLs coming up!" He looked around impressively, as though waiting for people to cry "Surely not!" When nobody spoke, he went on, "I personally am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher on us at this critical period. Obviously, they are in denial about the return of You-Know- Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells -"

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione, "is that she's got some… some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."

Nearly everybody looked stunned at this news; everybody except Luna Lovegood, who piped up,

"Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."

"What?" said Harry, completely thrown by this unexpected piece of information as Ron and Alex exchanged puzzled glances.

"Yes, he's got an army of Heliopaths," said Luna solemnly.

"No, he hasn't," snapped Hermione.

"Yes, he has," said Luna.

"What are Heliopaths?" asked Neville, looking blank.

"They're spirits of fire," said Luna, her protuberant eyes widening so that she looked madder than ever, "great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of -"

"They don't exist, Neville," said Hermione tartly.

"Oh, yes, they do!" said Luna angrily.

"I'm sorry, but where's the proof of that?" snapped Hermione.

"Hermione, just drop it," Alex interrupted. "Now, can we get back to deciding how often we're going to meet and have our defence lessons?"

"Yes," said Hermione at once, "Right."

"Well, once a week sounds cool," said Lee Jordan.

"As long as -" began Angelina.

"Yes Quidditch, but there is something even more important:" Daphne interrupted.

"Yes leaning defence is important, I only-"

"No, that is not what I meant. We being here. It is amazing really."

Alex looked at Daphne, "what do you mean?"

"Just take a look."

Alex did, but he failed he see what was so amazing. Sure there where a good number of students, but was that it. "I don´t get it."

Serval others shock their heads as well. "Just look at us." Daphne began explaining. "Students from Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Huffepuff and Gryffindors sitting together as friends and allies."

Hermione gasped in shock, "You are right."

"I still don´t get it, we have met like that before." Alex said.

"I know, but not like this. Alex it is not just a group of friends meeting. This is the houses of Hogwarts uniting."

There was a silence as everybody thought of the meaning of Daphne´s words.

"Right," Hermione said. "The next thing we have to decide where to meet."

This was rather more difficult; the whole group fell silent.

"Library?" suggested Katie Bell after a few moments.

"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," said Harry.

"Maybe an unused classroom?" said Dean.

"Yeah," said Ron, "McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Black was practicing for the Triwizard."

"I doubt she will give us permission this time or rather Umbridge would stop her if she did."

"What about the Chamber of Secrets?" Draco brought up. Everyone went silent and stared at him, and Alex elbowed him. "What? It's just a suggestion."

"Yeah, I don't think anyone here would want to practice next to a dead and decaying snake," Parvati replied. "Much less a dark and scary place that could be filled with dark magic." Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Malfoy. What are you even doing here? Or your Slytherin friends? Shouldn't you be worshipping Umbridge or something?"

Draco was about to retort, but Alex spoke first. "Okay let me make something crystal clear. Draco Malfoy is here because I invited him." Alex paused to make sure that everyone was looking at him. "Every Slytherin is here because I trust them. I trust them a lot more then I trust you Parvati." Parvati didn´t reply, but her eyes flickered. "What Daphne said is true. This is a chance of every house to unite. I will play my part in this. I want to teach you. I want to teach all of you. However if anyone here can´t accept that another house is here. Then you are free to leave, after I put a small memory charm on you from ever remembering this meeting." Parvati and everybody else nodded, making Alex smile. "Okay then."

"You can do memory charms too?" said an impressed Astoria. Alex gave a nod though in truth, he had never tried a memory charm on anyone at all.

"Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere," said Hermione. "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting." She rummaged in her bag and produced parchment and a quill, then hesitated, rather as though she was steeling herself to say something. "I - I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to."

Fred reached out for the parchment and cheerfully wrote his signature, as did everyone else of Alex´s friends, but there was several people looked less than happy at the prospect of putting their names on the list.

"Er…" said Zacharias slowly, not taking the parchment that George was trying to pass to him, "well… I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."

But Ernie was looking rather hesitant about signing, too. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"I - well, we are prefects," Ernie burst out. "And if this list was found… well, I mean to say… you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out -"

"You just said this group was the most important thing you'd do this year," Harry reminded him.

"I - yes," said Ernie, "yes, I do believe that, it ' s just -"

"I am Head Girl, and I have signed the paper." Mellissa said in a cold voice. "So I am pretty sure you can as well."

"McMillan, this is Hermione Granger, you know, know-it-all, top grades, usually follows the rules," Alex spoke. "Do you really think she would really leave that list lying around?" Ernie didn´t respond, and there was a few others that stilled looked uneasy. "If you don´t sign this paper, then you are out. Do you want that?"

"No. No, of course not," said Ernie, looking slightly less anxious. "I - yes, of course I'll sign."

Nobody raised objections after Ernie. When the last person - Zacharias - had signed, Hermione took the parchment back and slipped it carefully into her bag. There was an odd feeling in the group now. It was as though they had just signed some kind of contract.

"Well, time's ticking on," said Fred briskly, getting to his feet. "Mellissa, George, Lee and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase; we'll be seeing you all later."

In twos and threes the rest of the group took their leave, too. Alex too left his Gryffindor friends behind to join his Slytherin friends for the rest of the trip.

"Well, I think that went well," Blaise said, wrapping his arm around Alex. "So congratulations Professor Black?"

Alex shrugged. "I'm just still a little apprehensive about this," he said, looking at his friends. "I am not a teacher you know."

"You did a pretty good job at teaching me and Harry the patronus charm."

"You know I would like to lean that charm as well." Daphne said grabbing Alex´s hand.

"It might take a while before everybody else will be ready to try that spell. I have to start small disarming, stunning, and defending."

"So none of your fancy curses." Draco asked.

"I teach them to you, but there are some I want to keep private."

…

Chapter end


	15. Chapter 15 Enter Sharpclaw

Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 15: Enter Sharpclaw

In Alex´s opinion, the meeting in Hog´s Head had gone pretty well. It was clear that not everyone believed what Harry and Alex had told about Voldemort. However, Alex found that he didn´t care. If they wanted to learn how to defend themselves then Alex would help. At the very least, Alex could stick it to Umbridge.

Still all that had to wait. Alex had other projects as well, projects that he didn´t share with everyone. His Animagus transformation for one thing. It was now Sunday evening, and Alex was ready to try his first transformation.

Alex was in the chamber re-reading his Animagus book. The Animagus transformation was complicated. The first step was a potion, Alex had brew that already. Now he just had to drink it. The potion would make him enter a meditative trance and there he would see himself in his Animagus form. However, he had to have a fairly organized mind to enter that state. His Occlumency training had helped with that. If he hadn´t then he could end up being trapped in the trance. After the trance, he just had to practice his transformations. According to Sirius the first ones would be very hard, but the more he transformed the easier it would be.

"And you are sure that you brewed the potion correctly?" Draco asked. Alex had asked him to stay in case anything went wrong.

"I think so. I mean you helped me. Daphne helped me. So, yes I am pretty sure."

"Well I have a bezoar just in case." Draco said as he leant on a pillar.

Alex just smiled and sat crossed legged on the floor. "Right, but I hope that won´t be necessary." Alex took a deep breath and be began clearing his mind. Then he took the potion bottle to his mouth and drank the yellow liquid.

Alex´s mind became black and he drifted in to nothingness. No it wasn´t nothing, not now anyway. It was as he was weightless. No, it was as he was flying. Flying over the Hogwarts grounds. It felt great.

Alex tried to speak, but his voice wasn't heard, instead, there was a croaking like squawk. Alex was surprised and looked at his feet.

Although there was no feet, there was talons. Alex waved his arms, only to see that they were dark coloured wings.

"Wait am I a bird?" Alex thought. Alex now saw that he was flying over the great lake, and without thinking, he flew towards it. As he neared the water, he could what he was. He was an eagle, just like his Patronus.

It was weird, Alex didn´t look like a normal eagle. His eyes were stormy grey, a bit unusual for an eagle. Alex continued to fly around. It was great being this free, just flying around without a care in the world. Then he remembered something. It was something important. Yes, now he remembered. He was in the dream world, and he couldn't stay there forever. He had to go back to the real world otherwise he would be trapped there forever or end up being an eagle forever. Alex focused on where his body was. In the chamber of secret. In the room where he and Harry Potter had fought the basilisk when they both were twelve years old. Now Alex used it for his training. Used it to become an animagus.

The world he was in faded into black. Alex closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was back in the chamber. Draco had fallen asleep. Alex checked his watch and was surprised to see that it was now two in the morning, but Alex didn´t really feel tried at all. No the trance he had been in was just as refreshing as sleeping. Now, what Alex wanted to do was to transform.

Alex quickly grabbed his animagus book and flipped through the pages. Yes, here it was. _After having taken the animagus potions. You should try the first transformation. Think of the details of the animal you saw in the vision. It is important that you have a very clear image in your mind. The first transformations is difficult. However the more you transform the easier it will be. To revert back simply think of yourself in your human form._

Alex smiled. It would be difficult, but it would be possibly. Alex closed his eyes, and thought of the eagle. He pictured every detail. Then he felt it. He slow began spurting feathers, his arm arms grew to wings, and he grew a beak. Where Alex had been was a brown-feathered eagle with stormy grey eyes. Alex tried speak, but a squeak came out. Without warning, Alex took flight. Alex found it was easily to fly in this form, but it was properly something he remembered from his dream state. Alex flew a few rounds and then landed in front of a sleeping Draco.

Okay now he just have to transform to his human-self. Once again, Alex pictured the image his head. And slowly Alex transformed back into his regular self. Alex quickly grabbed a small mirror. Yes, he had done it. He was an animagus. Just fifteen years old, and already an animagus. This was so cool.

Alex looked at his watch again, only a small hour had passed. Still Alex couldn't sleep. No there was another thing on his mind. The defence club. Alex had been surprised on now many there had been there and who had been there. Lisa for one thing was a surprise. Alex knew that she liked defence, but given their break-up, Alex was surprised that she wanted to lean from him. Still could he really do this? Could he be a teacher for that many?

Maybe, it also gave him a feeling of satisfaction for rebelling against Umbridge and the Ministry. As he began to think more on it and the look on the faces of his future students when they heard about the things he had done, he grew more accustomed to the idea. And even more when they didn't think he was to be some dark underling of his 'murderous' father, and instead thought of him as someone to be looked up too as a role model of sorts made Alex feel happier than he had been in days. Knowing that he wouldn't sleep and entered the secret chamber to read up on some spells and curses. Alex had been there for an hour when a dishevelled Draco entered.

"Weren't you suppose to watch me?" Alex asked not looking up from his book.

"Well you were out for hours, and seemed fine. What time is it?"

"Three in the morning." Alex said. "You are welcome to go back to sleep again."

Draco yawed, "right. Wait did you transform?"

Alex nodded, "yup."

….

Some hours later Alex returned to his common room, to get ready for his fist class of the day. He was halfway across the sunlit common room when he noticed the addition to the room that had already attracted the attention of a small group of people, including Harry and Ron.

"Oi, what's going on?" he called, walking up to his dorm mates.

"See for yourself," Ron replied, pointing up to the noticeboard.

Alex moved in closer. A large sign had been affixed to the Gryffindor noticeboard; so large it covered everything else on it - the lists of secondhand spell-books for sale, the regular reminders of school rules from Argus Filch, the Quidditch team training timetable, the offers to barter certain Chocolate Frog Cards for others, the Weasleys' latest advertisement for testers, the dates of the Hogsmeade weekends and the lost and found notices. The new sign was printed in large black letters and there was a highly official-looking seal at the bottom beside a neat and curly signature.

 **BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**  
 **All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded.**  
 **An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.**  
 **Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).**  
 **No student organization, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.**  
 **Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organization, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**  
 **The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.**

 **Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor.**

Alex read the notice over the heads of some anxious-looking second-years.

"Does this mean they're going to shut down the Gob-stones Club?" one of them asked his friend.

"I reckon you'll be okay with Gob-stones," Ron said darkly, making the second-year jump. "I don't think we're going to be as lucky, though, do you?" he asked Alex and Harry as the second-years hurried away.

Alex was reading the notice again. The happiness that had filled him since Saturday was gone. His insides were pulsing with rage.

"This isn't a coincidence," Harry said, his hands forming fists. "She knows."

"She can't," said Ron at once.

"It's possible," Alex said, straightening up. "Those other people in the pub that were listening could have been put there or something. And we can't really trust all of who showed up that day. Who knows which one could have ran off to tell Umbridge."

"Zacharias Smith!" said Ron at once, punching a fist into his hand. "Or - I thought that Michael Corner had a really shifty look, too -" Alex was a bit surprised that Ron hadn´t mentioned one of the Slytherins.

"I wonder if Hermione's seen this yet?" Harry said, looking round at the door to the girls' dormitories.

"Let's go and tell her," said Ron and began to make his way towards the stairs towards the girls' dormitories.

"No, wait," Alex called after him, but it was too late. A few steps up, there was a loud, wailing, klaxon-like sound and the steps melted together to make a long, smooth stone slid. There was a brief moment when Ron tried to keep running, arms working madly like windmills, then he toppled over backwards and shot down the newly created slide, coming to rest on his back at Harry's feet.

"Boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorms," Alex said with a tiny smirk, walking up to Ron who was being pulled to his feet by Harry who was trying not to laugh.

"That information could have been useful before I tried to go up there," Ron chided, straightening his robes.

"I did call after you," Alex replied.

"Hang on, how did you know about that?" Harry curiously asked.

"It's in Hogwarts, A History," Alex simply answered, obviously Harry had thought he could embarrass Alex. "You two still haven't read it, have you?"

Ron rolled his eyes while Harry shrugged and shook his head, just as two fourth-year girls came zooming gleefully down the stone slide. "Oooh, who tried to get upstairs?" they giggled happily, leaping to their feet and ogling Harry, Ron, and Alex.

"I did," Ron said, still a bit dishevelled. "I didn't think that would happen. How is it that Hermione's allowed in our dormitory but were not allowed in hers?" he added to Alex and Harry.

"It's an old rule," Alex began, moving towards the front of the girls' entrance. "The founders thought boys were less trustworthy than girls."

"That's a bit sexist don't you think," Ron said, rubbing his arm. "I could've broken my neck. And there could have at least been some kind of warning somewhere."

"Well there is a warning," Alex replied with a roll of his eyes. "In Hogwarts, A His - " But he was suddenly cut off when someone slid down and dropped on top of him. "Ow," he mumbled onto the stone floor.

"Oh merlin Alexander, I'm so sorry," Hermione hastily said, getting up from on top of him, and began to help him up. "I didn't meant to drop down on you."

"No, it's my fault," Alex said, standing to his feet with the help of Hermione. "I shouldn't have been standing there."

"Right," Hermione said, and then turned to the other two boys. "What's going on?"

"This!" said Ron, dragging her over to the noticeboard. Hermione's eyes slid rapidly down the notice. Her expression became stony. "Someone must have blabbed to her!" Ron said angrily.

"They can't have done," said Hermione in a low voice.

"You're so naïve," said Ron, "you think just because you're all honourable and trustworthy -"

"No, they can't have done it, because Daphne Greengrass and I put a jinx on that piece of parchment we all signed," said Hermione grimly. "Believe me, if anyone's run off and told Umbridge, we'll know exactly who they are and they will really regret it."

"What'll happen to them?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well, put it this way" said Hermione, "it'll make Eloise Midgeon's acne look like a couple of cute freckles. Come on, let's get down to breakfast and see what the others think… I wonder whether this has been put up in all the houses?"

"Properly," Alex said. "If Umbridge knows about our intentions."

It was immediately apparent on entering the Great Hall that Umbridge's sign had not only appeared in Gryffindor Tower. There was a peculiar intensity about the chatter and an extra measure of movement in the Hall as people scurried up and down their tables conferring on what they had read. Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione had barely taken their seats when Neville, Fred, George, and Ginny descended upon them.

"Did you see it?"

"D'you reckon she knows?"

"What are we going to do?"

They were all looking at Alex. He glanced around to make sure there were no teachers near them. "We're going to keep to the plan," he said quietly.

"Knew you'd say that"' said George, beaming and grabbing Alex´s shoulders.

"And you as well?" said Fred, looking quizzically at Hermione.

"Of course," said Hermione coolly.

"Here come Ernie and Hannah Abbott," said Ron, looking over his shoulder. "And those Ravenclaw blokes and Smith… and no one looks very spotty."

Hermione looked alarmed. "Never mind spots, the idiots can't come over here now, it'll look really suspicious - sit down!" she mouthed to Ernie and Hannah, gesturing frantically to them to re-join the Hufflepuff table. "Later! We'll - talk - to - you - later!"

"I'll tell Michael," said Ginny impatiently, swinging herself off her bench, "the fool, honestly…" Alex watched her leave towards the Ravenclaw table, and his gaze moved over to the Slytherin table, where he was surprised to see his Slytherin friends all staring at him expectantly. He gave them a nod and they seemed to know at once and nodded back, going back to their breakfast.

"Harry! Ron!"

It was Angelina and she was hurrying towards them looking perfectly desperate.

"It's okay," said Harry quietly, when she was near enough to hear him. "We're still going to -"

"You realize she's including Quidditch in this?" Angelina said over him. "We have to go and ask permission to re-form the Gryffindor team!"

"What?" said Harry.

"No way," said Ron, appalled.

"You read the sign, it mentions teams too! So listen, Harry… I am saying this for the last time… please, please don't lose your temper with Umbridge again or she might not let us play anymore!"

"Okay, okay," said Harry, for Angelina looked as though she was on the verge of tears. "Don't worry, I have it all under control," he said. Alex wanted to roll his eyes; Harry had gotten into a few augments with Umbridge this year. Then again so had Alex. It would properly be the best if kept his heard down from now on.

"Bet Umbridge is in History of Magic," said Ron grimly, as they set off for Binns' s lesson. "She hasn't been to his class yet..."

But he was wrong; the only teacher present when they entered was Professor Binns, floating an inch or so above his chair as usual and preparing to continue his monotonous drone on giant wars. Even though Alex wasn´t that tried, Alex took this time to catch up on some sleep. He yawned a bit and laid his head in his arms, closing his eyes. Appremtly he was more tried then he thought, because he feel asleep. It felt like seconds when he jerked away when he heard someone hiss, "She's hurt!"

Alex tiredly wiped his eyes that burned in tiredness and looked around and found the culprit that awoke him. It was Harry, who was holding an injured Hedwig. "Look - there's something wrong with her wing," Harry continued. Hedwig was quivering; when Harry made to touch the wing she gave a little jump, all her feathers on end as though she was inflating herself, and gazed at him reproachfully.

"Professor Binns," said Harry loudly, and everyone in the class turned to look at him. "I'm not feeling well."

Professor Binns raised his eyes from his notes, looking amazed, as always, to find the room in front of him full of people. he repeated hazily.

"Not at all well," said Harry firmly getting to his feet with Hedwig concealed behind his back. "I think I need to go to the hospital wing."

"Yes," said Professor Binns, clearly very much wrong-footed. "Yes… yes, hospital wing… well, off you go, then, Perkins…"

Harry rose, grabbed his things and Hedwig, and began to leave, but stopped next to Alex. He leaned down towards his fellow Gryffindor. "I think you should go check on your owl," he said, and continued out the door.

Now Alex was worried. It was likely that his owl was to be attacked as well since he too had a connection to a certain on-the-run wizard

"Professor, I am not feeling that well either." Alex said raising hand.

"What?" Professor Binns looked up. "Yes yes Mr. Blickwick. You can go."

Alex quickly gathered his things and left the History of Magic class. Once in the corridors, he began to frantically sprint as fast as he could towards the Owlery.

Minutes later, Alex barged into the Owlery. " Archimedes!" he shouted, looking around, seeing all the different owls in their place, but he didn't see his owl. " Archimedes!" he continued to shout, searching the owls to see which one was his, and there it was. The black owl landed in front of Alex. Alex closely examined his owl. He seemed fine.

The bell rang signalling that class was over. Soon, Alex trudged back into Hogwarts and down the stone steps to the dungeons for Potions, lost in thought.

"So, Umbridge gave us permission to keep playing Quidditch," someone spoke to Alex and brought him out of his thoughts.

"All houses?" Alex asked Draco who shrugged.

"I don't know," He replied. "But I went to ask her first thing this morning. And she said yes."

"But she didn't say anything else about the Gryffindors or the other houses playing?" Alex asked as the two stopped a few feet away from some other students.

"Why would she?" spoke another voice Alex knew all too well. He turned to see Nott flacked by, Crabbe and Goyle, his hazel eyes glittering malevolently. "I mean, look at the Gryffindor team. Three cheap Weasleys, three girls with uncontrollable emotions, and then Saint Potter. The only one that is crazier then him is you Black." Nott paused and looked thoughtful. "Well maybe you are more of a psycho."

"Shut up Nott." Alex growled

"No I don´t think I will Black. I really think it is good that we now has a professor that see you for what you are. I good for nothing murderer." Nott smiled at Alex´s angry expression, "Just like your father. It only a matter of time before you are dragged to Azkaban. And before the Ministry has Potter carted off to St. Mungo's… apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic."

"Neville, no!"

Alex looked behind Nott and saw Neville violently brush pass Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry leapt forward and seized the back of Neville's robes; Neville struggled frantically, his fists flailing, trying desperately to get at Nott who looked, for a moment, extremely shocked that Neville was about to attack him.

"Help me!" Harry hissed, trying to hold Neville back. Ron helped out and the two dragged Neville backwards, away from Nott and back with the Gryffindor line.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked Alex. Alex didn´t answer. He knew why Neville had reacted this way. Both of Neville´s parents were permanently residing in St. Mungo, because they had been driven insane or as Nott put it "their brains had been addled by magic," It was Alex´s aunt Bellatrix´s handy work. Poor Neville would never to able to talk with his parents because of her.

Suddenly, the dungeon door opened. Snape appeared there. His black eyes swept up the Gryffindor line to the point where Harry and Ron were still wrestling with Neville.

"Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?" Snape said in his cold, sneering voice. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be detention. Inside, all of you."

Harry let go of Neville, who stood panting and glaring at him. Neville merely snatched up his own bag and stalked off into the dungeon. Alex slapped Draco's arm and the two followed Neville in the dungeon and took a seat at the table with him. Alex was on his right, as Draco was on Alex´s right since Draco and Neville didn't have the best history. Alex looked around and saw Daphne at a table across from him, She had apparently kept a spot for him, and looked a bit disappointed that Alex hadn´t sat there.

Alex jerked his head towards Neville where Daphne noticed his angry and brooding expression. She nodded before smiling at Alex and then winked at him. Alex smiled back.

"Are you alright, Neville?" Alex asked his copy of One Thousand Magical Herb s and Fungi. Neville only nodded and didn't say a word. The class around them was whispering about what Neville had just done, but when Snape closed the dungeon door with an echoing bang, everybody immediately fell silent.

"You will notice," said Snape, in his low, sneering voice, "that we have a guest with us today."

He gestured towards the dim corner of the dungeon and Alex saw Umbridge sitting there, clipboard on her knee. He glanced sideways at Draco, his eyebrows raised. Snape and Umbridge, the two teachers hated most in the school. Alex could see that many of the Gryffindor was conflicted on who they wanted to triumph over the other. Alex of course rooted for Snape.

"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solution today. You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson; if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend - instructions -" he waved his wand again "- on the board. Carry on."

Professor Umbridge spent the first half hour of the lesson making notes in her corner. Alex had an easy time ignoring her, as he was busy brewing his own potion and helping Neville with his.

"Pomegrante juice" Alex hissed at Neville and grabbed the taller boy's arm. "That's Salamander blood!"

"Sorry," Neville said nonchalantly, and switched ingredients.

Alex looked up and saw that Umbridge had got to her feet and stood in front of Alex. "I am curries when you became a potion instructor Mr. Black."

Alex did his best to calm his mind. "I just helped my Potion partner Ma´am."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your cheek." Umbridge said shortly before she walked towards Snape, who was bending over Dean Thomas's cauldron.

"Well, the class seem fairly advanced for their level," she said briskly to Snape's back. "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Snape straightened up slowly and turned to look at her.

"Now… how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, her quill poised over her clipboard.

"Fourteen years," Snape replied. His expression was unfathomable. Alex, listen with a half ear.

"You applied first for the Defence against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Professor Umbridge asked Snape.

"Yes," said Snape quietly.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

Snape's lip curled. "Obviously"

Professor Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard. "And you have applied regularly for the Defence against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

"Yes," said Snape quietly, barely moving his lips, looking very angry.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" asked Umbridge.

"I suggest you ask him," said Snape jerkily.

"Oh, I shall," said Professor Umbridge, with a sweet smile.

"I suppose this is relevant?" Snape asked, his black eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes," said Professor Umbridge, "yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers - er - backgrounds." She turned away, walked over to Pansy Parkinson and began questioning her about the lessons.

Snape looked round at Alex and their eyes met for a second. "Decent Potion work Mr. Black. And you as well Mr. Malfoy. And then Snape stalked off to berate Harry.

Later that evening, Alex entered the Gryffindor Common room and scanned it for someone in particular. He found her sitting across from Harry and Ron who both looked bored with their work, as usual. Alex had been doing a bit of thinking lately. He hadn´t really told Hermione about his dark urges. He hadn´t really wanted to do that, but now he wasn´t sure.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" Alex asked, noticing Harry look at him. Alex ignored him as Hermione looked up at him and nodded. Alex led a curious Hermione over to a secluded spot on the other side of the room.

"What's this about?" Hermione curiously asked, sitting on the window alcove.

"I want to tell you about the graveyard," Alex said feeling a bit nervous, and ashamed since Hermione was the only one that didn´t know.

"But I already know what happened," Hermione slowly said.

"Not all of it," Alex replied, feeling hot in his sweater, and then shed it. "And it's not just the graveyard." Hermione look back at Alex questioningly. "There are things that you don't know about me - "

Hermione gave a small laugh. "I think it's safe to say that I know more about you than you do, Alexander," she exclaimed.

Alex signed, had Hermione still feelings for him? Hopefully not. "No, you don´t." Alex paused. . "I've done things, terrible things," he finished softly. Hermione looked puzzled. Alex sat in a chair next to her. He sighed and then began to tell it all to her. He started with how he charged into a muggle house and scared a couple of muggles, one being his ex-stepfather. How he had nearly cursed a Slytherin his third year. How he had no remorse for the muggles at the world cup. How he used the cruciatus curse on his own cousin; his boggart; his dark thoughts, and how he killed his uncle. How he thought about joining Voldemort for a second, and how angry he was at almost everyone. Especially Harry Potter.

He told her everything and she had listened intently.

Once he was finished, he waited for her to speak. It was a few minutes before Hermione finally spoke. Her voice sounded strange, distant somehow. "I see. And I am the first person to know about this?" she asked. Alex shook his head. "Oh, Greengrass. So, second?"

Alex bit his lip. "Not exactly," he replied. Hermione looked back questioningly. Alex gulped. "You're the last to know."

"What?" she hissed. "I'm the bloody last to know? So what you told, Daphne, Sirius, and Harry. I get that somewhat. But what Tracey knows, Blaise knows, Malfoy knows." Alex reluctantly nodded. "Bloody Malfoy knows this?" she bellowed.

Alex nodded, "he does, but I am telling you this now."

"Yeah, I don´t really care Black." Alex flinched at the use of his last name. "I mean there is not really any nice way of telling someone that your really are the psycho everyone says are."

"Wait what?" Alex asked feeling a bit hurt at Hermione´s comment.

"You heard me Black!" Hermione hissed and continued in a lower voice. "What you did back then it really proves that you are messed up."

"M-messed up." Alex shuttered. "Do you really think that?"

Hermione´s eyes flickered. "Yes, I do. And beside if you didn´t really know how messed up you actions is, then you would have told me. Yet you didn´t, and that makes the whole thing worse. You really are as messed up as everyone said." Hermione paused, "properly even more."

"I am sorry I didn´t tell you. I should have. I didn't want to upset you," Alex lamely countered.

"Well I sure am bloody upset now," she snarled back at Alex who winced. Hermione stood to her feet. "You are dark, messed up, and you lie. You constantly lie. I don't even know who you are, Alex. I just know that you are sick."

"Hermione," Alex called, but it was already too late. She had begun walking away and didn't want to speak to him anymore. She probably didn't ever want to see him ever again, or that's what Alex thought as he felt the guilt flowing from his insides. He may have just ruined one of the best friendships he ever had and it may never be fixed. Yet it was properly impossible, because Hermione had seen the monster inside him.

…

So did you enjoy the chapter?

So Alex is an Animagus. I am thinking that Daphne will be one as well, but animal should it be? And should Alex help others be an animagus? Who should he help and what animals should they be?

And Alex and Hermione had a falling out, but don´t worry Alex is resourceful and have bit charm. So maybe he can apologize.

Please leave a review of what you think. And please leave your comments about Daphne´s animagus.

A big thanks to those who have put my story on their favourite list.

And to Guest. Yes, Alex is a bit forgiven. However, Alex also wish to please his father. He is also young and still a bit unsure of himself sometimes. However he will be more confident with time.


	16. Chapter 16 Dumbledore s Army

Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 16: Dumbledore´s Army

Alex sat alone in the common room thinking of ways he could had handled the situation with Hermione better. Nothing really came to mind. Did Hermione see him as a monster or was it just said out of anger? He couldn't really tell.

A few hours later the common room began to empty, and soon it was only Alex, Harry, and Ron. Harry and Ron were working on their essays, Harry more than Ron was. Alex were still sitting and starring into the fireplace. He was apparently a bit tried because Alex could swear that he could see the face of his father integrate into the fire.

Alex sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Now I know I'm going crazy," He said, alerting Harry who looked at him questioningly. "I swear I could see my dad's face in the fire."

Curious, Harry looked into the fire, and shouted, "Sirius!"

Alex´s eyes snapped back at the fire and sat up straight, seeing his father's face in the fire; meaning he wasn't going crazy.

"Hi," Sirius said, grinning.

"Hi," "Hey dad" chorused Harry and Alex together, kneeling down on the hearthrug as Ron continued to snooze away.

"How're things?" said Sirius.

"They're going bloody brilliant," Alex sarcastically answered with feign happiness.

"Not that good," said Harry, with an annoyed side-glance towards Alex. "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams -"

"Or secret Defence Against the Dark Arts groups?" said Sirius.

There was a short pause as Harry and Alex shared a glance

"Oh what are you talking about?" Alex said as his eyes flickered.

"I think you know." Sirius said

"Err, how'd you know about that?" Harry commanded.

"You want to choose your meeting places more carefully," said Sirius, grinning still more broadly. "The Hog's Head, I ask you."

"It is not like we could use the Three Broomsticks," Alex retorted. "I mean it is full of people."

"Which means you'd have been harder to overhear," said Sirius, looking at his son. "You've got a lot to learn, Alexander."

Alex scoffed. "I uh-"

"Who overheard us?" Harry demanded.

"Mundungus, of course," said Sirius, and when Alex and Harry looked puzzled, he laughed. "He was the witch under the veil."

"That was Mundungus?" Harry said, stunned. "What was he doing in the Hog's Head?"

"What do you think he was doing?" said Sirius impatiently. "Keeping an eye on you, of course."

"I'm still being followed?" asked Harry angrily while Alex smirked.

"Yeah, you are," said Sirius and then glanced back at Alex. "So are you."

"What?" Alex spluttered. "By who?"

"Your favourite cousin," Sirius answered.

"Why? We are fifteen, and at school. We have a right to a private life."

Sirius gave Alex a hard look. "That is not a debate Alexander. Beside it, is a good thing we're doing this, right? You'd rather us find out that you're organizing some illegal defence group."

Alex tried to read his father´s face. Was he angry? No he didn´t look like it. He didn´t look worried either. On the contrary, he was looking at Alex and Harry with distinct pride.

"But why was Mundungus hiding from us?" Harry asked.

"He was banned from the Hog's Head twenty years ago," said Sirius, "and that barman's got a long memory. We lost Moody's spare Invisibility Cloak when Sturgis was arrested, so Dung's been dressing as a witch a lot lately, and Tonks can just really hide in plain sight. She could had easily been one of those students you were recruiting...anyway...where's Ron? I had a message I was to pass one from his mother." Harry moved out of the way for Sirius to see Ron sleeping and drooling on his essay. "Oh, well, I tell her I couldn't get the message to him. I'll tell her when she's off duty."

"On duty?" Alex repeated. "Mrs. Weasley is out there doing dangerous things?"

"Don't let the way she looks fool you," Sirius replied with a smile. "She may look motherly and sweet, but she can very handle herself against a top death eater." Alex and Harry shared and impressed look.

"I guess you can tell us her message and we'll relay on to Ron tomorrow," Harry suggested.

"Just tell him his mother doesn't want him to participate in anything rule breaking this year," Sirius told. "And for you two and Hermione to do the same and not proceed with this group. She accepts that she has no authority over either of them and simply begs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart."

There was another pause.

Alex paused, "but you do have authority over me father." Alex said not looking at his father´s eyes for more then a few seconds. "So what do you want me to do?"

"That depends what do you have to say to Mrs. Weasleý´s wishes?" Sirius answered. "What do you want?"

Alex took a deep breath wondering why he was so nervous about this. He had done rule breaking before. He had even been told off by his mother more than a few times. "I will go through with this dad. A-and if you have a p-problem with that. Then I am sorry, but I can´t care about that. We have to do this so we can defend ourselves."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Tell Mrs. Weasley we're sorry but this is the right thing to do," he added. "We're not going to let some old woman not teach us proper defence."

"Spoken as true men," Sirius beamed, making Alex feel very happy for some reason. Why was he so eager to get his father´s approval. "James and I would have done the same," he added, staring at the two boys. "Another generation of Potter and Black at each other's side." Alex and Harry glanced at one and other.

"But what if we get expelled?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Well, better expelled and able to defend yourselves than sitting safely in school without a clue," said Sirius. "So, how are you organizing this group? Where are you meeting?"

"Well, that's a bit of a problem now," said Harry. "Dunno where we're going to be able to go."

"How about the Shrieking Shack?" Sirius suggested.

"I don´t think so. I don't think that about thirty people could sneak there unnoticed," Alex spoke. "And I don't think there is enough room."

"Fair point," said Sirius, looking slightly crestfallen. "Well, I'm sure you'll come up with somewhere. There used to be a pretty roomy secret passageway behind that big mirror on the fourth floor, you might have enough space to practice jinxes in there."

"Fred and George told me it's blocked," said Harry, shaking his head. "Caved in or something."

"Oh…" said Sirius, frowning. "Well, I'll have a think and get back to -"

He broke off. His face was suddenly tense, alarmed. He turned sideways, apparently looking into the solid brick wall of the fireplace.

"Sirius?" said Harry anxiously.

However he had vanished. Harry gaped at the flames for a moment, then turned to look a Alex who looked a bit worried.

"Why did he -?"

"Quiet!" Alex gasped, putting his hand over Harry´s mouth and pointed at the fire.

Harry looked at the fire, and then both boys stood to their feet. A hand had appeared amongst the flames, groping as though to catch hold of something; a stubby, short-fingered hand covered in ugly old-fashioned rings.

Harry and Alex grabbed Ron. "What are -" But Harry covered his mouth and with Alex, they dragged Ron towards the boys' dormitory.

At the door of the boys' dormitory Alex and Harry looked back. Umbridge's hand was still making snatching movements amongst the flames, as though she knew exactly where Sirius's hair had been moments before and was determined to seize it.

….

"It is really impressive Alex." Daphne said as she examined a brown eagle with stormy grey eyes. The eagle transformed into a boy. "Is it hard to transform?" It had been a few days since Umbridge had tried to capture Alex´s father. Alex knew he was fine otherwise, he would have heard something. Now he and Daphne was in Slytherin´s chamber enjoying a little date. Alex had just showed Daphne his Animagus form.

Alex smiled, "It is, but is getting easier."

Daphne looked impressed. "Could you teach me as well?"

"If you want. You did help with the potions and you know some Occlumency. It is really the hardest part. But we can study together if you want."

Daphne wrapped her arms around Alex and planted a kiss on his lips. "That would be great."

Alex cleared his throat. "Well you are welcome."'

"It is very impressive that you have manged this."

"Well my father´s notes helped a lot." Alex answered.

"Have you heard from him?"

Alex shocked his head.

"Do you really think Umbridge reads your letters?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah I do, and I wouldn't really be surprised if she reads all our letters." Alex said as he let go of Daphne´s hand, stood up, and began pacing. "She was this close to catching my father Daph."

"She didn´t though. I mean Sirius properly will have to lie low for a bit, but he will be safe."

"He knows about our defence group." Alex said surprising Daphne a bit. "He wanted to say that he was proud of me and Potter." Daphne smiled as she watched the happy expression on Alex´s face. "Why is that so important for me?"

Daphne smiled as she stood up and touched Alex´s cheek. "It is natural that you wants to make your parents proud. Your mother would be proud as well. Just as I am proud of you."

Alex smiled and blushed a bit. "Thanks."

"But since your father knows we can assume that Umbridge knew about the meeting as well."

"Properly, not that it changes anything though. We have to learn how to defend ourselves."

Daphne smiled and gave Alex a gentle kiss on the lips. "That is exactly why I am proud and love you."

Alex smile fade a bit.

"Is there something wrong?" Alex looked at the ground, but Daphne gently forced him to look at her. "Don´t shut me out."

"Why do you do that?" Alex began, "love me I mean. I am a monster."

"What? What makes you say that?"

"It is the truth though. No matter what I do, it won´t change the things I have done. I am a monster, a murderer."

Daphne laid both of her hands on Alex´s cheeks. "You are not. You are not a monster. You are a hero."

Alex began to tear up as Hermione´s words came into mind. "Daphne I almost tortured a muggle. I almost joined Voldemort."

"The key word is almost. Look you are a good person. A good person that have experienced terrible things, but still is this amazing, sweet, caring boy that I have fallen in love with." Alex looked into Daphne´s icy blue eyes and saw nothing but honesty and love. "You are not a monster Alex. You are not."

"Hermione said I was"

"Why will she say something like that?" Daphne said sounding slightly angry.

"I finally told her about what happened last year, about my d-dark issues." Alex explained.

Daphne smiled. "oh Alex my sweet, sweet, caring Alex. She doesn´t think you are monster. She is just mad that you didn´t tell her sooner."

"But-"

Daphne interrupted him with a small kiss. "Just talk to her and apologize, I am sure she will understand. Hermione is a delicate girl, and she's one of your best friends.

"Yeah so I've heard," Alex replied with a sigh. "Wait, you're siding with her and you're saying how nice she is. Why?"

Daphne smiled. "We may have studied a few times together," she exclaimed as she began to gather her things. "And we have some things in common. You need to talk to her and apologize."

"I try, but-"

"I am sure it will work out."

Alex smiled and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend, but Daphne´s hand stopped him. "huh?"

"No kissing until you and Hermione resolve your friendship," Daphne revealed, and the removed her hand.

"What, why?" Alex confusedly asked.

"To motivate you to get this thing resolved and fixed," Daphne answered before she winked at Alex. "We can kiss again afterwards."

"What if takes months."

"Well sweetie, then we won´t kiss for that time. However I am sure you fixed it sooner."

Alex signed. "Fine, but what about one for luck?"

Daphne just smile, "nice try." Both teens were silent for a while. "Oh I almost forgot. Have you found a place where we can meet with our defence group?"

"No."

"What about the Room of Requirement?"

Alex smiled, "yeah that could work. It is brilliant actually."

Daphne gave a small smile before she left the chamber.

Alex sighed heavily, grabbed his things and followed Daphne out of the chamber. He parted with her at the dungeons, and walked towards the tower in order to find Hermione. He had to make things right with Hermione, she was a great person and what he did was stupid and wrong. He entered the Gryffindor common room to find it full. He searched the room and found Hermione sitting next to Neville doing their homework. He sighed and walked up to their table quietly, so Hermione wouldn't noticed.

"Hermione," Alex alerted, causing Hermione and Neville to jump in fright and look up at Alex.

"Bloody hello, Alex," Neville said. "When did you get there?"

"Just now," Alex told Neville and then turned to Hermione who had begun to gather her things. "Hermione, wait, can we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Hermione replied reaching for a book that Alex then pulled out of her reach. "Give me back my book, Black."

"Not until we talk about this," Alex replied, holding onto Hermione's book.

"Fine," Hermione said, heaving her bag over her shoulder. "Keep it."

"Hermione," Alex groaned, throwing the book on the table. "We're going to have to talk about this sooner or later."

"Well then what about you wait to the last minute or better yet just don't talk to me at all," Hermione acidly suggested, grabbed her book, and ran up to her dormitory.

Alex sighed heavily and sat down at the table. "What's going on between you two?" Neville suddenly asked.

"I just kept secrets from her is all," Alex sighed, placing his face in his hands. "Only from her."

"The graveyard?"

Alex nodded.

"Well to be fair you hadn´t told me anything either. Not that I am offended or anything." Neville added quickly. "It your secrets, but it doesn't mean I am curious."

Alex smiled at that comment. "Where's Harry and his sidekick?" he asked, if couldn't talk with Hermione he could tell Harry about Room Of Requirement."

"Quidditch practice," Neville answered as he returned to his work. "Angelina was able to reform it."

"That's good. I will meet him there " Alex said as he stood up and walked to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Alex can I come." Jack Bennett asked.

"Yeah sure."

Alex and Jack was half to the Quidditch pitch, when they were stopped by Harry.

"Hey Black!" Harry shouted.

Alex and Jack stopped and curiously turned around to Harry who was jogging up to him. "Good I were looking for you?" Alex said.

"I found a place where we can practice out defence," Harry answered in a lowered voice, glancing at Jack who smiled innocently at Harry.

"Don't worry, he hates Umbridge just as much as you and I," Alex clarified for Harry. "So, where is this place?"

"It's called the Room of Requirement." Harry explained. "It is a-"

"I know. I was just about to ask you about the same thing. It would be a perfect place to practice."

Harry nodded. "Pass on the message to your Slytherin friends," he told. "And tell them to be there tomorrow night around seven."

"Will do," Alex replied and Harry turned and walked away.

"Am I allowed to come?" Jack asked. "It sounds really cool."

Alex looked at the first year and shrugged. "Sure, why not." He said and continued to explain to Jack about the defence club while the walked towards the dungeons where he told his Slytherin friends the good news.

….

Later that night, Alex and Jack walked around the seventh floor towards a stretch of blank wall opposite an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet except that the wall wasn't blank. There was a door there. Alex and Jack walked up to it, opened it up and entered. The walls were lined with wooden bookcases and instead of chairs, there were large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a large, cracked Foe-Glass, and much more.

"Whoa, this place is so cool," Jack, said in awe entering the centre of the room.

"Oi, who's the midget," said the voice of Ron who was with Harry and Hermione next to shelves of books. Hermione seemed to be ignoring that Alex was there.

"He's with me Ron," Alex said, walking up to the golden trio.

"He is a first year," Ron said in a condescending tone. "Don´t you think this will be a little to advance for a mere first year."

Alex saw that Jack eyed Ron. It was clear that the first year hadn´t missed Ron´s tone.

"I am sorry Weasley. When you was a first year could you use The Knockback Jinx and The Disarming Charm."

Ron huffed. "He is still eleven."

"I am twelve," Jack interrupted.

"But he's a first year, and to him this is advanced stuff," Ron retorted, eying the first year who was examining a sneakoscope.

"And even more important; he is willing and eager," Alex replied. "And like I said, I would teach anyone who wants to learn. Hermione, he needs to sign his name on our 'contract.'" Hermione didn't say anything instead, reached into her bag and pulled out the paper with all the names of the members and walked over to Jack. Alex sighed and walked over to another shelf full of books.

By the time eight o'clock arrived, every cushion was occupied by a member of the defence group. Every house was represented. Harry moved across to the door and turned the key protruding from the lock; it clicked in a satisfyingly loud way and everybody fell silent, looking at him or Alex who was sitting on a table next to him.

"Well," said Harry slightly nervously. "This is the place we've found for practice sessions, and you've - er - obviously found it okay."

"It's fantastic!" said Cho, and several people murmured their agreement.

"It's bizarre," said Fred, frowning around at it. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then."

"I hid a diary here once." Mellissa added.

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and - er -" Harry interrupted, seconds later Hermione's hand shot up in the air. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," said Hermione.

"Harry's leader," said Cho at once, looking at Hermione as though she were mad. Several others nodded in agreement

"Hang on I thought that Alex would teach us defensive magic." Tracey spoke up. "So wouldn't that make him leader?"

"There is a difference between a teacher." Cho looked at Alex with distaste. "And a leader." Cho looked at Harry with admiration.

"Sounds like you rather have Harry as a teacher?" Daphne added.

"Well Harry will be a teacher as well won´t he?" Cho defended.

Alex looked between the two girls with a worried expression. Hopefully, this wouldn't ruin the defence club.

"Let's have them duel on it, see who's better!" Zacharias Smith said loudly. "The winner should be the leader."

Alex looked Harry in the eyes. The boy who lived looked like he wouldn't say no the that duel.

"I think we ought to vote on it properly," said Hermione unperturbed. "It makes it formal and it gives them authority."

Everyone nodded.

"So - everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?" A third of the group raised their hands including Ron, Cho, and Hermione.

Hermione looked at bit disappointed. "Who thinks Alexander Black should be our leader?" The rest of the group raised their hands, expect a few there voted blank. Alex was surprised that Lisa Turpin voted for him. "That settles it then," She said, not looking at Alex. "Alexander is our teacher and leader."

"Er - right, thanks," Alex said looking over his students. "But Harry will be the second teacher. He knows his stuff and he can help out. Yes, Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," she said with her hand still in the air. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?" she added looking at Alex.

"Er, sure," he agreed with a small smile but she didn't smile back.

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred.

"I was thinking," said Hermione, frowning at Fred, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defence Association?" said Mellissa. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"I like the D.A." Ginny said. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore´s Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this. "That's actually perfect, Gin," Alex spoke.

"All in favour of the D.A.?" said Hermione bossily, kneeling up on her cushion to count. "That's a majority - motion passed!" She pinned the piece of parchment with all of their signatures on it on to the wall and wrote across the top in large letters: Dumbledore´s army.

"Okay, then," Alex said when Hermione sat back down. "Let's get to practicing then. Earlier, Harry suggested we should start with the Disarming Charm, and I agree. It's basic, but it's pretty useful."

"Oh, please," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "I don't think the Disarming Charm is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," Harry quietly interrupted. "It saved my life in June."

Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry said.

Smith did not move. Nor did anybody else.

"You know maybe you are right." Alex said as he pulled his wand out. "Still why don´t we have a little duel? Then you can show what a great wizard you are."

Zacharias Smith stood up with confidence in his eyes. Alex eyed him critically, he seemed too confident. Alex noticed that his friends from Slytherin had a tiny smirk on his face.

"Potter, if you please." Alex said.

Harry nodded. "On the count of three," he said. "One, two - "

But Smith started a second early and thrust out his wand towards Alex. However Alex just sidestepped the banishing charm. Alex then flicked his wand and Smith´s wand flew from his hand into Alex´s left hand, as Smith landed on the ground. Alex smirked. "Now if I wanted to hurt you then I would have a great opportunity to do that right?" He said pointing both wands at Smith. "I mean no wand, and your opponent wand fixed on you. I say if I wanted to hurt you I could right?"

Smith paled and nodded.

"Great," Alex said tossing Smith´s wand back to him. "Let this be the first lesson, every spell is useful." Alex turned back towards the group who were a bit impressed. "Okay gang," Alex started, "Let's divide into pairs and practice."

It felt very odd to be issuing instructions, but not nearly as odd as seeing them followed. Alex smiled a little, as it felt a bit empowering. Everybody got to their feet at once and divided up into pairs. It was an even number so everyone had a partner, leaving Alex and Harry to supervise.

The room was suddenly full of shouts of Expelliarmus. Wands flew in all directions; missed spells hit books on shelves and sent them flying into the air. Glancing around, Alex thought Harry had been right to suggest they practice the basics first; there was a lot of shoddy spellwork going on; many people were not succeeding in Disarming their opponents at all, but merely causing them to jump backwards a few paces or wince as their feeble spell whooshed over them. He turned to Harry who looked to be thinking along the same lines. He tapped Harry on the arm to get his attention and nodded to the left. Harry nodded and began to walk around the left side of the room while Alex began to walk around the right side of the room.

Alex walked around some of the pairs, sometimes correcting those who were doing the spell wrong. Tracey and Blaise were paired off. Tracey was doing a better job than Blaise who was a little nervous trying to jinx his girlfriend. Draco was surprisingly teamed with Parvati and he had no trouble disarming her, nor did she with him. Alex was also surprised to see Hermione and Daphne teaming up and succeeding in disarming one or the other.

Jack Bennett was paired with Astoria Greengrass. The young Gryffindor seemed a bit self-conscious, since he blushed when Astoria, who just had knocked him over with the disarming charm, helped him up.

Alex smiled and gave Jack a few instructions and asked the young Slytherin and Gryffindor to try again. Astoria also gave an encouraging smile. This time Jack manged to disarm Astoria. The young Gryffindor blushed again as Astoria gave him a high five.

Overall, Alex was impressed that his side of the room. They were helping each other and was doing a decent job with the Disarming Spell, but there was room for some improvement.

There were often sudden cheers when someone manged to disarm their partner. One of them came from Neville who just had disarmed Ron Weasley. Alex stood at the corner and looked over the room. Yeah there where potential. Harry had where just helping Cho with her spell work. Although he properly perplexed her more then he helped her. Alex shocked his heard and went over to help some his students.

"Hey, Alex," Daphne said as he passed her and Hermione. "Have you checked the time?"

He looked down at his watch and was shocked to see it was already ten past nine, which meant they needed to get back to their common rooms immediately or risk being caught and punished by Filch for being out of bounds. He put his fingers up to his mouth and whistled very loudly; everybody stopped shouting

" _Expelliarmus_ " and the last couple of wands clattered to the floor.

"Alright, everyone. You all were doing pretty good, well most of you were, some of you need to improve a bit," Alex said. "But we have gone a bit over curfew, so we'll leave it here. How about same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!' said Dean Thomas eagerly and many people nodded in agreement.

Angelina, however, said quickly. "The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!"

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," Harry suggested. Alex nodded in agreement.

"We'll decide on additional meetings then. Come on, we'd better get going," Alex added.

He and Harry pulled out the their Maps and checked it carefully for signs of teachers on the seventh floor. They let them all leave in threes and fours, watching their tiny dots anxiously to see that they returned safely to their dormitories. The Hufflepuffs to the basement corridor that also led to the kitchens; the Ravenclaws to a tower on the west side of the castle; the Slytherins down into the dungeons, and the Gryffindors along the corridor to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"That was really, really good, Alexander," said Hermione, when finally it was just her, Alex, Harry, and Ron who were left.

Alex turned to her, surprised that she had spoken to him. He was going to speak back to her, she had already walked passed him and left the Rom of Requirement. Ron followed her while Harry stopped next to him.

"So I assume you told her the truth?"

Alex eyed Harry. "I bet you are happy that she thinks of me as a monster, Potter?" Alex replied angrily.

Harry just shocked his head. "Get over yourself Black."

…

Chapter end.

A big thanks to those who had given their ideas about Daphne´s animagus. So far, it can be either a peacock or a fox. If somebody else have, any ideas I would like to hear them.

So what do you think about a Jack/ Astoria parring? So far Jack has gotten a little crush on her. And I am thinking that Astoria could be interested in Jack. It will of course mirror Alex and Daphne´s relationship, but still be different. What do you guys think? Would you like some parts where Astoria ask Daphne for dating advice, and Jack asking about Astoria?

And what do you think about Alex´s needs to please if father, and how Sirius gets proud when Alex breaks the rules?


	17. Chapter 17 We weren't like that!

Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 17: We weren't like that!

Alex was feeling great. Not even Umbridge could get to him. Every time she tried getting Alex in trouble, he would just give a polite smile. Harry would do the same. The reason for this was the D.A. The little defence group had now operated in two weeks, and it was all under The Ministry and Umbridge's noses.

Alex also felt proud, not just about himself, but also about the D.A. members who had all improved from their first meeting. He dwelled on the memories of how Neville had finally and successfully disarmed Hermione; how Astoria had mastered a Reductor curse in her third meeting; how Tracey and Parvati both performed very strong Shields to deflect Draco and Blaise's curses right back at them; how first year, Jack, had successfully casted his stunning spell in his fourth meeting. Even Ron Weasley had shown improvement.

Yet there was a small problem. It was becoming increasing default to keep the meetings in a regular date. They had to accommodate four separate team's Quidditch practices, which were often rearranged due to bad weather conditions. There was also the fact that it properly would be better to keep the timing of their meeting unpredictable.

It was Hermione and Daphne that came up with solution. The two girls had gotten much closer during the D.A. Alex was a bit uncomfortable with it, since he still hadn't reconnected with Hermione. Still the two girls´ plan was brilliant. They had found the most genius way of communicating the time and date of the next meeting to all members in case they needed to change it at short notice, because it would look suspicious if people from different Houses were seen crossing the Great Hall to talk to each other too often. The girls had given each of the members of the D.A. a fake Galleon.

"You see the numerals around the edge of the coins?" Hermione said, holding one up for examination at the end of their fourth meeting. The coin gleamed fat and yellow in the light from the torches. "On real Galleons that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin."

"But On these fake coins, though," Daphne continued. "The numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if you're carrying them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them. "

"We will take one each, and when Alexander sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the numbers on his coin, and because I've put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his," Hermione finished. A blank silence greeted her words. She looked around at all the faces upturned to her, rather disconcerted.

"It's a good idea," Daphne quickly said. "A great one, actually. Think of it this way. If Umbridge were to ask us to empty our pockets, there'll be nothing sketchy about carrying a Galleon, right?" Daphne paused as she looked over the crowd. "If you don´t want use them-"

"You can do a Protean Charm?" Terry Boot interrupted.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "With the help of Daphne. We were able to work it together," she finished as the two girls smiled at one another.

Blaise nudged Alex in the side. "Your girlfriend is pretty smart," he whispered to his best friend. "

Alex just smiled as he watched Daphne.

"But that's… that's NEWT standard, that is," Terry said weakly.

"Oh," said Hermione, trying to look modest as Daphne smile widely. "Oh… well… yes, I suppose it is."

"How come you're both not in Ravenclaw?" he demanded, staring at Hermione and Daphne with something close to wonder and admiration, causing Alex to feel a little sting of jealousy. "With brains like yours?"

"Well, the Sorting Hat did seriously consider putting me in Ravenclaw during my Sorting," said Hermione brightly, "but it decided on Gryffindor in the end."

"Well I suppose I value ambition and cunning over intelligence. So I was sorted in Slytherin. For me knowledge is power." Daphne added.

"So, does that mean we're using the Galleons?" Hermione asked.

There was a murmur of assent and everybody moved forwards to collect one from the basket. Harry turned to Alex.

"You know what these remind me of?" he asked quietly.

"Yes the Dark Mark?" Alex asked.

Harry nodded. "Voldemort touches one of them, and all their scars burn, and they know they've got to join him."

"Yeah," Alex said. "I bet that's where Hermione and Daphne got their idea. But I think it's better to engrave a date on metal than on our skin, don't you think?" he said, holding up his Galleon.

"Yeah… I prefer that way," said Harry, grinning, as he slipped his Galleon into his pocket, and then continued a bit louder, "I suppose the only danger with these is that we might accidentally spend them."

"Fat chance," said Ron abruptly, who was examining his own fake Galleon with a slightly mournful air, "I haven't got any real Galleons to confuse it with."

"Money isn't everything, Weasley," Tracey said, hugging onto Blaise.

"Yeah, why don't you tell that to the girls who don't give me the time of day," Ron replied, pocketing his Galleon. That was another thing Ron had impressed Alex with. The Slytherins had begun to grown on him, and when Alex meant Slytherins, he meant Tracey, Astoria, and Astoria's friend, Rory Stiltch. They were the only ones tolerable towards Ron. Draco and Blaise were on thin ice for a couple of legitimate reasons, and as for Daphne, well that does have it's own reason.

"Maybe you're just looking into the wrong girls," Tracey replied while Blaise rolled his eyes in annoyance. Ron gave a small smile.

A minute later, the group began to disperse and leave to their respective Houses. As many of the members were leaving out the door with Harry and Draco assisting with the help of the maps, Alex noticed someone lingering in the back of the room, thrusting out his wand and saying an incantation. While Hermione and Daphne small chatted about things, Alex walked up to the lingering first year.

"Reducto!" he said firmly, thrusting out his wand, but nothing happened. "Reducto!" he tried again but with the same result. "Reducto!" he said a little louder and with more frustration, but still nothing. "Come on Reducto," Still nothing. "What do I do wrong? Reducto - Reducto Reducto." This time a little spark came out of Jack´s wand, but nothing that remotely resembled the Reducto curse. "This is useless." Jack half yelled.

"It takes time," Alex said. "Your magical core still has a bit of growing up to do before casting more advanced spells."

"Astoria and her friend Rory was able to do it." Jack relied breathing heavily. Alex noticed he sounded a bit angry when he mentioned Rory´s name and did he sense a tiny bit of jealousy. Alex smiled a tiny bit, so that was the problem.

"They are also second years." Alex said.

"Well I would have been as well if I been born a half month earlier." Jack angrily replied.

"Look, it just takes time. Your magical core isn´t that developed yet."

"But there are other spells like the stunning spell. I was able to perform that spell."

"It is simpler. The Reducto curse is very advance. It like with the disarming charm. Astoria knocked you over with the spell. You just made her drop her wand. It was the same with the stunning spell."

Jack signed, "So I am weak?" He said as he sat in the ground.

"I don´t know many other first years that can use the stunning spell." Alex said and then added. "You know Astoria told me that she was impressed on how good you are with new spells."

Jack´s face lit up. "Really?" He asked in an excited voice. "I mean that is great. Astoria is a good sparring partner." Jack added in a tone tried to make causal, but Alex could tell that Jack clearly was very happy with the news. "I guess I just have to practice."

Alex patted Jack on the shoulder. "But for now you have to go back to the common room." Jack nodded and was helped to his feet by Alex, who led him towards the door and left towards the Common room with Ginny and one of her friends.

Alex then walked up to Daphne with a small smile.

"You seem happy!" Daphne said.

"Well you are doing great." Alex answered.

"What was up with Jack?" Daphne asked.

Alex smiled knowingly. "I think he got a little crush." He whispered.

"On who?" Daphne paused and thought for a moment. "Or wait let me think uh." Daphne smiled. "It is my sister isn´t?"

Alex just smiled, "maybe."

Daphne just slapped Alex´s arm. "Prat. He is then."

"I think so." Alex admitted. "Don´t tell her though."

Daphne eyed Alex. "Oh please. I wonder how she feel about him. She have talked a bit about him. I actually think she is crushing on him as well."

"Young love huh."

"Uh please like you guys were any better." Tracey commented as she walked by. "Don´t worry, I can keep secrets." She said as Daphne and Alex looked at her both of them were blushing a bit. "See you later Daph." And then she went to her common room followed by Blaise.

"I don´t really know what she is talking about." Alex commented. "We weren't like that?"

Daphne smiled. "I actually think we were. Just a tiny bit."

Alex chuckled, "Yeah maybe."

Daphne smiled. "Astoria and Jack, they would be cute together though."

"You want to play matchmaker?" Alex asked a bit puzzled.

"In due time," Daphne said before give a tiny smirk. "First I have to tease my sister about her crush." She paused as she saw Alex´s puzzled expression. "it just a little payback." She said with a shrug.

Alex chuckled and leaned in to kiss Daphne, but where stopped by the hand. "Have you made up with Hermione yet?

"I have tried." Alex said in a hopeful voice. However, Daphne took a step back.

"Do you remember what I told about kissing?" Daphne asked.

Alex nodded a bit reluctantly. "She hates me."

"She doesn´t hate you." Daphne said and hugged Alex. "So just talk to her." She whispered. Daphne paused and gave Alex a quick kiss on the cheek. "For luck." She answered as looked at Alex´s expression. "I expect a bit more interesting kiss tomorrow. So make sure it can happen okay?"

With those words, Daphne left. As the door closed, Alex turned to face Hermione, everyone had left the room expect her, so this was his chance right?

Hermione turned and saw Alex "Oh, everyone's gone," she stated.

"Yeah," Alex said with a nod.

"Right, then I guess we should go to," She replied as she began to walk towards the door, but Alex blocked her way.

"Not before we talk about this," Alex said.

"You want us to talk? Talk about what your darkness?" Hermione clarified.

Alex nodded. "I am not leaving until we sort this out."

Hermione let her bag drop to the floor, and for a moment, Alex thought she was going to pull out her wand and stun him or something, but instead, she walked up to him and with great force, slapped him hard in the face.

"Ow!" Alex hissed, holding the left side of his face. "What the bloody hell, Hermione?"

"That's for keeping secrets from my," She screeched, and then pushed him into the door. "That's for making me that last person to know your secrets," she continued, tears forming in her eyes, as she stepped up to him and punched him in the chest. "That's for making me feel that I wasn't your best friend or that I wasn't good enough to be there for you!" she cried, and continued to try and cause Alex pain by punching his chest. However she was crying and tired, and her punches weren't painful, but they did make Alex feel guilty and ashamed, so he did nothing to protect himself and welcomed Hermione's assault of sad punches. She soon stopped and hugged herself, staring at Alex through her tearful eyes. "You are an entire arse Alexander Black," she struggled to say. "Why would you make me feel this way?"

"I didn't want to lose you as my friend, Hermione," Alex quietly revealed, leaning against the wall and staring at the floor. "I thought you would hate me or be scared of me. I guess I was right." Alex paused. "Look forget it Hermione. I leave now."

"I could never hate you, Alexander," Hermione said stopping Alex. He turned and saw Hermione wiping her eyes. "I care too much about you to hate you."

"Care." Alex laughed. "It is another reason you should hate me. I knew you had feelings for me, but I didn´t say anything."

"Neither did I." Hermione said. "I liked you, but you never promised me anything. Beside I am over you Alex. You are cute and all but not really my type." Alex smiled a bit. "As for the other thing I do understand why you wouldn't tell me, I just didn't like that fact that I was the one who was kept out of the loop."

"And I am terribly sorry, Hermione," Alex said. "You are right, I am an entire arse. I didn't want you to think I was evil or something like Ron does."

"I am nothing like Ron, Alexander," Hermione stated, hugging herself. "And I understand why you did what you did."

"You do?" Alex said with a raised eyebrow. "Why?

"You try to ignore what people think about you, but sometimes you can't help it," Hermione explained. "And sometimes you just want to show them what you're truly capable just to shut their mouth. Trust me I feel the same sometimes."

Alex was surprised. He never knew how Hermione wanted to badly hex people, but she didn't and that's what made her better than Alex. She never retaliated for the bad names or the small hex pranks that came her way, but he did. "Don´t you see, it is exactly my point." Alex said. "Despite it all, you refuse to hurt others not with words or violence. I," Alex gave a humourless laugh. "But I - I don't hesitate to do so."

"You hexed your stepfather because of what he did to you and your mother," Hermione said, laying a hand on Alex´s shoulder. "He nearly murdered your mother and I think that deserves a little payback, and luckily Sirius did arrive before you could do anything serious. As for you thinking about joining Voldemort..." Alex who had looked down looked up, only to smacked in the face by Hermione´s hand..

"Ow!" he said, holding his face in surprise and then stared at Hermione.

"After everything we went through, fighting against you-know-who first and second years, you hesitate at his question to join him?" Hermione hissed, and went for another slap, though Alex dodged it.

"It just that, all the good things I do. It means nothing, just because of my family and abilities. Everyone is scarred of me. I mean everyone. The prophet calls me a psycho. My classmates thinks I will go dark." Alex began to explain. "So, I thought that why don't I give them something to be scared about! I am a parselmouth, Hermione, and it wasn't given to me by Voldemort like Harry, I was born with it. Parselmouths are considered dark and evil." Hermione snorted. "It is the same labels that they put on me. Still I didn´t join Voldemort, I lost badly. I lost my grandfather, killed my uncle, and I is still treated as if I will go dark. So what good did it done me?"

Suddenly, Hermione looked ashamed for slapping him.

"I couldn't turn back on my friends, my parents, the girl I loved," Alex continued. "It was Daphne's voice in my head which shook me loose from my own thinking. Beside I am really nothing like his followers. Adrian, my cousin Silan and my aunt Corvidae, they are all terrible. They have done terrible things to Selene and me. I got a score to settle."

"Do you mean kill. Alex you was a mess when you killed your uncle. You can´t kill again - "

"No Hermione," Alex interrupted. "I don't want your opinion on this one. I am not going to kill them if I can avoid it, but will not risk my, Daphne, Selene, your or any of my loved ones´ life over theirs. If I have to then then they are as good as dead."

Hermione looked at Alex for a few seconds before she gave him a quick hug. "I will do my best to help you then, to help you find a way without the killing."

…

Daphne did for fulfil her promise for a more interesting kiss if he mended things with Hermione. It was pretty great. Things were actually just great. The D.A were doing fine and his students were making good proses.

However as the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, drew nearer, the D.A. meetings were almost but on hold. Angelina insisted on almost daily practices for the Gryffindor team, so Harry was far too busy to arrange for the meetings. However, Alex had insisted that the meeting would continue. It was his opinion that since Draco managed deal with both D.A lessons and daily Quidditch practice, so could the Gryffindor players, if somebody were overwhelmed, they were of course welcome to skip a lesson. However Alex refused to set the rest of the D.A back, just because the Gryffindors were busy with Quidditch practice. Harry had been a bit annoyed at Alex´s attitude, but had accepted the deal that he just temporally was relived from his teaching duties.

The fact that the Quidditch Cup had been cancelled last year added considerably to the interest and excitement surrounding the forthcoming game. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were taking a lively interest in the outcome, for they, of course, would be playing both teams over the coming year; and the Heads of House of the competing teams, though they attempted to disguise it under a decent pretence of sportsmanship, were determined to see their own side victorious.

Alex wasn´t really that interested. He had barely watched any Quidditch since second year. There had of course been the World Cup last year, but that was it. There had been a time where Alex had considered playing as a chaser, but he never tried out, and now well he didn´t really care. He was far too busy exploring the chamber; leaning its secrets, leaning new branches of magic, and now he had prefects duties and teaching the D.A.

October extinguished itself in a rush of howling winds and driving rain and November arrived, cold as frozen iron, with hard frosts every morning and icy droughts that bit at exposed hands and faces. The skies and the ceiling of the Great Hall turned a pale, pearly grey, the mountains around Hogwarts were snow-capped, and the temperature in the castle dropped so low that many students wore their thick protective dragon skin gloves in the corridors between lessons.

The morning of the match dawned bright and cold, and Alex was in the Great Hall with his apprentice, Jack, explaining Quidditch to the young Muggleborn.

"It sounds pretty fun." Jack, "I mean you have to score goals and catch the snitch all while avoiding the uh-"

"The bludgers." Alex explained.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, and the catching the snitch it wins you the game?"

"No, it just finish the game. Technically you can still lose even if you catch the Snitch if you team is too far behind. It just rare because catching the Snitch earns some many points. However, it had been seen before. At the last Quidditch World Cup Finial, Ireland won even though the Bulgarian seeker caught the snitch."

"It sound really cool." Jack explained.

"It was." Alex agreed.

"Wow I can´t wait the see my first game." Jack said, returning to his breakfast cereal.

Suddenly, there was an upsurge of noise. Alex turned to see it was most of the Slytherins, and that it was directed towards Harry and Ron who had just entered the Great Hall. Harry looked fine, though Ron looked utterly a mess. The two walked over to Alex and saw next to him, while Hermione and Ginny sat across from them.

"Whoa, you look dead, Weasley," Jack said from across Alex. "You're not a zombie are you?"

"A what?" Ron said in confusion, Alex smirked earning a confused look from Ginny.

"He means an inferi," Hermione clarified while Harry looked worried. "But you do look terrible."

"I am terrible. " Ron said.

Harry signed. "Get a grip Ron. Don´t you remember that brilliant save you managed to pull of the other day."

"It was an accident." Ron said looking down. "I actually slipped on my broom."

Harry just patted his shoulder. "Well just do the same today." Alex noticed that both Ginny and Hermione looked worried.

"Ron it will be okay." Ginny said.

Harry nodded. "Yes. You are just nervous Ron. Nothing a good breakfast can't fix, right Ron?" At that moment, Ron had been staring at his breakfast, looking to vomit instead of eat it.

"It's actually a good sign that you're nervous," Hermione said, trying to make Ron feel better. "I never feel you perform as well in exams if you're not a bit nervous," she said heartily.

"She's got a point there," Alex pointed out. "Being nervous, makes you more alert and wary." Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't it also make you a blundering and clumsy idiot?" Jack voiced, earning a piece of bread to his face from Alex, all though he smiled while he did it. "I mean, no it doesn't," he quickly corrected.

"Hello," said a vague and dreamy voice from behind them. Alex and the others looked up: Luna Lovegood had drifted over from the Ravenclaw table. Many people were staring at her and a few were openly laughing and pointing; she had managed to procure a hat shaped like a life-size lion's head, which was perched precariously on her head. Alex gave those laughed an icy look making them shut up.

"I'm supporting Gryffindor," said Luna, pointing unnecessarily at her hat. "Look what it does…"

She reached up and tapped the hat with her wand. It opened its mouth wide and gave an extremely realistic roar that made everyone in the vicinity jump.

"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna happily. "I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn't time. Anyway… good luck, Ronald!"

She drifted away. They had not quite recovered from the shock of Luna's hat before Angelina came hurrying towards them, accompanied by Katie and Alicia.

"When you're ready," she said. "We're going to go straight down to the pitch, check out conditions and change."

"We'll be there in a bit," Harry assured her. "Ron's just got to have some breakfast." They had left ten minutes later after Ron had reluctantly stuffed some toast down his throat. Though he had cheered up a bit when Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek. He left the Great Hall touching his cheek.

Soon, everyone began to leave to watch the Quidditch match, except Alex. "Aren't you coming?" Hermione asked when she noticed Alex hadn't moved.

"Unfortunately not," He said, looking up at Hermione, Neville and Jack. "I have detention with Flitwick," he revealed with a sigh. Hermione frowned as the others looked at him questioningly. "Do you know McLaggen?"

Jack groaned. "He is such a self-absorbed jerk."

"I know." Alex said taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "I had to prank him, and well Flitwick caught me.

"So it was your fault McLaggen have been a bit skittish lately?" Jack asked.

Alex smirked and nodded.

"Cool." Jack smiled looking very impressed.

"Alex you are a prefect." Hermione said a bit disapproving.

"And McLaggen was harnessing the first years. So I had to prank him." Alex just said, making both Neville and Hermione smile. "It was my duty in fact."

"Ready for detention," said a voice from behind Alex. He turned to see Blaise, his accomplice, sitting next to him looking disappointed.

"If you were a decent lookout, we wouldn't be in this mess," Alex said, trying not to smile.

"Well, if you had picked a better place to prank McLaggen, we wouldn't have gotten caught near Flitwick's class," Blaise reprimanded. "Let's just get this over with," he sighed. Alex nodded and stood to his feet.

"It's not like you're going to miss anything new," Alex said to Blaise as they exited the Great Hall. "It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin, we've seen them play against one another since first year and it's always the same. We trump you Slytherins."

"We?" Blaise replied with a raised eyebrow. "I don't see you out there flying around, tossing a quaffle, hitting a bludger, or catching the snitch."

Alex snorted. "Could you really picture me playing Quidditch?"

"Maybe, I mean you could be a chaser."

Alex snorted. "Yeah right."

"Well you have played Quidditch before right, and haven't you played as a chaser?"

"Yes, but still playing for a team."

"I will try join the Slytherin team next year." Blaise said. "I want to be a chaser. So you could join the Gryffindor team, then we would play against each other."

"Well, maybe, but I doubt I would make it. But yeah a chaser would be a could fit for you. Everything would, well expect for a seeker, because if you could be a seeker, you would be a great lookout, but you're not, and we got caught pranking McLaggen, and we have to serve detention," he finished with an innocent smile while Blaise glared at his best friend and pushed him into the wall.

"Oh shut up Black."

Alex just laughed.

Minutes later, Alex and Blaise were in Flitwick's office, alphabetizing his large collection of Charms and spell books. The window was open, and the cheers and shouts could be heard all the way from the Quidditch Pitch. And then there was another cheer for the umpteenth time.

"We scored," Alex said, placing a book on the shelve in the J section.

"It was a Slytherin cheer, so we scored," Blaise corrected, placing another book beside that one.

"This isn't really a practical way to keep score for our teams," Alex said with a chuckle as Blaise walked over to the window to see if he could see the Pitch. "I mean, we both think our teams are shutting out the opposing teams."

"Maybe we should send an owl down or something," Blaise said, still looking out the window.

"We could also do this." Flitwick said as pointed his wand at the window. A small portal appeared, that showed the Quidditch Pitch. "It is called the monitor charm." Flitwick explained. "I will teach it later this year. It works with; that you first have to cast the charm at the place you wants to monitor, it holds for about thirteen hours. To active the monitor charm you have to cast the second spell."

Alex smiled," it is pretty cool Sir. It is the same spell that it used during our exams right?"

Flitwick nodded. "Indeed Mr. Black." The charm professor paused. "How far are you?"

"I am at the J section sir." Alex said picking up another book. "Hmm sounds interesting he said to himself and flipped though it pages. It was a book on dark creatures.

Alex and Blaise continue to sort the books while watching the Quidditch trough Flitwick´s portal. There was no sound, but at least they could see the game. Alex hated to admit, but Nott was a good chaser. He outmanoeuvred the Gryffindor´s chaser, and outsmarted Ron. It was pretty bad. Yet the Gryffindor chasers were good, and together they scored goals against the Slytherins. At some point both Alex and Blaise had finished sorting the books and just watched the game with Flitwick. Alex gave Blaise a triumph smile as Harry caught the golden snitch.

However his smile faded as he saw Nott order Goyle send a bludger in Harry´s back. Luckily, Harry was close to the ground, so the fall wasn´t that bad.

"That coward." Flitwick hissed getting to his feet. Alex nodded in agreement. The two boys and the charm professor watched as the tumult. Suddenly both Harry and George assaulted Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry punched Nott in the stomach and George took a swing at Crabbe and Goyle. Before the fight to escalate Madam Hooch ended it with the Impedimenta jinx. Madam Hooch then led Harry and George away.

"That is bad," Alex said.

"Indeed Mr. Black." Flitwick said before looking at Alex and Blaise. "Well boys you are dismissed. But let me say this. No matter impressive you charms were, if I catch you pranking another student, my punishments will be more severe," he finished with a innocent smile. Blaise and Alex glanced at one another, not sure if he was joking or not.

The two boys turned and left Flitwick's office, and quickly

The two boys began to make their way down to the pitch, but once they made it to the Entrance Hall, students were already entering, some looking excited and flustered, others looking angry and frustrated, some looking triumphant and happy. Alex quickly spotted Hermione.

"What happened?"

"In the common room," Hermione said to Alex who nodded in understanding. Alex said his goodbyes to Blaise and followed the Gryffindors.

Minutes later, Alex, Hermione, Neville, and Ron were huddled at a table, where Hermione relayed what had happened on the Pitch apparently Nott made up a pretty nasty song about Ron that his Slytherins friends had sung during the game. Afterwards Nott had insulted Harry and the Weasleys pretty badly, so Harry and George had attacked him

"If Angelina and the other girls weren't able to hold Fred back," Hermione began to say. "Then he most likely would have followed Harry and George."

"Well, what's done is done," Alex said, turning to Ron who was quiet and staring at his hands. But before Alex could say anything, Ron just stood up and walked way,

"Yeah I saw some of the match from Flitwick´s office, it wasn´t good." Alex commented once Ron was out of earshot.

"It was terrible." Hermione agreed. "Nott´s song really got to him. It is a shame. I bet he would have done great if things like that wouldn't get to him."

A second later, Harry and George entered the common room, both looking angry and sullen. George walked over to his twin and the other girls on the team while Harry walked over to their table.

"What happened?" Alex asked once Harry sat next to Hermione.

"Banned from playing Quidditch, for life," Harry answered, placing his face in his hands and groaning.

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione sincerely spoke. "But -"

"And don't say I shouldn't have done what i did," Harry interrupted. "He insulted my mother, and by my rules, that deserves a punch to the gut!" Hermione didn't say anything but gave him worried look. Personally, Alex agreed with Harry. Nott had deserved the punch

. "Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

Alex and Neville shrugged. "I have an idea," Hermione said. "Follow me," she added, standing to her feet. Harry stood up and followed her somewhere out of the common room.

"Hi Alexander, Neville," someone said, coming up to the two boys who looked up to see Angelina looking frustrated and solemn. "I'm guessing you heard the news on Harry, Fred and George." Alex and Neville nodded. "Yes, and now I have to find their replacements."

"Oh, right," Alex, said. "Sorry about that. Who'd you have in mind?"

"Well, for beaters, maybe Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, they seem to work together, maybe? I don't know," she said. "And I have a great idea for the new seeker."

"Oh yeah?" Alex said, questioningly looking up at Angelina. "Who's that?"

"You."

…

Chapter end.

A big thanks those that have reviewed. So I have the impression that you like the idea with a Jack/Astoria parring. I like the idea too, and I already have a few ideas for a few moments between them.


	18. Chapter 18: I am not a seeker

Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 18: I am not a seeker.

"Me?" Alex said incredulously. "You want me to try-out for seeker?"

"Not exactly try-out," Angelina replied. "You've been vouched for - "

"Vouched for?" Alex repeated looking incredulous. "By who?"

"The Weasley Twins and Ginny," Angelina said with her arms crossed. "Look, I need a Seeker, and they told me that you're almost as good as Harry because you always played against him at their scrimmage matches at the Burrow. So, here's the deal Black. You're the seeker, got it?"

"Actually no." Alex said. "I am not interested in playing as seeker."

Angelina looked confused." Wait you are saying no?"

Alex nodded, "yeah I am saying no!"

"But why? I mean it is Quidditch."

"Yeah and I am not that interested, especially in playing as a seeker." Alex paused. "Look, Angelina I am a prefect, it is my O.W.L year and I have the D.A. I am sorry, but I don´t have the time."

"Oh and weren't you the one that refused to cancel the D.A meetings when I wanted to have daily practice. I believe you said that since Draco could pull it off so could we." Angelina angrily replied.

"Draco isn't the one teaching, I am," Alex said. "And I believed I just said I that I refused to cancel the others defence training because of Quidditch. I did tell Harry that he didn´t needed to help teaching and that I understood if you need to skip the defence lessons."

"Well the Gryffindor team needs you." Angelina countered.

"So does the D.A." Alex whispered.

"Yeah, and you want to snog your Slytherin girlfriend, or wherever you are when your aren't in here." Angelina half yelled making the other Gryffindors look at them.

"I do believe that I have a right to some me time." Alex hissed getting slightly angry. "I have I right to be with Daphne and to study some new magic. So no, Angelina. I won´t be your seeker." Alex added. He was about to leave, but Angelina grabbed his arm.

"So you are seriously saying your rather will spend time with your girlfriend rather them help your own house."

Alex eyed Angelina. "No, I am saying that I don´t have time." Alex paused and tried to calm himself. "Beside if I wanted to play Quidditch, wouldn't play it was a seeker. I mostly play as a chaser, not that I am an expect either. Still I don´t have the time. And now I don´t really know if I ever want to play."

"Great well thanks a lot Black. Thanks for putting yourself over Gryffindor. But what else should I have expected?"

Alex just rolled his eyes, wrenched his arm from Angelina´s grasp and left. This was so unfair. But what could expect. To everyone he was nothing but a psycho, no matter what he did.

…

Alex sat alone in the common room when Harry came to him. "Hagrid is back." Harry said, "I don´t know if you're interested or you are busy."

"I take it that you talked with Angelina?"

"Yeah and how you refused to help us out. Alex clenched his fits. "She was this close to quitting the D.A, luckily I talked her out of it."

"What?" Alex said getting to his feet. "When should I have the time Potter? Because I seem to remember that you quit your teaching duties. Well I have even more things to manage then you had back then. No, I won´t play Quidditch." Alex paused as he glared at Harry. "And if you guys have a problem with that, then it is your problem. You can quit the D.A for all I care. And I am sorry that we are missing a seeker. But it is not my problem - or my fault." Alex added.

"Are you saying it my fault then?" Harry hissed.

Alex looked at Harry. "What?"

"Since it wasn´t your fault, it is mine right?"

"No," Alex exclaimed. "Or well it is - I mean you punched Nott." Harry looked about to make an angry comment. "I mean I would properly had done the same, but Umbridge is looking for way to punish us. You gave her a way to punish you. So yeah it is kind of your fault, but it is mostly Umbridge´s." Alex didn´t really know why he defended himself over for Harry.

"Right fine." Harry paused. "And I guess I sort of understand why you said no."

"Wait what?" Alex hadn´t expected Harry understand is motivation.

Harry smiled a bit. "Yeah, I mean as you said you don´t have the time for playing Quidditch." Harry paused. "You could be a good seeker though or a chaser. Still you properly don´t have the time this year. Angelina will just have to find someone else. So do you want to go see Hagrid? Hermione, Ron and I was planning to go now."

Alex gave a small smile. "Sorry, but I doubt it will pleasant with me and Ron in the same room. But say Hagrid that I say hallo."

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable. "Look if you wants to go then you should. I mean you and Ron could get along."

"Honestly it is fine Harry. Beside we are fifteen. Are you even sure that your Invisibility Cloak will cover us all. So yeah Harry it is fine."

…

Alex waited in the common room until the Golden Trio returned. Since Alex still weren't on the best terms with Ron, Hermione stayed behind to give Alex an update. Alex was surprised that Harry stayed as well. Apparently, the reason for Hagrid´s absence was that he had been trying to recruit the giants for the order. It hadn´t been a success. The leader of the giant, that were sympatric to the order´s cause had been killed and replaced by one there was more sympatric towards Voldemort.

"So Voldemort have the giants on his side now." Alex stated, both Harry and Hermione nodded. Alex signed, "Well that is just great. But why was he so late? I mean Madam Maxime have been back for a while."

"He wouldn't say." Harry explained. "But at least he is back now."

"Yeah, it is great, but Harry you heard him." Hermione said. "He got an interesting lesson for us. You know that Hagrid definition of interesting properly means dangerous. And with Umbridge then."

Alex signed a bit, he was happy that Hagrid was back, but if Umbridge just would sack him, then what was the point.

…

Alex didn´t see Hagrid until his next Care for Magical Creatures class, and he was surprised by the look of Hagrid's bruised face when he saw him. Harry and Hermione had mentioned it of course, but well it was another thing to see. Alex was surprised that Hagrid was waiting for them near the forbidden forest He was also curious, as rest as the other students, as to why he was carrying half a dead cow over his shoulder.

"We're workin' in here today!" Hagrid called happily to the approaching students, jerking his head back at the dark trees behind him. "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark."

There were a few whispers.

"The dark?"

"They like the dark?"

"I don't like the dark!"

"Who prefers the dark?" Draco said, standing next to Alex, a trace a panic in his voice.

"Calm down," Blaise said from behind Draco. "You're not going in alone." That seemed to calm Draco down a bit.

Alex remembered the only other occasion in which Draco had entered the forest. It was back to first year in detention when he and Harry had run into Quirrel-Voldemort.

"Ready?" said Hagrid cheerfully, looking around at the class. "Right, well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the Forest fer yer fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em."

"Are you sure they're properly trained?" Nott spoke pretty calmly with his arms crossed. "Last time, it was a properly trained creature that attacked one of us Slytherins. I don't reckon we need that again."

Many of the Slytherins murmured agreement and a few Gryffindors looked as though they thought Nott had a fair point, too.

"Course they're trained properly," said Hagrid, scowling and hoisting the dead cow a little higher on his shoulder.

"So what happened to your face, then?" Nott demanded.

"Mind yer own business!" said Hagrid, angrily. "Now, if yeh've finished askin' stupid questions, follow me!"

He turned and strode straight into the Forest. Nobody seemed much disposed to follow, though it was the Golden trio who followed first with the rest of the class soon following.

They walked for about ten minutes until they reached a place where the trees stood so closely together that it was as dark as twilight and there was no snow at all on the ground. With a grunt, Hagrid deposited his half a cow on the ground, stepped back and turned to face his class, most of whom were creeping from tree to tree towards him, peering around nervously as though expecting to be set upon at any moment.

"Gather roun', gather roun'," Hagrid encouraged. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat but I'm goin' ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me."

He turned, shook his shaggy head to get the hair out of his face and gave an odd, shrieking cry that echoed through the dark trees like the call of some monstrous bird. Alex snorted while Blaise had a small coughing fit to keep from laughing; both earning slaps to the arm from their girlfriends.

Hagrid gave the shrieking cry again. A minute passed in which the class continued to peer nervously over their shoulders and around trees for a first glimpse of whatever it was that was coming. And then, as Hagrid shook his hair back for a third time and expanded his enormous chest, Alex instantly grabbed and squeezed Daphne's hand.

"Alex," she whispered. "What is it?" Alex pointed ahead between two yew trees.

A pair of blank, white, shining eyes were growing larger through the gloom and a moment later the dragonish face, neck and then skeletal body of a great, black, winged horse emerged from the darkness. It surveyed the class for a few seconds, swishing its long black tail, then bowed its head and began to tear flesh from the dead cow with its pointed fangs.

A great wave of relief broke over Alex. Here at last was proof that he had not imagined these creatures, that they were real: Hagrid knew about them too. He looked eagerly at Daphne, but she was still staring around into the trees and after a few seconds she whispered, "What is it?"

"Don´t you see it?" Alex said once again pointing at the winged skeleton house.

"No?" Daphne said.

Most of the rest of the class were wearing expressions as confused and nervously expectant as Daphne's and were still gazing everywhere but at the horse standing feet from them. There were a few other people who seemed to be able to see them. Nott was able to see them, watching the winged horse tear the dead cow apart; Harry was starring with the same relieved expression as Alex; Neville, whose eyes were following the swishing progress of the long black tail; And finally, Tracey, who was frighteningly watching the horses, hugging onto Blaise's arm. Alex was confused, why where they the only one that could see them.

"Oh, an' here comes another one!" said Hagrid proudly, as a second black horse appeared out of the dark trees, folded its leathery wings closer to its body and dipped its head to gorge on the meat. "Now… put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"

Alex, Harry, Neville, Nott, and Tracey all raised their hands. Hagrid nodded towards them.

"Yeah… yeah, I knew you'd be able ter, Harry," he said seriously. "An' you too Alexander."

"I'm sorry," Lavender said with a raised hand. "But Professor Hagrid, what is it exactly that we are supposed to be seeing.

For an answer, Hagrid pointed at the cow carcass on the ground. The whole class stared at it for a few seconds, then several people gasped and Parvati squealed. Alex quickly understood why: bits of flesh stripping themselves away from the bones and vanishing into thin air had to look very odd indeed. Daphne had also tightened the grip on his hand

"What's doing it?" Parvati demanded in a terrified voice, retreating behind the nearest tree.

"What's eating it?" Pansy shrieked.

"Thestrals," said Hagrid proudly and Daphne gave a soft "Oh!" of comprehension. "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows -?"

"But they're really, really unlucky!" interrupted Parvati, looking alarmed. "They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once -"

"No, no, no," said Hagrid, chuckling, "tha's jus' superstition, thas all. They're pretty clever an' very useful. Course, this lot only jus' pull the carriages."

Two more horses came quietly out of the trees, one of them passing very close to Parvati, who shivered and pressed herself closer to the tree, saying, "I think I felt something, I think it's near me!"

"Don' worry, it won' hurt yeh," said Hagrid patiently. "Righ', now, who can tell me why some o' yeh can see 'em an' some can't?"

Daphne raised her hand.

"Go on then," said Hagrid, beaming at her.

"The only people who can see Thestrals," she said, "are people who have seen death." She said looking at Alex with sadness in her eyes. Alex looked around at the people, trying to make the connection as to how they've seen death. He and Harry saw Cedric and Alex´s grandfather murdered in front of their eyes. Tracey must have seen her father being murdered. Then there was Nott and Neville. What kind of death have they witnessed?

"Tha's exactly right," said Hagrid solemnly, "ten points ter Slytherin. Now, Thestrals -"

"Hem, hem."

Professor Umbridge had arrived. She was standing a few feet away from Harry, wearing her green hat and cloak again, her clipboard at the ready. Hagrid, who had never heard Umbridge's fake cough before, was gazing in some concern at the closest Thestral, evidently under the impression that it had made the sound.

"Hem, hem."

"Oh, hello!" Hagrid said, smiling, having located the source of the noise.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" said Umbridge. She was using a loud, slow voice, as though she were addressing somebody both foreign and very slow. Alex hated her, she was the most condescending terrible person he had ever met, and yeah he hadn´t forgotten about Tom Riddle.

"Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid brightly. "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well, as you can see - or, I dunno - can you? We're doin' Thestrals today -"

"I'm sorry?" said Professor Umbridge loudly, cupping her hand around her ear and frowning. "What did you say?"

Hagrid looked a little confused. "Er - Thestrals!" he said loudly. "Big - er - winged horses, yeh know!"

He flapped his gigantic arms hopefully. Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows at him and muttered as she made a note on her clipboard: "Has… to… resort… to… crude… sign… language."

"Well… anyway…" said Hagrid, turning back to the class and looking slightly flustered, "erm… what was I sayin'?"

"Appears… to… have… poor… short… term… memory," muttered Umbridge, loudly enough for everyone to hear her. Hermione turned scarlet with suppressed rage.

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid, throwing an uneasy glance at Umbridge's clipboard, but ploughing on valiantly. "Yeah, I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeah, so, we started off with a male an' five females. This one," he patted the fir st horse to have appeared, "name o' Tenebrus, he's my special favorite, firs' one born here in the Forest -"

"Are you aware," Umbridge said loudly, interrupting him, "that the Ministry of Magic has classified Thestrals as 'dangerous'?"

Alex´s heart sank like a stone, but Hagrid merely chuckled. "Thestrals aren' dangerous! All righ', they might take a bite outta yeh if yeh really annoy them -"

"Shows… signs… of… pleasure… at… idea… of… violence," muttered Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard again.

"No - come on!" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious now. "I mean, a dog'll bite if yeh bait it, won' it - but Thestrals have jus' got a bad reputation because o' the death thing - people used ter think they were bad omens, didn' they? Jus' didn' understand, did they?"

Umbridge did not answer; she finished writing her last note, then looked up at Hagrid and said, again very loudly and slowly, "Please continue teaching as usual. I am going to walk," she mimed walking, "among the students" (she pointed around at individual members of the class) "and ask them questions." She pointed at her mouth to indicate talking.

Hagrid stared at her, clearly at a complete loss to understand why she was acting as though he did not understand normal English. Alex wanted to curse her. Yeah the boil curse. That could work. Alex felt Daphne´s hand on his shoulder.

She tried to calm him down, but Alex could she was angry. "Clam down Alex."

Alex saw that Hermione was at angry as Alex was. She was so angry that she had tears in her eyes. "You hag, you evil hag!" she whispered, as Umbridge walked towards Pansy Parkinson. "I know what you're doing, you awful, twisted, vicious -"

"Erm… anyway," said Hagrid, clearly struggling to regain the flow of his lesson, "so - Thestrals. Yeah. Well, there's loads o' good stuff abou' them…"

"Do you find," said Professor Umbridge in a ringing voice to Pansy Parkinson, "that you are able to understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?"

Just like Hermione, Pansy had tears in her eyes, but these were tears of laughter; indeed, her answer was almost incoherent because she was trying to suppress her giggles. "No… because… well… it sounds… like grunting a lot of the time."

Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard. The few unbruised bits of Hagrid's face flushed, but he tried to act as though he had not heard Pansy's answer.

"Er… yeah… good stuff abou' Thestrals. Well, once they're tamed, like this lot, yeh'll never be lost again. 'Mazin' sense o' direction, jus' tell 'em where yeh want ter go -"

"Assuming they can understand you, of course," said Nott loudly, and Pansy Parkinson collapsed in a fit of renewed giggles. Professor Umbridge smiled indulgently at them and then turned to Neville.

"You can see the Thestrals, Longbottom, can you?" she said.

Neville nodded.

"Who did you see die?" she asked, her tone indifferent.

"My… my grandad," said Neville.

"And what do you think of them?" she said, waving her stubby hand at the horses, who by now had stripped a great deal of the carcass down to bone.

"Erm," said Neville nervously, with a glance at Hagrid and then at Alex who gave a nod. "Well," he started with a clear of his throat. "I think they're alright."

"Students… are… too… intimidated… to… admit… they… are… frightened," muttered Umbridge, making another note on her clipboard.

"No!" said Neville, looking upset. "No, I'm not scared of them! You misunderstood my tone!"

"It's quite all right," said Umbridge, patting Neville on the shoulder with what she evidently intended to be an understanding smile, though it looked more like a leer. "Well, Hagrid," she turned to look up at him again, speaking once more in that loud, slow voice, "I think I've got enough to be getting along with. You will receive" (she mimed taking something from the air in front of her) "the results of your inspection" (she pointed at the clipboard) "in ten days' time." She held up ten stubby little fingers, then, her smile wider and more toadlike than ever before beneath her green hat, she bustled from their midst.

"That was something," Blaise spoke up after Care of Magical Creatures class as he, Alex, Draco, Daphne, and Tracey made their way across the grounds towards the castle. "A little insulting towards Hagrid, don't you think?"

"I agree that it was insulting." Daphne said. "But he isn´t really that great a Professor."'

Alex let go of her hand. "What did you just say?"

"Well it is true." Daphne said.

"Hagrid is a great." Alex hissed. "Each time he does the best so he can to give us the best lessons."

Daphne looked at Alex. "I am not saying that he isn´t good. I am just saying that I lean more from Grubbly-Plank then I do from Hagrid."

"So you want her over Hagrid?" Alex angrily asked.

"Well yes. But I still like Hagrid." Daphne said also a bit angry. "What have gotten in to you?"

"Nothing, I am just is loyal towards Hagrid."

"Well some am I." Daphne hissed back. "But I don´t have a right to opinion or what?"

"Yes, you do. I just thought you respected Hagrid."

"I do."

"Yeah I can see that." Alex said before leaving.

"You acting like a git!" Daphne yelled after him.

…

Alex slept badly after his fight with Daphne. It had been so stupid, because Alex knew that Daphne respected Hagrid. And deep down he knew she had a point about Hagrid. He was great, but there had been betters professors then him. Beside it had been so stupid to fight over it.

Alex stood up early the following morning. During breakfast, he kept glancing at the Slytherin table trying to spot Daphne, but she wasn´t there. Seconds later he saw her enter the Great Hall. Alex quickly got to his feet and walked over to her. "Daphne can I talk you? We could grab some breakfast and go to the chamber?"

Daphne nodded, "It is okay. I wanted to talk with you as well."

The two teenagers quickly gathered some breakfast and went to the chamber. The two eat their breakfast in silence each of them looking at each other, when they thought the other wasn´t looking. Their eyes met.

"I-" Both of them said at the same time, then smiled.

"You first." Daphne said,

Alex gave a small smile and took a deep breath. "I am sorry about yesterday." Alex said. "I was being stupid."

Daphne grabbed Alex´s hand. "I am the one who should be sorry."

"No, I am. I should respect your opinion."

"And I should know that Hagrid is important to you."

"But you didn´t say anything bad about him. I just overreacted and I-"

Alex was cut of by Daphne kissing him. "Maybe we should say that we both overreacted and that we both are sorry."

"It sounds like a plan." Alex said with a small smile. "You know I love you right?"

Daphne blushed and laid her hands on Alex´s cheeks. "And I love you."

Both teenagers leant in and kissed each other.

…

December arrived, bringing with it more snow and a positive avalanche of homework for the fifth-years. Alex and Hermione's prefect duties also became more and more onerous as Christmas approached. They were called upon to supervise the decoration of the castle, to watch over first- and second-years spending their break-times inside because of the bitter cold, and to patrol the corridors in shifts with Argus Filch, who suspected that the holiday spirit might show itself in an outbreak of wizard.

They were very busy, and Alex was pretty glad that he had said no to Angelina although she was still mad at him because of it. Still Alex couldn't wait for the Christmas holidays so he could go back to Grimmauld Place and relax. Alex learned that Hermione was going skiing with her parents, something he never really heard of, and Ron was going back to the Burrow while Harry and Draco would be going with Alex to Grimmauld Place. He also learned that since she didn't have a place to go, Tracey was invited, though she decided to join the Greengrass family for the holidays. Daphne that was another thing. Alex´s relationship was strong, and they had begun talking about meeting each other´s parents officially. Alex had to talk with Sirius before he could promise anything.

Alex and Harry arrived early in the Room of Requirement for the last D.A. meeting before the holidays. They were surprised, because when the laps burst into light, they saw that Dobby had taken it upon himself to decorate the place for Christmas. Alex could tell the elf had done it, because Harry explained to him that nobody else would have strung a hundred golden baubles from the ceiling, each showing a picture of Harry's face and bearing the legend: HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS! "Wow this is eh special".

"Come on," Harry said as Alex laughed. "Help me take these down."

Alex and Harry had only just managed to get the last of them down before the door creaked open and Luna Lovegood entered, looking as dreamy as always.

"Hello," she said vaguely, looking around at what remained of the decorations. "These are nice, did you put them up?"

"No," said Harry, "it was Dobby the house-elf."

"Mistletoe," said Luna dreamily, pointing at a large clump of white berries placed almost over Harry's head. He jumped out from under it, causing Alex to turn away to keep from laughing out loudly. "Good thinking," said Luna very seriously. "It's often infested with Nargles."

Minutes later, the whole room was filled with the D.A.

"Okay," Alex said, calling them all to order. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before our three-week break -"

"We're not doing anything new?" said Zacharias Smith, in a disgruntled whisper loud enough to carry through the room. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come." Alex glared at Smith, wanting to hex him for interrupting.

Mellissa starred at the Hufflepuff. "Well then Alex should have told you. I mean if we had been free from seeing you. It could have been a fine Christmas present." Mellissa had said the last part to Alex.

Several people sniggered.

"- we can practice in pairs," Harry continued. "We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."

They all divided up obediently. Jack partnered with Astoria as usual while the others usually partnered with different people. However sometimes Alex insisted that they partnered up with others.

The room was soon full of intermittent cries of "Impedimenta!" People froze for a minute or so, during which their partner would stare aimlessly around the room watching other pairs at work, then would unfreeze and take their turn at the jinx.

Jack had improved beyond all recognition since his chat with Alex about wanting to be strong. He had managed to easily freeze Alex a few times in a row.

Alex couldn't be more proud of the first year. Impressed at how strong he was becoming in so little time. He had also laugh as Jack had turned bright red when Astoria had hugged him.

After ten minutes on the Impediment Jinx, they laid out cushions all over the floor and started practicing Stunning again.

Once again, Alex felt himself positively swelling with pride as he watched them all. True, Neville did Stun Padma Patil rather than Dean, at whom he had been aiming, but it was a much closer miss than usual, and everybody else had made enormous progress. He smiled as Tracey and Daphne took turns stunning at one another, how Draco was purposely missing Parvati to stun Erik from behind, and how the Danish exchanged students retaliated with a perfect the stunning spell. He smiled at how Jack finally managed to stun Fred and knock him out, and laughed as Jack jumped around in joy until Fred caught him back with his own stunning spell.

At the end of an hour, Alex called a halt.

"You're getting really good," he said, beaming around at them. "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff - maybe even Patronuses."

There was a murmur of excitement. The room began to clear in the usual twos and threes; most people wished Harry a "Happy Christmas" as they went. Some of course also whished Alex a Happy Christmas

Feeling cheerful, he collected up the cushions with Harry, Daphne, Ron, and Hermione and stacked them neatly away. Ron and Hermione left before he and Harry did. Alex turned to see Harry had been lingering and wondered why. He had hoped he would leave soon so he could kiss Daphne goodbye. He began to walk towards Harry until Daphne grabbed his arm and began to drag him away.

"Are you really that thick?" she whispered towards her boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" Alex confusedly asked. Daphne snorted, shook her head, and pointed towards Cho who was standing and watching Harry. "Oh," Alex breathed out, and turned to leave the room with Daphne. Alex and Daphne instead went to the chamber, a little over a half hour later a disheveled Alex met Harry at the portrait at the fat lady.

"Daphne?" Harry asked.

Alex nodded and looked at Harry. "I suppose you been with Cho Chang?"

Harry nodded and gave a sheepish smile, "yeah it was pretty good."

…

Later that night, Alex was sleeping peacefully when he heard grumbling and shouts. He shot up, rubbing his eyes wondering what the commotion was about. He saw Neville, Seamus, and Dean waking up as well. Ron was already awake, over at Harry's bed, trying to wake up Harry who was thrashing around violently in his sleep. Alex jumped out of bed and ran over to Harry's along with the others while Ron shouted,

"Harry! HARRY!"

And then, Harry's eyes snapped open.

"Harry!" Ron said, standing over his best friend looking extremely frightened.

Ron was standing over him looking extremely frightened. There were more figures at the foot of Harry's bed. He clutched his head in his hands, rolled right over and vomited over the edge of the mattress.

"He's really ill," Neville said in a scared voice. "Should we call someone?"

"Harry! Harry!" Ron repeated.

Harry shakily pushed himself up from his bed.

"Your dad," he panted, his chest heaving. "Your dad's… been attacked…"

"What?" said Ron uncomprehendingly as Alex, Neville, Seamus, and Dean all looked at each other.

"Your dad! He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere…"

"Neville, get McGonagall." Alex whispered. Neville nodded and quickly left.

"Harry, mate," said Ron uncertainly, "you… you were just dreaming…"

"No!" said Harry furiously. "It wasn't a dream… not an ordinary dream… I was there, I saw it… I did it…"

"Harry," Alex called, wincing when Harry turned his frightening eyes on Alex. "What are you talking about?"

Harry suddenly retched again and Ron leapt backwards out of the way. "Harry, you're not well," he said shakily. "Neville's gone for help."

"I'm fine!" Harry choked, wiping his mouth on his pyjamas and shaking uncontrollably. "There's nothing wrong with me, it's your dad you've got to worry about - we need to find out where he is - he's bleeding like mad - I was - it was a huge snake."

He tried to get out of bed but Ron pushed him back into it. Soon, hurried footsteps were coming up the stairs and Alex heard Neville's voice again.

"Over here, Professor."

Professor McGonagall came hurrying into the dormitory in her tartan dressing gown; her glasses perched lopsidedly on the bridge of her bony nose.

"What is it, Potter? Where does it hurt?"

"It's Ron's dad," Harry said, sitting up again. "He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen."

"What do you mean, you saw it happen?" said Professor McGonagall, her dark eyebrows contracting.

"I don't know… I was asleep and then I was there…"

"You mean you dreamed this?"

"No!" Harry shouted angrily, causing whoever was close to flinch. "I was having a dream at first about something completely different, something stupid… and then this interrupted it. It was real, I didn't imagine it. Mr. Weasley was asleep on the floor and he was attacked by a gigantic snake, there was a load of blood, he collapsed, someone's got to find out where he is…"

Professor McGonagall was gazing at him through her lopsided spectacles as though horrified at what she was seeing.

"I'm not lying and I'm not mad!" Harry told her, his voice rising to a shout. "I tell you, I saw it happen!"

"I believe you, Potter," said Professor McGonagall curtly. "Put on your dressing gown - we're going to see the Headmaster. "Weasley, you should come as well." Ron nodded, helping Harry out of bed as she led the two boys out of the dormitory.

Alex grabbed his wand and muttered "'Scourgify." The messed that Harry had made disapproved.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Seamus spoke after a few seconds of silence.

Alex turned and looked at the Gryffindor boys with a worried expression. Had Harry´s vision been real.

….

Chapter end

So Alex said no to playing as a seeker and got into a few fight. Alex said no to the job because he wanted to prioritize the D.A, leaning new magic, and to spend time with and help his friends.

Did you like the little friendship moment between Alex and Harry?

Please leave a review and tell me what you think. And a big thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.


	19. Chapter 19: The Worst Christmas

Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 19: The Worst Christmas

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Seamus spoke after a few seconds of silence.

Alex turned and looked at the Gryffindor boys with a worried expression. Had Harry´s vision been real?

"Looks like Harry's finally going around the bend if you ask me. We should complain to Umbridge. " Seamus added after a few moments of silence.

"No one asked for your comments Finnegan," Alex spoke up, standing up and staring at the Irishman. "So why don't you just keep your mouth shut!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Seamus growled, stepping up to Alex as they came up head to head, glaring at one another.

"You are talking trash of a fellow Gryffindor. I may not like Potter, but I won´t watch him being bullied or hear you talking of him behind your back." Seamus eyed Alex, but he continued. "As for you, has Potter given you any reason not to trust him? Has he ever treated you badly?"

Seamus went back to his bed without giving an answer.

"But what did happen?" Dean asked. "I mean it can´t just had been a nightmare."

Alex shrugged. "I don´t know. McGonagall will properly be back soon. I will go down and wait for her."

Alex quietly went down to the common room, sitting heavily on the couch in front of the fire. He sighed deeply, reminiscing at what he just had seen, and what he had just felt when he was near Harry just moments ago.

He felt it when he moved towards Harry while he was asleep and thrashing in his dreams. It had been a dark and evil feeling. However once Harry awoke, it had almost instantly disappeared. But what was it? Alex had felt it one time before. It had been back home when he torched that golden amulet.

Alex had sat in silence for about ten minutes when the portrait door opened once again and Professor McGonagall entered. "Ah, Black, still awake?" she said as she strolled through the common room. "Good, can I ask you to fetch Fred and George Weasley? Then I will get Ginny Weasley."

"What happened?"

"Mr. Potter had a vision about Arthur Weasley being attacked."

Alex nodded and went to the seventh year boys' dorm. It wasn´t hard to the Weasley twins up when Alex told them what had happened.

"But what happened to dad." Fred asked as Alex and the Weasley twins hurried down the stairs.

"I don´t know. I just know that Harry had a dream that he was attacked by a snake while guarding something."

"But is he alive." George worriedly asked.

"Sorry, I don´t know that much."

Professor McGonagall were waiting for them in the common room along with a nervous looking Ginny. "Good, would you three follow me to the Headmaster's office? Mr. Black you can go back to bed." McGonagall said, and began to leave the common room. Alex watched the Weasley children leave with the professor, wondering what had happened.

…

Harry and Weasley children didn´t come back not that night and the following morning. Alex leant that they had left for the Christmas holiday. Alex had gotten a lot of questions about where Harry and the Weasleys were. It annoyed Alex that he hadn´t an answer, especially when it was Mellissa and Hermione that asked. Cho Chang also asked about Harry, but Alex was under the impression that she was very annoyed that she should talk with him.

Alex was given the terrible news about what had happened after he had eaten his breakfast. Professor McGonagall had walked over to the Gryffindor table, and asked him to follow her to Dumbledore´s office.

"Professor Dumbledore, what happened yesterday? Where is Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny?" Alex asked as he had sat down in the headmaster´s office.

"They are at your father´s house." Dumbledore replied. He sounded saddened. "Harry Potter had a vision about Mr. Weasley being attacked by Voldemort´s snake."

"Is he okay Mr. Weasley I mean?

Alex noticed that Dumbledore looked old. Much older than Alex ever had seen him before. No Mr. Weasley couldn't be dead could he? "The snakes poison is highly dangerous, and the normal antidotes is not working. Mr. Weasley is in critical condition. "Dumbledore paused and looked at Alex´s worried expression. "Truthfully the healers are not sure that he will make it."

Alex looked at the ground as a tear fall from his eyes. Mr. Weasley was going die. Alex liked him. He had always felt welcome at Weasley home, and he knew how much the Weasley family meant to each other. That family didn´t deserve that tragedy. "He is going to die?"

Dumbledore sat on his chair. "I am afraid so."

Alex was crying now. "No."

"I am sorry." Dumbledore signed as he stood up. "I have to go talk with Molly. Harry and the others are with your father. I know that you properly would have wanted had gone as well, but I could not justify it. I am afraid that you have to stay here until the term ends."

Alex just nodded. "Tell Mrs. Weasley - tell them all that I am sorry."

Dumbledore nodded. "I will." The headmaster paused. "If you need to talk with your friends about this you can and I be back this evening."

Alex nodded and watched the headmaster floo away.

Alex walked mindlessly around, so it was by pure chance he met Hermione and Mellissa.

"So what happened?" Hermione said she the three students gathered in the room of requirement.

"Arthur Weasley was attacked." Alex explained. "Dumbledore told me it is pretty bad."

"You make it sound like that he will die." Mellissa asked.

Alex looked at the Head Girl. "That is because he most likely will."

Hermione began to cry. Melissa looked heartbroken at the news that her boyfriend would lose his father.

…

Hermione and Mellissa wasn´t the only ones that wanted to know where Harry and the Weasleys were. Umbridge had been furious that they had left two days early for the Christmas holidays. Alex knew that if she could, she would have given him detention. However since it had been Dumbledore, that had made the decision, there was nothing she could do.

The next day Alex still hadn´t heard anything about Mr. Weasley. Now he was sitting on the Hogwarts Express along with Blaise, Daphne, Draco Tracey, and Hermione. Neither of them said much. Daphne were sitting with Alex while holding his hand. Daphne was the only one that hadn´t met Mr. Weasley in person, but she knew and liked the Weasley twins and Ginny, and knew how much they loved their father. She also knew that he had been kind to Tracey when she had come to Grimmauld Place. So she was sadden that the man was dying.

When the train arrived at King Cross, station the Alex said his goodbyes to Daphne, Blaise, Tracey and Hermione. Draco would stay with Alex. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin didn´t really knew who would pick them up so at platform 9 3/4, so they just kept a look out. They saw Erik, who was talking with his parents, when he saw the duo he waved at them. Susan Bones also wished them a happy Christmas as she walked past them with her aunt. Alex also met Jack and his father the young muggle-born was talking happily with his father, when he saw Alex they stopped up.

"Dad this is the one I told you about." He said pointing at Alex.

The two of them stopped and walked over to the trio. Jack´s father offered Alex his hand. "So you are the one that have helped my son."

Alex accepted his hand with a small smile. "Well it is my duty as a prefect, and Jack have been very good at adapting."

Jack´s father smiled, "well it sounds to me that you have been a great help. Jack have been really happy for having you around." Alex just smiled. "How are you two getting home?" Jack´s father asked looking at the duo. "I could drop you of somewhere."

Alex considered it for a moment, but then he saw Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin in the crowd. "No thanks sir. We are being picked up."

Jack´s father nodded. "Well happy Christmas then. Let´s go Jack, your grandpa and grandma is waiting for us at home.

Jack smiled, "yeah happy Christmas Alex and to you as well." He said looking at Draco.

The duo returned the greatening before making their way over to Tonks and Remus. Alex tried to read their faces on news about Mr. Weasley.

"We have to walk again." Tonks said.

"What about Mr. Weasley?" Alex asked.

Tonks and Remus shared a look. "He died this morning." Remus said. "Both Molly and the kids were with him. From what I heard he died peacefully."

Neither of the kids spoke. Alex wanted to scream and cry out in frustration. Mr. Weasley couldn't be dead. Not that kind caring man.

….

The atmosphere at Grimmauld Place was depressing. There wasn´t any of the kids in the living room. Harry was in his room, and the Weasleys were still at the hospital. The only ones there were present was Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye and Kingsley. As Sirius saw Alex, he gave a small smile. "Hey kiddo." He said as he hugged Alex.

"Hey dad."

"I take it you head the news?"

Alex nodded, "yeah how are anyone holding up?"

"Not that good. The Weasleys are heartbroken of course, and Harry - I actually thinks he feels guilty for some reason."

"It was hardly his fault." Alex said. "If anything he gave everyone a chance to say goodbye to Mr. Weasley."

Sirius patted Alex´s shoulder. "You should talk with him about that." He paused. "I got your letter by the way. You mentioned that you wanted to ask me about something."

Alex looked away. He had completely forgotten that he had sent that letter. Alex had wanted to ask if he could go to Daphne´s and if she could come here. However now Alex´s dating life hardly seemed that important. "It doesn´t matter. I mean not now. Not with everything that has happened."

"Can we talk in your room?" Sirius asked looking at his son. Alex nodded and along with Sirius, he carried his trunk to his bedroom. Once inside Alex sat on his bed and looked at his father. "It does matter Alexander. Life must go on. Arthur would have wanted that. So what you wanted to ask me is important."

"Dad look it is not important."

Sirius sat on the trunk. "Still what was it? Alex I mean it; what did you want to talk about?"

Alex suddenly felt nervous and a little embarrassed. "Well Daphne and I, uh we were talking and-"

"Oh you were just talking? I thought you were kissing her!"

Alex felt his face heat up, and he throw the pillow in his father´s face. "Shut up." He playfully said then continued in a more serious tone. "No we were talking about - uh well uh both Daphne and I are really happy, and it going good between us. So uh we were uh-"

Sirius looked serious. "What are you trying to say?"

"We talking about meeting each other´s parents. You know like officially." Alex said and didn´t noticed that Sirius looked relived. "So we talked about that I could visit her between Christmas and New Year and that she could come here and meet you."

"You want her to come here and meet me?"

Alex looked at the ground. "Yeah I know it can´t happen now. It would be unfair to the Weasleys."

"It is not that." Sirius said. "What does her parents say? I mean to them I am an escaped convict."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, but uh Daphne said that we just could say that she should meet Nymphadora." He paused, "but as I said. It not important now."

"So you trust her enough to bring her here."

"Yeah I trust her with my life dad." Alex paused. "It is one of the reasons I want you to meet her."

Sirius smiled a bit. "Okay well I actually think it is a good idea. We could all use some cheerfulness. Beside I want to meet your girlfriend as well."

Alex jumped to his feet. "Are you serious?"

"That is my name." Sirius laughed, "But yes. As I said life go on. And I think Arthur would have been happy that you bring your girlfriend here."

Alex smiled. "Great I will send her a letter then, and set up a date."

….

Once Alex had sent the letter to Daphne, he entered Harry´s room. Alex was surprised to see that the boy-who-lived were packing his things.

"Going somewhere?" Alex asked leaning up the doorframe.

Harry froze, and then turned towards and Alex got a better view of Harry who had a sad expression on his face as he looked at the ground.

"I have to go," he said softly. "You wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" Alex asked as he walked up to Harry. "Why are you running away?"

"Why do you think?"

"Explain it." Alex asked simply.

Harry signed. "Mr. Weasley is dead. It is my fault. I attacked him. What is it you don´t understand."

"Come off it mate. That's impossible."

"How do you know?" Harry asked. "Our life runs on the impossible. Magic, remember?"

"You never left the room!" Alex said. "Look you are not being processed."

Harry signed. "Ginny said as much. And I guess she is right. I mean when she was being processed she blackout and I haven´t done that."

"Good. And I agree, but you are stilling running away. Why is that?"

"He is still dead!" Harry spat. "Look apparently it was some sort of vision. But it was useless!"

Alex looked at Harry. "You think it was useless? Harry Arthur Weasley died in his family´s arms. In oppose to dying alone in empty dark hallway." Alex paused. "Look Potter, you made a difference. Ginny, Fred, George, Ron and Mrs. Weasley got a chance to say goodbye. And there was no way you could have saved Mr. Weasely. His blood is not on your hands. It is on Voldemort´s."

Harry signed and angrily wiped the tears away. "You don´t understand. I heard them - " but he stopped in mid-sentence.

"Heard what?" Alex asked, narrowing his eyes towards Harry.

Harry stared at the floor while he spoke, "The reason I could see the vision is that me and Voldemort shares some sort of connection. And just as I can see though his mind. He can see through mine." Alex reeled back as his eyebrows raised up. "Maybe he can even possess it."

"Are you serious?" He asked. Harry nodded. "But how?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know," he answered.

"So is that why you are running away."

"I'm not running away," Harry defended, finally looking into Alex´s eyes.

Alex gave him a sceptical look, and nodded towards his bag. "Sure you're not," he said.

"I'm not!" Harry growled.

"Why are you being a coward?" Alex suddenly whispered fiercely.

"I'm not!" Harry repeated.

"Yeah," Alex said with a nod. "It is all about Nobly Harry Potter, not wanting to get anyone else hurt because he thinks he might hurt his friends and family?" Harry angrily grabbed Alex´s collar. Alex wasn´t faced. "You can't leave Potter. The Weasley just lost their father. Mrs. Weasley lost her husband. Is it really fair that they shall lose you as well?"

Harry looked at bit guilty. "If Voldemort can see though my mind."

"There may be a way to stop that." And at this Harry turned around. "It's advanced magic, and even I'm having trouble with it."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Occlumency."

"Huh?"

"It is away of protecting your mind. It works against mindreading and truth potion among other things. If you have some weird connection with Voldemort then Occlumency should help."

"Do you know how to use Occlumency?"

"Yes. It is basely I mental exercise where you build mental defences in your mind. You can learn a lot from books, but the easiest way to lean it is to have a legilimens trying to attack your mind or try to read it." Alex explained as he saw Harry´s expression. "I am still in the process of leaning the Legilimency Spell.

"Who did you use? I mean if you used a legilimens."

"I learnt the basics from myself and Slytherin. Then Snape helped testing my defences."

"Snape?"

Alex nodded, "yeah it might not be ideal for you."

…

A few day passed, and Alex let the Weasley mourn. It became Christmas day; a day Alex assumed was the worst day for them. Alex just sat with Blaise and Draco opening their present.

Hermione had given him a small book that resembled a journal. Harry had actually given him something too. It happened to be the same thing he had gotten Harry; a broom service equipment. Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye and the Tonks family had given two books series, one about advance advanced defence that showed detailed pictures of how to use spells and what not. The other was a series on advance charm and transfiguration. It was pretty good, and there were some he could use for the D.A. Mrs. Weasely had given a hand knitted jumper. Alex gave her big hug to thank her, when he met her later that day.

From Tracey, Blaise and Draco had given him a bunch of sweets. That left tree presents.

Two from Sirius, a flat rectangular item, and one from Daphne, a foot long rectangular box.

Alex opened Sirius' presents first. The first one was another book series on potions. The other was a moving picture. It showed Sirius, Remus and Harry's parents but not just them, but Alex´s mother was there as well. They could barely had left Hogwarts when this had been taken, because either Lilly or his mother were pregnant. Alex still missed his mother, but lately he had gotten a bit angry at her. She had lied to him about Sirius being his father. Alex understood that she had wanted to protect him, but still he had wanted to know. Alex looked again at his parents. They seemed happy, and looked like they were in love. Alex didn´t really know what to make of it. He just gently placed the picture on the desk next to the ones of him and his Slytherin friends.

A minute later, Alex picked up Daphne's present. He opened it. He looked in awe as he picked it up. It was a black wand holster, with his initials stitched into it. It was light, and as he instantly strapped it to his wrist. He could barely notice that it was there strapped to his left arm. He couldn't wait to thank his girlfriend when he saw her the nest day. Alex had gotten Daphne a small pendant with a rune stone, filled with protected charms.

Alex couldn't wait to see her again, to hold her and to kiss her. It was strange that he was going to meet her parents, but at the same time, it felt really natural. Alex spend most of Christmas day reading the books Remus, Mad-Eye and the Tonks family had given him had given him. It was very interesting. Alex took some notes of curses and charms he would teach. Alex particularly liked the part with elemental magic. It wasn´t that Alex didn´t knew about elemental magic. The Fulgur curse were an element spell for one thing, but there was a lot more in these books. The spells in here was fantastic. "Alex could I talk with you for a moment?" A voice asked.

Alex looked it was Ginny. She was a mess. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair hadn't been brushed. Alex nodded, "yeah sure."

Ginny entered the room and was silent for a few moments. "How are you in curses?" She asked after a while. Alex looked at her. He hadn´t expected that question.

"I know my stuff."

"Do you also knows curses that can harm - kill." Ginny asked as her voice shock a bit.

Alex carefully looked at her as he nodded,

"Teach me!" Ginny said. "What we lean at the D.A meetings, it is good, but it is not enough."

Alex was a bit confused were Ginny asking him to teach her dark magic. "Ginny, do you know what you're asking."

"The killing curse, if you know it." Ginny said though gritted teeth as the tears flowed. "Other curses that kills and maims. I don´t care."

"Ginny," Alex said getting to his feet. It suddenly got why Ginny asked about this. "I am not sure it is a good idea." He said as he laid a hand her shoulder.

Ginny was crying now. "I won´t celebrate any more Christmases with my father. You-Know-Who and his followers took that from me. I want know how kill them- how to hurt them."

"Ginny, look this not the way."

Ginny broke down and Alex gently hugged her. The girl cried in his chest. "I-I m-miss h-him s-so much. " Ginny sobbed. "I it h-hurts so b-bad. He wa-was my d-daddy and I I will n-never see him again." Ginny continued to cry in Alex´s arms. "Wh-why did he h-had to die. Why him. I still need him. How will I e-ever get through this? I miss him. I miss him so much."

"Ginny things will be better." Alex said as he did his best to comfort the girl. Truthfully Alex wasn´t any better at dealing with his emotions. And if he was in Ginny´s shoes. He had wanted to get revenge too. Still this was Ginny, and Alex didn´t want her to fall in the same dark path. "And revenge is not the answer."

Ginny pushed herself away from Alex had looked at him. "You killed you uncle to revenge your grandfather."

"Yeah I did, and I felt terrible." Alex paused and thought about how to explain. "Look Ginny you are in pain now. I am not saying no to lean you those curses. Heck, I am not even saying that you shouldn't kill a death eater. I am just saying, taking a life is hard. It is a lot harder than you think. So I am begging you to wait are feeling a bit better."

"Will things be better?" Ginny asked still crying.

"Somewhat" Alex said.

Ginny buried her face in Alex´s chest and began to cry again. Alex gently rubbed her back.

Alex didn´t know it, but both Mrs. Weasley and Sirius watched Alex comfort Ginny, both smiled at the scene. Mrs. Weasley was happy that her daughter had such a good friend. And Sirius also took it as a sign that Alex was beginning to heal.

There were still a lot darkness, but with that, kindness could vanquish it.

…

Chapter end

Sorry about killing of Mr. Weasley. However, I needed some tragedy in the story.

So Ginny is talking his death rather hard, but hopefully Alex´s words got through to her. Did you liked that Alex tried giving advice even though he wouldn´t follow it himself? I think he is really his father´s son at that point. Sirius also told Harry be judge a man of how he treated those under him, but still treated Kreacher badly.


	20. Chapter 20 Meeting the in-laws

Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 20: Meeting the in-laws

Some hours had passed since Alex´s little chat with Ginny, and Alex was getting a bit nervous. Tomorrow he would be meeting Daphne´s parents. Alex had been fine with before, but now he was feeling so nervous. What if Daphne´s parents didn´t like him? It would be bad because; well he wanted a future with Daphne. Maybe even marry her at some point.

"Alex can I talk with you for a second?" Sirius asked.

Alex nodded a bit surprised on how formal his father sounded. Sirius walked into Alex´s room, and closed the door. Why were he acting so strange? "It was a nice thing you did for Ginny."

"Yeah well uh I sort of been in her shoes before." Alex signed. "And well I don´t know I if I helped or anything."

"Trust me you did." Sirius paused and he looked like his was gathering courage to say something. "So I have been thinking a bit. How are things with you and Daphne?"

Alex gave his father a strange look. "Uh it is great." Alex explained still a bit surprised at the question. "I mean I love her, and she loves me."

"Yeah, so uh what do you guys usually do?"

Alex felt his face heat up. It was a rather personal question. "It is not really your business."

Sirius eyes flickered and he looked embarrassed. Why was he embarrassed? Why were he asking those questions? "Right I was just wondering. I mean you are fifteen, and Daphne is-"

"Also fifteen, her birthday is in February. But what have our age have to do with anything?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "Well it is uh natural if you uh starts to uh have certain needs and thoughts."

Alex gave his father a confused look. "What?"

"I mean I was about your age when I first-."

"What are you talking about dad?"

"Alexander, I- "Sirius paused. "Have you two had sex?"

Alex blushed madly. "What?" He asked a bit mortified. "No" Sirius looked at him.

"It is nothing to be ashamed off." Sirius said. "It is uh pretty normal. I mean I was your age when I first did it."

"No we haven't having sex dad!" Alex half yelled as he blushed madly.

Sirius signed, "but uh do you have - I mean have you and Daphne talked about it? Or thinking about doing it?"

Alex shook their head; right now, he really wishing he could disappear this was so embarrassing. "No not really." Alex paused. "I don´t even know if Daphne is ready for that. Heck I don´t even know if I am ready for that step."

"Alex, it is natural if you have those thoughts at your age. I mean there is a lot of changes to your body and Daphne´s-"

"Stop" Alex buried his face in his hands. This was beyond embarrassing. It just had to end. "I am not having sex dad and I am not planning to do it in the foreseeable future." Alex said looking at the ground.

Sirius whipped his face with his hands. "Right, but uh do you know what to when you guys are ready-"

"Dad no!" Alex gulped. "Please stop. I know how to. I mean I have heard things." Alex paused. "You really don´t have to go in to details."

"No," Sirius said. "It is not that. There are a certain ways you can use to protect yourself. Uh there is a certain potion, and a spell, you can use for protection." Alex blushed. "So do you know them?"

Alex shock his head. "No, I don´t."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Right there is the Contraceptive Potion and the Contraceptive Charm. " Sirius paused. "The potion is very simple. Both you hand Daphne will have to drink it before you-"

"Yeah I got it." Alex said quickly.

"The recipe is in the books I gave you." Sirius said. "The spells incarnation is Prohibere Gravida." Sirius paused then showed Alex the wand moment.

Alex nodded. "Right noted." Hopefully this was all.

"Right so uh. Do you have any questions about you know?"

"No," Alex said quickly not looking at his father. It was still so embarrassing. "So that was it right."

"Yeah. It is really important that you use either the potion or spell. Otherwise, uh you uh Daphne could-"

"I get it." Alex interrupted. "Dad I it is fine. You can leave."

"Right then good talk." Sirius paused. "I get that this is not something you want to talk about this with me Alex. It is just important that you know your stuff. So look if you have questions then."

Alex shocked his heard.

"You are not weird or anything. I mean just because you haven´t-" Sirius paused. "I think it is a good thing."

Alex nodded. "Right, okay. Uh t-thanks for the talk dad."

Sirius left and Alex out a breath of relief. Thanks Merlin this was over. It had been super embarrassing and not really something, he wanted to talk with his father about. He didn´t know that poor Sirius would have to have the same conversation with Harry.

…

The following morning Alex woke up early. This was the day he would meet Daphne´s parents. He had of course met her mother even after he had begun dating Daphne, and she seemed nice enough. Alex hadn´t met Daphne´s father. Alex knew that he had an important job in the ministry, and that he had make a big deal of staying out of the last war with Voldemort. Alex wanted to make a good impression on them, because well he wanted a future with Daphne.

The morning was ordinary. It was only Alex, Sirius, Draco and Harry that was at the house. The Weaselys was still sorting things out and prepared things for the coming funeral."

"So are you ready to meet the in-laws?" Sirius asked, as he Alex, Draco and Harry were eating breakfast

"Dad it is not until the evening." Alex asked as he looked at his bowl with porridge. He wasn´t that hungry.

"Are you nervous?" Draco asked.

"No."

"You look pretty nervous." Harry added.

"Well I am not." Alex said as he forced himself to eat some porridge. It actually helped a tiny bit.

"A bit of advice, Alex," Draco started, "If the father is glaring at you, than that means he likes you!" He laughed as well as did Sirius and Harry.

Alex scowled. "Gits. I am so remembering this when it is your turn."

The hours passed slowly. Alex used the time; he studied up on some Legilimency and Occlumency.

Finally it was time to go to Daphne´s, Alex quickly got down to the living room newly showered and in his new outfit.

He wore dark blue jeans, a black buttoned up shirt, and some innocent converse. He walked into the kitchen to find that Draco, Harry and Sirius weren't alone. Lupin and Tonks were there as well. They had been laughing when he entered.

"Well you look handsome. My cousin is growing up." Tonks said wiping a fake tearaway.

Alex felt himself blushing. "Right I be leaving now." He said and walked to the fireplace.

"Right. Have fun son, and remember to be polite."

Alex nodded and grabbed some floo powder. For security reason Alex first had to floo to his old house, and then to the Greengrass home.

The trip were a success, although Alex felt to his face when he tumbled out from the fireplace. Great Alex thought this isn´t embarrassing at all.

Alex heard a small chuckle and looked it up. Lucky it wasn´t one of Daphne´s parents, but her little sister.

"Smoot landing."

Alex smiled a bit, "yeah I need to work on that."

As he got up, he noticed Astoria was holding a book in her hand. It was called _Hans Christian Andersen ́s fairy tails._ "It is from Jack Bennett. We had been talking about the stories we where told when we were little, and he had grown up with these. He is so thoughtful," Astoria said with a small blush appearing on her face.

"And she have been reading in since got." An amused voice sounded. "One might think she got a little crush on the giver." Daphne´s mother Agatha Greengrass entered the room and smiled at Alex.

"Mum!" Astoria hissed, as her face got even redder before she left the room.

"Welcome Alexander." Agatha said. Agatha was the same beautiful woman he had met last summer when he snuck out to see that his girlfriend was okay. Daphne was similar to her mother, except her mother had brown eyes instead of blue. Mrs. Greengrass strode over to Alex and gave him a light hug, one he was almost reluctant to return. "How are you?" she asked once she released the boy.

"I'm alright." Alex answered, looking at the older woman who he just realized they were at the same height. Daphne was a bit shorter, albeit she wasn't done growing so it was possible she would grow taller than her mom.

"Daphne is still getting ready," Mrs. Greengrass told him. "But you may go and see her if you'd like." Alex felt himself blushing but he still nodded. "Roby." A second later, a small house elf with yellow eyes appeared next to Alex. "Please escort Alexander to Daphne's room."

The house elf bowed, "Yes Madam Greengrass," he replied. "Master Black, this way." Roby continued to lead Alex out of the den and into a hallway towards some stairs. Alex was led up the stairs and through a hallway of the first landing. They walked down passing Astoria´s room, the door was open and Alex could see that she was busy reading book Jack had given her. Alex followed the house elf until they came upon a closed door

"Miss Greengrass's room," Roby said with a bow and then popped away. Alex knocked onto the door. There was a muffled 'come in'.

Alex slowly entered the room to find his girlfriend sitting in a chair in front of a small table with a mirror. She was staring in the distance as she brushed her blonde hair, but when she noticed who had entered her room, her face lit up with joy.

"Alex!" she cried, jumping up and running over towards her boyfriend and hugging him tightly.

"Daphne," he replied, hugging her back, and inhaled the scent of her shampoo, strawberries and vanilla. He loved that smell. "

Daphne released her boyfriend. "I've been so worried!" Daphne said. "No letters. What happened to Mr. Weasley?"

Alex´s smile faded. "He is dead,"" He said softly.

"I am so sorry." Daphne said as she touched Alex´s shoulder. "Did you get a chance to say goodbye?"

Alex shocked his heard. "No he died the same day we left for Hogwarts." Daphne touched Alex´s cheek. "At least his family got the chance of saying goodbye."

"Do you want to chancel my visit?"

Alex smiled, "no. Everyone looks forward to seeing you."

Daphne smiled because and stood on her toes while Alex leaned down, and their lips connected into a small and very enlightening kiss.

"Isn't that a beautiful sight," said a voice. Daphne and Alex quickly tore apart and turned towards the doorway. "Oh don't stop on my account, just pretend I'm not here." It was Tracey.

"Hey Tracey," Alex greeted with a wave. "Great timing as always."

"Well I try," Tracey smugly replied entering the room. "Tell the Weasley that I am sorry for their lose."

Alex nodded. "I will."

Tracey smiled as she walked over to the bed and sitting down. "Thanks for the book by the way. It will come in handy when I face those Death Eaters when the battle begins."

"No problem," Alex replied with a nod, and then turned towards Daphne. "Thank you for the wand holster. I love it!"

"I'm glad you do," Daphne said, touching his left arm, feeling that he had it on. She looked up at him and smiled. Alex smiled back and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back. Alex noticed she had his neckless on.

"And thanks for the neckless. You have really been working on your runes."

Alex just smiled.

"Such a touching moment," Tracey commented.

"Do you mind?" Daphne hissed towards her best friend who giggled.

"No I don't," She replied, and then waved at them. "Continue."

"Do mind leaving?" Daphne asked.

"Ah you want to snog?" Tracey smiled and got to her feet. "Well as much as I like a good romance, that might be a bit too much to watch." She winked at Alex and Daphne. "But have fun lovebirds. I go tease Astoria about her Gryffindor."

"I thought she'd never leave," Daphne said, looking up at Alex

"Yeah." Alex said looking at his girlfriend and leaning down to kiss her. However, before he could, the door opened again. "Tracey, come on - " but he stopped and froze in mid-sentence when he ogled at who the intruder was.

It was a fairly tall man with dark coloured hair tinged with grey. He had a light beard that was also tinged with grey, with grey eyes behind his glasses. He had a hardened face, and was dressed in some navy coloured robes, and he was glaring, hard. Alex saw his hand flinch and knew that the older man wanted to pull out his wand and hex Alex on the spot, or that's at what he thought.

"Alexander Black," Mr. Greengrass drawled out, glancing at Alex and furrowing his brows.

Alex took a step away from Daphne. "Mr. Greengrass," he greeted with a nod, and then walked up to the older man with his hand out in front of him. Mr. Greengrass gasped the hand very firmly and shook it "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"No, the pleasure is all mine," Mr. Greengrass automatically replied, staring hard at Alex, who gave a nervous smile.

"How are you?" Alex said after a few seconds of embarrassing silence.

"I'm well," Mr. Greengrass answered, releasing the young boy's hand, and then looked at his eldest daughter. "Your mother says dinner is ready."

"Thank you," Daphne replied with a nod. "We'll be down in a minute or two."

Victor Greengrass nodded. "Don´t be too long." He glared towards Alex one more time and then left the room, leaving the door open. Not realizing he had been holding his breath, Alex exhaled relievingly.

"Well, that was...something," He said, staring at the place where Daphne's father had been standing.

"Oh, don't worry," Daphne said, going back to her mirror to check her make-up. "He's harmless."

"Yeah to you maybe. I am the boy that is dating her daughter." Alex said, turning and pointing towards his girlfriend. "Does he still read the Prophet?"

"Yes," Daphne answered slowly. "But I'm sure he doesn't believe them. Mum has being trying to convince him the Prophet has been full of lies and misprints, and he has been coming around actually. I think."

"I hope so," Alex mumbled to himself, glancing back at the doorway.

"Alright, how do I look?" Daphne asked, turning to Alex and doing a small twirl in the simple green dress she had been wearing.

Alex looked up at his smiling girlfriend and grinned widely. "Gorgeous, as always," he replied.

"And you look quite handsome yourself," She replied, walking up to Alex and giving him a kiss on the lips. Alex responded and the couple kissed for a few seconds before Daphne pulled back, "We better go, before I mess up my make up." Daphne said as she grabbed Alex´s hand and leading him out of the room and down towards the dining room. They walked slowly enjoying each other´s company.

A minute later, the couple entered, fining they were the last to enter, and it wasn't just Daphne's immediate family, there was also an old couple there as well, and Alex assumed they were Daphne's grandparents.

"Well hello there," said Daphne's grandmother, smiling warmly towards Alex. "Who might you be?"

"Alexander Black," Alex answered with a bow, and then wondered why he just bowed.

"The Son of Sirius Black?" Daphne's Grandfather asked. Alex swallowed but nodded. "Now there was a clever man!" he exclaimed, stunning Alex. "The first man who's ever escaped Azkaban! You have to always wonder how he did that!"

"How indeed!" Daphne's grandmother said with a nod, neither noticing the small glares from their son.

"Come, join us," Mrs. Greengrass spoke with a smile and waving over towards at the two empty chairs next to Tracy. Daphne and Alex took their seats. Daphne sat next to Tracey while Alex glanced to his right, seeing Mr. Greengrass. Astoria and her Grandparents sat across from them, Alex directly across Grandfather Greengrass who was staring at Alex with interest.

"I'm Reginald Greengrass," the elder man began towards Alex, "And this is my lovely wife, Isabella. It's nice to meet you, young man."

"The pleasure is all mine," Alex replied with a nervous smile.

"No need to be nervous, son," Reginald said. "We don't believe the Prophet, we never did. We just read it for the laughs." Isabella nodded in agreement which Alex visibly relaxed.

"Though there are some truths in the Daily Prophet," Victor spoke up, grabbing his glass of wine, glancing over towards Alex who stiffened once more.

"Oh come on Victor," Isabella began with a snort. "You knew Voldemort was going to come back again. You said so yourself, and it was only a matter of time before he was to rise again."

"And Dumbledore is just as sane as you and me," Reginald continued towards Victor. "Hell, maybe even saner. But I can't speak for the Potter boy, though from what I've seen so far, you don't seem loony," he finished, his words directing towards Alex.

"Thank you, sir," Alex replied with a nod.

"Ah, no formalities here," Reginald spoke. "Please, call me Reginald.

Daphne´s grandparents began entertaining the teenagers stories about their time at school. It had only been Daphne´s grandmother that had been at Hogwarts. Her grandfather had been in Durmstang. It was a pretty funny dinner, and Alex really enjoyed himself. Tracey and Astoria also had some fun stories as did Daphne´s mother. Some of them were about Daphne. The blonde witch had blushed when he story had been told much to her family and boyfriend amusement.

When it was time to go home, Alex had left the dining room when it was time to go and stood in the room with the fireplace and waited on Daphne and her family. He was looking at some photographs when he came across one with two teenage boys with their arms around each other with huge grins on their faces. He was curious as to who it was. He soon got his answer.

"That's my little brother," spoke the voice of Victor. Alex turned around to see Victor standing in the room with a glass of fire whisky. "Stanley. He was a couple of years younger than me."

"What happened to him?" Alex asked, turning to look at the picture one more.

"He was murdered in the first war," Victor answered, walking up next to Alex. "You see Stanley was a fighter. He wanted to go war with the Death Eaters. I told him it would be dangerous, but he was passionate." Victor paused. "The Death Eaters killed the girl he loved, and he thought revenge was his only answer. Oh the things he could do with his own wand. He was magnificent and powerful. He could take down three death eaters at once. But when it came down to face the Dark Lord, Stanley didn't even last a minute."

Alex glanced at the older man and then at the floor when Victor looked at him. "That is the reason I don´t want you to date Daphne. It is not because you are a Black or because of your parents went to Azkaban. It's because when I look at you, I see my brother. Daphne has told be about the things you have done. Powerful and magnificent with a wand. A fighter. And when you protected my daughter Daphne when she was in trouble. My brother would do that with the woman, he loved, but when he lost her. He went mad. And now with the Dark Lord back, yes I believe he is back, and with a target on your own back, I'm afraid you will pull my daughter into whatever trouble you will get into. And you will hurt her or get her hurt. No doubt."

"Sir, I would never do anything to hurt your daughter," Alex began to say. "I love her and would protect her with my life. I would die before letting anything happen to her."

Victor smiled. "I tell you a secret. I actually like you." Alex hadn´t expected that. "Yes, I know you would do anything to protect her. I know that you even would give up your own life to protect her" Victor paused. "I also know that she would do anything to protect you."

"I still won´t let anything happen to her." Alex said stubbornly.

"Yes, and Stanley said to same." Victor said. "Yet he failed. And trust me, he loved his girlfriend and like you would do anything to protect her."

Alex didn´t respond and Victor continued. "I love my daughter with all my heart and I would do my best to do what is best for her. So I say this, Black. This relationship you two have, it can't go on any longer. I would never forgive you if anything ever happened to her. You should end this, before things get deeper, before this war gets worse!"

Alex continued to stare at Victor, confliction in his eyes. For some reason, he felt that Victor was right, but still. "How do you know Daphne wouldn´t fight anyway?"

"She fights for you," Victor said.

"I uh-" Alex was loss for words. "Daphne hates the injustice, she hates Voldemort´s views."

"Just do the right thing; it should be easy if you really love her."

Alex didn´t respond. He did love Daphne, but was it better for her if they weren't together. Alex noticed Victor leaving as Daphne entered the room.

"What did my father want?"

Alex smiled, "nothing just the usual if you hurt my daughter, I hurt you."

Daphne just smiled and kissed Alex on the cheek. Alex smiled back and the two leaned in and shared a kiss. "I look forward to meeting you father, and seeing your room."

"I look forward to showing you it. " Alex said and whispered. "You know that you have to floo to my old house first, then I take you to my father´s."

Daphne nodded. "Will we be alone in your old house?"

Alex gave Daphne a puzzled look. "Yeah we do you ask."

Daphne just kissed Alex on the lips. "Yeah what do I mean?"

Alex blushed and gave a small smile. "uh yeah it s-sounds good-"

…

The next day Alex was waiting for Daphne in his old house. It had been a pretty strange day morning. The following night Harry had had another vision about with Voldemort this time he was the dark lord had been very happy about something. It had worried the order and they had sent people out to investigate. However it had been the Daily Prophet that had given the answer. Alex had the paper in his hand and looked once again on the front paper.

 **MASS BREAKOUT IN AZKABAN!**

 **The Ministry of Magic announced that this morning there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban.**

 **Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that serval high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening, and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals.**

 **"We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped," said Fudge last night. "Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals and beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached."**

 **The other individuals who had escaped were Rudolphus Lestrange, Rebastan Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood, Thorfinn Rowle, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Avery Travers, Malik Gibbon, Antonin Dolohov, Turdus and Septima Snyde and others.**

It was Voldemort´s old army. Alex had heard of most of them Bellatrix was his father´s cousin and was terrible. She had and along with her husband, his brother and Barty Cruch Jr. had tortured Neville´s parents to insanity. Alex also knew the Snyde family. Tudus´ sister were his aunt. Alex had heard stories from Selene. They seemed like terrible people.

Alex had been surprised that Daphne´s visit hadn´t been cancelled. However, he were waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. Alex didn´t had to wait long as the fireplace roared and a beautiful blood haired girl stepped out.

The young couple hugged and Daphne looked around. "So this was your old house? It seems lovely."

"It was, but uh should we go?"

"You don´t want to show me your old room?"

Alex nodded with a small smile. He grabbed Daphne´s hand and gave her a tour of the house. After some minutes of kissing the two teenagers were ready to floo to Grimmauld Place.

Alex handed Daphne a small paper." Read it, remember it and then burn it,"

Daphne nodded and smiled. "Who is the secret keeper?"

"Dumbledore."

Minutes later Alex and Daphne was at Grimmauld Place. Both Sirius and Nymphadora were waiting for them, as Sirius saw Daphne he smiled. "So you are the girl that my son keeps talking about?"

Daphne gave a small smile as she shock Sirius´ hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Black."

"Please Miss Greengrass. Mr. Black was my father, call me Sirius."

Daphne hesitated a nit but nodded. "Then please call me Daphne."

Sirius smiled. "Yes it does seem appropriate. You are my future daughter-in-law after all."

Both Alex and Daphne blushed. "Daaad." Alex hissed. Why did he had to be so embarrassing?

Sirius laughed a bit as Nymphadora elbowed him. "Play nice cousin." She said before smiling at Daphne. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Thanks Dora."

Alex began showing Daphne around in Grimmauld Place. There was few of the order members present. Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora´s parents all of whom Daphne got to meet. The Weasley family were also present. When Mrs. Weasely had heard that Alex had wanted to bring Daphne over she and smiled and said that Arthur would have wanted them to celebrate life. When Mrs. Weasley had seen Daphne she had given the Slytherin girl a big hug, much to her surprise. She had also asked Daphne to tell Tracey of the date of Mr. Weasley´s funeral. Daphne was of course also invited. "I don´t know. It just feel like I would be trespassing or something." Alex and Daphne was in Alex´s room waiting the dinner to be ready.

"Well Mrs. Weasley doesn´t see that way." Alex said rubbing Daphne´s hand with her thumb. "I mean uh-" Alex paused and blushed a bit. "she kind of sees you as family or well uh mi-mine I suppose."

Daphne blushed. "Right. So would you mind if I come?" Alex shocked his head. "Because I am your what?"

Alex blushed. "Uh my girlfriend. I mean the other. It was just dad being weird."

Daphne gave Alex a playful smile. "So there is no marry proposals?" Alex blushed and began to stammer. Daphne just smiled. "I am kidding. We are a bit young for that."

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"You know I love you though."

Alex´s thoughts flew back on what Daphne´s father had said and that if he truly loved then he should end things with her. "Y-yeah." Alex paused and looked at his girlfriend. "And I love you as well."

Daphne smiled, leaned in and gave Alex a gently kiss on the lips. Alex hesitated for a few seconds before kissing her back. The two of them continued to kiss for a few minutes, until they were interrupted by some knocking on the door. "Yeah." Alex said feeling the heat rise to his cheek. The door opened and Harry stepped inside. The boy-who-lived looked very uncomfortable.

"Sirius says that the dinner is ready."

"Okay thanks." Alex not looking at Harry.

Harry nodded. "Great."

Alex watched Harry leave before looking at Daphne both of them blushed. "So we better get down there otherwise the others come up here."

Daphne stood up and offered Alex her hand. "Shall we then?"

Alex smiled as he got to his feet and grabbed Daphne´s hand. "We shall."

Hand in hand, the two walked down to the dining room. The dinner was pretty nice. Sirius was of course very embarrassing, but luckily Daphne didn´t mind. Otherwise, he and Nymphadora just asked Daphne about different stuff. Like her favourite subjects and carrier plans. Just as they were about to finish their dinner when they head the fireplace roar to life. "Sirius you better come." It was Dumbledore´s voice.

Sirius quickly got to his feet and sprinted to the living room. Alex was a bit a concerned as well. Dumbledore had sounded very serious.

"What have happened?" Daphne whispered.

"I don´t know." Alex said.

"Maybe it is something about the Azkaban breakout." Daphne said and then grabbed Alex´s arm. "Maybe it is something on your mother."

Alex gulped. Could it be that? Could his mother really had been set free? Alex´s thoughts were interrupted as everyone heard Sirius´ cry. "It is you! Thanks Merlin."

Nobody spoke, but everyone ran to the living room. Daphne waited for Alex who had sit still for a few moments until he followed as well.

….

The room was crowed. Everyone was standing together in a circle. They were whispering, but Alex couldn't hear what where being said. Sirius had apparently heard Alex, because he turned and looked at him

"Alex something wonderful have happened."

Alex´s heart began beating faster and he barely noticed that Daphne was holding his hand. Could it really be his mother? Alex got his answer as Sirius stepped as side. There sitting in a chair was - was Cyrina Bonteri. His mother was back. Cyrina looked the same, but different. The prison had left its mark on her. Cyrina had a tried looking and malnourished. Her hair was greying and she had a haunted look in her eyes. However, when he eyes met Alex´s she looked younger and as the same mother Alex remembered. Unintentionally Alex let go of Daphne´s hand and took a small step back.

"A-Alex is it really you?" Cyrina´s voice sounded hoarse, like it hadn´t been use for a long time. "I-it have been so l-long. Look at you; you have grown so much -so much."

Cyrina smiled at her son, but Alex didn´t smile back. Alex far from smiled back, he looked petrified. He had wanted his mother back for so long, but know he didn´t know what to feel. What would she say to the fact that Alex could have set her free mounts ago? Yet he hadn´t and now Alex regretted that. There was also his dark moments. Alex had attacked his mother´s former husband; he had tortured her nephew and killed her brother. He was also the reason that her father and mother was dead. What would his mother say when she leant about all that, she would properly hate him. Cyrina hated violence.

So Alex didn´t know what to feel. So when Cyrina took a step towards him, Alex took another step back. "I uh I."

"Alexander listen," Cyrina paused and looked at her son. Alex was still a mess, but now he felt something. It was strange, but it was anger. Anger at his mother. He was angry at her for being arrested, angry at for leaving him all alone, and he was so angry at her for lying about whom his father was. Why were he suddenly so angry over that? He hadn´t been before. Still all he could think about was how she had lied. Lied about the muggle, that she had messed with his mind. She had lied about everything. So how could he trust her? How could he forgive her? Because it was all her fault. "Alex I have missed you so much."

"Stay back." Alex said. "I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Alex yelled as Cyrina took another step forward. "Just leave me alone."

"Alex please I - I know that-"

"That you have lied about everything." Alex began as he began to tear up. "That you messed with my memories? That you never said that Sirius was my father. You lied to me, and how many else. Yo-you could hav-have helped somehow. You could have helped dad." Alex paused. "Just say away from." With those words, Alex turned and ran to his room.

…

Chapter end


	21. Chapter 21 The Funeral of Arthur Weasley

Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 21: The Funeral of Arthur Weasley

Ten minutes passed by as Alex laid weirdly straight on his bed motionless and staring at the ceiling with his arms on his stomach. It was then that there was a light knock on the door. Alex didn't answered and hoped that it wasn't his mother. The door opened, and Alex watched with his peripheral vision that it wasn't his mother, but his girlfriend, Daphne. She closed the door behind her and walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge.

"Hey," she said quietly, touching Alex´s shoulder lightly. "Are you okay?" she asked. Alex didn't answer, instead, he scooted over closer to the wall. Daphne took this as a sign to lay next to him. She did, lying her head on his shoulder. "How long has it been? Since you've seen her?"

Alex closed his eyes and thought. "When she sent me on the train at the beginning at our third year. She told me to have fun and then she teased me about my crush on you."

Daphne smiled, "both our mothers teased us about that remember. They were right."

Alex smiled a bit, but it faded quickly. "You know. I never really saw Daniel as my father. My mother was too different from him. I should have known. My mother never fitted into the muggle world. I always had to help her with the telly most times." He chuckled. "But I don't know if I can forgive her."

"Why?" Daphne asked, looking up at Alex.

"Because she abandoned me," Alex said sitting up.

"To help your father."

"She still lied to me." Alex said. "She hid my true identity."

"Alex. You are the same whatever your father was a muggle or a wizard."

"She still lied." Alex said, "Who lies about that?"

"Superheroes?" Daphne instantly answered.

"How do you know about them?" Alex answered, looking at her. Daphne smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, I'm not a superhero."

"I dunno you are pretty hero like, and you would look really cute in a superhero suit." Daphne said sitting up as well. Alex blushed. Daphne smiled as she laid her hands on Alex´s cheeks. "I could pull you mask of a bit and then kiss you." With those words, Daphne gave Alex a quick kiss. "But as for your mother; she was trying to hide you - to protect you. She didn't know Sirius was innocent. Neither did anyone else."

"That is just it. No one believed he was innocent! Not even one of his best friends since his first year of Hogwarts or the woman that was the mother of his son."

"So, if Blaise was accused of murder," Daphne started hypothetically, "What would you do?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know," he answered, "Try and help him out. Represent him in court. I mean, there had to be a reason of his actions. I know Blaise. He would not murder anyone. Not unless he would have an important reason to. Like how Sirius lost his best friend ever. He wanted to take his revenge on that weasel, Pettigrew." Alex paused. "Let me ask you a question; I was in Sirius´ shoes would you have abandon me? Lied to our kid?"

Daphne didn´t answer right away. "Okay yes. I would stay with you or the very least not have lied. But listen Alex your mother may have made a mistake and I bet she feels really bad about it." Daphne paused and looked at Alex. "And I know you properly are mad at this, but some of it was Sirius own fault as well."

Alex knew that she was right. "Sirius just wanted revenge."

"But revenge isn't the answer," Daphne answered. "It won't make you happy -"

"But I'd be satisfied," Alex replied, standing to his feet. "It'd make me feel better knowing that the person who took away that person I cared deeply about was taken away from me, was dead and by my hand. Then I could live better."

"So you're say that if I was murdered -"

"That I would find who killed you, and kill him!" Alex instantly replied. "Unless I can prevent it," he murmured.

"What?" Daphne inquired, but then shook her head. "We're getting off track. You have to go talk to your mother."

"No, I don't," Alex said, shaking his head. "I have nothing to say to her."

"I think you do," Daphne replied, standing to her feet. "I know that you don´t hate her. I am certain that you will end up being happy that she is free." Alex crossed his arms. "Don´t forget I knew you pretty well. I know that there is something else that bothers you. At some point when your emotions have calmed down a bit, and then you be happy that she is home."

Alex nodded. "We will see."

Daphne smiled. "It's time for me to go home. Look, I'm sorry, okay? Your parents doesn´t seem that bad. I like them, even your mother."

Alex nodded. "Do you want me to follow you?"

Daphne shock her head. "No it is okay. I know the way now. You can walk me to the fireplace though, and I see you at Mr. Weasley´s funeral."

…

Mr. Weasley´s funeral would be held at the end of the Christmas holidays only two days before Alex and the others had to return for Hogwarts. In the meantime, Alex tried his best to avoid his mother, so he kept to himself. Alex leaned that Dumbledore had found Harry an Occlumency teacher and it was professor Snape. Harry wasn´t pleased. Snape had said that Harry would be in Alex´s Occlumency and Legilimency training so that he would to have to spend less time with the Potter brat. Alex didn´t really know how he felt about that.

The funeral of Mr. Weasley was a sad experience. There were many people present, most of the order, some Ministry workers namely people from Mr. Weasley´s department, there was also some high Ministry officials like Amelia Bones, and Erik Nielsen´s father. The rest Alex assumed was Mr. Weasley´s friends and family. The only one Alex knew that should be there, but wasn´t was Percy Weasley. Nobody mentioned it, but Alex would tell that the Weasley was upset. Mellissa Robinson had her hand on Fred´s shoulder to try to calm him down and to comfort him.

There was a few speeches. Bill Weasley had spoken on behalf at his family. Molly Weasley and Ginny had cried a lot at that, and Alex could see that Bill also were trying to hold his tears back as he told stories on how much Mr. Weasley meant to the family. Amelia Bones also hold a small speech on Mr. Weasley´s impotence to Ministry, and how they would miss his commitment to his work.

Alex just stood quietly and watched along with Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and Draco. The funeral ended with white flames that erupted around Weasley´s body and the table upon which it lay: higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiralled into the air and made strange shapes. As the some despaired, a small white coffin had replaced the fire. The coffin was lowered in the ground. Alex wiped his eyes for a bit as there was held a minute of silence.

When the whole thing was over Mrs. Weasley thanked everyone that had met, and everyone began making their way home or stay to talk about Mr. Weasley.

…

It seemed that the funeral had helped the Weasley get a bit of closure. It had helped to mourn and hear all the positive things everyone had to say about Mr. Weasley.

It was now the last day of Christmas holiday and Alex and Harry was sitting alone together in Alex´s room.

"What you should start off with is clearing your mind. Occlumency, the art of protecting your mind from being invaded, to look into you memories, your emotions, your current actions, to see what spell you'll be casting, or whether you are lying or not. But you have to be in control of your emotions. Have that clear-headed mind. But from what I've gathered, I am not very good at controlling my mind, and I know you are the same, but with concentration, I believe you can do this."

"How?" Harry asked, looking up from the book. "How can I? You say I can't control my emotions and you're right. I have so many things running in my mind it's too hard to just clear it out."

"How about this?" Alex started, leaning forward in his chair. "You're favourite subject is defence, right?" Harry nodded. "Well this is just another way to defend yourself. Another defence lesson and I'm your teacher," Alex said, pointing to himself. "So a person is attacking you with a spell what do you do?"

"I throw up a shield," Harry simply answered.

"Exactly," Alex added with a nod. "This is the same. A person is attacking your mind, whether with a mind or a wand. And this time, you throw up another shield, though a different shield. A mind shield if you will, and that is the hard part."

"Alright, but how would I do that?" Harry asked.

Alex gave a light chuckle and shook his head. "Let's just start out simple and with the basics," he said. "I am still working on this myself." Harry nodded, and Alex continued, "So, for the first week, yes a week, Potter. I want you to work on clearing your mind, let's say when you go to sleep. Try to clear your mind. Think of something pleasant, and just only think of that."

"Like what?" Harry curiously asked, bouncing his foot from the ground.

"Well, you feel free most when you're up in the sky on a broom, right?" Alex said. Harry nodded in confirmation. "Well, while you're laying down at night, think of the sky and the clouds, and how you are soaring through them endlessly. Feel that freedom of flying. That may help clear your mind. You can also find a way to meditate, that also helps with clearing the mind." Harry nodded. "So, read the book, and kind of get an understanding of the words, and once you get a decent way of clearing your mind, then you have a decent start with Snape." Alex finished, and then stood to his feet. He began to move the door when Harry spoke up.

"What do you think of to clear your mind?" he suddenly asked.

Alex shrugged, "Just lying in a field and staring up at the stars," he answered, and then turned towards Harry. "It's just me, and it's quiet though there's a cool breeze every now and again. I stare at the vast openness of specs of gold and white light, thinking of the emptiness that's up there."

"Does it help?"

"It helps me fall sleep faster, I know that," Alex replied, "But yeah it does actually, it also helps me keep calm."

"Still it should be easier for you," Harry countered, "You don't have a Dark Lord inside your mind."

"True," Alex contemplated with a nod. "Though I do have the fear of becoming one, and that's what wakes me up in the middle of the night."

"Alex? Harry?" came Sirius voice. The two boys turned towards Sirius who had entered the room. "Can I speak to you boys for a second?" Harry nodded and both boys stood up and followed Sirius out of Harry´s room, up the stairs, and into Buckbeak's room.

"What is this about?" Alex asked.

Sirius sighed and rubbing his eyes. He walked over to a desk, opened the drawer and pulled something out. He turned back towards the boys and held it out. "I want you both to take this," he said quietly, holding a badly wrapped package roughly the size of a paperback book. He thrust it into Harry's hands.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A way of letting me know if Snape or Umbridge is giving you boys a hard time. Wait until you're at Hogwarts to open it," said Sirius. "I doubt Molly would approve - but I want you to use it if you need me, all right?"

"Okay," said Harry, stowing the package away in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Alex please stay for a moment." Sirius waited until Harry had left the room then he looked at Alex.

"Do you want to tell me what happened when your mother came back?"

Alex looked at his father. "Nothing happen."

"Alexander your mother."

"How can you defend her?" Alex asked. "I mean she could have at least tried to talk with you when you got arrested."

"Alex I was arrested because I was rash. There was nothing your mother could have done to prevent it or get me out of prison." Sirius said in a calm voice.

"She still lied to me." Alex said. "It doesn´t matter I don´t need her."

"Alex that is not fair." Sirius said

"You would know what's not fair wouldn't you!" Alex growled turning towards his father.

"Your mother just wants her son back!" Sirius growled back as Alex turned and took a few steps towards the door. "She just wants the boy who was curious of magic. Who wanted to go on adventures and play with dragons! Who wanted to - "

" - To save the girl and become a hero!" Alex finished, and then turned to look at his father. "But we both know that that boy is dead." And with that, Alex left the room.

…

The next day it was decided that the Knight Bus was going to be the transportation to Hogwarts. It was not exactly a smooth ride as the Knight Bus was known for its literally instants stops, super speed, and crazy driving by an old man. And soon, the Knight Bus rolled to a halt outside the gates to Hogwarts. Lupin and Tonks helped off all the teens from the bus with their luggage, and then got off to say goodbye. Alex had been the last and walked around a few feet to stretch out his legs. He looked up at the Castle

"You'll be safe once you're in the grounds," said Tonks, casting a careful eye around at the deserted road. "Have a good term, okay?"

"Look after yourselves," said Lupin, shaking hands all round and reaching Harry last. "And listen…" he lowered his voice while the rest of them exchanged last-minute goodbyes with Tonks.

"Hey buddy," Tonks said, clapping Alex´s shoulders. "Are you going to be alright?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "I got a lot on my mind. With my mother escaping Azkaban and then Mr. Greengrass's warning - "

"What warning?"

"I mean, nothing," Alex said with the shake of his head. "We got to go. I got to go back to the castle." Tonks nodded and released Alex who began to walk with the others.

The eight of them struggled up the slippery drive towards the castle, dragging their trunks. Harry and Ron led the way with Alex and Draco in the rear. Not much was spoken all the way up towards the oaken doors. And for the rest of the day, it was spent with lounging around the castle, waiting for school to start again. A few had head about Mr. Weasley and gave the Weasley twins their condolences.

At the moment, Alex and Blaise were sitting on some random steps on the fourth floor just hanging out and eating snacks. Alex was explaining to his best friend all about what had conspired over his break, about his mother, and Arthur Weasley´s death. A minute later, Draco joined them with a few butterbeers.

"So the new aunty is back, eh?" Blaise said to Draco as he accepted a butterbeer.

Draco shrugged. "Yep," he replied handing a butterbeer to Alex who accepted. "It was pretty weird. We were just eating and then Dumbledore yelled for Sirius to come."

"And you haven't spoken to her?" Blaise asking, directing his question towards Alex who shook his head. "What about you?" he asked Draco.

"Yeah I did," Draco replied, leaning on his elbows. "She reminds me a little of my own mother. I miss her."

"You could ask her to join you, you know," Blaise suggested with a shrug.

"No," Draco said with the shake of his head. "I couldn't put my mother through all this."

Blaise shrugged, "Well - "

"Hallo Alexander!" Alex looked up to see a few girls, and the one in the middle who had spoken to him was Cho Chang. "Hi Cho," he replied back.

"Ha-have you seen Harry by any chance?" Cho asked. She looked briefly at Alex. She still looked at him with distaste.

"Yeah, I think's somewhere in the Great Hall," Alex answered with a nod. Cho nodded in thanks and left with her friends while Blaise watched them go.

"Potter's lucky," Blaise said, turning back towards his friends. "He's got one of the hottest girls looking for him. I think she wants some private lessons if you know what I mean."

"Unfortunately we know exactly what you mean," Draco replied, tossing a jelly bean towards Blaise's head. "That reminds me, Alex. When's our next Defence lesson?"

Alex shrugged. "I'm not sure yet," he replied, popping a jelly bean into his mouth. "I have to go confer with the council of Griffins."

"Council of Griffins," Blaise said with an impressed nod. "I like that."

"Well, it looks like Black has found himself a couple of cronies?"

"Oi!" Blaise growled as he began to turn around. "Who're you calling a cronie?" He stopped when he was looking at someone's chest. Alex and Draco both looked at the culprit and saw that it was the sixth year Gryffindor, Cormac McGlaggen. He had a friend him as well, another sixth year Gryffindor that went by the name of Ty. He was also above average tall with an handsome face of Asian descent, burly and strong looking. McGlaggen pushed Blaise away.

"What do you want, McGlaggen?" Alex exasperatedly said.

"Oh nothing from you, Black," McGlaggen replied with a shrug. "Just thought that'd Granger would be someone with you, so I could you, get some notes from her."

"Aren't you a year above her?" Draco stated. "Why would you need her notes?"

"Can it snake," Ty growled. Draco glared back at the older boy.

"And I'm not talking about any ole normal school notes," McGlaggen began, and glanced over at Blaise. "He knows what I'm talking about."

Alex stood to his feet. "Stay away from Hermione," he hissed.

McGlaggen took a step back with his hands up in defence. "Sure sure," he replied with a sly smirk. "I'll stay away from her." McGlaggen then smiled. "Although I should talk with Greengass then. I mean she would be interested that her boyfriend is cheating on her. But I suppose that is how you work. I mean wasn´t that how you started with her? You cheated on Tupin with her."

"Shut up." Alex growled. "And I am not have something going on with Hermione and I am not cheating on Daphne."

"Sure you are not." McGlaggen smiled. "Black I am like you. It is pretty fun to have a lot of girls. It is a pretty good feeling right." And with that. McGlaggen and Ty began to walk away, both chuckling over what McGlaggen had said.

"Just one jinx," Blaise said, his hand in his pocket. "Just one, no one would know."

"Forget it," said Alex dismally. "Hermione's not that thick to go for a guy like that."

"And pray tell, what kind of guy would she like?" Blaise said as the trio began to walk down the hall. "A savior with a dark side. Tough guy with a sweet side. A hero."

"You mean like Potter?" Draco drawled out pocketing his sweets.

"No, I'm talking about Alex," Blaise replied with the roll of his eyes. "Hermione is in love with Alex."

Draco looked at bit disappointed, and Alex looked at Blaise. "She isn´t. she was, but we talked and she is over me."

Alex noticed that Draco looked a bit happier and wondered if the blonde haired Slytherin had feelings for his friend.

…

Harry´s first lesson with Snape hadn´t gone well so the next day Harry had asked Alex to help him.

Alex and Harry were inside the Room of Requirement which was looked to be a comfortable room with a small fireplace and a red plush chair which Harry was sitting in. Alex was standing in front of him with his arms crossing, gripping his wand. Harry was looking a bit wary.

"Alright, Harry," Alex began, staring at Harry who eyed Alex´s wand. "I am going to be invading your mind and I want you to block and push me out. I'm not too skilled at the Legilimency like Voldemort or Snape is, but I will do my best. I'm going to be a bit harsh on you, alright? I mean, the Dark Lord won't be lenient at all, especially towards you."

"That is was Snape did." Harry said. "It didn´t work well."

Alex paused. "It is the best way. I mean you use meditation to build up your shields and then you find someone to test that shield.

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Okay, stand up and take out your wand."

Harry got to his feet, looking nervous. They faced each other in front of the warm fireplace.

"Right remember try push me out of your mind or block my acres to it."

"And what are you going to do?" Harry asked, eyeing Alex´s wand apprehensively.

"I am about to attempt to break into your mind," Alex reminded. "We are going to see how well you resist. You have the aptitude to resist an imperius curse pretty well. So you should decent at Olcemany at well. Alright, now... _Legilimens_!"

Alex struck Harry, not even giving him a moments notice. Memories of Harry's past began to flood inside Alex´s own mind and he began to see many things.

He witnessed when Harry was five, watching a robust child Alex figured was Harry's cousin, Dudley, riding a new red bicycle. Alex could feel Harry's heart bursting with jealousy… Harry was nine, and an angry bulldog was chasing him up a tree and the Dursleys including a woman that had to be related to Harry´s uncle were laughing below on the lawn… Harry was sitting under the Sorting Hat, and it was telling him he would do well in Slytherin… Hermione was lying in the hospital wing, her face covered with thick black hair… a hundred Dementors were closing in on him beside the dark lake… Cho Chang was drawing nearer to him under the mistletoe…

"No," came Harry's voice inside Alex´s head, as the memory drew nearer, "you're not watching that, you're not watching it, it's private –"

Alex drew back when he felt a hex hit him in the foot as he hissed out in pain and began to hop on one foot, both boys coming back into reality. "What was that, Potter?!" Alex hissed. "You hit me with a stinging hex. Was that on purpose?"

Harry was rubbing his forehead, breathing heavily. He shrugged. "No, sorry," he apologized and then looked at Alex. "Did you see everything I saw?" he asked.

"Yes, flashes of it," Alex answered, rubbing his foot that was stinging. "You did alright in the end. You took a little too long thought, but still. You were able to boot me out. Granted you did you a hex on me and while that will work sometimes, it won´t be enough." Harry rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "The intention here is to force me out of your mind with your brain, so you won't have to resort to using your wand. It's a pretty great advantage to have," Alex continued.

"I'm trying," Harry argued. "It's not that easy to just clear out my mind and let go of my emotions. I have too much on my mind."

"I understand," Alex said, rubbing his chin. "Remember what I was telling you? About thinking about how you like to fly and you think about that before you sleep?" Harry nodded. "How about you focus on thinking on that when I invade your mind. That'll be a start, then work on pushing me out."

Harry nodded again. "Sounds simple enough," he replied as Alex shook his foot.

"Alright," Alex said and raised his wand. "This time I'm gonna let you get ready alright?" Harry nodded. "Okay, get ready," he said, raising his wand some more. "Legilimens!"

Once again, Alex entered Harry's mind. He and Harry were back in first year, in front of the Mirror of Erised. Alex saw Harry staring at his parents...but then they were back at the Graveyard, Cedric Diggory was lying on the ground with blank eyes staring, seeing that brought a memory out from Alex to which Harry saw as well, which was the murder of his grandfather.

"Noooo!" Alex shouted as he pulled the out of the curse, falling to his knees. Harry was rubbing his head, feeling confused about what had just happened. "What was that?" Harry asked.

Alex shook his head and rubbed his own head. "It was mine," he answered, breathing heavily.

"It was," Harry looked at Alex. "Alex it was your grandfather."

Alex nodded. "I thought I had buried that deep away," he said to Harry.

"I understand," Harry replied, "Do you want to stop for a bit?" he asked.

Alex shook his head and stood to his feet. "No, I'm alright," he answered. "Let's try one more time." Harry nodded. Josh raised his wand towards Harry. "Legilimens!"

Alex was back in Harry's mind. He saw a flicker of a sky picture, but with a little push, Alex broke though the defence.

He was watching a whale of man (Harry´s uncle Alex presumed) hammering a letterbox shut...a hundred Dementors were drifting across the lake in the grounds towards him… he was running along a windowless passage with Mr. Weasley… they were drawing nearer to the plain black door at the end of the corridor… Harry expected to go through it… but Mr. Weasley led him off to the left, down a flight of stone steps…

"I KNOW! I KNOW!"

Alex was thrown out of Harry's mind in an instant. "What?" he said a bit dazed.

"I saw - I remembered," Harry panted. "I've just realized…"

"Realized what?" asked Alex sharply.

"What's in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked, looking up at Alex who shrugged.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Because" said Harry, "that corridor I've just seen - I've been dreaming about it for months — I've just recognized it - it leads to the Department of Mysteries… and I think Voldemort wants something from there."

Alex stared back at Harry. "From what I know," he began, "There are many things in the Department of Mysteries, Harry, few of which we would ever understand. I think this is enough for today. We'll return to this next week, alright?"

Harry nodded. "Okay," he said. "But what should we do about this Department of Mysteries? I mean, what could Voldemort want in the place?"

Alex shrugged. "I'm not sure," he replied. "There are many powerful objects in the Department of Mysteries." Alex paused. "I just know we lost a good man there."

…

Back at the common room, it was packed and full of shrieks of laughter and excitement; Fred and George were demonstrating their latest bit of joke shop merchandise.

"Headless Hats!" shouted George, as Fred waved a pointed hat decorated with a fluffy pink feather at the watching students. "Two Galleons each, watch Fred, now!"

Fred swept the hat on to his head, beaming. For a second he merely looked rather stupid; then both hat and head vanished.

Several girls screamed, but everyone else was roaring with laughter.

"And off again!" shouted George, and Fred's hand groped for a moment in what seemed to be thin air over his shoulder; then his head reappeared as he swept the pink-feathered hat from it. Harry walked over to join Hermione and Ron at a table where they were doing their latest homework.

Alex walked over to sit on a chair next to the fireplace, his head pounding a little. "That's very cool," spoke a familiar voice. Alex turned his head to see Jack watching Fred and George. "I wonder how they work?"

"An invisibility charm," Alex answered, causing Jack to turn towards him. "I doubt it'd last very long though."

"Hey, how was your break?" Jack asked. "I heard there was a breakout from the wizard prison."

"Yeah, there was," Alex said, rubbing his head.

"A lot of bad wizards on the loose," Jack said, "But I don't get it. I thought Azkaban was supposed to be a place that was secure. Who could have orchestrated something like that?"

"It is best not to think about it," Alex said looking at the younger Gryffindor. "It was a pretty good break though. I was at Daphne´s for a bit." Jack nodded. "Astoria was happy with your present."

Jack smiled. "Great I knew she would love it."

Alex looked at Jack for a few seconds and then decided to help. "Jack do you like Astoria?"

The little first year turned as red as his hair. "Why do you ask about that?"

Alex gave a knowing smile, "I think you know."

Jack looked at the ground. "Honestly I am not sure. I mean I like hanging out with her. She is fun and clever, but it is not like I have had crushes before. Not that I know if I have a crush on her."

Alex smiled and looked at Jack. "Well how do you feel when you are with her?"

Jack shrugged. "I dunno. She is funny and I enjoy spending my time with her, much more than I do with my other friends."

Alex grinned and clapped Jack on the shoulder. "It sounds like a crush to me."

Jack blushed again. "Are you sure?"

Alex nodded. "Yep you got a crush."

Jack paused then looked at Alex. "So uh w-what should I do? I mean I am not sure if I am ready to date or even kiss or anything like that."

Alex smiled again. "Just wait then, don´t do anything if you isn´t ready."

Jack nodded and smiled shyly "thanks."

Alex clapped Jack on the shoulder. "You are welcome. Now if you excuse me I think I will go to bed."

A few hours later, Alex was lying in his bed. He was tossing and turning, and sweat was running down his face. He was dreaming, having a horribly nightmare.

He was back in the Graveyard in Little Hangleton. He was laying there, watching as he Grandfather was pulled out by his Alex´s uncle. The flashes of the memory rode throughout his mind. He heard his Grandfather's voice.

 _"Promise me!" Fredric whispered, staring hard at his grandson._

 _Alex nodded as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I promise," he said. Voldemort sneered and raised his wand._

 _Fredric nodded and gave a tired smile. "Alexander. I love –"_

 _"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted; the curse exploded from his wand and soared into the grandfather's back._

 _"Nooooo!" Alex cried as his grandfather was thrown to the ground, motionless and dead. Voldemort and Adrian laughed echoing through Alex´s mind. The deathly face of his grandfather staring back at him._

Alex suddenly sat up, awaking from his nightmare. He had hoped that he was over that, but he knew that he would never be over the death of his grandfather. Fredric was the only real father Alex had ever had, he had been always been there he had taken care of Alex when he needed it. Sirius was there now, but he wasn´t Fredric.

However, his grandfather was gone and he had really never dealt with his death. He just pushed it down and locked it away. So that's what he did now. Alex crossed his legs and closed his eyes as he began to meditate. He used his Occlumency and ignored those feelings. He buried them deep down and locked them away. He didn't want to remember, and he didn't want to feel. It just hurt too much.

…

Chapter end

Once again, a big thanks to those who read and reviews my story.

I hoped you liked Mr. Weasley´s funeral. It always bothered me, that the only funeral we saw in the books was Dumbledore´s.

I am glad that you liked Alex´s thought process about his mother´s return, and how he started to feel anger out of his fear.

It was very fun to write Sirius´s little talk with Alex, so I am glad you liked that as well.

Please continue to leave your reviews.


	22. Chapter 22 Broken and alone

Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 22: Broken and alone

…

The time at Hogwarts passed very slowly. The castle had become more like a prison then a school. Hagrid and Trelawney had both been put on probation, and while Alex had mixed feelings about Trelawney, was he very worried about Hagrid. Not that it was on heard of that the Care Of Magical Creatures professor was put on probation. Alex had met the old teacher Kettleburn in Hogsmeade a few times, and had learned from the kind ex professor that he held the record of sixty-two periods. Still with Umbridge, Alex had a feeling that Hagrid only would only have one. Umbridge hadn´t stopped her tyranny there, she had also made up a new degree that forbade the Professors to tell the students anything their wasn´t related to the subject they thought. It was mostly an attempt to prevent the teachers from saying anything about the Azkaban break out. Alex could tell it really bothered the professors, and they were often seen talking quietly together in the hallways sadly, they always seemed to know when the students were approving and stopped talking. Alex could only assume that the hallways were the only place where they could talk free.

The Azkaban break out had also had a huge effect on the students. Of course, there were those who had lost family members to the imprisoned Death Eaters like Susan Bones, whose uncle aunt and cousins had been killed during last war, who now were getting some unwanted attention. The positive thing was that many were starting to wonder how it had happened. The Ministry´s explanation didn´t make much sense, so many were starting to believe the story Alex, Harry and Dumbledore had told them about.

Another effect of the breakout was that Alex and Harry were redoubling their efforts and adding a lot more of defensive magic now that there were more dangerous Death Eaters wandering about. The topic of today's lesson was the shield charm. As usual Alex were walking around and examining the group. Most of them took a bit to figure out the charm, but Alex was surprised to see that it was Neville who had no problem with the charm. Not only that Neville had really been redoubling his efforts since the Christmas break.

Alex stopped next to Neville who suddenly through a spell towards Draco, shattering his shield and throwing him back into some cushions. "Wow, Neville that was impressive."

Neville was breathing heavily as he stood up straight, and turned towards Alex. "Oh, hey," he greeted. "That was okay. It still felt a bit weak."

"That was not weak, Neville," Alex replied, patting Neville on the shoulder and then began making his way over towards Draco who was still lying on the cushions staring up at the ceiling. Alex knelt next to him and chuckled. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I want a new partner," Draco answered as he sat up with a groan. "Longbottom is literally beating me up."

"Consider it payback for tormenting him all those years," Alex smirked, and grabbed Draco's arm and helped him to his feet. "But you got to work on your shield charm, mate. I saw how Neville shattered it. You could have easily sent it back with the charm."

"Right," Draco said. He then paused and looked at Neville. "But I don´t think it will help if he put all his power in that spell."

Minutes later, the DA meeting was over and as Harry was helping, others sneak out, while Alex was replacing books on a shelf. He turned and glanced over near the doors where Daphne, Tracey, and Hermione were chatting, and all he could think about was how right Victor Greengrass was. He couldn't put the girl he loved in danger.

"Alex?" Neville appeared next to Alex with a bag over his shoulders. "Can I ask you for a favour?"

Alex smiled towards Neville. "What can I help you with?" he asked, placing the last book he had on the shelf.

"I need to learn more advanced magic," Neville said. "I need to know the kind of magic that you already know."

"Why do you want to learn advanced magic?" Alex asked, turning to face Neville.

"Do you really have to ask why?" Neville said looking at Alex. "I have my reasons. I in fact I have three; Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange."

"You are talking about revenge."

"I am talking about justice." Neville said.

"Nev, it doesn´t have to be you. There is the aurors -"

"Do you really think they get the job done?"

"There are some good wizards and witches among them."

"It doesn't matter, because it is my right to stop them."

Alex paused as he looked at Neville. He looked angry and determined to face his parents' torturers. Alex was a bit worried, Ginny had asked him to help her getting revenge, and now Neville were asking him the same. Alex knew why, because they all knew he understood. "When you say stop them. What do you mean?"

"I want to stop them, send them to prison or-"

"Kill them?"

Neville nodded. "If I have to. You have to understand I have to avenge my parents."

Alex nodded. "Fine. I will teach you." And Alex meant it, he would teach Neville. However, not the dark magic; like the unforgivables. Maybe Neville where stronger then him, and could resist his darkness. However, Alex couldn´t take that chance.

…

Another week passed. There was so much to worry about and so much to do - startling amounts of homework that frequently kept the fifth-years working until past midnight. Alex was also busy with secret D.A. sessions, prefect work and regular classes with Harry, and Jack and duel lessons with Neville. Alex was very impressed on now much Neville had improved, and he was becoming a good dueller.

January had passed alarmingly fast. Before Alex knew it, February had arrived, bringing with it wetter and warmer weather and the prospect of the second Hogsmeade visit of the year, which also happened to be on Valentine's Day. Alex was really dreading this day, because that meant he had to spend the whole day with Daphne. And it wasn't spending time with her that was the bad thing, it was the warning from Victor Greengrass that kept running though his mind.

Alex knew that with the days, getting darker, more dangerous things would happen, and he knew that he would be a part of it. And not to mention he had a target on his back since he was the Heir of Slytherin, and he was sure Voldemort wanted to be the only heir to who he thought was the greatest sorcerer in the world. Alex hated to say it, but that made Daphne a target. She was in more danger, because he loved her. That was also the problem, he loved Daphne, and the very thought about ending the beautiful relationship he had with her, made him heartbroken.

Still each time he was with her - each time they hold hands, each time they hugged and each time kissed, Alex felt like he was putting her in danger. Therefore Alex quickly ended the psychical contact and truth be told he avoided her for a bit. Alex was certain that Daphne sensed his hesitation, but she hadn´t said anything. Still Alex loved her, and he wanted to be with her.

On the morning of the fourteenth, Alex dressed simply and warmly. He arrived at breakfast just in time for the arrival of the post owls. A letter had arrived for Alex, landing on his plate right as Jack sat next to him. Alex looked down at it to see that it was addressed to him, and the writing was familiar. It was his mother's. Alex simply picked up the letter and pulled out his wand. Jack watched as Alex touched the letter with the tip of his wand and suddenly, it burst into flames.

Jack watched with wide eyes. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Why'd you do that?"

"I got my reasons." Alex said not looking at Jack.

"Yeah, mummy reasons," Blaise interrupting, sitting next to Alex, "I assume that was a letter from you mother."

Alex eyed Blaise. "I don´t care about what she has to say."

"It is a bit hard isn´t?" Alex looked at the little first year, who had a confused and hurt look in his eyes. "I mean it is your mum."

"She is, but it is not that simple." Alex said, he could see that Jack was confused. "You are just too young to understand."

Alex could tell that his words made Jack angry as he gave him a hard look. "Understand what? That you are too stubborn to talk with your own mother."

Alex crossed his arms. "As I said it is not that simple. Look, Jack you are just too young to understand that the adults and parents isn´t the great people like kids think they are. They lie."

Jack growled and got to his feet. "It is always that augment isn´t it?" Jack hissed.

"What?"

"You too young Jack, you will understand when you are older Jack." Jack mimicked in a mocking tone, and then continued in a more serious and angry tone. "Well maybe I do understand. I know that parents isn´t perfect, but they are still our parents. And you know what? I would love the chance to talk with my mother, but I can´t. You can and you won´t, and that is just stupid and slap in the face to those of us that can´t." Jack growled and eyed Alex before storming away.

"The kid does have a point," Blaise commented, standing up and stretching. "You have a new chance to talk with her again."

"So what," Alex replied as he began to leave the table. Blaise began to follow him.

"So, we only got one mother out of our entire lives," Blaise began as the duo exited the Great Hall. "You can't be mad at yours and never talk to her again - "

"I beg to differ," Alex said as they made their way towards the front doors of the castle. "Look, I have my reasons, alright? Let's just drop it."

"Alright, fine," Blaise relented and the two stopped at the steps, outside the castle and began to wait. Alex could tell that Blaise wanted to continue the discussion, but he kept quit as they waited for their girlfriends.

"How are you holding up by the way?" Blaise asked after a few moments of silence.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Blaise shrugged. "I know how busy Daphne and Draco are with their prefects duties. You have that plus all the others things. I would be really stressed out if I were you."

Alex signed, "there isn´t much I can do about it. I am quite happy to be a prefect. It is really a plus in my further carrier, and the other things are necessary too."

Blaise smiled and slapped Alex´s arms. "Well at least we have our girlfriends to put our minds of things."

Alex just nodded and gave a fake smile, as Victor Greengrass warning came to mind. Was he really so selfish since he wanted to stay with that Daphne, because Blaise was right; she was the only one that kept him being totally stressed out. However, was it really fair that he put his happiness over her safety?

Alex´s thoughts were interrupted when someone wrapped their arms around him. "Hey my love," Daphne said.

"Hey" Alex greeted back as felt his heart skipped a beat. Daphne looked so beautiful and as she leaned in and kissed him, it felt so perfect. How could something so perfect and nice be wrong? Daphne pulled away and Alex watched her for few seconds before saying. "Uh we should get a carriage before we have to share with someone we don't like." The three Slytherins nodded, but unknown to Alex, Daphne gave Blaise and Tracey a worried glance.

"Are you okay?" Daphne as she grabbed her boyfriend´s hand.

"Yeah," Alex answered while he looked around.

"Are you sure?" Daphne inquired with a raised eyebrow, unconvinced with his answer.

Alex turned and smiled at his girlfriend and grabbed her hand. "I'm fine, Daphne," he told her and led her to the carriages. A few minutes later, the four friends were on their way to Hogsmeade.

"Do you guys have any plans today in Hogsmeade?" Tracey suddenly asked as she leaned into Blaise. "Blaise and I were going to browse and he's going to buy me a present and then we're going to have lunch at the Three Broomsticks."

Alex stared wide-eyed at Tracey with his mouth agape. "Plans," he said nonchalantly. He had totally forgotten to make plans on one of the most important days of the year. Blaise had told him a week before to make plans for today but he had so much on his mind that he forgot to do it.

"Are you saying that you didn't make any kind of plans at all?" Daphne suddenly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Alex said, and gave a nervous laugh. "Of course I made plans."

Daphne gave Alex an amused look. "So what kind of plans?"

Alex watched Blaise and Tracey smirk at Daphne´s question.

"Yeah Please indulge us. I'm sure we'd all like to hear all the details."

"That would be great," Tracey added as Alex glared at his friend, but then smiled at his girlfriend.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise," He said

"Oh, you know I hate surprises," Daphne harrumphed, kissing Alex on his cheek while he side-glared at Blaise who was mischievously smiling.

A couple of minutes later, the three Slytherins and Gryffindor were at Hogsmeade.

. Tracey and Blaise soon left the company of their best friends and Daphne turned to Alex who smiled. "So, where do you want to go?" he asked his girlfriend. The High Street was full of students ambling up and down, peering into the shop windows and messing about together on the pavements.

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me that?" she said, crossing her arms. "I thought you said you made plans."

"Eh yeah right." Alex said as he tried to stall. Where could he take Daphne? Well he just had to wing it, until he got a brilliant idea. "Uh just follow me."

Daphne gave Alex an amused smile. "Alex my love, I know you don´t have made any plans."

Alex looked at the ground. "I am sorry Daph. I totally forgot about planning a Valentine surprise."

"Then it is good I have something planed."

Alex looked at Daphne, "What is it?"

"Just follow me." Daphne said with a tiny smile.

They wandered towards Dervish and Banges. A large poster had been stuck up in the window and a few Hogsmeaders were looking at it. As they saw Alex they quickly moved aside and walked away, Alex once again looked at the faces of those who had just escaped from Azkaban. The Ministry was offering a thousand-Galleon reward to any witch or wizard with information leading to the recapture of any of the convicts pictured.

But there was a poster of someone who wasn´t a Death Eater. Alex stared right at it as it was right in front of him. It was a poster of a woman, and she wasn't screaming like the others were. Instead, she was staring down and flinching when the camera flashed. She looked terrified. And something chipped in Alex´s heart, so he quickly looked away, feeling someone's hand in his.

Daphne was just about to say something when they were interrupted.

"Well, of course," said a voice from behind the small crowd. "Of course a mad man would fall for a mad woman, and then have a bastard child." Alex slightly turned his head while everyone turned around towards the spokesperson. It was McGlaggen flacked by two of his friends.

Alex growled in anger. "Shut up." He hissed at McGlaggen and his friends.

However, McGlaggen just chuckled, "yeah dark just like his parents."

"Just back of McGlaggen, otherwise I might curse you again. It your choice whatever you wants to be humiliated again."

"Come on, Alex," Daphne said as she grabbed Alex´s arm and tried pulling him away, "Let's go."

"You know what? I've had enough of you, Black," McGlaggen sneered, moving closer to Alex and Daphne. "Everyone knows you're just waiting to come up like your mother and father. Waiting to join the dark side." And then he moved his face in front of his, slightly bending downward as McGlaggen was taller. "Waiting to betray Potter and follow the Dark Lord."

"Alex would never do that!" said a familiar voice from the crowd. It was Erik Jensen from Ravenclaw. "Alex is as loyal as they come!"

"Yeah and you what been here for a year and a half. So what do you know?" McGlaggen replied. "Look at him. He hangs with Slytherins, and is friends with them." McGlaggen eyed Daphne, "he even dates one of them. It is really disgusting."

Daphne looked shocked and Alex was boiling with anger. "Why don´t you just shut up." It was a new voice that had spoken. Alex turned and was surprised to see, it was Lisa Turpin.

"You are defending this trash?" McGlaggen said and then smiled, "uh I get it. You and Black still have something going on."

"No we don´t." Alex said, he didn´t really know if he said it to Daphne or McGlaggen.

"It is not everyone that have the same views on girls as you do pighead." Lisa sneered.

McGlaggen snorted, "Why are you defending him? He sides with the Slytherins, and everyone knows how Slytherins side with the Dark Lord."

"That's not true!" Daphne hissed angrily.

"Shut it!" McGlaggen growled. "I wasn´t talking to you."

"Don't tell her to shut up," Alex growled, pushing McGlaggen back, who suddenly reached for his wand, as well as his friends. And then it happened very quickly. There were a few flashes of light, and McGlaggen and his friends were on the ground, knocked out. Alex looked around to see three people with their wands out, pointing them down at McGlaggen and his goons. It was Erik, Lisa, and Daphne. "Thanks guys."

Erik just smiled, "you are welcome. It really the least I can do."

Alex looked at Lisa, "thanks." He muttered.

"You are welcome Black." Lisa said not looking at Alex.

"I thought you were angry at me?" Alex asked.

Lisa looked at Alex and Daphne and smiled a bit. "I was, but not anymore."

"Still I am sorry about what happened back then."

"It is okay. It wasn´t just meant to be us. "Lisa smiled again, "beside you are a much better friend then boyfriend. See you later Black and Greengrass. You too Erik." She said smiling at Erik, who smiled back.

"Thanks give my best to Luca." Erik said.

Alex, Daphne and Erik watched his Lisa skip away before Daphne looked at Alex. "You handled that pretty well."

"Thanks, are you okay?"

Daphne nodded, "I have talked with Lisa before, so yes. However we better leave as well, before we get in trouble."

The tree teenagers quickly hurried away leaving McGlaggen and his two goons drooling on the ground.

"By the way Alex can I ask you a quick question?" Erik asked. Alex nodded making Erik continue. "I have been talking with my dad during the Christmas holiday about the situation here in Britain."

"You mean about Voldemort?" Daphne asked.

Erik nodded, "yeah to be honest; there are countries that are worried about the fact that he has returned."

"Then tell to talk with Fudge."

"My dad don´t believe him." Erik said, "And neither does his Minister."

"And why don´t they have a hearing?" Daphne asked.

Erik signed, "Politics. Since the stuff about You-Know-Who, was an internal British matter, then the Internarial wizard society wasn´t involved."

"That is still the case," Daphne said, but it looked like she was getting what Erik was talking about. Alex was still clueless.

"Do you honestly think it will stay that way? Once he is finished here, he will go to other countries."

Daphne nodded in agreement.

"So what does your father want to talk with me about?" Alex asked.

"Just to hear your version of the story. Then he wants to advice his government about what to do."

"And hopefully give a hand if the situation gets that far." Daphne said

"I think so." Erik said.

"Right when do he wants to meet me?"

Erik smiled, "I am thinking that it would be bad timing today. However tomorrow?"

Alex nodded, "right sure."

"Why would it be bad timing today?" Daphne asked.

Erik looked at Daphne, "well uh isn´t the two of you dating and it is Valentine day so?"

Daphne smiled "I appreciate it, but could he come here now?"

Erik smiled dropped a bit, "He is here now. He had another meeting. I was actually on my way to say hey. I can ask if we wants a meeting now."

Alex looked at Daphne, "what about our date?"

"We still have hours. Beside this is important."

Alex nodded, "great then led the way Erik."

…

Erik led Alex and Daphne to The Three Broomsticks and ran up to a man that Alex assumed was his father due to the family resemble and the fact he could hear they spoke the same language. After a minute or so Erik walked back to Alex with his father.

"So dad this is my friends Alexander Black and Daphne Greengrass." Erik introduced, "and this is my father Jonas."

Alex shocked the ambassador´s hand, "it is a pleasure to meet you young man. Erik have told me a lot about you guys."

Both Alex and Daphne smiled, "So Erik mentioned that you wanted to talk with me."

Jonas nodded, "yes. Let me just see if Rosmerta still has the room I held my meeting in." She had, and soon Alex sat in a small room in The Three Broomsticks along with Daphne and Erik telling Erik´s father the story of how Voldemort had resurrected, and who was involved.

"It seems troubling." Jonas admitted. "and it certainly explains a lot. I have been wondering on why Fudge was so quick to dismiss you and Potter´s testimony, but I suppose Malfoy and Nott had something to do with that."

Alex nodded, "and the fact that is an idiot."

Erik giggled making his father give him a stern look. "It wouldn´t be very diplomatic for me to agree with that." He then admitted with a tiny smile. "However, there isn´t much I can do about Fudge."

"What about Voldemort?" Daphne asked.

Jonas looked uncomfortable. "Yeah that is just it. I have to warn my government about him and to keep an eye on those who are sympathetic to his views"

"He have supporters in Denmark?" Alex asked.

Jonas nodded, "not many but some. It would be wise to keep a closer eye out, maybe even see if we can get a man on the inside, just in case You-Know-Who sends someone to contract them."

"Do you think he will?" Daphne asked.

"Maybe, Nott works in the international department, so he properly knows about the movements in other countries, and I am sure that he knows how to contact them. I don´t think it is a question of if only when."

Alex nodded.

"I will also talk with Madam Bones. I am very sure that she is on your side´, but I have to tread carefully."

Alex smiled this was more than he had hoped for. "I appreciate that sir."

Jonas smiled, "you are welcome." Jonas then checked his watch. "I better get home." He said standing up. "Thanks again for your time Mr. Black. You have given me a lot to think about. Enjoy the rest of your Hogsmeade weekend."

Both Alex and Daphne smiled and stood up as well. "Thanks sir." Daphne said.

"I am the one thanking." Jonas said walking out the door. "Erik will you stay with your friends?"

"No they are sort of a couple so."

Jonas gave a soft smile, "Right then what about a butterbeer?"

Erik just nodded and said goodbye to Alex and Daphne before following his father.

Daphne smiled at Alex, "so should we continue our date?"

Alex looked away at first, but then looked at Daphne, "Sure, uh do you want to go downstairs and get a butterbeer or something else?"

Daphne smiled again, "we could also go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop."

Alex had head of that place; it was described as very pink. "Right uh sure."

Daphne laughed, "I was joking, but is nice to know that you would go there this day just to please me. Still I really fancy a cup of tea. "

Alex smiled a bit. Daphne was just so amazing.

Daphne garbed Alex´s hand and led him down the stairs and the couple found a remote table." It is romantic isn´t? Daphne said as she grabbed Alex´s hand again, rubbing it with her thumb.

Alex felt himself blush a tiny bit, "Yeah."

A minute later, Daphne and Alex were sipping on some warm tea. "This is nice," Daphne said as Alex leaned on the table, and looked at her. "It's been awhile since we've been able to actually spend some quality time together."

"Well we do have classes together, and the D.A.," Alex replied as he looked around, watching the other couples that were in the inn.

"I mean out of that," Daphne began as Alex looked at a couple that were holding hands and laughing. He thought how could they be laughing when there was a Dark Lord out there. "I mean, just the two of us, being with each other, somewhere else other than classes, prefect duties and stuff. And not being with you has made me feel like we're drifting a bit apart."

"What makes you say that?" Alex said, turning away from looking at another couple look at his girlfriend.

"You've been avoiding me," Daphne replied, looking sadly at her tea.

"What?" Alex exclaimed and grabbed both of Daphne´s hands. "Daph I hasn´t there have just been a lot if things on my mind."

"What kind of things?"

Alex opened his mouth to answer, but the words died in his throat. What was on his mind was Daphne´s father´s warning. "Just stuff."

Daphne touched his cheek. "You know whatever it is, you can tell me right?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah I know." Alex looked at Daphne´s icy blue eyes. "I just uh it-" Alex paused and looked at his own untouched cup of tea."

"Alex what is wrong? And don´t tell me that you are fine."

"I am fine, just stressed."

"I don´t understand why you are so distant?" Alex signed as he looked at Daphne. What if something happened to her? Alex knew it would destroy him. He just had to do something to keep her safe. He had to protect her even if it meant that he would be unhappy. "Please Alex, just tell me." Daphne pleaded.

"I - I uh." Alex gulped and then looked at Daphne. Daphne apparently sensed that it was important, because she looked worried.

"What is wrong?"

"Daphne, we have to break up." The words hurt Alex so badly, but nothing like it hurt Daphne.

"Break up? Daphne said as tears appeared in her eyes.

Alex nodded, "I am sorry."

"W-why?" Daphne asked. "Don´t you love me anymore."

Alex´s eyes flickered. He couldn´t answered that. Not without lying.

Alex gulped. "I am so sorry Daphne," he said, "I can't do this anymore. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Daphne repeated. "You're hurting me by just breaking up with me...right now!"

Alex blinked and swallowed hard. "Better I hurt you like this now than what could be far worse in the future," he explained.

"What does that even mean?" Daphne hissed as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Alex please, I don't want to lose you. Tell me what it is. We can get through it together." She pleaded as she reached for his hands, but he just pulled them away.

"You are better off with without me Daphne. You are safer without me."

"Safer? It is my father who have put you up to this isn´t?" Daphne hissed.

Alex looked away. "No," he lied. "It is all me. I am not good for you. You deserve better."

"I want you," Daphne cried.

"I made up my mind Daphne." Alex said, "It is over."

Alex quickly stood up and left the inn as quickly as he could; leaving the girl with the shattered heart and ran into the rain. Alex felt it all. He felt terrible. It was the second time he had broken a girl´s heart, but this time it was much worse, He couldn't bare to think on how his now ex-girlfriend could be feeling. As he walked through the rain, he felt so guilty for breaking Daphne's heart. He felt distraught because he lost the love of his life by his own doing. He felt angry because of the reason for why he had to do it, and yet he felt relieved, so he wouldn't have to worry about her during the soon-to-be war that was coming. Victor was right, and so Alex made it right no matter how much pain it would bring. He just hated having those damn feelings. It hurt too much.

Alex stumbled into and alley, and fell against a wall. This pain was way much worse that a torture curse. It affected so much after doing so little. He fell to his knees and shut his eyes where tear threatened to spill. He clenched his teeth and suddenly punched the wall. He wanted to scream. He wanted to run back to Daphne and apologize, but he knew he couldn't do that. He had to stay strong.

"You are so pathetic," said a voice. That voice. It was familiar. Breathing heavily, Alex slowly stood to his feet. "I can't believe I was that weak." Alex slowly turned around, seeing a window, but his mirror image was different. It was older, in dark clothes, with yellow eyes. It smiled. "Hello me." it said.

"You're not real," Alex spoke, fear striking his heart.

"Not this again," Evil Alex said with the shake of his head. "I am real, but I am from the future, coming back to the past to ensure my right path. Our right path. And right now, you are screwing it up!" it hissed. "You are not supposed to break up with Daphne! You are suppose to stick with her until she dies!"

"No!" Alex screamed as he ran up to the window and shattered it with his fist.

"It doesn't matter what you do, you will end up as your worst nightmare," the voice echoed through the air. "As me. As us. This is only the beginning, Black."

Alex fell to his hands and knees, and then he just let it out. He cried.

…

Chapter end

…

Please leave a review and let me know if you liked the chapter. You are also welcome to leave a review if you have an idea for the story.

I am currently thinking about added more elements from the game Harry Potter Hogwarts Mystery. There was a little hint to Merula Snyde´s parents at chapter 20. Merula is also related to Selene. I am thinking towards having the characters from the game help their old friends in the battle of Hogwarts. Maybe Alex will also meet the game´s main character. (Whom I have named Jack Thawne).


	23. Chapter 23: I hate you

Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 23: I hate you

Alex didn't know how long he had been sitting there staring at the Shrieking Shack, yet it felt like it had been hours. He was hurting and he was miserable. He had just broken up with Daphne and he knew that he had broken her heart severely. In doing so, made him feel guilty and sick to his stomach. He sat on that fallen log, tempted to use his magic to let it all out, but he didn't, he couldn't. So he just decided to not do anything. Just sit and wait until it was time to go back, and thought about not even going back at all. Daphne had been the best thing about Hogwarts anyway, and Harry could easily handle the DA lessons alone. So who would really miss him? Alex´s depressing thoughts were interrupted as he head some footsteps coming and getting closer. Alex heart beat a little faster as it might be Daphne, that had come to set him straight. He really hoped that it was Daphne and at the same time, he hoped it wasn´t because he knew that he couldn´t resist.

However, it wasn´t Daphne. "Why'd you do it, Black?" asked the familiar voice of Blaise. His body appeared as he stood in front of Alex, staring down at him. "I don't understand why."

Alex looked away from his friend and looked at the ground and signed. "We weren't meant for each other," he lied, placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

Blaise scoffed, "That is bullocks, Black! You two have been friends since first year. And everyone always knew that you would end up together because you guys were so compatible. Neither one of you caring about the rivalry between your houses. Always hanging out and making googly eyes at each other. It was sickening. Alex you been in love with her for ages for Merlin´s sake."

"I had to do it, Blaise," Alex replied, "Things change through time - "

"Yes things change," Blaise agreed, but shook his head, "But Alexander Black and Daphne Greengrass. That's not suppose to happen. You two graduate, get married, have a bunch of kids, and live happily ever after." Alex closed his eyes, it was his dream to grow old with Daphne, and have a big family. Yet he knew it couldn´t happen. "I know that you love her."

"Of course I love her." Alex said as he jumped to his feet. "But newsflash Voldemort is back, Zabini, and war is about to begin. I can feel it. And it's not going to be sunshine and daisies. It's going to be dark and full of death around every corner. Things are going to change for the worse!"

"What does war have to do with you and Daphne?" Blaise asked when sudden realization dawned on his face. "Is this all about your fear of becoming him?" Alex didn't answer. "What's this really all about?"

"I won't be able to protect her," Alex suddenly said.

"Protect her from what?" Blaise asked exasperatedly. "What does that mean? You are Alexander Black! You fought a freakin' Hungarian Horntail! You helped fight off a hundred dementors' at thirteen. Most adults can't even produce a corporeal patronus much less a shield. You helped Harry Potter escape from the Dark Lord, and you know more magic than half the school combined, and you're only fifteen. You're teaching students how to defend themselves and they all are doing so well! You say you can't protect the girl you love? That's bullocks!"

"I meant that I won't be able to keep her safe," Alex replied.

"Daphne can take care of herself," Blaise told his best friend. "She's smart and very clever. What are you afraid of Alex?"

"SHE COULD DIE DAMMIT." Alex yelled. "And it would be on my head got it. If something, happen to her. It would be my fault."

"Why? I don´t understand you."

Alex didn´t answer. He tried to control his emotions, but he was failing. "Yeah you got that right." Alex sneered.

"What?"

"You don´t understand, and you never will." Alex said in hard voice before continuing in a more reigned voice. "So just leave me alone."

Blaise chuckled and shook his head. "You really are something aren't you, Black?" And then he took his leave, leaving Alex alone once more. Blaise sighed and stopped in his tracks. He turned back towards his friend, but he saw that Alex was already gone. Confused, he continued his way back to the village, not noticing the eagle perched up on a post infront of the Shrieking Shack.

The beautiful brown coloured eagle jumped of the post and began to fly towards Hogwarts. Alex found that he liked staying in this form. His emotions in this form were less potent. Maybe he should just stay in this form. Fly away from Hogwarts. No, he had to stay. He still needed to protect everyone. Still he didn´t want to see or speak to anyone else at the moment. As Alex landed in front of the open gates of Hogwarts, he transformed back to his normal self, Alex entered the Hogwarts grounds and began to make his way towards the castle. It was drizzling when he entered the Great Hall doors with his hood up and hands in his pocket, feeling a bit miserable still. He wondered how long his pain would last and if it would even stop.

"Mr. Black," called a familiar silky voice. The feeling of annoyance filled his body as he turned it towards the toad-like woman who was near the Great Hall doors. "You're all alone it seems," she said with a smile. "Did your secret meeting end early giving you some extra time to sneak around the castle?"

"What?" Alex replied, staring incredulously at the professor.

"Don't play games with me, Black," Umbridge said sweetly as she walked up to Alex. "I know you and your little friends are up to something. I just haven´t caught you in the act. However make no mistake I will and when I do, and believe me, I will catch you, your punishment will be most severe along with Potter."

"I have no idea what you are talking about professor." Alex said in an emotionless voice.

Umbridge just smiled. "We will see."

Alex watched the toad professor leave. It were a bit concerning that Umbridge seemed to know about the D.A activities. However, how much did she really knew? Alex once again placed his hands in his jacket pockets and walked away with a depressed look.

Alex took a left turn and walked towards the dungeons and the hidden entrance of the chamber of secrets. Alex knew that he could be alone there.

…

Alex stayed in the chamber all day. He didn´t wanted to go to lunch and didn´t really wanted to eat dinner, but he knew he had to eat. Alex found a place at the table where he could sit alone. After he had eaten, Alex quickly retreated to his common room making sure that he didn´t ran in to any of his friends.

Alex kept to himself a corner of the common room and was only talked to when Fred and George sat next to him. The Weasley twins was had been over watching the Gryffindor practice for the upcoming Quidditch match and was not very optimistic.

Alex hadn´t really cared about Quidditch and that hadn´t changed. Beside Alex knew that Ginny was the team's new seeker, and she was good.

"You know, Quidditch was about the only thing in this place worth staying for." George suddenly spoke up.

"You can't be serious can you?" Alex asked. "I mean, there are other things here besides Quidditch, right? I mean George you have Angelina, and Fred you got Mellissa."

"Mel would understand." Fred said. "Anyway we got everything ready for the joke shop. We even fixed the issue with Snackboxes. It just took a couple of drops of Murtlap essence to get rid of the boils."

George yawned widely and looked out disconsolately at the cloudy night sky. "I dunno if I even want to watch this match. If Zacharias Smith beats us I might have to kill myself."

"Kill him, more like," said Fred firmly.

"I don´t think I want to watch the game either." Alex said.

"You never watch the game." Fred commented.

Alex signed, "True, but now I really don´t want to."

Fred and George looked at each other. "Are you okay?"

Alex shock his head. "Not really no. But I don´t want to talk about it."

Alex continued to keep to himself the following week. He slept really bad and often had nightmares about either him turning dark or Daphne dying. It was awful. Alex also tried his best to avoid Daphne, but it was hard since they still had prefect duties and classes together, Daphne also continued to come to the D.A meetings but she would stick to Harry´s side. From the brief glimpses Alex got of her it seemed that she got as much sleep as he did, but it didn´t matter, to Alex she still looked beautiful. Alex also didn´t see much of the other Slytherins; Tracey were mad at him for oblivious reasons as where Astoria. The only Slytherins he really talked with or rather the only ones at all he really talked with was Blaise, and Draco.

The week passed and soon it was time for the Quidditch match. Fred and George ultimately decided to watch the game, so Alex was the only Gryffindor remaining. It suited him fine.

The very best thing you could say about the match was that it was short; the Gryffindor spectators had to endure only twenty-two minutes of agony. It was hard to say what the worst thing was: Everyone thought it was a close-run contest between Ron's fourteenth failed save, Sloper missing the Bludger but hitting Angelina in the mouth with his bat, and Kirke shrieking and falling backwards off his broom when Zacharias Smith zoomed at him carrying the Quaffle. The miracle was that Gryffindor only lost by ten points as Ginny had managed to snatch the Snitch from right under Hufflepuff Seeker Summerby's nose, so that the final score was two hundred and forty versus two hundred and thirty.

"It was a pretty good catch by Ginny," Harry said to Alex back in the common room, where the atmosphere resembled that of a particularly dismal funeral.

Alex shrugged and slouched into a chair in front of the fire. "Yeah it properly was. I was here. I didn´t really feel like watching the game."

"Because of Daphne," Harry said, looking at Alex who looked back at him. "Tracey told me during the last D.A lesson. I think she wants to talk to you about what happened, I mean, I am a little curious myself. But I don't think anyone's more upset about this break up than her, besides Daphne obviously."

"Obviously," Alex repeated.

"So what happened?" Harry asked. "A lot of us don't understand why you two would break up."

"Honestly," Alex said as Harry nodded. "I don't think the time is right for a relationship."

"Why?"

Alex signed. He had really thought Harry would get it. "You are kindling right?" However Harry still gave Alex an confused look. "You're the boy-who-lived," Alex began in a slightly irritated voice, "And Voldemort has been after you since you came back into the wizarding world and you've been into a lot of trouble. Can you honestly tell me that you would want to bring the girl you loved into it?" he asked.

"I would do anything to protect her." Harry answered, "but I am the target, not you."

"I am the Heir of Slytherin," Alex countered. "So is Voldemort, and since I pretty much spat in his face last year. I am sure that Voldemort wants me dead. I'm just as much of a target in this war as you, Potter. Daphne´s dad Victor Greengrass made me realize how dangerous things really are. Voldemort is a powerful wizard. He didn't die that night he tried to kill you. How does someone accomplish that Harry?"

Harry didn't know that answer and only shrugged. "I don't know," he said.

"And I know how Daphne feels about me," Alex continued, "And I'm afraid that I might drag her into this stupid war and that she might die. If anything happens to her, it would it would be my fault. She will sacrifice her life somehow just to save mine, or Voldemort will try to hurt or to hurt me. I know that. I break up with her now, I'm able to keep her on the sidelines and keep her safe. That's the only way, Harry."

"But what if she won't stay on the sidelines?" Harry asked. "She's a strong girl, and you can't deny that she'd want to help in the upcoming battle."

"I hope not, and beside us not being together might make her less of a target."

"Do you really believe that?"

Alex signed, "I know it. I mean Tracey was only attacked because of me. I can´t risk that happens to Daphne. You should really consider doing the same Harry. We are not meant to be happy or get the happy end. "

"I never pictured you as that much of a coward." Harry said, "Nor that stupid."

Alex just growled decided to go to bed instead of answering the Potter boy.

…

The following week continued to be hell for Alex. The following Monday the owl post had a lot of letters to Harry. It turned out that Harry had used his Valentine day to give an interview to the Quibbler that Luna´s father owned. The interview was written by Rita Skeeter of all people, but she had written his words right. Harry told everything that went on that night of Lord Voldemort's return and the story was printed into the Quibbler. This had costed fifty house points; Harry's trips to Hogsmeade, and another week detention, but a cemented his hero status once again.

And now there were several more people that were coming to Harry´s side including Seamus, who wasn't mad anymore and apologized to Harry. Also, Cho had apologized too and decided to give Harry another chance. Hero had once again became not only the Hero of Gryffindor but also the whole school, with the exception of Slytherin House.

Umbridge had also proven how bone dead stupid she was as she had issued a degree that banned the Quibbler and that everyone that was in procession of one would be expelled. It had of course had the complete opposite effect as it had made anyone read the interview.

Alex didn´t really care about it, as he felt extremely hurt and lonely. Blaise couldn't really hang out with him that much because Tracey was always with Daphne and Tracey wanted Blaise with her. And there was a factor that Tracey was so enraged at the break up between Alex and Daphne, mostly towards Alex. So, Alex mostly hung out with Draco, avoiding his other friends.

One night, Alex decided to head in early. He walked over to his dorm and opened it up, and suddenly at once, there it was again, stronger than before. That dark evil feeling that felt hot and burning. Alex instinctively covered his face with his arm, and then looking inside the dorm to see Harry in his bed, moving around violently. He was hissing and growling. Alex slowly began to move into the dorm. "Harry!" he shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Harry flailed around madly, became entangled in the hangings and fell out of his bed. Alex ran over to him and tried to help him up, but he was suddenly pushed towards the ground. Alex groaned out, and then looked up to see Harry had towered over Alex with his wand raised, his eyes widened in fear.

"Harry!" Alex yelled holding a hand out in defence. "Harry, it's me!"

Harry began shaking and suddenly dropped his wand, dropping to his knees and breathing heavily. "I'm sorry, Alex," He apologized.

Alex nodded and sitting up. "I take it you saw Voldemort again," he stated.

"I didn't just see him," Harry began, looking up at Alex. "I was him."

Alex nodded and stood to his feet. "Then you need more practice," he said. "When is your next lesson with professor Snape?"

"In two weeks."

"That is too long. We practice tomorrow."

"What's the point?" Harry said, "It's not even working."

"Yes it is," Alex replied, "Or have you had any other kind of outbursts like this since we started."

"No, not like that," Harry answered, "But I still dream about the hallway and the doors."

Alex nodded and stood to his feet. "Then you need more practice," he said. "As I said we will start tomorrow, and we will do it every week. If Snape is busy then I have to take over

…

The next night, Alex and Harry were back in the Room of Requirement, they had been there for an hour working on Occlumency. Alex was standing on his feet while Harry was on the floor on his knees. He was sweating and breathing heavily. Alex had just seen a stream of Harry's memories, most of them showing his cousin and his gang inflicting insults and damage to a younger Harry. Alex could tell Harry was getting angry, but he too was getting angry and frustrated. He needed to take it out on someone. To take it out on Harry.

"I feel like you're not even trying," Alex commented. "It is like you've given up. You haven't given up, have you?"

"No," Harry said through his gritted teeth. "I haven't given up." He slowly stood up to his feet, glaring hard at Alex.

"Are you sure?" Alex taunted, "I mean do you enjoy that part where Voldemort is in his your head? You don't, right?"

"No, I don't," Harry growled, "Just give me a second."

"Voldemort won't give you a second," Alex growled out. "There are no rules for him! You should know that Potter!"

"I'm trying my best!" Harry frustratingly replied. "I'm working hard here!"

"Well work harder." Alex sneered.

"I am. You are just as bad a teacher as Snape." Harry said. "So back of."

"You're not working hard enough! I have given you the tools, just use them" Alex said as Harry glared at him. "You are just a slacker. On the count of three, then," He continued, raising his wand once more. "One - two -" and like that, Alex didn't give Harry the time to prepare and cried, " _Legilimens_!" But Alex underestimated Harry who was actually ready, as he too raised his wand and shouted, " _Protego_!"

Alex felt a powerful force enter his mind, and then he was back in the graveyard, watching his grandfather die, and his uncle death by his hands, and then the scenes began to run through his mind. He was back in the library telling the Basilisk to go back where it came from. He was back in third year, in Dumbledore's office, arguing with the Minister about his mother being arrested. He was back in fourth year, shouting, scaring and casting curses at a muggle man and his wife, being dragged away by Sirius, and then there he was, surprisingly chosen for the tournament, and then he was back, standing over Silan using the cruciatus curse and not giving a damn until Daphne called him to stop. And then he was back as a little boy, standing over his dying mother looking clueless yet afraid. And then it was the break up with Daphne which reminded him of his evil encounter. And then, his nightmare entered his mind - There he was on top of the hill in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection. The reflection of evil.

"No!" Alex shouted, breaking out of the curse. He instinctively waved his wand, knocking Harry towards the ground. Alex fell to his hands and knees, breathing heavily. An array of emotions flowing through his body. It was shame, sadness, grief and hate.

Harry sat up, staring at Alex. He too was breathing heavily, stunned at what he had seen in Alex´s mind. "You," he breathed out. "You...you used an unforgivable?"

Alex slowly looked up at Harry, glowering towards him. He was breathing out through his mouth, and said, "I had to stop him."

Harry slowly stood up. "Alex, Only dark wizards use unforgivables." Harry said hatefully. You know why Neville doesn´t have his parents, you are just like Lestrange."

"Shut up." Alex hissed. "I am nothing like them."

"You attacked a muggle as well. Just like any other dark wizard would."

Alex continued to stare up at Harry. "Are you calling me a dark wizard, Harry?" Alex asked, and then eyed his wand that was next to his right hand. Harry noticed this, gripping his wand tighter.

"Yeah I am." Harry said. "You are dark wizard and you make me sick."

Alex growled, as he wanted nothing more to take his aggressions out on Harry. However, Alex didn't reach for his wand, no matter how annoyed he felt for Harry thinking he was a dark wizard. Instead, he said, "Just piss off you self-righteousness bastard. Snape has to take over. I am done helping you." Alex growled.

Harry turned to leave. "Potter," Alex called. Harry stopped, turning back to Alex. "Don't tell anyone what you saw or I swear I-"

Harry stopped up and starred hatefully at Alex, "what torture me too? Don´t worry I keep my mouth shut. Even though you are a psycho."

"I hate you." Alex growled again.

"The feelings mutual Black." Harry said and left the Room of Requirement.

Once he heard the door close, Alex reached for his wand. He grasped it and stood up to his feet gripping his wand tightly. Suddenly, he screamed, thrusting his wand outwards where white lightning soared out the tip of his wand, flying towards a nearby bookcase shattering it to pieces. When it was over, Alex threw his wand across the room in anger, falling back to his knees and screaming out in anger. All the pain was there. The heartbreak, the sadness, the guilt, the anger, the frustration, the rage, the fear. All those emotions, giving him so much pain inside his heart. He didn't want it anymore. He gripped his fist and punched the stone hard ground. Pain soared through his knuckles and hand, but he didn't care. He cried out, tears forming in his eyes, because right now, all he wanted was Daphne.

…

The next morning, Alex opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling of the Room of Requirement. He had fallen asleep there. He sat up, realizing that he was in a pretty comfortable bed. From what he remembered last night, he had fallen asleep on the cold hard floor. Alex slid to the edge, feeling emotionally drained with a pounding in his head. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and stood up. Minutes later, he was walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He entered moments later; the Hall was filled with students as he made his way towards the Gryffindor table, sitting in front of Jack Bennett.

"Rough night?" Jack spoke to him. Alex looked up at him and snorted with a smile. Jack smiled back, and that's when something behind Jack caught Alex´s eyes. There at the Slytherin table, next to Tracey and Blaise, was Daphne. She was slowly eating her breakfast. Suddenly, she looked up towards him. Alex instantly turned away.

"So did your hear that the divination teacher was fried last night" Jack said making Alex look at the first year.

"What?"

"The one that teaches divination. I don´t remember her name-"

"Trelawney." Alex said

"Yeah last night Umbridge fried her."

"It is true Alex." Hermione, who had sat next Alex without him, notching her. "She even tried to expel her from the school. However Dumbledore stopped it."

Alex frowned, "so it will be another ministry goon that will teach divination."

"Oh come on. It is going to be super cool to be taught by a centaur." Jack said in exited voice while bouncing in his seat. "Man I wish it was the class was offered to first years."

"Umbridge hired a centaur." Alex asked. He knew that Umbridge hated half-breeds.

"No it was Dumbledore that hired Firenze. Umbridge is furious about it."

"Wait do you know him?" Jack asked in an exited voice.

Alex nodded, "yeah I met once when I was a first year."

"It is so cool." Jack said. "I love being a wizard."

….

The divination class would be held a few days later. Pavati and Lavender was very excited for this.

"I bet you wish you hadn't given up Divination now, don't you, Hermione?" Parvati asked. They were to have their first lesson with Firenze that morning.

"Not really," said Hermione indifferently, who was reading the Daily Prophet. "I've never really liked horses." She turned a page of the newspaper, scanning its columns.

"He is a centaur." Alex commented as he looked up from his porridge. "It is kind of insulting to call a centaur a house."

"Anyway, I thought you two were all upset that Trelawney had gone?" Hermione asked Lavender and Parvati.

"We are!" Lavender assured her. "We went up to her office to see her, we took her some daffodils — not the honking ones that Sprout's got, nice ones. . . ."

"How is she?" asked Harry.

"Not very good, poor thing," said Lavender sympathetically. "She was crying and saying she'd rather leave the castle forever than stay here if Umbridge is still here, and I don't blame her. Umbridge was horrible to her, wasn't she?"

"I've got a feeling Umbridge has only just started being horrible," said Hermione darkly.

"Impossible," said Ron, who was tucking into a large plate of eggs and bacon. "She can't get any worse than she's been already."

"You mark my words, she's going to want revenge on Dumbledore for appointing a new teacher without consulting her," said Hermione, closing the newspaper. "Especially another part-human. You saw the look on her face when she saw Firenze."

Getting tired of the conversation Alex packed his thing and stood up, ignoring Harry´s snort. Alex instead headed to classroom eleven.

Classroom eleven was situated in the ground-floor corridor leading off the entrance hall on the opposite side to the Great Hall. As he entered the classroom it was like he had entered a forest clearing, he was therefore momentarily stunned. "Impressive." The classroom floor had become springily mossy and trees were growing out of it; their leafy branches fanned across the ceiling and windows, so that the room was full of slanting shafts of soft, dappled, green light. The students who had already arrived were sitting on the earthy floor with their backs resting against tree trunks or boulders, arms wrapped around their knees or folded tightly across their chests, looking rather nervous. In the middle of the room, where there were no trees, stood Firenze. "Alexander Black." He said as he saw that Alex had entered.

"Hey professor." Alex said politely. "I am surprised that you remember me."

Firenze smiled, "one does not forget one that star keeps telling me about."

Alex gave a nervous smile. "Thanks?"

Alex found where Blaise was sitting and sat next to him. "Hey."

"Hey," Blaise greeted back with a small smile. "I didn´t know that you were on speaking terms with our new teacher."

"Honestly, I just met one time in my first year. I am surprised that he remembered." Alex paused and looked at Blaise. "How is Daphne?"

"How do you think? Come on Alex just say that you want her back."

Alex signed, "I can´t. She is safer without me."

"Yet sadder. Come on man you really brought the best out in each other. I can tell that you misses her."

Alex signed, "You know I do, but I have to keep her safe."

Blaise didn´t say anything more as he and Alex watched Harry, Ron, Lavender and Parvati enter the room. Just like he had with Alex, Firenze greeted Harry by name and begun talking with him.

As the class begun Alex found himself surprised on how little tact his classmates had of the centaur thinking they were breed by Hagrid and was surpassed that there was a herd of them in the forest. However, with Firenze as the teacher. Today´s lesson was one of the most interesting divination lessons ever had had. Firenze focused in the planets and stars. Unlike Trelawney, Firenze focused on long-term predictions and not trivial human accidents. He explained that the centaurs watched the skies for the great tides of evil or change. Mars was very clear at the moment, which meant that a war would break out soon. How soon the centaurs would burn leaves and herbs and read the fumes and flames to determine. It was also that technique they used for todays lesson. Firenze also warned them that they might not see anything and even they did not to put too much faith in them as even the centaurs misinterpreted the signs.

Alex closed his eyes as that comment. He had been having weird dreams as of late, of a battle were his friends got hurt and then there was his evil future self. What if all of it was wrong? No he couldn´t the chance not with Daphne´s life. Alex would have liked to talk with Firenze about his fears, but sadly, Potter was still in the classroom making Alex leave.

…

Alex was still extremely busy and the fact that it was an year was showing. However, Alex was still glad that he had the D.A lessons.

Alex along with Harry had decided that the lesson at lessons at Easter would be a continuation of the Patronus spell, and along with some mock duels. It had been Jack who had suggest that it would be fun to learn how to duel. Alex had agreed since it would force everyone to think on their feet. So since Christmas they been having a few duels.

So as usual, they all met up in the room of requirement. Alex secretly kept looking at Daphne when she wasn´t looking. She was standing with the other Slytherin students. Jack was also there, but that was properly because of Astoria. Daphne looked a little better and looked like that she had gotten some sleep. She looked absolutely beautiful. As if she sensed that someone was looking at her and from the first since their break up Alex and Daphne looked in his each other's eyes. Alex blushed and looked away.

Harry snorted loud enough for Alex to hear and then said; "right let us get started." All the talking stopped and everyone looked at Harry. "So since you have been happy about the duels. Alex I decided to start the lesson with a little duel. So is anyone interested?"

Several hands shoot up in air. Daphne´s was among them; Harry saw it and smirked to himself. "What about Daphne eh Black."

Alex knew why Harry had picked her. It was to embarrass him. "Yeah sure."

Daphne gave Alex a sharp look. "Think I can handle it huh?"

Alex gave her a nervous look. "Of course I do."

"Right," Harry interrupted, "and who will challenge Daphne?"

This time there were a lesser hands. However, Ron raised his hand with a smug smile. "Yeah I will. Unless you want to back out little snake?"

Alex clenched his fist in anger. However, Daphne´s respond was very clam. "I accept. So unless you're afraid."

Ron just gave another smug smile, "I am not afraid. Prepare to lose."

"Oh he is so dead." Alex head Fred muttered to Mellissa, who giggled slightly.

Daphne and Ron quickly got in their staring stance and only a few moments after Harry had said ready, Daphne had mangled to defeat Ron Weasely much to most of the class entertainment. Ron was highly embarrassed and didn´t even shocked Daphne´s hand. Alex was very impressed by Daphne´s style. She had been swift, quick on her feet and that side stepped and blocked all of Ron´s spells. Then with a few well aimed spells she had broken though Ron´s defences and sent a disarming spell that not only had disarmed the boy, but knocked him over. Yeah Alex was impressed, but Voldemort was a lot tougher than a loser like Ron. And even though Daphne was totally amazing he could not risk her life, just because he wanted to be happy.

Alex took a quick look at Ron Weasely, the Gryffindor still looked angry at his defeat, before things could turn out to a conflict Alex spoke," right maybe we can have a another duel later. However now let us continue on the Patronus lessons.

Alex was impressed at his friends' progress, and almost everyone had thanks to Alex and Harry´s help manged to produce a Patronus. Mellissa was a Heron, Fred and George´s was greyhounds. Erik had produced an eagle owl, Tracey´s was a Dun Stallion, Draco´s a Grey Squirrel, and finally there was Daphne his beautiful Daphne, her patrouns was a sparrowhawk. Daphne had been able to produce her patronus since December.

Everyone was very impressed their achievements, although Harry remained them that producing a Patronus in the middle of a brightly lit classroom when they were not under threat was very different from producing it when confronted by something like a Dementor.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy," said Cho brightly, watching her silvery swan-shaped Patronus soar around the Room of Requirement during their last lesson before Easter. "They're so pretty!"

"They're not supposed to be pretty, they're supposed to protect you," said Harry patiently. "What we really need is a Boggart or something; that's how I learned; I had to conjure a Patronus while the Boggart was pretending to be a Dementor -"

"But that would be really scary!" said Lavender, who was shooting puffs of silver vapour out of the end of her wand. "And I still -can't - do it!" she added angrily.

Neville was having trouble, too. His face was screwed up in concentration, but only feeble wisps of silver smoke issued from his wand tip.

"You've got to think of something happy," Alex, reminded him.

"I'm trying," said Neville miserably, who was trying so hard his round face was actually shining with sweat.

Jack and Astoria was also having trouble, and along with Rory was the only ones who barely had procured vapour. "Be patient," Alex said walking over to the young students. "You haven't even finished your second year yet."

"Right, but I intend to beat your record. The youngest witch that ever mastered the spell." Astoria said.

"Right, then remember focus on the happy memories." Alex said with a small smile.

Jack signed, "I am trying, but-"

"You know there is a reason that you don´t lean the spells I teach you when you are a first year. The Patronus charm is advance, and even adults have trouble with it." Alex explained.

"Well I will keep trying." Alex smiled and gave Jack an encouraging pat on the shoulder and continued to walk around in the class.

It was the reason why he head Ron make a very nasty comment towards Daphne. "I bet you think you a really clever snake using tricks to defeat me."

Daphne huffed in annoyance and looked at the Weasley boy. "I assure you that I didn´t needed tricks to defeat you. I won fair and square, just deal with it instead of acting like a toddler,"

"Don´t talk to me like that snake." Ron said and pushed Daphne making Alex see red. "I know that you are a cheating little bitch that worship You-Know-Who."

Daphne´s blue eyes flashed with anger, and she quickly pointed her wand at Ron. "Say it ag-"

However before she could say anything else, Alex had pushed Ron away. "Don´t talk to her like that."

"Yeah what it is to you Black?"

"Apologize now." Alex hissed.

"Why. You dumped her didn´t you?" Ron asked and gave a smirk. "Nice job by the way. Gryffindors shouldn't date filthy slimy snakes."

"Shut up." Alex sneered. "There is nothing wrong with Daphne or any other of my Slytherin friends."

"Then why dump her." Ron said with a smug smile. "I mean I get you, I would never torch that." He added eyeing Daphne with distaste.

A lot of the D.A member gasp at how condescending Ron was. Alex saw Daphne´s hurt look and got even angrier. "Shut Ron. Why do you hate the Slytherins so much? Daphne has done nothing to you."

Ron glared at Alex. "Because Slytherin was a dark wizard!" he growled. "He raised dark wizards, and he trained dark wizards! His sons were dark wizards! Slytherin house is only for dark wizards. They're all no good for nothing wizards waiting to go dark! All of them; Malfoy. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Davis, Rory and the Greengrass sisters. All using you to get to Harry."

"That's stupid, Weasley!" Alex replied.

"You're stupid!" Ron replied angrily.

Alex rolled his eyes. "You're such a blithering idiot," he said, turned away, but suddenly, his shoulder was grabbed, turning him back around, and soon there was a large fisting hurtling towards him, striking him in the side of his cheek. Everyone froze as Alex was knocked back and into the ground. Alex touched his face and turned to glare hard at Ron.

"No, Black, you're the idiot," Ron growled, "How can you not see it? You're the thick one, here. Slytherins don't belong to mix with Gryffindors. We're enemies. We will always be enemies, because we're the light and they're the dark. We're good, they're bad. Always. They would have betrayed you! Zabini, Davis, Malfoy, Greengrass! They're all the same! And the fact that you will be romantically involved to the slut to Greengrass is disgusting."

Ron turned away, but suddenly, his right sleeve was suddenly cut apart by a spell whizzing by. Ron stared at his arm in alarm, and knew at once it was Alex who was back on his feet, pointing his wand at Ron.

Ron growled and as quick as he could, whipped around with wand in hand, but suddenly; it was pulled from his grip and towards Alex who caught it with his empty hand.

"Alex don´t." Daphne said, but Alex ignored her.

Instead, he glared hard at Ron, pointing his wand at the redhead. "I warned you Weasely. I warned you last summer. I have told you to back off. I told to stop talking shit about Daphne. My friends would never betray me, Weasley," he growled. "They are my friends, my best friends, and they are loyal to me! They are my - "

"Followers?" Ron replied, his hands clenched into fists. "You know, I know someone else who had followers from Slytherin house, and they too were loyal to him."

"Shut up," Alex said, gripping his wand tighter.

"His name was V-v-voldemort," Ron continued, "And it didn't come to me until just now. You were supposed to be in Slytherin weren't you! Besides Sirius, you're whole family was in Slytherin. You even wanted to be in Slytherin. On the outside, we see a brave lion, but on the inside, you're just a sneaky little snake! Just like You-Know-Who!"

Every dark action he had done flew around in Alex´s mind; the attack on his stepfather, that he used an unforgivable curse, and that he killed his uncle." "I said shut up!" Alex shouted, thrusting his wand forward, blasting Ron back and into a wall, stunning everyone in the room and they all froze in silence. Anger soared through Alex body as he sent a low voltage Fulgur curse at Ron, making him scream in pain. Alex sneered as he slowly strolled towards Ron. He was just so angry and all of the anger he felt was boiling over. Ron looked up towards Alex with fear in his widened eyes. "You don't know anything, Weasley. You blame others because you are a shitty wizard who doesn't have any brain cells," he whispered, lifting Ron's wand at it's owner; an unforgivable on the tip of Alex´s tongue. But suddenly, Ron's wand was pulled away from Alex´s hand. Alex whipped around to see Harry catching Ron's wand, and pointing his own at Alex.

"Stand down Black." Harry said.

"Don't get involved, Potter," Alex spoke as he starred at Harry.

Harry didn´t lowered his wand. "when you attack my best friend I will get involved."

"Alex just stop," Daphne said grabbing Alex´s arm. "Ron is an arse and a prick, but this isn´t you. Just come w-we can work it out."

Alex looked at Daphne and once again, his grey eyes met her icy blue. Alex´s anger began to fade.

"I I -I am so-" Alex paused."

"Yeah you better piss off Black." Harry hissed.

At with that comment Harry had brought all of Alex´s anger back.

"What did you say?" Alex hissed.

"You heard me. Back off, I don´t want you around" Harry said again despite Daphne and Hermione telling him stop. "You are a little arrogant whiny psychopath that only cares about yourself."

"Alex just ignore him." Daphne tried but Alex ignored her.

"You are one to talk Potter. You is always the victim. Everything is always about you. And I bet you love all the attention."

"Shut it Black. Look just at yourself because right now you really are acting like a dark wizard."

Alex smiled, fully turning towards Harry. "Alright, Potter," he said, stepping away from Ron. "I mean, this is what you wanted since the Graveyard wasn't it? To put me to justice right?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry hissed. "I never wanted to fight you; you are the one that wants to fight. We used to be friends, but then you began acting like an ass."

"Friends. You were never my friend were you? Not really anyways. Friends don't look at friends like they're evil," Alex growled out. "You've been watching me ever since that night at the Graveyard. Not like I haven't noticed. I know you've been keeping an eye on my on that little map of yours. Making sure I'm not doing anything suspicious."

"Yeah fine what if I did. It is your own fault!" Harry hastily replied." However, I have better things to do keep tabs on you, though I properly should."

"Bullocks!" Alex blurted. "Ever since the graveyard you've had it out for me, and ever since you saw my memories it have been worse. So I'm going to say this once. Stay out of my way." But before he had a chance to fully turn back to Ron, a spell whizzed by his ear, slightly cutting him as he could feel of warm blood trickling down his ear.

"Yeah I can´t do that. If you take one more step, then we will fight. I am not going to let you hurt Ron, like you hurt your cousin."

More anger rose inside Alex. He suddenly whipped around, thrusting out his wand, and a blue spell shot out towards Harry. Everyone screamed and shouted as Harry rolled out of the way. The spell, however, wasn't really aimed for Harry as it froze in midair right in front of the group of D.A. students, who gasped in shock. The spell the began to grow, and it grew larger and larger, changing into a clear wall, like a shield in front of the D.A. "You asked for this, Potter."

"Funny, I thought you were the one asking for this," Harry replied as the two stared each other down. The group of D.A. students watched through the barrier, afraid of the two young wizards who were facing each other down.

"Do you honestly think you have a chance against me Potter? I will destroy you." Alex said as he and Harry began circling each other like lions waiting to tear each other apart.

"Yeah we will see." Harry replied.

Alex began to twirl his wrist, twirling his wand, and then he suddenly pulled back, the tip of his wand glowing red. And at that moment, Harry took his chance to shoot a white spell. Alex took a knee, and the white spell whizzed by his head, and he whipped out his wand, where the fire whip spell shot from his wand, striking Harry in his leg. Harry gasped out, dropping to his knee. Alex then took another chance to shoot an orange curse towards Harry, but Harry rolled out of the way, shooting a cutting curse towards Alex, striking him in the left forearm. Alex hissed in pain, also dropping to one knee. He growled and threw his wand forward, but Harry surprised him by jumping to his feet, dodging The Banishing Charm Alex shot towards him.

"We don't have to do this," Harry replied, pointing his wand at Alex who stood back to his feet.

Yeah we do, "Alex said. "Because you need to know that you're better me, just in case your worst fears come true but you know what Potter. You're not! _Fulgur!_ " Blue lightning shot out from Alex´s wand, shooting towards Harry who quickly tried to jump out of the way. He was half successful and thus not getting the full hit.

As Harry landed on the floor he thrusted his wand towards, making a white spell shot towards Alex, striking him in the ribs, and knocking him back into the invisible barrier. Alex groaned out in pain, feeling his ribs breaking.

Both boys slowly stood up, Alex nursing his abdomen. And then it went on. Both young wizards trading curses, spells, and jinxes. Mostly dodging one another, but occasionally both getting struck; a cut on the cheek, a broken arm, twisted ankle, fractured fingers, more cuts across a cheek, forehead, arms, legs and bruises. Both boys were literally evenly matched, neither one of them giving up that easily. It was a good half hour when both exhausted boys both threw the same spell, knocking each other off their feet, and landing on their backs. Both breathing heavily as they stared at the ceiling. Both of their ropes were in tatters.

Alex struggled to sit up. "I see why you've survived Voldemort so many times." Alex breathed out as Harry sat up.

"I see how you survived a mad dragon and your crazy uncle," Harry spoke, and both boys struggled to their feet, both in an incredible amount of pain. "You give up, yet?"

Alex shocked his head. "No way. There is no way I am losing to the golden boy." Alex smiled as an idea came to mind. Harry´s physical defence might be good, but his mental was a joke. "Legilimens." Alex once again saw Harry´s memories. He saw Harry´s uncle destroy his Hogwarts letter, and something about a cupboard - wait cupboard? Alex´s concertation broke as Harry did his best to push him out of his mind and now it was Alex´s memories he and Harry was seeing. They saw Alex´s stepfather yelling at and shooting Cyrina and Alex standing there too little and understand what were going on, they saw how Silan tried to force himself on Daphne and Alex´s panic attacked after he had stopped him, then the link broke.

Harry flicked his wand and sent a disarming spell towards Alex, who blocked it. But prevented him from using Legilimens again, not that it was great for combat anyway.

"Alex I-"

"Save it Potter." Alex hissed in anger and humiliation about what Harry must have seen. He was so going to pay for that.

Alex began to swing around his arm and wand in a circle and the wind around the two boys began to pick up. Harry covered himself to protect himself from the heavy winds. He was surprised when his wand was whipped from his hand by the wind. So he did the only thing he could think of. He slowly began to make his way towards Alex who kept spinning his wand to make the winds heavier and faster, as he really wanted to humiliate Harry. There were cries from the D.A. students, though the couldn't be heard because of the barrier.

Harry slowly reached Alex, grabbing him by the shirt and shouted, "I'm sorry, okay!" and then with all the strength he had left, Harry swung and punched Alex in his left eye. Both boys fell to the ground, and the heavy winds subsided. Harry and Alex lay there, breathing heavily and exhausted. The barrier in front of the D.A. finally dissolved, but no one made to move, except one person. She moved through the crowd, slowly walking up and kneeling next to Alex. Alex had his eyes closed for the moment, in all kinds of pain. He gasped a bit when he felt a warm and delicate hand touch his face.

Alex opened the only eye that would open and he saw half of a beautiful and yet tired face. It was Daphne as she looked down upon him, worry and sadness in her eyes. Something else as well. What was it? Disappointment? Whatever it was, Alex didn't like it, making him feel ashamed. Alex turned to look at Harry who was being helped up by Cho and Hermione. Ron was still sitting against the wall in the distance, looking in awe at his best friend as well as the D.A.

Alex could go on with the duel, push everyone away, but what would be the point. Neither boy would give up and would both probably fight until one of them was unconscious or dead. Harry would be branded a hero if Alex were killed. He would probably be branded a murderer. But whatever, it didn't matter anymore. That duel was just a waste a magic. He knew it; Harry knew it as he stared at Alex. Daphne helped Alex sit up. He groaned and winced in pain. Harry had been the bigger man and apologized to him. It was his turn, wasn't it?

Alex looked at Harry. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's not like I'm not trying to go down a dark path. I just want to be normal. The same as you." Alex signed and looked away. "You know sometimes I wish we never met each other in Madam Malkin's or again at the Hogwarts express. Maybe if our paths had crossed later in life, and I wouldn't have learned things about myself that I don't like about myself. Man I wish I could rewind time."

"Alex I-" Harry paused and Alex could see the quilt in his eyes. It confused Alex because he was right, Alex was dark and Harry should kill him now so he wouldn´t end up like his fears. "I am sorry I said you were a dark wizard, because you aren´t. Your friends aren't dark wizards. They're just regular wizards and witches, just like me, and Hermione, and Ron, and Cho. It's just gonna take some of us a while to learn that because that's how they're brought up in the world. To think the way their parents or heroes think." Harry paused, but before Alex could say anything Harry continued. "I know you're a good wizard, Alex. You've been through so much. So much pain." Alex knew what he was talking about, they had just seen his memories.

"We are the same Alex, even though my pain is different. They are still sort of the same, and trust me I often wonder when I will snap and if I-. Look, we shouldn't be fighting each other. We should be side by side, fighting together. I think that it's our friends that keep us from going mad with rage. That's what Ron Hermione and Cho, and you, do for me. You four helped me through so much. Isn't that what Hermione and I did for you? Blaise. Tracey. Draco. Daphne?"

Alex suddenly looked up at Daphne. She touched his cheek, tears forming in her eyes. Alex gave a small smile, touching her hand. He knew that Harry was right about everything.

Suddenly, the door of the Room of Requirement opened, and closed. Everyone turned to see who had entered the room and saw a small familiar elf running through the crowd towards Harry and the others.

"Dobby?" Harry said noticing Dobby looking a bit frantic and nervous. "What are you - What's wrong?"

The elf's eyes were wide with terror and he was shaking. The members of the D.A. closest to Harry had fallen silent; everybody in the room was watching Dobby. "Harry Potter, sir…" squeaked the elf, trembling from head to foot, "Harry Potter, sir… Dobby has come to warn you… but the house-elves have been warned not to tell…"

"What's happened, Dobby?" Hermione asked.

"Harry Potter… she… she…"

"Who's 'she', Dobby?" Harry asked. The elf looked up at him, slightly cross-eyed, and mouthed wordlessly. "Umbridge?" asked Harry, horrified. Dobby nodded, then tried to bang his head on Harry's knees. Harry held him at arm's length. "What about her? Dobby - she hasn't found out about this - about us - about the D.A.?" He read the answer in the elf's stricken face. His hands held fast by Harry, the elf tried to kick himself and fell to the floor.

"Is she coming?" Alex asked quietly.

Dobby let out a howl, and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor. "Yes, Harry Potter, yes!" Harry and Alex shared a glance and Harry turned to the D.A.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed. "RUN!"

"NO!" Alex bellowed, causing everyone to freeze. Alex struggled to his feet, being helped by Daphne. "No," he repeated and smiled. "If you run then you might get captured. We need a scapegoat and that will be me. I will draw Umbridge away, so you can escape."

"Alex don´t be ridiculous. You can barely stand." Daphne said. "You will be caught."

Alex nodded with a small smile. "But you will get away. Look I got you in to all of this, so it is only fair that I will take the blame."

"Then I am with you too." Harry said standing up as well.

"You are not in any better shape." Cho said.

"Yeah think it through Alex," Daphne said.

"Are you sure Potter?" Alex said.

"Yeah, beside there is no way I am letting you take all the credit."

"There is no way that either of you can do it alone." Draco said.

Alex smiled, "that is why you will join us."

"What? Why?"

"You can be the one that capture us. Then we won´t get hurt, and you might even get in Umbridge´s good grace and help the others."

Draco looked nervous. "Alright, that'll work." he said.

"Oh and Potter. I take all the blame okay."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Alex nodded. "Can't risk you getting expelled," he answered. "So, better you than me." Alex turned towards Daphne and looked into her eyes.

He really wanted to kiss her since he might not see her again, but he knew that he could not. "Take of everything okay. Yourself, your sister, Jack and Selene. They all need you. Use the chamber okay?"

Daphne nodded and Alex then turned around towards the doors. He began to limp away from Daphne as the D.A. students made a pathway for Alex, Draco and Harry towards the doors. The tree stopped at the doors. Alex glanced at Draco and Harry.

"Let us give the toad hell shall we?"

Chapter end.

Thanks to everyone who have reviewed and added the story to their favourite list. So my last question is still relevant; do you want to see more Harry Potter Hogwarts Mystery game?

Please leave an review to let me know what you think.


	24. Chapter 24 Meeting with Fudge

Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 24: Meeting with Fudge

…

"Should we split up?" Harry asked looking at Alex, as he, Alex and Draco entered the seventh floor hallways.

"I don´t think it is a good idea. We should just run."

With the strength he had left, Alex began to run with Draco and Harry at his side. They had to distract the people who were coming up so the others could make it back to somewhere safe without getting into trouble. The unlikely trio ran through the corridors. Alex was stunned when a spell whizzed by his head, causing him, Draco and Harry to stop, turn and look at who sent a spell at them. It was Nott, Goyle, and Parkinson.

"Professor!" Nott shouted with a smirk. "I've got Black, Potter and Malfoy."

Umbridge came bustling round the far corner, breathless but wearing a delighted smile. Alex signed so much for the plan about Draco capture them.

"Yes!" she said jubilantly at the sight of Alex and Harry. "Excellent, Theodore, excellent, oh, very good - fifty points to Slytherin! Another fifty to grab Black and Potter for me!"

"My pleasure," Nott said and thrusted out his wand, releasing another spell.

"Protego!" Harry shouted, creating a shield, block Nott's spell.

"You're gonna regret that Potter!" Nott growled out.

"Not likely," Harry replied.

"Hey Pansy Theo. Catch us if you can!" Alex yelled, throwing at his wand arm, where smoke blow out the tip of his wand creating a smokescreen. "Run!" He shouted at Draco and Harry and the three boys turned and began to run as fast as they could.

"Don't let them get away!" Umbridge screeched.

"What's the plan, Black?" Harry said to Alex as they ran through a corridor.

"Just run and then get caught." Alex said, "you are welcome to take a left turn Potter."

"Yeah no way." Harry said.

"What about you?" Alex asked Draco. "They will properly just ignore you."

"I say the same as Potter."

A minute later, the trio was running down the steps. "Get back here, Black!" shouted the voice of Nott and soon, there were spells and curses whizzing by and nearly missing Alex. "I'm gonna break your legs!" Nott growled. "I will break them,"

Suddenly, a curse struck Draco in the arm, causing a loud cracking sound. Draco shouted out in pain, nearly tripping but Alex held him up, and the two continued on. "He broke my arm," Draco said, nursing his arm as they continued to run.

"He's not kidding," Alex breathed out as the two turned into the next corridor. "I have an idea!" he said and stopped at the end up the corridor. He pointed his wand at the stone floor. " _Glaissier!"_ Icy mist sprung out the tip of Alex´s wand, spraying the stone floor which was soon covered in a thin layer of slippery ice.

"Good idea," Draco praised. Alex nodded and the two boys hid in the next corridor.

"Black!" Nott screamed as he, Parkinson, and Goyle entered that same corridor. "This way! Ah!" he screamed along with his two cronies as they slipped and fell on the ice, sliding on the ground.

Alex, Draco and Harry snickered. "Idiots," Draco commented, and turned, a shocked look appearing on his face as he suddenly seized up and plopped down onto the ground.

"Draco!" Alex screeched, and turned around to see Umbridge smirking with her wand pointed out, surrounded by a few other Slytherins.

"Very clever, Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter" Umbridge spoke. "Drop your wand, now!"

Alex and Harry looked at each other. Harry nodded. The two boys then glared at the toad of a woman and tossed his wand onto the ground where it rolled over to the side. "Grab them all!" she ordered the Slytherins who grabbed both Alex and Harry, and pulled Draco to his feet once the curse was released on him. "Come with me! We are going to see the Headmaster's office!"

"Professor can I?" Nott asked in a hopeful voice as gave Alex a hateful stare. "I did promise."

Umbridge nodded and without hesitation, Nott pointed his wand at Alex´s leg. Alex screamed as the bone-breaking curse hit and broke his bones.

"Bastard," Harry hissed as Alex fell to the ground hissing in pain. "He was unarmed."

"He was resting capture Mr, Potter. Shut your mouth or the same will happen to you. "Umbridge said.

Nott smiled and kicked Alex in the stomach four times. "Told you I would break your leg loser." Nott then stamped on Alex´s broken leg making him scream in pain as Nott and the other laughed. Nott then kicked Alex in the stomach, making him cough some blood up. Nott just continued to kick Alex, while laughing.

Umbridge also smiled at Alex´s pain "That is enough. Get him to his feet Theodore."

Nott nodded and gave Alex another kick before forcefully pulling him to his feet by grabbing his hair "Coward." Alex whispered earning two punches in the stomach.

"Shut it." Nott hissed and dragged Alex with him. "Or you get even more."

They were at the stone gargoyle within minutes. Alex wondered if everyone was able to get back to their dorms safe and sound.

"Fizzing Whizzbee," sang Umbridge; the stone gargoyle jumped aside, the wall behind split open. "I don´t need Mr. Malfoy for this. I deal with him later."

And so it was only Umbridge, Alex, and Harry that ascended the moving stone staircase. They reached the polished door with the griffin knocker, but Umbridge did not bother to knock, she strode straight inside, holding tight to Alex and Harry.

The office was full of people. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his expression serene, the tips of his long fingers together. Professor McGonagall stood rigidly beside him, her face extremely tense. Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, was rocking backwards and forwards on his toes beside the fire, apparently immensely pleased with the situation. Kingsley Shacklebolt and a tough-looking wizard with very short wiry hair whom Alex did not recognize, were positioned on either side of the door like guards, and the freckled, bespectacled form of Percy Weasley hovered excitedly beside the wall, a quill and a heavy scroll of parchment in his hands, apparently poised to take notes.

The portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses were not shamming sleep tonight. All of them were alert and serious, watching what was happening below them.

Alex pulled himself free of Umbridge's grasp as the door swung shut behind them and limped forward. Alex and Harry were put into the centre of the room. Cornelius Fudge was glaring at him with a kind of vicious satisfaction on his face.

"Well," he said. "Well, well, well…"

Alex replied with the dirtiest look he could muster even with all the pain flowing through his body. His heart drummed madly inside him, but his brain was oddly cool and clear.

"Merlin!" McGonagall gasped. "What did you do to the boys?"

"I can assure you, I did absolutely nothing to them," Umbridge began with excitement in her voice, "I caught Black and Potter like this. It seemed he was heading somewhere away from his little secret hideout. Nonetheless, I was able to catch them red-handed along with young Mr. Malfoy."

"Lucius will be disappointed at his son." Fudge commented and turned to the boys. "Well, then Potter … Black… I expect you know why you are here?"

Alex looked at Harry, ready to say a defiant yes, but then Alex smiled a bit and winked at Harry.

"Actually I don´t."

"I beg your pardon?" said Fudge.

"I believe I said no," Alex repeated, "Do you have an idea Harry?

"No, it is news to me."

"You both saying that don't know why you are here?"

Alex looked at Fudge. "Have your ears been tested?"

"What?" Fudge said in a confused voice.

Alex shrugged, "I was just wondering if you had some kind of a hearing problem. I mean I spoke clearly did I?" Alex asked looking at Harry who nodded. "I think it is the age then. He is a bit old after all." Alex said to Harry.

"Maybe," he answered.

Alex then looked at Fudge again, enjoying how angry the Minister looked. "I said that I don´t what you are talking about." Alex said in a clear and loud voice.

Fudge looked incredulously from Alex to Professor Umbridge. Alex took advantage of his momentary inattention to steal a quick look at Dumbledore, who gave the carpet the tiniest of nods and the shadow of a wink.

"So you have no idea," said Fudge, in a voice positively sagging with sarcasm, "why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"

"I'm sorry, school rules?" Alex said with a shrug and a shake of his head. "No sorry no idea. What rules?"

"Or Ministry Decrees?" amended Fudge angrily.

"Not that I'm aware of," Harry said blandly.

Alex´s heart was strangely calm as he had the tiniest of smirks towards the Minister. It was worth telling these lies to watch Fudges blood pressure rising, but he could not see how on earth he would get away with them; if somebody had tipped off Umbridge about the D.A. then he, the leader, might as well be packing his trunk right now, but he didn't care at the moment.

"So, it's news to you, is it," said Fudge, his voice now thick with anger, "that an illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry said, feigning his innocent look up surprise on his face. "An illegal student organization? How appalling. Who would do such a thing?"

Alex nodded, "yeah I mean is someone playing wizard chees without permission?"

"I think, Minister," said Umbridge silkily from beside him, "we might make better progress if I fetch our informant."

"Yes, yes, do," said Fudge, nodding, and he glanced maliciously at Dumbledore as Umbridge left the room. "There's nothing like a good witness, is there, Dumbledore?"

"Nothing at all, Cornelius," said Dumbledore gravely, inclining his head.

There was a wait of several minutes, in which nobody looked at each other, then Alex heard the door open behind him. Umbridge moved past him into the room, gripping by the shoulder Cho's curly-haired friend, Marietta, who was hiding her face in her hands.

"Don't be scared, dear, don't be frightened," said Professor Umbridge softly, patting her on the back, "it's quite all right, now. You have done the right thing. The Minister is very pleased with you. He'll be telling your mother what a good girl you've been.

"Marietta's mother, Minister," she added, looking up at Fudge, "is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation, Floo Network office - she's been helping us police the Hogwarts fires, you know."

"Jolly good, jolly good!" said Fudge heartily. "Like mother, like daughter, eh? Well, come on, now, dear, look up, don't be shy, let's hear what you've got to - galloping gargoyles!"

As Marietta raised her head, Fudge leapt backwards in shock, nearly landing himself in the fire. He cursed, and stamped on the hem of his cloak which had started to smoke. Marietta gave a wail and pulled the neck of her robes right up to her eyes, but not before everyone had seen that her face was horribly disfigured by a series of close-set purple pustules that had spread across her nose and cheeks to form the word SNEAK.

Alex gave out a loud laugh, no matter how much it hurt to laugh.

"Silence! Never mind the spots now, dear," said Umbridge impatiently, "just take your robes away from your mouth and tell the Minister -"

But Marietta gave another muffled wail and shook her head frantically.

"Oh, very well, you silly girl, I'll tell him," snapped Umbridge. She hitched her sickly smile back on to her face and said, "Well, Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately, at that point this hex," she waved impatiently at Marietta's concealed face, "came into operation and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me anymore."

"Well, now," said Fudge, fixing Marietta with what he evidently imagined was a kind and fatherly look, "it is very brave of you, my dear, coming to tell Professor Umbridge. You did exactly the right thing. Now, will you tell me what happened at this meeting? What was its purpose? Who was there?"

But Marietta would not speak; she merely shook her head again, her eyes wide and fearful. Alex and Harry glanced at one another, Alex slightly nodding.

"Haven't we got a counter-jinx for this?" Fudge asked Umbridge impatiently, gesturing at Marietta's face. "So she can speak freely?"

"I have not yet managed to find one," Umbridge admitted grudgingly, and Alex felt a surge of pride in Hermione's jinxing ability. "But it doesn't matter if she won't speak, I can take up the story from here."

Alex again began to laugh. "Is there something funny Black." Fudge replied.

"The defence teacher can´t find the counter curse, it sounds pretty incompetent to me." Alex snickered making Harry laugh as well.

"You can do my job better then?" Umbridge snapped with a gleam in her eyes.

However was far too clever to fall for that. "I don´t know, but I am just a fifth year student, and not a professor."

Umbridge growled in anger, but then looked at her Minister and continued in calmer voice. "You will remember, Minister, that I sent you a report back in October that Black and Potter had met a number of fellow students in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade -"

"And what is your evidence for that?" cut in Professor McGonagall.

"I have testimony from Willy Widdershins, Minerva, who happened to be in the bar at the time. He was heavily bandaged, it is true, but his hearing was quite unimpaired," said Umbridge smugly. "He heard every word Black said and hastened straight to the school to report to me -"

"Oh, so that's why he wasn't prosecuted for setting up all those regurgitating toilets!" said Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows. "What an interesting insight into our justice system!"

"Blatant corruption!" roared the portrait of the corpulent, red-nosed wizard on the wall behind Dumbledore's desk. "The Ministry did not cut deals with petty criminals in my day, no sir, they did not!"

"Thank you, Fortescue, that will do," said Dumbledore softly.

"The purpose of Black's meeting with these students," continued Professor Umbridge, "was to persuade them to join an illegal society, whose aim was to learn spells and curses the Ministry has decided are inappropriate for school-age -"

"Now, let's wait here a minute!" Alex began to speak, "You're wrong," he said to Umbridge.

"Oh really?" said Fudge, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet again. "Yes, do let's hear the latest cock-and-bull story designed to pull yourself out of trouble! Go on, then, go on - Willy Widdershins was lying, was he? Or was it your identical twin in the Hog's Head that day? Or is there the usual simple explanation involving a reversal of time, a dead man coming back to life and a couple of invisible Dementors?"

Percy Weasley let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, very good, Minister, very good!"

Alex gave Percy his most hateful look. "Shut it Weatherby. You lost all rights when you bailed on your own family at your father´s funeral. So do us all a favour and piss off or I swear I set the twins on you."

Alex then limped forward without looking at Percy as he did his best to ignore the pain. "Cornelius," he began in a much calmer but more condescending tone, ignoring the glare from the Minister for the use of his name. "I'm not going to deny that Harry and I was in the Hog's head that particular day, nor are either of us going to deny that we both were trying to recruit some fellow students to a Defence against the Dark Arts group. I am just saying that wasn´t illegal. If we all remember correctly, the Ministry Decree banning all student societies was not put into effect until two days after the Hogsmeade meeting, so technically, I was not breaking any rules at all in the Hog's Head."

"I believe Mr. Black has a point," Dumbledore pointed out.

Percy looked as though he had been struck in the face by something very heavy. Fudge remained motionless in mid-bounce, his mouth hanging open.

Umbridge recovered first. "That's all very fine," she said, smiling sweetly, "but we are now nearly six months on from the introduction of Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. If the first meeting was not illegal, all those that have happened since most certainly are."

"Well," said Dumbledore, surveying her with polite interest over the top of his interlocked fingers, "they certainly would be, if they had continued after the Decree came into effect. Do you have any evidence that any such meetings continued?"

As Dumbledore spoke, Alex heard a rustle behind him and rather thought Kingsley whispered something. He could have sworn, too, that he felt something brush against his side, a gentle something like a draught or bird wings, but looking down he saw nothing there.

"Evidence?" repeated Umbridge, with that horrible wide toad-like smile. "Have you not been listening, Dumbledore? Why do you think Miss Edgecombe is here?"

"Oh, can she tell us about six months' worth of meetings?" said Dumbledore, raising his eyebrows. "I was under the impression that she was merely reporting a meeting tonight."

"Miss Edgecombe," said Umbridge at once, "tell us how long these meetings have been going on, dear. You can simply nod or shake your head, I'm sure that won't make the spots worse. Have they been happening regularly over the last six months?"

Alex silently glared at the girl.

"Just nod or shake your head, dear," Umbridge said coaxingly to Marietta, "come on, now, that won't re-activate the jinx."

Everyone in the room was gazing at the top of Marietta's face. Only her eyes were visible between the pulled-up robes and her curly fringe. Perhaps it was a trick of the firelight, but her eyes looked oddly blank. And then - to Alex´s utter amazement - Marietta shook her head.

Umbridge looked quickly at Fudge, then back at Marietta.

"I don't think you understood the question, did you, dear? I'm asking whether you've been going to these meetings for the past six months? You have, haven't you?"

Again, Marietta shook her head.

"What do you mean by shaking your head, dear?" said Umbridge in a testy voice.

"I would have thought her meaning was quite clear," said Professor McGonagall harshly, "there have been no secret meetings for the past six months. Is that correct, Miss Edgecombe?"

Marietta nodded. Alex and Harry slightly smirked at one another.

"But there was a meeting tonight!" said Umbridge furiously. "There was a meeting, Miss Edgecombe, you told me about it, in the Room of Requirement! And Black was the leader, was he not, Black and Potter organized it, Black and Potter they taught you- why are you shaking your head, girl?"

"Excuse me, Professor," Harry began, "But usually when a person shakes their head, they mean 'no'. So unless Edgecombe is using a form of secret sign-language as yet unknown to humans -"

Professor Umbridge seized Marietta, pulled her round to face her and began shaking her very hard. A split second later Dumbledore was on his feet, his wand raised; Kingsley started forwards and Umbridge leapt back from Marietta, waving her hands in the air as though they had been burned.

"I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores," said Dumbledore and, for the first time, he looked angry.

"You want to calm yourself, Madam Umbridge," said Kingsley, in his deep, slow voice. "You don't want to get yourself into trouble, now."

"No," said Umbridge breathlessly, glancing up at the towering figure of Kingsley. "I mean, yes - you're right, Shacklebolt - I - I forgot myself."

Marietta was standing exactly where Umbridge had released her. She seemed neither perturbed by Umbridge's sudden attack, nor relieved by her release; she was still clutching her robe up to her oddly blank eyes and staring straight ahead of her.

"Dolores," said Fudge, with the air of trying to settle something once and for all, "the meeting tonight - the one we know definitely happened -"

Alex chuckled, "but was that a regular meeting? I mean I am not saying there was a meeting, but even then on meeting is hardly regular."

Alex could see that Umbridge wanted to slap him, but possibly, because of all the witness she controlled herself. "Technicalities Mr. Black." Umbridge smiled, "yes… well, Miss Edgecombe tipped me off and I proceeded at once to the seventh floor, accompanied by certain trustworthy students, so as to catch those in the meeting red-handed. It appears that they were forewarned of my arrival, however, because when we reached the seventh floor, Black, Potter and Malfoy manged to distract us long enough for anyone else to escape. It does not matter, however. I have all their names here, Miss Bullstrode ran into the Room of Requirement for me to see if they had left anything behind. We needed evidence and the room provided."

And to Alex´s horror, she withdrew from her pocket the list of names that had been pinned upon the Room of Requirement's wall and handed it to Fudge.

"The moment I saw Black and Potter's name on the list, I knew what we were dealing with," she said softly.

"Excellent," said Fudge, a smile spreading across his face, "excellent, Dolores. And… by thunder…" He looked up at Dumbledore, who was still standing beside Marietta, his wand held loosely in his hand. "See what they've named themselves?" said Fudge quietly. "Dumbledore's Army."

Dumbledore reached out and took the piece of parchment from Fudge. He gazed at the heading scribbled by Hermione months before and for a moment seemed unable to speak. Then he looked up, smiling. "Well, as they say, the jig is up," he said simply. "Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius - or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

"What?" Alex and Harry exclaimed in unison as they saw McGonagall and Kingsley look at each other. There was fear in both faces. He did not understand what was going on, and nor, apparently, did Fudge.

"Statement?" said Fudge slowly. "What - I don't -?"

"Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, still smiling as he waved the list of names before Fudge's face. "Not Black's Army or Potter's Army. Dumbledore's Army."

"But - but -" Understanding blazed suddenly in Fudges face. He took a horrified step backwards, yelped, and jumped out of the fire again. "You?" he whispered, stamping again on his smouldering cloak.

"That's right," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

"You organized this?"

"I did," said Dumbledore.

"You recruited these students for - for your army?"

"Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Merely to see whether they would be interested in joining me. I see now that it was a mistake to invite Miss Edgecombe, of course."

Marietta nodded. Fudge looked from her to Dumbledore, his chest swelling.

"Then you have been plotting against me!" he yelled.

"That's right," said Dumbledore cheerfully.

"What? No!" Alex shouted, limping forward, but suddenly falling to the ground with a wince and a groan. Kingsley flashed a look of warning at him, McGonagall widened her eyes threateningly, but it had suddenly dawned on Alex what Dumbledore was about to do, and he could not let it happen. "Professor Dumbledore -!" he groaned.

"Be quiet, Alexander, or I am afraid you will have to leave my office," said Dumbledore calmly as Harry helped Alex up.

"Yes, shut up, Black!" barked Fudge, who was still ogling Dumbledore with a kind of horrified delight. "Well, well, well - I came here tonight expecting to expel Black and Potter, but instead -"

"Instead you get to arrest me," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It's like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon, isn't it?"

"Weasley!" cried Fudge, now positively quivering with delight, "Weasley, have you written it all down, everything he's said, his confession, have you got it?"

"Yes, sir, I think so, sir!" said Percy eagerly, whose nose was splattered with ink from the speed of his note-taking.

"The bit about how he's been trying to build up an army against the Ministry, how he's been working to destabilize me?"

"Yes, sir, I've got it, yes!" said Percy, scanning his notes joyfully.

"Very well, then," said Fudge, now radiant with glee, "duplicate your notes, Weasley, and send a copy to the Daily Prophet at once. If we send a fast owl we should make the morning edition!"

Percy dashed from the room, slamming the door behind him, and Fudge turned back to Dumbledore. "You will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged, then sent to Azkaban to await trial!"

"Ah," said Dumbledore gently, "yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag."

"Snag?" said Fudge, his voice still vibrating with joy. "I see no snag, Dumbledore!"

"Well," said Dumbledore apologetically, "I'm afraid I do." Alex and Harry shared a worried glance.

"Oh, really?"

"Well - it's just that you seem to be labouring under the delusion that I am going to - what is the phrase? - come quietly. I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course - but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing."

Umbridge's face was growing steadily redder; she looked as though she was being filled with boiling water. Fudge stared at Dumbledore with a very silly expression on his face, as though he had just been stunned by a sudden blow and could not quite believe it had happened. He made a small choking noise, then looked round at Kingsley and the man with short grey hair, who alone of everyone in the room had remained entirely silent so far. The latter gave Fudge a reassuring nod and moved forwards a little, away from the wall. Alex saw his hand drift, almost casually, towards his pocket.

"Don't be silly, Dawlish," said Dumbledore kindly. "I'm sure you are an excellent Auror - I seem to remember that you achieved 'Outstanding' in all your NEWT s — but if you attempt to — er — bring me in by force, I will have to hurt you."

The man called Dawlish blinked rather foolishly. He looked towards Fudge again, but this time seemed to be hoping for a clue as to what to do next.

"So," sneered Fudge, recovering himself, "you intend to take on Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores and myself single-handed, do you, Dumbledore?"

"Merlin's beard, no," said Dumbledore, smiling, "not unless you are foolish enough to force me to."

"He will not be single-handed!" said Professor McGonagall loudly, plunging her hand inside her robes. Alex and Harry looked at each other, but wishing they had their wands.

"Oh yes he will, Minerva!" said Dumbledore sharply. "Hogwarts needs you."

"Enough of this rubbish!" said Fudge, pulling out his own wand. "Dawlish! Shacklebolt! Take him!"

A streak of silver light flashed around the room; there was a bang like a gunshot and the floor trembled; with whatever strength he could muster, Alex and Harry kneeled down, Fawkes screeched and a cloud of dust filled the air. Squinting through the dust, Alex saw a dark figure fall to the ground with a crash in front of him; there was a shriek and a thud and somebody cried, "No!"; then there was the sound of breaking glass, frantically scuffling footsteps, a groan… and silence.

Alex slowly stood to his feet, as some of the dust began to clear. He saw McGonagall crouched somewhere with Marietta by her side out of harm's way. He could see Dumbledore who was moving towards them.

"Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes!" said Professor McGonagall, getting up and dragging Marietta towards Alex and Harry.

The dust was clearing. The wreckage of the office loomed into view: Dumbledore's desk had been overturned, all of the spindly tables had been knocked to the floor, their silver instruments in pieces. Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley and Dawlish lay motionless on the floor. Fawkes the phoenix soared in wide circles above them, singing softly.

"Unfortunately, I had to hex Kingsley too, or it would have looked very suspicious. "Dumbledore said in a low voice. "Anyways, Shacklebolt was remarkably quick on the uptake, modifying Miss Edgecombe's memory like that while everyone was looking the other way - thank him, for me, won't you, Minerva?

"Now, they will all awake very soon and it will be best if they do not know that we had time to communicate - you must act as though no time has passed, as though they were merely knocked to the ground, they will not remember -"

"Where will you go, Dumbledore?" whispered Professor McGonagall. "Grimmauld Place?"

"Oh no," said Dumbledore, with a grim smile, "I am not leaving to go into hiding. Fudge will soon wish he'd never dislodged me from Hogwarts, I promise you."

"Professor Dumbledore…" Harry began.

"Everything's going to be alright, Harry," He said urgently. "Please do continue leaning Occlumency. Practice as much you can." Harry nodded. "Alexander, I appreciate that you have tried to help, but right now it will be too dangerous for yours and Harry´s mind. Please leaving his training to professor Snape."

.Alex nodded weakly, wondering how in the world Dumbledore knew about those particular lessons.

The man called Dawlish was stirring. "One more thing, Alexander and Harry," Dumbledore said quickly. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for illegal duelling. Go see Madam Pomfrey!"

Fawkes circled the office and swooped low over him. Dumbledore raised his hand and grasped the phoenix's long golden tail. There was a flash of fire and the pair of them were gone. Alex was surprised, more so about the Headmaster knowing about him and Harry having an illegal duel.

"Where is he?" yelled Fudge, pushing himself up from the floor. "Where is he?"

"I don't know!" shouted Kingsley, also leaping to his feet.

"Well, he can't have Disapparated!" cried Umbridge. "You can't do it from inside this school -"

"The stairs!" cried Dawlish, and he flung himself upon the door, wrenched it open and disappeared, followed closely by Kingsley and Umbridge. Fudge hesitated, then got slowly to his feet, brushing dust from his front. Alex noticed that Umbridge had dropped his and Harry´s wand. Alex discreetly picked them up and handed Harry his.

"Well, Minerva," said Fudge nastily, straightening his torn shirtsleeve, "I'm afraid this is the end of your friend Dumbledore."

"You think so, do you?" said Professor McGonagall scornfully.

Fudge seemed not to hear her. He was looking around at the wrecked office. A few of the portraits hissed at him; one or two even made rude hand gestures.

Fudge looked at Alex and Harry. "You might have avoided being expelled, but trust me your insubordination will have consequences."

"Whatever." Alex mumbled.

"You'd better get those three off to bed," Fudge growled, looking back at Professor McGonagall with a dismissive nod towards Alex, Harry, and Marietta.

Professor McGonagall said nothing, but marched a very limping Alex, Harry, and Marietta to the door and down the steps, where Draco was waiting. "Mr. Malfoy, please take Mr. Potter and Mr. Black to the Hospital wing." Draco nodded. "Good. I will escort Miss Edgecomb back to her common room." The tree boys nodded towards their Transfiguration professor and began to leave towards the Hospital Wing.

"Wait you are saying Dumbledore is gone," Draco asked in a worried tone, while nursing his broken arm.

Alex nodded, just barely noticing that he was wheezing and how much it hurt to breath. "Do you feel light headed or tired?" he asked, his vision blurring.

"No, not particular, Draco answered moving ahead of Alex and Harry who was supporting Alex´s broken leg. "Though my arm is hurting a significant amount. I mean - " Draco stopped and turned, horrified at what he saw. "Alex!" he bellowed, running up to Alex as he coughed some blood up and then fainted to the ground.

…

Chapter End

Once again a big thanks to those who read, review and adds my story to their favourite list.

So I hope you liked the sadistic nature I have given Nott. I just think it seemed fitting.

And Alex and Harry have been briefly united against a common foe, but there is still a long way for them to be friends again.


	25. Chapter 25 You are hereby expelled

Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 25: You are hereby expelled

Alex was slowly waking up as he heard someone arguing.

"I don't care who started it! Both of them are idiots!" Alex heard the familiar voice of Daphne say. "I thought Potter was such a big hero? Look at what he did to my boyfriend! Alex isn't some villain, like you all think. He is the best man you can find."

"No one is accusing him as a villain!" spoke another familiar voice. It sounded like Hermione.

"And if I remember correctly, didn't he dump you?" Ron spoke up. "And didn't he fire the first spell?"

"Yeah, but you started the fight, you insensitive troll!" Hermione hissed. "You punched him and acted like a complete asshole."

"And you deserved everything you got," Daphne hissed in an angry voice. "You are just lucky that it was Alex and not me that fried that spell, and that Potter stopped him. Actually- "there was a loud slapping noise. "Don´t ever talk to me like that again."

Ron started to stammer. "I uh-"

"Look, whatever happened, happened," Harry spoke up. "It's over now. Let's get over it. We have bigger thing's to worry about; like how the D.A. is no more, and how Umbridge is now Headmistress!"

Alex´s eyes shot open. "What!" he blurted, and shot up, which was a bad idea as pain soared through his head. He growled in pain. "arrg"

"Easy, Alex," Daphne said, touching his chest. "Lay back down."

"I'm fine," Alex replied, opening an eye and seeing the tired, yet beautiful face of Daphne Greengrass. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. He turned to the others. He saw Harry sitting on another bed with as many bandages as him. On his other side sat Draco in a sling; Ron and Hermione by Harry's bedside; Blaise and Tracey next to Draco; and finally Cho Chang, who was also by Harry's bedside. "What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Umbridge is the new headmistress." Daphne said. "She have already made a lot of changes."

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"Well, you are not a perfect anymore." Draco answered. "But that goes for all of us really."

"She have abolished the prefect system, and replaced it with an Inquisitorial Squad." Daphne explained. "It is a group of handpicked students, which have the same powers, like docking points."

"How long have I been out?"

"About a day." Daphne answered. "I been really worried."

Suddenly a loud bang sounded.

"What was that?" Alex asked and was a bit confused as everyone laughed.

"Just a little joke on a new headmistress." Blaise answered. "They have released some fireworks, and the other teachers says that they doesn´t know if the authority to deal with it."

Harry laughed a bit. "I really owe Fred and George. Their little trick got me out of a pinch with Umbridge."

"So you haven´t been staying here?" Alex asked looking at his lap.

Harry shrugged, "oh don´t worry you banged me up pretty good too. Umbridge just send Flich to get me around lunch. She wanted to know about Snuffles."

Alex was about to say more, but Madam Pomfrey popped in. "Mr. Black you are awake good." She looked at the visitors. "You better head back to your common rooms. Curfew is in a half hour. You can go as well Mr. Potter, just come back tomorrow evening so I can remove your bandages."

Everyone expect Ron said goodbye to Alex, although Harry´s goodbye was a bit formal, and then they left. "Is Umbridge really the new headmistress?" Alex asked the healer.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, as she began checking Alex´s injuries. "Yes, so please stay out of trouble. If our new headmistress really allows students to be kicked when they are down then-"

"She does or at least allowed Nott to kick me."

Madam Pomfrey nodded again, "Yes Mr. Malfoy and Potter told me. He must really have kicked you hard, because there was damaged to your organs, and your left leg is in bad shape."

"You can heal it properly right?"

"I am doing it already. I placed you in a magical coma for the worst treatment. You can properly leave tomorrow when Mr, Potter have been here."

…

Alex was awake for a while and listen to the small fireworks explosions. He was close to a window so he could even see some of the fireworks. Alex smiled a bit as big one went off. It was good that Umbridge met resistance and hopefully Dumbledore would be back soon otherwise Alex wasn´t that sure if he would come back for his sixth year.

Madam Pomfrey came back the following morning to check on his injuries and to give him some new potions. Alex was a bit bored and really whishing that he could go. However it wasn´t until Harry came back later that evening that the school healer was satisfied.

The boy who lived looked a little grumpy and angrily informed that it was because that he had broken up with Cho Chang. Alex looked over at the bed where Edgecomb still was lying in. Alex didn´t feel remotely sorry for the Ravenclaw girl. "Because of her."

Harry just nodded and Alex shrugged. Cho was being stupid. Edgecomb had betrayed everyone; Cho as well.

Alex and Harry walked over to the Gryffindor common room without talking. They had been united against Umbridge, but Alex still felt resentment towards Harry, and he could tell that Harry felt the same.

Inside the common room, Alex was surprised to hear that Harry wasn´t getting anymore Occlumency lessons with Snape, since he knew that Harry still had a long way to go. Yet Alex didn´t really care and even if Dumbledore hadn´t warned him, Alex wouldn't had taken over the teaching.

…

Hogwarts with Umbridge as headmistress was terrible. Her Inquisitorial Squad was nothing more then school bullies that terrorized the other students, and if they tried to defend themselves, they got detention. However it didn´t stop some for defending themselves and their fellow students. Alex was actually a bit proud as it all the Hogwarts houses that had united against Umbridge and her squad. Alex himself had some run-ins with Nott who was the leader of the squad. Alex mostly tried to keep his head down though, and suffered some nasty curses for it. Jack Bennett was also getting in a lot of trouble. Alex could tell that the blood quill was getting to him, but like Alex he would give her the satisfaction to go crying to a teacher.

Alex hated it though. Still the Easter holidays passed, and the exams and the end of the school year came closer.

As though to underline the importance of their upcoming examinations, a batch of pamphlets, leaflets, and notices concerning various Wizarding careers appeared on the tables in Gryffindor Tower shortly before the end of the holidays, along with yet another notice on the board, which read:

 _`CAREER ADVICE All fifth years will be required to attend a short meeting with their Head of House during the first week of the summer term, in which they will be given the opportunity to discuss their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below.`_

Alex looked at the list to see that he was scheduled to a meeting with professor McGonagall's office half-past one on Monday.

Alex had wanted to be a healer for a while, and he was still considering it. However, he was beginning to have some doubts. Healers helped people, they didn´t kill or torture. Alex was the opposite of a healer, and was properly to dark to have a job like that. Alex knew that Madam Pomfrey was very impressed at his skills and had often suggested that carrier path. Still could he really do it? He didn´t really knew.

So Alex spend the hours before lunch reading some pamphlets about other carriers. He read about magizoologist which also sounded very interesting. So did the Professor job, and he had liked teaching the DA after all. Or maybe he could work as an aurror, it sounded pretty action-packed.

And that was just some of the jobs he could choose.

Alex signed and decided to go to lunch. Alex sat along with Blaise and Draco while nibbling at his sandwich. The tree of them had sat together for a while discussing random things as the caretaker Filch came to the trio.

"Headmistress Umbridge wants to see you now," he growled, and then grabbed onto Draco's shirt. "You too. Sit down Zabini."

"You've could've at least asked us nicely," Alex said as he was being dragged away from a stunned Blaise.

"Here we are," Filch said, leering down at Alex and Draco as he rapped three times on Professor Umbridge's door and pushed it open. "Malfoy and Black here to see you, Ma'am."

Umbridge's office, so very familiar to Alex from his detentions, was the same as usual except for the large wooden block lying across the front of her desk on which golden letters spelled the word: HEADMISTRESS. Alex smiled to himself. It was no secret that Umbridge had wanted Dumbledore´s office, but the stone gargoyle had refused to let her enter.

Alex noticed that Harry's Firebolt and Fred and George's Cleansweeps, were chained and padlocked to a stout iron peg in the wall behind the desk.

Umbridge was sitting behind the desk, busily scribbling on some of her pink parchment, but she looked up and smiled widely at their entrance.

"Thank you, Argus," she said sweetly.

"Not at all, Ma'am, not at all," said Filch, bowing as low as his rheumatism would permit.

"Black first," said Umbridge. Filch nodded and dragged Draco out of the room. "Sit," she said curtly, pointing towards a chair. Alex lazily sat in a chair. He had wondered when he would be questioned ever since Harry had told him that she had questioned him.

Umbridge continued to scribble for a few moments. Alex watched some of the foul kittens gambolling around the plates over her head, wondering what fresh horror she had in store for him.

"Well, now," she said finally, setting down her quill and surveying him complacently, like a toad about to swallow a particularly juicy fly. "What would you like to drink?"

"No, I rather not."

Umbridge gave a stern smile. " I have Tea? Coffee? Pumpkin juice?" As she named each drink, she gave her short wand a wave, and a cup or glass of it appeared on her desk.

"Nope," Alex said.

"I offered you a drink. Chose one."

Alex signed, "uh and I don´t suppose you have butterbear?" Umbridge looked like she was going to explode. "fine well then uh - then I take some tea."

She got up and made quite a performance of adding milk with her back to him. She then bustled around the desk with it, smiling in a sinisterly sweet fashion.

"There," she said, handing it to him. "Drink it before it gets cold, won't you? Well, now, Mr. Black… I thought we ought to have a little chat, after the distressing events a while ago." Alex said nothing. Umbridge settled herself back into her seat and waited. When several long moments had passed in silence, she said gaily, "You're not drinking up!"

Alex smiled. How stupid did she think he was? Did she honestly think he hadn´t noticed that she had put some kind of potion in the tea. Alex raised the cup to his lips again and pretended to take a sip. Umbridge's smile widened.

"Good," she whispered. "Very good. Now then…" She leaned forwards a little. "Where is Albus Dumbledore?"

"Honestly? I have no idea," Alex easily answered.

"You are not drinking are you?" Umbridge asked.

"No, I don´t. I don´t like Veritaserum."

Umbridge pointed her wand at Alex. "Drink it."

Alex eyed Umbridge, "no I won´t."

"Yes, you will even if I have to force it down your throat." Umbridge hissed, "and then you will tell me the whereabouts of Sirius Black."

Alex smiled; he had of course trained himself to resist the effects on Veritaserum, and last time he had been able resist somewhat. Still it would be too risky to try that now. "Mr. Black," said Umbridge, "let me remind you that it was I who almost caught the criminal Black in the Gryffindor fire in October. I know perfectly well. It was you and Potter he was meeting with, and if I had had any proof neither of you would be at large today, I promise you. I repeat, Mr. Black… where is Sirius Black?"

"Well if that is all you want to know." Alex added some sugar to the tea. "Okay I can drink it, not that it is going to work, because I am not going to tell you."

Umbridge growled. "Mr. Black consider your situation. You can give up your father´s location and I give you immunity."

Alex chuckled, "immunity? Why would I need that?"

"As I said consider your situation Black," Umbridge said looking smugly at Alex. "I know that you are murderer. You killed your own uncle and you properly killed Cedric Diggory."

"What? Are you honestly so stupid that you think I killed Cedric?" Alex asked and eyed Umbridge. "Or are you just making empty treats."

"They can be reel Black. Tell me where your father is!"

"Let me make something clear, there is no way I will tell a toad of a vile woman about the whereabouts of my innocent father, so you can arrest him."

"How dare you!" Umbridge screeched. "You will tell me the location of Sirius Black this instant!"

Alex snorted and laughed, "I most certainly will not."

"Tell me or I'll - "

"Or you what?" Alex said, standing to his feet. "you will expel me? Alright fine. Let's just air some things out first! You're a blithering idiot, with all your pink colours and your ridiculous decrees that make no sense whatsoever! You're no headmistress! You are not even a teacher. You're a piece dragon dung who doesn't even know how to teach and control her students. This job is going to eat you up alive! Just watch, you kitten loving, pink coloured tosspot! This job, the staff, the students, the castle itself will destroy you."

"HOW DARE YOU, BLACK!" Umbridge yelled, looking ferocious and so angry. "You little bastard!"

"Woah, that's little harsh don't you think?" Alex smartly replied. Umbridge sneered and pulled out her wand, pointing it at Alex who held his arms up in defence. "Hey, I was just being truthful. I mean you wanted me to be truthful right? I mean you are stupid. I mean really stupid. I mean did you even got an O.W.L?"

Umbridge smiled, " That is it. You are out of here! As of now, you are expelled from Hogwarts! Hand me your wand! Then we see if you will go to Azkaban."

Alex laughed again. "Yeah as Dumbledore said I thought we might hit that little snag. I am not giving up my wand or to come quietly. Heck I don´t even recognize you authority. Dolores."

Umbridge was fuming. "You will turn over your wand," she hissed, and then pulled out her own wand, pointing it at Alex, giving it a flick.

However, Alex was ready, drew his wand just in time, and blocked the spell. "I am not really impressed. " Alex said releasing his own stunning spell. Umbridge screeched and jumped under her desk. "How dare you attack me!" she screeched, peeking over her desk.

"You attacked me first. And using magic. Delores I thought you were against using spells to defend yourself." Alex said with a smug smile. "Well given the new leadership I think I will take a little trip. So I will walk out the door and you are not going to stop me."

Alex slowly backed away towards the door, still holding his wand towards Umbridge.

Suddenly, Umbridge jumped up, wand raised, and shouted, " _Incarcerous_!"

" _Retrunous_!" Alex shouted, and Umbridge's spell was absorbed into Alex´s wand, and then was shot back out towards Umbridge who was suddenly bounded by her own curse of ropes. "You underestimated me," he stated towards the bounded professor. "Again fifth year." Alex pointed at himself and the pointed at Umbridge. "Defence teacher. You really suck at your job. I be back next summer, as I have a feeling you won´t. I mean the defence post is cursed after all."

Alex turned and exited the room and into the corridor where Draco was sitting, staring at Alex wide-eyed.

"What in Merlin was going on in there?" he asked.

"Well I am no longer a Hogwarts student." Alex shrugged. "So I think I will get out before the toad calls someone that actually can use a wand."

"Wait what are you saying that you have been expelled?" Draco asked running after Alex.

"Yeah pretty much, and I may have tried Umbridge up."

"Wait what?"

"I all fairness she attacked me first. I only deflected her spell back at her."

"Still she will have your head for this."

Alex stopped up." Yeah that is why I have to get out of here. So, are you staying, or are you coming with me?"

Draco glanced down the hallway and then back towards Alex. "Alright, where we going?" he asked.

"We have to go back to our common rooms first," Alex answered, "Meet me at the statue of the one-eyed witch as soon as possible!" Draco nodded and then the two teens turned and began to sprint towards their separate common room.

Minutes later, Alex burst into his common room that was full of students, all not knowing what was up. Casually, Alex strolled through the common room and up to his dorm. He entered the dorm, ran over to his bed and began to quickly pack his things.

What are you doing?" asked a voice from behind Alex.

Alex froze glancing behind him, seeing Neville speculating curiously with a plant of some kind in his arms. "What are you packing for?" he asked.

Alex turned and returned packing. "I'm leaving," he answered, slamming his trunk shut.

"Leaving?" Neville repeated, moving farther into his dorm. "What are you talking about? You can't leave."

"It is not like I have a choice," Alex said, shrinking his things and putting them into his pocket. "I don't have time to explain what's going on right now. Right now, I have to get out of here." He moved past Neville and then re-entered the Common room with Neville on his heels.

"Alex," Neville called. "What's going on? Are you saying that you have been expelled?"

But before Alex could say anything, there was a magically enhanced voice of Umbridge saying, "Attention all Students! Alexander Black has been expelled! And he is on the loose! I advise all loyal students, if you please, capture Alexander Black and return him to me! All students of the Inquisitorial Squad, you are to do whatever it takes to bring Mr. Black to me. And Mr. Black, I speak to you directly. Come quietly, and I will make your punishment a little less...horrific." And then she was done.

"Well yeah." Alex then looked around the common room and saw that every Gryffindor Student was staring at him. . "Well, it's been good Gryffindors, but I think it's time for me to leave. Have fun."

"I don't think so Black!" McGlaggen spoke, appearing from the crowd with a couple of friends. "You're going back to Umbridge!"

"Oh please, McGlaggen," Alex snorted as everyone watched. "Go back to your hospital bed so I don't have to put you there!"

"Shut it, Black," McGlaggen sneered. "Either you surrender now, or we take this to a physical level!" Alex didn't say anything, instead glared at Cormac. "See Black. I knew you'd see it my way. You're going to come with me, and no one's going to stop me!"

"I-I am." Jack said stepping on front of Alex and pointed his wand at McGlaggen."

The older Gryffindor gave an arrogant smile. "And I am supposed to be scarred of a little firstie?"

"Back off." Jack bravely repeated.

"And he won´t be standing alone." Neville added as he stepped up to Jack.

"Uh yeah a squib and a firstie. Uh I am so scarred."

"You should, but since your to stupid to realize that then you have to get through me too," Angelina Jones said.

"And us." Fred and George said in unison.

The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team joined them. Then Dean and Seamus, and Lavender and Parvati, and a few more Gryffindors.

"So that's how it's going to be?" McGlaggen growled. "Of course you'd split up the house, you sneaky snake!" he growled towards Alex who was smirking.

"Back off, McGlaggen!?" someone shouted from the entrance. Everyone turned to see that it was Harry, Hermione, and Ron, that had walked in the common room. Every member of the Golden Trio moved towards Alex.

"Back off, McGlaggen," Harry repeated, standing next to Alex. "Get out of the way. Alexander needs to escape. We're not going to turn him over. He's our friend, our family." Alex and Harry glanced at one another, giving each other a nod.

McGlaggen snorted and chuckled. "And what if I don't move?" he said.

Harry glanced all around him and Alex. "Well, I'd say you be facing about twenty stunners, Cormac," he said. "How long do you think that would put you in the Hospital Wing for?"

McGlaggen sneered, and looked as he was about to leave, when suddenly, he thrust out his wand arm, but before he could get a spell out, at least twenty stunners were shot towards him and his two friends, stunning all three of them out cold. Once they were down, all the Gryffindors cheered.

"Thanks guys." Alex said looking at the Gryffindors and then turned to Jack. "Please let Daphne know that I am okay."

"No way. I am going with you.

"Absolutely not." Alex said a bit shocked at the first year request. "I am going to be on the run."

"But you are my mentor. I will lean more from you then I will from here."

Alex signed and looked at Jack. The first year looked determined. "Look I need you here to protect Daphne, Astoria and the others."

Jack crossed his arms. "Right sure."

"Jack I mean it. Stay here and don´t be caught making trouble. And help me keep an eye out at the school."

Jack singed. "Fine."

Alex then looked at Harry and Hermione. "Right bye then Potter. And Hermione take care, and don´t worry I see you at the summer." Alex winked and walked towards the portrait, he quickly turned and waved goodbye at his follow Gryffindors.

Alex then exited the common room and began to sprint down the corridor as fast as he could. He turned, only to skid to a halt to some Inquisitoral Squad members, and the one leading the group happened to be Nott. "Black!" he screeched, standing an older Slytherin. "Knew you'd go down this way!"

"Hey Nott," Alex smiled. "why don´t walk back to the your toad."

"Shut it, Black," Nott hissed as Alex rested on his hands on his knees, feigning exhaustion. "You have been a pain in my arse since we've met. Now it's my turn to pay back all those things you did to me!" Nott then licked his lips and gave Alex a sadistic look. "Maybe I can break your spine or every bone." He raised his wand towards Alex, as well as did the other two Slytherins.

Alex smiled again. "Just to be clear I am not holding back this time." And without warning Alex send two stunning spells at his attackers. Nott blocked it, but the other Slytherin fell to the ground. Alex smiled to himself, and continued to run. Nott sent some bone breaking curses towards Alex, but he simply blocked them and continued to run, and hit Nott with the Ventus spell. The wind spell knocked Nott into the wall knocking him unconscious.

Soon he was at the statue of the one eyed witch, which was a secret passage to Hogsmeade, and there was Draco, standing and waiting next to it.

"What took you so long?" Draco hissed, pushing off the wall he was leaning on. "I thought they probably caught you?"

"Catch me? Please," Alex replied, breathing heavily. "Those inquisitorials couldn't catch a cold. Let's get the heck out of here, mate." Draco nodded and both fifth years began to enter when suddenly, a spell hit the wall next to them, causing them to freeze and look back. Both boys were relieved to see it was Alex´s cousin, Selene. She had a small bag over her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Draco drawled out as Selene walked up to them, putting her wand away.

"What do you think I'm doing," Selene replied. "I am going with you."

Alex looked at his younger cousin. He had promised to help Selene get away from her family. Her going with them was the best solution at the moment. "Right then you can come with us."

"Great." Selene said.

"Alright," Alex said, patting Selene on the shoulder. "Let's go!" He turned, and led his two cousins into the secret passageway, making their way towards Hogsmeade.

"How are you supposed to get out of Hogsmeade?" Draco asked, jumping off a stone and following Alex along with Selene

"We're going to call the Knight Bus," Alex explained, ducking under a tree root. "And I don't think we're going to go back to...er... to where my parents are. I don't think either my dad or mum going to be very happy to see me when I just show up at the door when the school year isn't even over."

"But won´t aunt Cyrina or your father lean what happened from Potter?" Selene asked.

"Yeah, most likely," Alex answered with a sigh.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Draco asked, ducking under that same tree root.

Alex stopped right under the entrance to Honeyduke's. He turned towards his two cousins. "Alright, look, there's something I need to do," he said, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a journal. Selene´s eyes widened. "Something I need to look for."

"I thought you destroyed them."

"It is not the one with immortality." Alex said. "It is something else. It have information about an item that Slytherin knew of"

"I'm sorry, what?" Draco said, incredulously looking at Alex. "Even if this item of yours exists, what makes you think you can find it?" he asked as Alex exited the tunnel.

Alex popped his head back in. "Oh, I think I can find it," he said, "And I think I know where to start!" He popped his head back out. "and it will be a good place to use as a safe house."

…

Chapter end

…

Once again, thanks to those who read, reviews and adds my story to their favourite list. Please continue doing that.

And a happy Christmas to all of my readers.


	26. Chapter 26 The Ancestral Home

Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 26: The Ancestral Home

…

"Where exactly are we going?" Selene asked as the trio walked the street of Hogsmeade.

"Slytherin´s old home." Alex answered as he adjusted his hood. "His eldest inherited castle and his line kept it until that line of the family was absorbed in the Gaunt's, and they lived there for a while. There was some notes in another journal that I found in the chamber, made by a man called Corvinus Gaunt. He was another descendant of Slytherin. Anyway, those notes indicates that Corvinus had a special stone that Slytherin had research on. Corvinus lived in Slytherin old home, so I am hoping it will be there or at least there are some clues."

"Yes, but what are you looking for." Selene asked.

Alex smiled "Do you remember the story that grandma used to read to us. You know that tale of the tree brothers. Do you remember what the second brother got from Death? A stone that could bring people back, at least partly."

Alex couldn't see it, but Selene nodded. "It is just an old fairy tale."

"No, Slytherin believed it had some truth in it. And Corvinus certainly believed he had the stone from the story."'

"Wait you want to contact our grandfather?" Selene asked running up to Alex.

"Yeah that is the plan" Alex smiled Slytherin had believed that the stone could be used to bring people back for real. Although it would be difficult. Still Alex had to try if he succeed then he could bring everyone back: his grandfather and grandmother, and everyone he might lose in the future. It would be perfect. He Alexander Black could be the one that conjured death.

The trio walked in silence as they walked further in into Hogsmeade and into the streets where people lived. When they finally the street that led out of the little town Alex lifted his wand in the air and flicked it. Within seconds, there was a snap, and then the honking of a loud horn as a purple triple decker bus appeared, stopping in front of the trio.

A man stepped out. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, for every stranded Witch or Wizard," he said with a small bow. Alex, Draco, and Selene entered the Knight Bus, taking a seat. "Skipping school are we?" Alex didn´t say anything. "Right then where to?" the conductor asked as he realised that no one would comment on what he had said.

"Wales, Eastern Edinburough Village," Alex answered. The conductor nodded.

"Wales, Eastern Edinburough Village it is," the conductor repeated, leaning against a window. "Take it away!" A second later, the bus sped off in a quick and magical fashion.

"Is it in Edinburough Village?" Draco asked.

"No we have to walk a bit." Alex whispered. "We are going to the coast"

Selene nodded. "Smart move the village is big enough to make it difficult for the Ministry to find us."

"Can I see the journal?" Draco asked.

"Why?" Alex finally spoke.

"Let me see it!" Draco hissed, reaching towards the journal. Alex pulled the journal back and lifted it up.

"Not here!" Alex hissed back, glancing towards the Conductor of the bus. Draco followed his glance and nodded in understanding.

About half an hour later, the bus finally stopped. "Edinburough Village!" the conductor wailed. "That'll be 22 sickles a piece." The trio of cousins pulled out their sickles and paid the conductor and soon exiting the purple bus, and entered the lively village of Edinburough.

Alex looked around the village. They seemed to be on the main street of the village. It was a beautiful village, frozen in time, with brick roads and joining homes, corner pubs, and stores. "Did we just go back in time?" Selene suddenly spoke. "How old is this village?"

"I'd say it's pretty old, considering Slytherin used to live here somewhere outside of the village," Draco said, as he turned towards Alex to see that he had already begun walking. "Oi! Wait up, Black? What's your hurry?" Alex slowed a bit as his cousins caught up to him. "What if someone still lives there?"

"I doubt that." Alex answered. "The castle is long forgotten."

The trio of cousins continued on through the village, and soon meeting the edge, following a dirt road out and into the small wooded area. At the edge of the wooded area was a sign that had read "Keep Out! Or Else!"

"That doesn´t sound very inviting," Draco, drawled out, eyeing the sign as the trio passed it. As Alex passed by the sign, he felt as he had passed some invisible veil, feeling a strange cool tingling sensation throughout his entire body.

Selene walked though as well, and Alex could fell she was sensing the same. "There is magic protecting this." Selene said looking at Alex.

"It is properly anti muggle wards." Draco commented as he looked around. "Or the owners of the castle knows that we are here. I don't like this place," Draco added, noticing how dark it had gotten. "I don't like this at all."

"I'm sure it's fine," Alex assured, though he didn't exactly believe in his own words. He had read about this place being deserted, but maybe there were things that still lurked in the woods that surrounded Slytherin's home.

"Alexander," Selene spoke, looking behind her back. "I think there is someone watching us."

"I agree," Draco said. "How far until we get there?"

Alex stopped in his tracks, reached into his back pocket, pulling out a piece of parchment. Draco and Selene gathered next to him, seeing that he was holding a map that seemed to be drawn by a five year old. Selene and Draco shared an amused glance to which Alex notice. "Alright, we can all agree that I'm not an artist. I'm gifted in other ways," he stated, and looked at the map, pointing at it. "We're about here. We shouldn't be that far away. I think we're actually almost there. Come on," he said, continuing to walk forward.

"Or that could be miles with that map," Selene commented, but still followed her cousin along with Draco

Alex continued to lead his two cousins through the woods that soon began to dwindle and open up. A clearing could be seen, yet the clearing wasn't empty at all. Once they were out of the woods, all three cousins stared in awe. They had come across a small ancient looking castle. The brush and trees surrounding the castle were over grown and unkempt. Vines and moss covered the front of the castle.

"Come on," Alex said, moving towards the castle. Selene and Draco shared a glance and followed Alex. Soon, the trio approached the large willow doors. Alex pushed on the door, but it didn't budge.

"Maybe it´s locked?" Draco suggested. Alex pulled out his wand.

"Stop" Selene hissed, clenching Alex wrist. "You can't use magic stupid. You still have the trace on you. The Ministry will be on you in a second if you use a spell."

"Maybe this place is warded," Draco suggested, as he looked around. Alex, remembering about his last encounter with the Ministry before fourth year, and took what Selene said seriously. He couldn't risk using magic and being caught by the Ministry, especially since he was expelled from Hogwarts now.

"It most definitely is," Selene agreed, looking around the place. "Especially if this place was Slytherin's. We probably won't be able to get in. You-Know-Who might be the only one who could get in since he's related to Slytherin," she commented giving Alex the idea. He turned to Draco and smirked.

Alex turned towards the door and concentrated. " _Open_ ," he said in parseltongue. The door opened and Alex smirked towards Selene who was in shock. "You didn't think Voldemort was the only heir of Slytherin, did you?" he said, entered the castle.

"I don't understand," Selene said, as she and Draco followed and entered the castle. The door closed behind them as Alex turned towards her.

"How else did you think I found Slytherin's secret room in the Chamber and could get in?" Alex asked.

"Wait are you saying that we are related to Slytherin?" Selene asked looking at Alex.

Alex nodded, "yeah that is why you can speak parseltongue."

"Oh," Selene said. "I never realized I could speak parseltongue, before I head you speak it in the school. So I never really thought of why we could speak it."

Alex nodded, "does your family knows?"

Selene looked at her feet, "I don´t know. I mean properly. I always wondered why I was sent to collect the journals." Selene paused, "still it is amazing really to be related to Slytherin himself."

Alex gave Selene a small smile, he wasn´t sure that her family knew. Otherwise, Voldemort would have used her for his resurrection instead of him. Before he could speculate any more, the castle´s torches instantly lit up.

The trio looked around. "That wasn't eerie at all," Selene commented, but as they looked around, they were in stunned silence. As everything on the outside of the castle looked unkempt. The inside of the castle looked clean and organized.

"Whoa, it must be charmed or something," Draco commented.

"So, where are we headed?" Selene asked.

"We're looking for the back door," Alex answered making his way farther into the castle, "That would lead us to the family graveyard. Slytherin is buried there."

"Are our other ancestors buried here as well?" Selene asked.

Alex shocked his head. "No, we are related to the son that left the castle."

A minute later, the trio came across a wooden door. Alex opened it, revealing a regal bedroom, nothing of importance. He shut the door, and they continued. The trio came across more doors in different corridors, some leading to bedrooms, a dining hall, a kitchen, and a small library, which peaked Alex´s interest as he walked further into the library.

"Really Black?" Draco commented, as he and Selene followed Alex inside.

"I just want to take a quick look," Alex replied, mindlessly walking up to a shelf of books.

"Maybe one time you can just walk past the library." Draco said. Alex ignored him

A few minutes later Alex was at a small table with a few books open, reading them with a serious look upon his face. Selene also had found a book of her own and was reading it. Draco on the other hand, was tearing out pages of one of his old school book, scrunching them up into a ball, and tossing them into a nearby wastebasket.

"What are we doing?" Draco spoke up, leaning off the desk and standing up straight. "Shouldn't we be looking for Slytherin's grave?" Alex and Selene looked up from the books they were reading.

"Those books contain our family´s history and knowledge." Selene said as she eyed Draco. "It is important."

Alex sighed and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his watch, noticing that a couple of hours have drooped by. "Sorry, got a little carried away," he said, closing his books. He stood up and began to put the books in his bag. Selene did the same, placing the books she had been reading into her bag.

"So we are stealing now." Draco commented.

"Again it is our family´s." Selene said, "Are we going to stay here?" she asked looking at Alex.

"It could be good safe house." Alex said as he looked around the library. Selene smiled at this.

Draco rolled his eyes, grabbing his own bag. The trio exited the library and continued on their way, when minutes later, the walked into a small Atrium with a large wooden darks at the back wall.

"It's about time," Draco breathed out in relief. Alex rolled his eyes and moved forward, opening the doors, which revealed a small courtyard, and behind that courtyard was a graveyard.

"Let's go," Alex said as he quickly began to walk through the courtyard. "This was Slytherin's home and his Graveyard. I bet he was the first one to be buried here." He then began to jog through the graveyard with Selene and Draco in tow.

A couple of minutes later, Alex stopped, smiling as what stood in front of him. It was a small mausoleum with a stone door. On the stone door, was the crest of Slytherin. "This has to be it!" Alex exclaimed with a grin.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Draco huffed out.

"Because, this is my ancestor!" Alex excitedly spoke, and looked at Selene. "Our ancestor, can you believe it Seli?"

"Yeah, but the stone. Why would it be in Slytherin´s tomb? I mean it was that Corvinus guy that found it." Draco asked as Selene nodded.

"Yes, but Corvinus Gaunt idolized Slytherin and his notes said he would lay the stone in his resting place. Corvinus thought that belonged with him."

Alex touched the stone door, and a second later, it slid open. He watched in awe and then stepped into the mausoleum with lit up instantly once he was inside. Selene and Draco followed, both in awe as well. Once inside, there in the centre of the room, was a stone tomb, with Slytherin's crest. Alex whipped out his wand and suddenly wave forward.

"Wait!" Draco shouted in horror, but it was too late. The top of the tomb popped off and slid to the floor. Alex turned and looked at Draco questioningly. "What if it had been cursed?"

"Something would have happened first once when entered the tomb," Alex replied, "Say, if you had entered first," he began walking towards the tomb. "Then something would have happened to you, but it was I who walked in first, the actual Heir of Slytherin." Alex looked into the tomb, and there he was. Skeleton Slytherin himself, in his finest set of robes and armour, holding on to an emerald coloured sword. Selene and Draco too stepped forward and looked into the tomb.

"Whoa, cool sword," Draco breathed out, and began to reach for it when Selene snapped out and grabbed his wrist.

"Did you not just hear what Alex said?" Selene hissed. Draco nodded in understanding. Selene reached out and grabbed the sword, pulled it out and handed it to Draco. "Don't break it! It's a family heirloom." Draco nodded in awe, grabbing the hilt of the sword and taking a few steps back, swinging it. Selene rolled her eyes and looked at Alex who had stopped searching.

"Damn it is not here."

"Told you," Draco said as he laid the sword back in Slytherin´s tomb.

"Wait Alex. There was a portrait of Slytherin in the chamber right." Selene´s eyes flickered. As she properly remembered that, she had been the one to destroy the portrait. "Well there might be one here."

"It is worth checking out." Alex said as he flicked his wand and closed the tomb the trio then exited the mausoleum and walked back into Slytherin´s castle. To Alex surprise it didn´t take that long to find a small office. They had only searched for 15 minutes when Selene shouted for them to come. Alex was excited as he entered the office. There was a small portrait in there. "Salazar?" Alex asked as he walked closer. There was nobody in the frame, but Slytherin had mentioned there was a painting with the other founders. He was properly in there. "Salazar!" Alex said a little louder. "Salazar are you here."

"Alexander?" Slytherin said as he appeared in painting. "What are you doing here in my old castle? There hasn´t been anyone here for centuries. And shouldn't you still be at school?"

Alex gave a sheepish smile, "yeah there have been some changes in the leadership."

"Have the senile fool to Dumbledore finally been sacked."

Alex signed, "yeah and been replaced by a Ministry official. The Ministry have taken over the whole school."

Slytherin looked worried, "that still doesn´t explain why you are here instead for the school."

Alex looked at his feet, "well I might have been expelled."

"What my hair has been expelled. Who will protect my chamber from that girl?"

"I am torched that you are more worried about the chamber then you are of me." Alex commented.

"Yes, it is troubling that you have been expelled."

"Yeah, well with the Ministry in change I doubt I lean that much anyway. Beside the chamber is perfectly safe. The girl won´t attack anymore."

"How can you be sure?" Slytherin asked.

"Because she is here." Alex said and pointed at the door, and Selene stepped forward.

"Hallo ancestor." Selene greeted in a polite voice. "I am sorry for attacking your other portrait."

Slytherin eyed Selene. "I am your ancestor?"

"I am related to Alex. He is my cousin. Again, I am really sorry that I attacked you. I have no excuse."

'"You were forced by your mother and brother." Alex said to Selene and then looked at Slytherin. "Look I trust her."

Slytherin signed. "To trusting."

"Yeah I trust her." Alex paused. "Anyway. Do you know anything about Corvinus Gaunt?

Slytherin was silent for a moment then he said. "Like you he found the chamber, and sealed most the exits in the basilisk chamber."

"Do you know anything about a ring he had. You know the Resurrection Stone."

"Why do you ask about that?" Slytherin asked. "It isn´t here. Corvinus´ youngest son took it. He wanted prove that he belonged to the Peverell family, but I highly doubt he knew what he stole. He never came back. He was killed by his own son, who also took the stone, and killed his uncles."

"So you don´t know where it is?" Selene asked.

Slytherin looked at Selene. "No. However, I assume that it still belongs to the Gaunt line or what is left it. I doubt that none of them would know what it actually is other than it is a Peverell family heirloom. I hope you don´t plan to use the stone." Alex didn´t say anything. "Corvinus couldn´t get it to work, and from what I discovered Cadmus Peverell couldn´t use it to bring his wife truly back. It supposedly drove him mad."

Alex thanked Slytherin and the old founder disappeared from his portrait. He didn´t say that he really did plan to use the stone. It had to be possible to bring people back.

…

Alex sat in silence as in silence as he flipped though some family books trying to figure where the Grunts where living now, but there was no records of it.

Alex sighed in defeat. "I need a drink." He turned and began to leave the library. Selene and Draco gave each other a worried look and followed Alex.

An hour later, Alex walked into an old looking pub. It was definitely a magic pup. As Alex could see that were witches and wizards present. There was also a goblin or two in the corning, and a couple of house elves serving drinks or cleaning the pub. Alex walked up to the bar where a barman stood cleaning a shot glass, raising in inquiring eyebrow towards Alex who sat down.

"I'll have a firewhiskey," Alex said.

A nearby witch with red hair looked at Alex. "How old are you kid? Thirteen?"

Alex glared at the witch. She was pretty young, properly the same age as Tonks, and she looked a bit familiar, but Alex couldn't place her.

"I don´t see how it is your business. " Alex said and looked at the barman, reaching into his pocket, and the slammed his hand on the table. He moved his hand to reveal five Galleons. "Right?"

The barman looked at the Galleons and nodded. "Alright, One firewhiskey coming up." He turned away to get Alex his drink, as the red haired witch laughed.

"Good move kid. Or should I say Alexander Black."

Alex looked at the witch, "I don´t know what you are talking about."

"I think you do Alexander Black, I know Tonks. We knew each other at school." Alex gave the women worried look. "Don´t worry I am on my own mission. So I won´t tell where you are." The witch took a sip of her drink and gave Alex a wink. "The name is Tulip Karasu by the way." Ah that is why she seemed familiar. Alex had seen her in one of Dora´s old school pictures. She had been a part of the curse breaking gang that had solved the mystery of the cursed vaults.

"Right," Alex said

"Anyway I better get going." Tulip said as she finished her drink. "Good luck on your little quest Alexander Black." With those words Tulip left the bar leaving Alex alone. However, Alex didn´t stayed alone for along as Draco and Selene entered the pub seconds later. "There he is!" Draco breathed out. The duo quickly made their way up to Alex. "Mate, you kind of ran off on us." He said sitting on Alex´s right, while Selene sat on his left. The barman then set Alex´s shot of firewhiskey in front of Alex.

Selene looked at the glass with firewhiskey, wondering why Alex was drinking.

Alex eyed Draco. "Maybe I wanted to be alone," he said, taking the shot glass.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Draco said, looking around the dingy pub.

"Got a problem with a pub, mate?" the Barman growled squinting at Draco who put his hands up in defence and quickly shook his head. Alex signed at bit and looked at the barman

"Have you been living here long?"

The barman nodded, "yeah it´s a family pup."

"So you know a lot about the village´s history?" Alex asked.

"Aye."

"Do you know a lot about the Slytherin line?" Selene asked. "Slytherin was supposed to live here."

"I know plenty little miss." The barman confirmed as he looked at Selene. "I can tell you Slytherin had two sons. I can pretty much tell you his lineage." Alex stopped with the glass at his lips. He slowly set his glass down.

"Who were his last surviving relatives?" Alex curiously asked, slightly turning his head towards the Barman.

"Well," the Barman said, as he began to think. "There's the Stewards. They live in America. Then there are the Ambrosius clan, and lastly the Gaunts. However, that line would have lost all their wealth. And I don´t even know if it still exists."

Maybe a few trinkets here and there." The Barman finished but then walked away as someone was waving him over.

"Sounds like a few more dead ends if you ask me," Selene said with a sigh.

"We could go to America?" Draco suggested.

"And pray tell. How are we going to find these Stewards?" Selene asked. "And how would we even get there, we are just three teenagers. Beside it is doubtful they know anything useful since it is the Gaunts we are looking for."

"It was just a suggestion," Draco replied, glaring at the girl. "What do you think Alex?"

Alex downed his shot. "Let's find out where the Gaunts lived," he said. Selene and Draco nodded as the Barman came back.

"Another?" he asked Alex who shook his head.

"No I am good." Alex replied. "However can I ask you one more question?" The Barman nodded. "Where did these last surviving Gaunts lived?" he asked.

"Well," the Barman began, looking pensive. "I believe somewhere in Little Hangleton."

Alex smiled. He knew exactly where that was. "Thank you for the information, and the firewhiskey," he said, standing to his feet. The Barman nodded and smirked.

….

"So where are we going?" Selene asked as they stood waiting for the muggle bus. Alex believed it was safest to travel this way, so the Ministry couldn´t use the trace on their wands.

"The graveyard at Little Hangleton." Alex said.

One bus ride later, the trio of cousins were in the small village of Little Hangleton. Once off the bus, the trio stopped at a small store so they could grab a map. Once the trio entered the store, Alex and Selene easily walked in and looked casual while Draco began to walk in wonder and awe of all the muggle items that surrounded him in the very ordinary store. He looked very out of place.

Alex and Selene walked up to the counter where a muggle girl sat, reading a magazine, chewing some bubble-gum. "Hey," Alex greeted. The woman set down her magazine.

"How can I help?" she asked with a nice smile, and then glanced at the clock.

"I was wondering if you had some maps of the town?" Alex asked, glancing at Draco who was looking at a small statue of the Grim Reaper with a head that bobbled.

"I sure do!" the girl answered, reaching under the counter for a map of the village. She glanced at the teens. "If you don't mind me asking, but shouldn't you kids be in school?" she asked, and began to ring them up for a map.

"We are on a school trip." Selene lied. "We are from a school in Scotland, and he have an assignment about small villages in Britain."

"So why the interest in our little town?"

Selene smiled a bit. "It was our teacher that assigned it to us."

The girl smiled, "yeah I remember the days. However, this place have some interesting story if you want a murderer mystery."

"How so?" Alex asked.

"Well a family was murdered. It was some time ago, and the family was weird and were considered snobs, or that is what my grandparents told me. Any way it was in the old Riddle house." Alex´s interest peaked at that point. "And the Riddle pair and their adult son were found dead. There was no one that could say how they died. It was just like they had dropped dead. The room was locked from the inside. It is very weird."

"So did the police had any clues?" Selene asked,

"The caretaker." The muggle girl said. "We kids used to prank him a bit, but he disappeared over a year ago."

"Where is the Riddle house?" Alex asked.

"Want an adventure eh." The muggle girl asked as she showed the location on the map.

"Yeah and thanks for the help," Alex thanked, taking the map. The woman nodded and smiled. Alex and Selene turned and began to leave. They were almost towards the door when they noticed Draco wasn't with them. They turned to see Draco looked at more random and muggle things in awe. The muggle girl was giving him a suspicious look.

"Come along, Draco or Mr. Snape won't let us do anything on her own anymore," Selene said. Draco turned and looked at Selene with a confused look, but then followed Alex and Selene as the girl went back to her magazine.

"So where are we going?" Draco asked.

"There," Alex said, pointing at the map.

Draco hunched over and squinted at the Map. "Another graveyard?" He said. Alex nodded.

"We can start there," he replied. "Work our way over to the Riddle mansion there." Alex starting walked, and his two cousins began to follow.

"But why there?" Draco asked. "What's so special about that place?"

Alex stood up and looked at his cousins. "I have been there before. It was that graveyard where Voldemort was resurrected," he answered, noticing how both his cousins shuddered at the name. "The mansion is where Voldemort´s father Tom Riddle Sr. used to live before he was murdered by his son."

"How do you know this?" Draco asked

"He made a whole speech about it after he came back," Alex answered continuing to walk. Draco nodded.

An hour later, the trio of Cousins were inside the Graveyard. Not in a million years, Alex didn't think he'd be back here in the very Graveyard Voldemort had come back in full. The place were Cedric Diggory had lost his life, the place where his grandfather had been killed. Alex stood there staring at a spot, as he felt someone grab his hand.

"It was here he died wasn´t it?" Selene asked.

Alex nodded, "yeah. He is properly buried here as well. Adrian transfigured his body and buried it. I don´t know where."

"I hate him." Selene mumbled with tears in her eyes, making Alex look at her. Selene whipped her eyes, and touched the place where their grandfather had died.

"Do you want to see where your father-"

"No," Selene hissed. "Otherwise I will spit on it."

Alex looked at her again. "Are you sure?"

"I hate that man."

"Selli maybe it would be good to get some kind of closure."

"I got closure at the funeral. Trust me Alex I am fine. Honestly."

Alex nodded and then looked around. The graveyard was so much different that it was at night. He could see a small white church in the distance, next to a large yew tree. There was the hill that rose above them to their left, where the large old mansion stood on the hillside. Alex raised his hand and pointed.

"There," he said. "Let's go there." Draco and Selene nodded, and the trio began to make their way towards the mansion.

As they arrived closer, they noticed how the mansion was rundown. Windows were broken and boarded up. Paint was rotting off the walls, as well as shingles of the roof. Wood was also rotting away. Shrubs, trees, and grass were overgrown and unkempt. It was deserted. A ghost home.

"Wow," Draco commented, "From a distance it looked ordinary, but wow. Up close, it looks horrible."

"How can we know it is abandoned?" Selene asked. "I mean if You-Know-Who´s father lived here then he might be using it as a base."

"I doubt it." Draco said as he looked around. "From what my father told me; the dark lord is like him. So he would never live in a place like that if he has another choice. He is properly using my old home or maybe Nott´s as his base."

Alex nodded, "yeah by the looks of it. It haven´t been used in fifty years since the Riddle murders."

"Oh great an old ghost house." Selene whispered as Alex opened the doors that suddenly just fell backwards. The trio entered the mansion and began to search for anything out of the ordinary, from top to bottom. They searched every room and every crevice, but didn't find anything that felt or looked magical. Soon, the trio regrouped on a balcony, at the back of the mansion, overseeing a large unkempt courtyard.

"Nothing?" Alex asked, as his two cousins arrived with him. Selene and Draco shook his head. Alex sighed as the three cousins leaned on the balcony rail. "Great."

"So what now?"

"We stay here and search the graveyard tomorrow." Alex answered.

An hour passed. The trio was still at the same balcony. Selene was sitting against the wall, reading a book she had taken from the Slytherin Castle. Draco was laying on his stomach, playing with a death bobble head that he had taken from the store they had been to earlier. Alex was leaning on the rail of the balcony, watching the sunset, silently wishing Daphne were here to watch the beautiful sunset with him. At least she was safe at Hogwarts. So maybe it was for the best that they were separated, that way Alex wouldn't be tempted.

Selene glanced at Draco. "Did you steal that?" she asked Draco who quickly snatched the novelty item and tried his best to hide it.

"Steal what?" Draco innocently asked. "What do you mean?"

Selene rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she mumbled. "Even though you've changed, you're still a bit of a Malfoy."

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "Not like I was caught," he said, "Besides I didn't have any money."

"So what?" Selene argued. "Stealing is still wrong. I could have paid for it for you."

"Oh please, I don't want your pity," Draco scoffed. "And beside you are one to talk."

"Excuse me?" Selene hissed slapping her book shut.

"Well you broke in to the Chamber and tried to steal Slytherin´s journals and wreaked havoc in it."

"Shut up Malfoy. And don´t change the subject?"

"I just wanted it, beside it is not like is valuable."

Selene just glared at Draco. "That is enough." Alex said looking at the two, but mostly Draco. "And what you said was out of line.

Draco looked at the ground, but didn´t speak. Alex rolled his eyes and returned to look at the sunset.

As the sun suddenly disappeared, and the moon began to rise, something shimmered into view. That something caught Alex´s eyes as he snapped his head towards the left. There, a small shack had suddenly appeared. A shack that wasn't there before in the daylight.

"Hey," Alex said, to get his cousins' attention, "Come here," he said waving them over, and then pointed out. Selene and Draco got up and walked over to Alex. "Do you guys see that?" he asked, pointing towards the shack.

"Is that a garden shark?" Draco asked

"It wasn´t there before." Selene said. "I am sure of it. It is properly enchanted."

Alex nodded. "Yeah properly."

"Who would want to hide that dump?" Draco asked.

Selene eyed him. "Did you forgot that the Gaunt lost their wealth? It is properly where they lived."

Alex nodded, "You´re a genius. It is properly where the ring is hidden as well."

…

Chapter end

So this the last chapter for 2018. I hope that you all have had a good year. Thanks for following my story I hope that you had as much fun reading it as I have writing it.

. Also big thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. And to answer C.E.W´s question. I have to quote River Song and say spoilers.

Please continue to review my story and tell me what you think.


	27. Chapter 27 The Resurrection Stone

Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 27: The Resurrection Stone

…

Alex. Draco and Selene wasted no time hurrying down to the old shark. Up close, the shack looked even worse than the mansion. It was unkept, and it looked like it was rotten due to the weather and abandonment. Alex stopped up and looked at the house. There was something else about it.

"Why are you stopping?" Selene asked.

"Can´t you feel that?" Alex asked, turning to them as if it was obvious.

"Feel what?" Draco said, as he began to walk forward.

"No wait!" Alex grabbed Draco´s arm and pulled him back.

"What?"

"There is something odd here." Alex looked at the ground, and picked up a stick. "I just need to test something." Alex then the stick threw it forward. The trio were suddenly shocked when the stick flew and then passed through a magical barrier, only to end up burnt to a crisp on the other side. "Wow," Alex said in amazement. Draco just stared wide-eyed.

"Thank you," he squeaked.

"How did you know?" Selene asked.

"Don´t you feel it?" Alex asked. "It is a sort of tickling and cold feeling."

Selene closed her eyes and concentrated. "Feel what? Well maybe- I don´t know. Maybe it feels kind of different. Cold like you said."

Alex looked at Draco. "I can´t feel a thing."

"Really?" Alex asked. He could feel the magic very clearly. It sounded like Selene could as well. Was it just another talent? Well he could ask his grandfather when he got his hands on the stone."

"Anyhow." Selene said. "Now that we know that it is here, then what do we do?"

"We have to find a way to disband the barrier, without using our wands." Alex said. It would be tricky.

"Any ideas?" Draco asked, looking at Selene who shrugged.

"Hey, I'm only a fourth year here," Selene replied. "It is you guys that are the fifth years."

"Yet I know that you are in the top of your class." Alex commented making Selene smile.

"Well, we know it's a magical barrier that severely burns the things that passes through," Draco began. "It's probably a long lasting barrier too. And a simply spell would were off. Which means - "

"Runes," Alex blurted out. "Quick, spread out, look for any rune or rune markings." Draco and Selene nodded and began their search. Alex however, held his hand forward, feeling the magic of the barrier. He was still wondering how he could feel it. The presence of magic was stronger than ever. Soon, he began to walk the edge of the barrier. While searching around for any rune clues, using his hand and senses to know where the barrier was. He was led into the woods behind the shack. As he moved farther in, he felt something on the opposite of the barrier, causing him to stop in his tracks. It was different, yet it was similar. It was another tingling sensation, but it was a bit colder than the first. He turned to his left and then he saw it, carved into a tree. It was a rune symbol; a triangle cut vertically into two.

Alex raised his left hand towards the rune symbol and wondered how he could deactivate it. He moved closer to the rune and racked his brain to remember what kind of rune it was. He knew it had to be a long lasting rune since the barrier was still running. It was a powerful one, and it wasn't going to give way anytime soon. If he only knew some extensive knowledge about breaking runes. However, he hadn't gotten to the part of Ancient Runes yet. The only thing he knew was that some runes could be deactivated with a blood sacrifice. However, it was only the very primitive runes that worked that way.

Soon Draco and Selene caught up with Alex. "We didn't find anything," Draco said, stopping next to Alex and seeing the tree. "But I see you did."

"Is that a rune?" Selene asked as bent down next to Alex. Alex nodded. "So how do we deactivate it?"

Alex didn´t say anything, but reached into his pocket and pulling out a small knife, the one he had gotten from Sirius that would unlock any lock. He raised his hand, and moved the knife towards his hand. "What are you doing?" Draco hissed, pulling the knife away from his hand.

"It might require a blood sacrifice," Alex explained both Selene and Draco´s questions. "I'm going to give it some of my blood. It's got to be the only way, short of using our magic. Do you want to use our magic and have the Ministry on our backs?" Draco quickly shook his head. Alex continued to raise the knife towards his hand. He breathed in, gripping the knife tightly. He breathed out, and then, he touched the knife to his hand, wincing in pain as he began to cut open his hand. Blood slowly poured out of his hand. Alex then took his bloodied hand and touched the rune that was carved into the tree. Surprisingly, the rune glowed for a couple of seconds. Alex felt the magic drain out of the rune, but not just the rune, but he could feel the barrier disappearing.

"It worked!" Alex spoke out, as Draco and Selene let out sighs of relief. And soon, the magic of the rune and barrier were gone. Alex removed his hand, reaching into his pocket again, pulling out a handkerchief, and tying it around his hand. "Let's go," Alex said, walking ahead, towards the shack. Draco and Selene followed him.

Alex, Draco and Selene walked up to the front of the door of the Shack, noticing an old skeleton of a snake nailed to the door.

"Okay that is disgusting," Draco commented. "Who even does that?"

"Well the Gaunt family did come from the Slytherin line." Selene commented. "Maybe they wanted to show their heritage to the world."

Alex nodded. "It sounds probable."

"Right and what wonders will we find inside." Draco asked looking from the dead snake to Alex and Selene."

"The stone I hope." Alex said looking at the house, but then he looked at his two cousins. "Anyway considering the barrier we just took down." Alex pointed at the rune, "then we can assume that this place might have more traps and curses. So stay let us stay alert, and use our wands, if it is necessary. Alright?" Draco and Selene nodded, pulling out their wands.

The trio walked up to the door. Alex looked at the wondering if there was a trap here was well. The family was properly parselmouths so maybe the door was protected like the chamber was. Alex made his decision and hissed, " _open"_ in parseltongue. Alex didn´t know if had been a trap, but the door opened. "As Selene said they were related to Slytherin. So it makes sense they would use that kind of lock. It is actually quit disappointing really."

Alex, Draco and Selene then carefully entered the shack. They were not that surprised to see that it was what it was. A small shack, with broken wooden furniture, dust, and cobwebs. The trio walked further into the Shack and began to once again search for the sought item. After about fifteen minutes of looking, nothing came up.

"Another dead end," Draco commented.

"No!" Alex growled out in frustration, kicking a wooden chair. "It has to be here! Why would this place be heavily warded. Why? To be warded for no reason, it makes no sense!"

"Alex," Selene said, taking a step forward, when suddenly, the wood under her feet gave way, and her foot went straight into the floor. She yelped in fright.

"Selene!" Alex cried and both he and Draco ran over to her. The two boys quickly grabbed her arms and picked her up before she fell in deeper. Once they pulled her out, there was a shimmer in the hole Selene´s foot had fallen into. "Do you see that?" Draco asked, pointing into the hole.

Alex snapped his head towards the hole and knelt down. Indeed, there was something shimmering inside the hole. Could it be? There was only one way to find out. Alex slowly reached into the hole. He grasped the item that was shimmering and began to pull it out. Suddenly, out of the dark hole, something snapped around Alex´s wrist. All three teens screamed in horror. Whatever it was that had grabbed Alex it stung a lot. So Alex did his best to pull his hand back, even Draco and Selene helped, but whatever had a hold onto Alex was pulling back and it was strong. Alex looked at his wrist and saw that it was a spiky vine around his wrist, and those spikes were really digging in.

"Look!" Selene shouted, pointing ahead. Their heads snapped up and it was more spiky vines, coming out of the wall, but not just that one spot, vines were coming out of every crack and crevice of the wall. "What is it?"

"Venomous Tentacula!" Alex growled out, and grabbed his knife and cut the vine. Alex pulled his wrist back which was now bleed profusely. "Watch out! It spits out venom!" As he said that, some vines began to spit out some venom towards them, but Alex was quicker. Draco and Selene covered themselves, but the venom never hit them. The looked up to see a shield over them, and saw, with his free hand, his wand in his left hand, he was able to produce a shield over them.

"I guess we don´t have to worry about the trace." Alex said.

Selene pulled her wand and conjured a shield to protected Alex from some new venom. "Yeah just you not watching your back."

"I knew that you will watch it for me my dear cousin." Alex looked around and saw that there was lot of vines. One of them managed to hit Alex´s shoulder before he cut it off. "Okay I could help with the vines." Alex hissed in pain.

Draco drew his wand, "right." Still even with tree wands, the trio was slowly forced back.

"Alex there is too many of them." Selene said.

"Yeah we should get out of here." Draco added. However, in that moment a vine hit Selene´s hand making her drop her wand. She had just bent down to retrieve it when-

"Selene!" Alex shouted. "Look out!"

Selene looked up to see a vine in front of her. It the spit venom at her. She instinctively raised her arm. The venom struck her arm. She began to cry out in pain as the venom began to burn away at her skin.

"Get her!" Alex growled to Draco, standing up, throwing his left hand backward and snapping it forward. " _Flamma Verbero_!" The fire whip whipped out of Alex´s wand, striking the vine and slicing it in half.

"As I said we really have to get out of here!" Draco shouted, picking up Selene and grabbing her wand as Alex defended them with his fire whip.

"Yeah I know. I am working on it." Alex said as he pointed his wand forward and yelled; " _Bombarda_!" The spell soared into the wall of the shack, shattering the wood. The trio was stunned. The wood was gone, but there was now a wall of Venomous Tentacula vines. "aw Crapbaskets."

Alex turned towards the door, where vines were in their path. "Double Crapbaskets. We have no choice but to go for the door!"

Draco nodded, pointing his wand to the right. " _Incendio_!" he shouted. Fire sprayed out from his wand, striking and burning the tentacula vines. "Let's go!" He shouted, picking Selene up to her feet.

Alex waved his wand forward and shouted, " _Ignis Iactum Maxima_!" Like a dragon spewing fire, Alex´s wand emitted large waves of fire towards the vines that blocked their path. The vines caught flames and began to burn up to a crisp, but not just the vines, the shack had too caught on fire. "Let's go!" Alex shouted through the burning flames as he began to lead Draco and Selene towards the door. "We're almost there!"

They were inches from the door when Selene let out a scream. Alex turned and saw that another vine grabbed onto her leg. Alex quickly moved to sever the vine. "What in Merlin´s name are you waiting for? Get her the bloody out of here!" Alex yelled, pushing them forward. Draco nodded and pulled Selene forward, kicking the door open. Alex was about to follow when a vine grabbed him around the chest, the spikes digging into his chest. He growled in pain.

Draco and Selene turned, hearing Alex. They were stunned at what they saw. Not only were vine caught onto Alex, but the whole shack was aflame, and it looked like it could collapse at any minute.

"Alex!" Selene yelled and was about to run over to him, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Stop."

"But he need our help." Selene yelled.

"No stay back both of you," Alex yelled as he did his best to hold the Venomous Tentacula back.

Alex saw that Selene began to run towards him, but luckily, Draco stopped her. Alex´s vision of her was blocked as the door magically slammed shut. Seconds later the shack began collapsing around him. Alex could faintly hear that Draco and Selene screaming his name. The falling flaming debrief was a good and a bad thing. Good because it made the Venomous Tentacula withdraw. Bad because Alex was with the Venomous Tentacula, and it burned Alex was much as it burned the plant. The last of the shack collapsed. Alex managed to save himself by conjure a shield charm and thus prevented himself from being buried or burned alive. Alex knew that he had to get out of here quickly. Making a quick decision Alex waved his wand and screamed the incarnation of shock wave spell. The rubble of burning wood was suddenly shot up and into the air, into every direction. Alex hoped that Draco and Selene was okay. Alex got his answer as he began claiming out of the ruins. Draco had cast a shield charm to protect himself and Selene.

Alex smiled as he limped towards and watched as the raced towards him.

"You are alive." Selene cried.

Alex nodded and smiled, "yup."

"To bad it was all for nothing though." Draco said.

Alex shocked his head and showed Draco and Selene the ring he had found before being attacked by the Venomous Tentacula. It was a golden ring with a big black stone. There was a symbol engraved. It was a vertical line, sounded by a circle, both enclosed with a triangle. Alex knew that it was it.

"Is that?" Draco asked.

Alex nodded looking proud. "Yup it is the Resurrection Stone."

"And you risked your life for that? What are you are an idiot?" Selene hissed as she gave Alex an angry look. "You been just as easily have died back there and then what?"

Alex was about to say that he had everything under control, but he lost consciousness due the pain and exhaustion.

….

Chapter end

…


	28. Chapter 28: The Ghost of the Past

Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 28: The Ghost of the Past

…

Alex slowly opened his eyes. He wasn´t at the Gaunt shack anymore. Had Draco and Selene moved him to the Riddle Manor? No, this place was to clean to be the Riddle Manor. He was somewhere else. Alex groaned as he sat up. His body hurt a lot, and Alex could see that his body were covered in bandages.

Alex groaned again as he got to his feet and walked over to the mirror He had bandages around his chest and abdomen, around his right wrist, left forearm and hand, and around his forehead. He also was covered in small cuts and bruises.

Alex then looked out of the window. He could see Edinburough, but it was a bit away. There was also a forest. Alex frowned was he in Slytherin´s castle? The ring! Alex suddenly remembered that he had had the ring. He hadn´t lost it at the shack had he? Alex saw that his clothes was on a nearby chair. Alex quickly grabbed it and began searching for it. It wasn´t there. No how could he be so careless. Alex was just about to panic when he saw the ring on the table. Alex quickly grabbed it and starred at the stone. Yes, it was the symbol of the deathly hallows. He had done it. He had found the Resurrection Stone. As Alex starred at the ring, he head the door open. Alex quickly turned around, but relaxed when he saw it was Draco. Yet he still closed the hand he held the ring with, as he was afraid that Draco would steal it.

"So you are awake."

"How long have I been out?"

Draco shrugged, "about 20 hours."

"We are in Slytherin´s castle isn´t we?"

Draco nodded.

"How did we get here? And-"Alex looked around, "where is Selene?"

"With the guy that helped us get here."

"What guy?" Alex asked in a suspicious voice.

"That would be me." A deep voice said. Alex once again looked at the door and was surprised to see that it were the barman from the pup he had visited earlier. However, now Alex could hear that he had an American accent. "You don´t recognize me do you?"

"You are the barman." Alex said, "But that is all."

The barman smiled. "I am not really surprised. You were very young when I last saw you. My name is Janus Myrdin. I knew your grandfather."

Alex gave Janus a curious look. "Where from?"

"We had some of the same interest, like wizard history and culture." Janus explained. "We met when he was in America. I also knew Dumbledore."

"Right. How did you know where we were, and how did you know about this place?"

Janus smiled to himself. "I could see that you were very interested in Little Hangelton. You practically jumped when I mentioned it. So it was pretty clear where you kids were headed."

"But how could you know that we would be in trouble?" Alex asked, suspiciously looking at Janus.

Janus smirked, pulled out a chair and sat down. However before he could answer Selene entered the room. Alex felt a pang of quilt as he saw her right arm was bandaged. "You are awake," she said and gave Alex a hug.

Alex smiled a bit and hugged his cousin back.

Janus had watched the scene with a small smile on his face. "I didn´t for sure: However I recognized you and Selene right away and I knew that you had been expelled from Hogwarts Alexander."

"Who told you that?" Selene curiously asked.

"Dumbledore told me." Janus replied with a smile. "I knew you might come here. So I kept my eyes open so I could keep you safe."

"Why," Alex interrupted. "Why bother with us? We're not your responsibility."

"Two reasons, Alexander," Janus said, "Because, as part of the Order, it's my job to look out for the two boys that matter most in this war. Secondly, I think your grandfather would have wanted it. He wanted you to be safe. And that don´t include leaving Hogwarts and go on some dangerous quest on the Dark Lord's past dwellings," he finished a bit sternly. Alex glared at the older man.

"Wait" Draco, blurted, "Are you saying that Gaunt shack was warded and cursed by the Dark Lord himself?" Janus nodded. "Blimey, we almost died back there!"

"But we didn´t die." Alex stated. "I think it shows that we're not to be underestimated."

"No!" Janus spoke. "It shows that you are reckless, foolish, rash and arrogant. You are a child Alexander. There are magic that you doesn´t knows about, things that you haven't leant yet."

"I know plenty."

"Maybe, but there is many that knows more. You survived because of dumb luck, because you spoke in parseltongue. It disabled most of the traps and curses. What makes you think you can accomplish such greatness when your head is clouded and reckless? You nearly got your cousins killed."

"But they here and still alive!" Alex argued, his anger boiling.

"But what if they weren't!" Janus calmly replied. "What if you were the only one who was left alive?"

What kind of question was that? "I wouldn't have let that happen," Alex growled. "I would have saved them before I saved myself!"

"We can't always save everyone, Alexander," Janus said softly, pain in his eyes. "There isn´t always a way out." Alex´s anger began to slowly ebb away as confusion began to set in. "Draco, Selene, let's give Alexander some time to eat and rest," Janus said, standing to his feet. Draco and Selene nodded, and left the room. Janus stayed. "There are always consequences to your actions. Having a friend´s blood on your hands can eat you alive, especially at such a young age. Think about it." And with that, Janus left, closing the door behind him.

Alex growled. Janus was wrong. He could save everyone. Couldn't he? He had the power. He Alexander Black was one of the most powerful wizards there were. He could even safe Daphne. It was just Victor Greengrass that didn´t want him to date his daughter. Alex growled again. He was just so sick of being underestimated or being held back by people like his father, Harry or even Dumbledore. There was so much magic the old headmaster knew, but wouldn´t teach. Alex hated it. He deserved to know about that stuff.

Alex looked at the ring. Alexander Black the Conquer of Death. He liked the sound of that. And the Resurrection Stone Alex could feel that it would make him powerful. It would make him more powerful then Voldemort or even Dumbledore. He could use it to crush all of his enemies, and bring peace.

Alex crawled into bed, and even though he didn´t wanted to, he began thinking about Janus´ words. He knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Draco or Selene died. He would blame himself until the day he died. However it was also the reason he wanted to gain more power, he wanted it to help his friends. He needed it to help his friends. He just had to. And with that, Alex let the sleep claim him

…

He was back, back in that stupid Graveyard. There he was, staring at his grandfather with horror in his eyes. "Please, Alex," he said. "Promise me." But then came the green light, taking the life out of his eyes.

Alex sat up. He was breathing heavily. He looked around, shocked to see that he was in his old bedroom. The bedroom he had when he had lived with his mother, back when everything was good and nice. He hadn´t been here for two years. Alex missed those days sometimes, he was naïve yes, but more happy. Alex stood up and walked over to the mirror. He was only wearing his pants, but he wasn't covered in bandages. He turned and saw a random t-shirt on the chair. He grabbed it and put it on. He then left his room.

It really was his old home, before everything turned upside down. Alex walked through the house, wondering how it all went to hell. Why couldn't everything be normal, like it was before? He wished he wasn't the Heir of Slytherin, or sorted into Gryffindor. He wished he had never met Harry Potter.

"It's all his fault," Alex mumbled, passing a doorway.

"It's not his fault," someone spoke.

Alex stopped, turning to look through the doorway. It was the den room and someone was sitting inside. He walked into the room, seeing two figures sitting on two plush chairs.

"Come, Alexander," a male voice sounded, "Take a seat." He didn't know why, but Alex did as the figure said and took a seat. The voice he heard was familiar and comforting. As he sat down, a light turned on, lighting up the room, and showing the figures. Alex stared at them. His heart began to pound, and his eyes began to well up.

"Grandpa - Grandma," he croaked as he saw his dead grandparents.

Fredric Ambrosius smiled at his grandson. "Hello, Alexander," he said. "It's been a while hasn't it." Alex nodded, as his eyes threaten to spill with tears. "Don't cry my grandson. All is well where we are. We are with each other again." He said as he hold Alex´s grandmother hand, "and I am with my own parents who I haven't seen in ages."

"But I miss you." Alex said. "I miss you both so much. I- I"

"And we miss you too Alexander." Cassiopeia said. "Just like I misses Selene."

"She is as my school. I am trying to help her."

"I know, that is why I am so proud of you." Cassiopeia said. "I always liked watching the two of you play. You were so close like you were the siblings."

Alex smiled and whipped his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Fredric leaned forward. "We have come to see you," he answered. "We have come to lead you on to the right path."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Frederic repeated. "My grandson has been expelled from Hogwarts. He has put his family in danger, remained unforgiven towards his mother, and he have broken her heart. Just as he have broken the heart of the girl he loves." Alex bowed his head in shame.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I-I am broken."

"You are not broken Alexander. You just need to make things right." Cassiopeia said.

"How? Alex whispered as he briefly looked at his grandparents before he looked at the ground. "I am just a monster, a maniac. Everyone is just waiting for me to go dark. And they are properly right."

"Do you really believe that?" Cassiopeia asked. Alex didn´t respond. "Do you?"

Alex nodded, "It is the truth."

"Alexander don´t be ridiculous." Frederic said in a hard voice. "You aren't a dark wizard. The things you have done, the things you know that doesn't make you a dark wizard. You did what you had to, to protect your friends, your family. What that shite did to my daughter all those years ago, all I wanted to do was to track him down and kill him."

Alex looked at his grandfather as he continued. "It was only your grandmother and mother that stopped me."

"Alexander, do you remember the day?" Cassiopeia asked. "The day that monster nearly stole your mother away?"

"Vaguely,' Alex answered. "I remember that he attacked us that hit my mother and me. I had a bust of accidental magic that stopped him. He returned and shot my mother with his gun," Alex paused and closed his eyes, as he tried to remember that fateful night. "I panicked and then you came and saved her."

"We didn´t save her." Frederic said making Alex look at his grandparents in confusion. "It was you."

"Me?" Alex repeated, confused. "I saved her? How? I was just six years old."

"It was your magic," Frederic answered with a smile. "You had some kind of accidently healing magic that healed her. The magic was powered by your love for your mother. It was love that saved her life." Alex looked confused; love couldn't be that powerful could it? "Don't underestimate the magical power of love. In the end, I believe that love is the most powerful magic of all." Alex looked up at his grandfather. "That is how you will make it right, Alexander. Follow your heart. Forgive your mother, and your father. Forgive Mr. Potter. Take back your love. I know you're aching to have your family together, all in one. It's there, and you're the only one who has refused to be apart of it. So, I say to you. It is time to bring a broken family into a unified family. The only thing holding you back is yourself."

Alex didn´t knew what to say to that. He wasn´t sure if he believed it. Yet he had always trusted his grandfather about his knowledge about magic.

Alex´s thoughts was interrupted when a large clock began to chime. Fredric and Cassiopeia looked at each other and then at Alex. "It is time for us to go." Cassiopeia said.

"What!" Alex blurted standing to his feet. "You can't go. I have so many questions. I need answers!"

"You have all the answers you need." Frederic said.

"But I am not ready for you to leave." Alex said as tears ran down his cheeks. "I will miss you too much."

"We will always be in your heart Alexander." Cassiopeia said, and began to leave with Alex´s grandfather

"Wait!" Alex said, "Will I ever get to see you again?"

Cassiopeia and Fredric turned back to look at Alex. Cassiopeia nodded. "Yes we will, but hopefully it be a while."

"Goodbye Alexander. Remember what I said to you. "And then, Alex´s grandparents disappeared, right in front of Alex´s eyes.

Alex snapped out of bed, sitting up right. He looked around. He was back at Slytherin´s castle, in one of the beds. Alex looked out the window. It was the early morning hours as the sun had yet to rise. Alex, feeling a bit better, sat up, wondering if what he dreamt was real or not. That was until he sat the ring on the bedside table. The Resurrection Stone had somehow given him the chance to speak to his grandparents. It was amazing. Alex then thought about what his grandparents had said. Maybe it was time for him to forgive his mother. Alex grabbed the ring. It was a decision for another time. He needed to study.

…

Alex was pretty board. Life at the Slytherin castle was boring. Janus wasn´t around much, but that wasn´t a bad thing. Alex enjoyed spending time with Draco and Selene, but he missed life at Hogwarts and he missed Daphne.

So Alex spent most of his time studying, because even though he couldn't take his O.W.L exams he wanted to be prepared. He also spend some time studying the Resurrection Stone, but so far he hadn´t been able to get it to work. The stone was hanging around Alex´s neck from a thin gold chain. He didn't like to wear rings. He hadn´t since he lost a finger thanks to Voldemort and Pettigrew. So he kept it safe around his neck, feeling very possessive of it. For some reason, he didn't want to show it to Draco or Selene. He wanted to keep it for himself. As for his wounds, they were nearly healed. He still had a bandaged hand, wrist, and chest, with a small scar on the right side of his hair line above his forehead.

…

Alex was kicking a long a rock on the ground, Draco and Selene were under a tree, arguing about something ridiculous, until they noticed Alex.

"Are you alright, mate?" Draco asked.

"Don´t you know what day it is?"

Both Draco and Selene shock their head. "The O.W.L exams ended today." Alex said with his arms crossed.

"Is that why you have been so moody lately." Draco asked as Selene rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Seriously it is your exams."

Draco looked at the ground. "Uh yeah it sucks. But isn't all bad. I mean there are exams in the start of the summer for those that doesn´t goes to Hogwarts."

"Yeah you might get that chance, but I doubt that I will get that chance," Alex said in resigned voice as he sat on the ground. "I mean I was expelled from Hogwarts."

"But you aren´t wanted or anything like that." Selene said. "Beside they have to decide to snap your wand to stop you from being a wizard."

"They wanted to snap it." Alex added.

Selene´s face fell. "Uh, well maybe Professor Dumbledore will overrule it."

Alex hope he would, and he doubted that Umbridge would stay headmaster very long.

"What did you wanted to do?" Draco asked.

Alex shrugged, "well I was expelled just as I was about to have my carrier advice with Professor McGonagall."

"Still you must have some ideas." Draco asked.

"Maybe a healer," Alex said, "or maybe a professor."

"I wanted to work with potions." Draco said. "I suppose I still can and then sell them on the black-market."

"Which would be illegal." Selene said.

"It would also stick it to the Ministry and Fudge."

"I think I will stick to a legal business." Alex paused as he felt something hot that vibrated in his pocket.

Alex reached into his pocket, pulling out his galleon.

"Is that your D.A. Galleon?" Draco asked, as he and Selene walked over to Alex.

"Yes," Alex nodded confusion on his face. "Only Potter can send me messages."

"What does he want? Is there news at Hogwarts?" Selene asked as all three faces read Harry's message.

Alex quickly read the message. "He's got Padfoot! At the Ministry! Need you now!"

Alex´s heart began to race. "What does that mean?" Draco asked. "Who's Padfoot?" He looked up to see Alex´s horror-struck expression. "Alex? What's going on?"

Alex was scarred. Had Voldemort really captured Sirius. No he had to save him. "I got to go." Alex just said and then grabbed his wand and said Accio Firebolt". Selene and Draco looked up to see Alex´s firebolt fly out of his room and towards Alex. The broom flew and Alex instantly caught it in his left hand.

"Alex? Where are you going?" Selene asked.

"I have to go save my dad," Alex answered, mounting his broom.

"But where are you going?" Draco repeated.

"To the Ministry," Alex answered.

"We can help." Selene said.

Janus´ warning flashed through Alex´s mind. "No it will be quicker if I go alone." Before anyone could protest, Alex sped off into the sunset, towards London. The cold air whipped into his face as Alex soared into the clouds, willing his broom to go as fast as it could. There was trouble and he needed to get there as fast as possible.

…

Twilight fell: the sky was turning to a light, dusky purple littered with tiny silver stars, and soon only the lights of Muggle towns gave Alex any clue of how far from the ground he was or how fast he was traveling. He didn't know how much time had elapsed since Harry's message. He just knew that he had to hurry. Hopefully, was Sirius still alive when he got there.

On he flew through the gathering darkness; Alex´s face felt stiff and cold, his thighs numb from gripping the broom so tightly. He was deaf from the thundering rush of air in his ears, and his mouth was dry and frozen from the cold night wind. He had lost all sense of how far he had come; all his faith was in his broom, hoping it could go even faster. Finally, he was there. He was back in London. Alex knew where to go from here. Alex quickly began his descend, as he made his way towards the Ministry. He knew of a way to get in, maybe Harry was already inside.

There it was the visitor's entrance. He saw a group of creatures, aimlessly walking around. Alex quickly landed his broom, next to the creatures, which was nine Thestrals. Nine? Who were the others? Harry was of course there, and Hermione and Ron would most likely be there as well. But who were the others?

Never mind that could wait. Alex ran towards the visitor's entrance and battered telephone box. He wasn't that far behind Harry and co. and he need to hurry and catch up to them. He dialled the phone and stated his business. After a few minutes, the telephone box began to move downwards like an elevator.

A chink of soft golden light hit his feet and, widening, rising up his body. Alex bent his knees and held his wand as ready as he peered through the glass to see whether anybody was inside the atrium. But there in the distance was six figures walking towards the Fountain. Soon, Alex arrived into the atrium. He exited the phone box and began to sprint towards Harry and his company. He couldn't tell who was there was as the light was dim. But as he got closed, he began to recognize a few things. The raven haired Harry, he was with Hermione, Ron and Ginny, Neville and Luna. To Alex´s surprise, he saw Blaise in the group along with Tracey, and the most beautiful blond girl. Alex stopped, breathing heavily, shaking his head.

"Daphne!"

…

Chapter end


	29. Chapter 29: It's a trap!

Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 29: It's a trap!

…

Alex starred at the beautiful girl in front of him. It had been so much easier to resist the temptation to give in to his feelings for her when he hadn´t been close to her at the school, because it had been impossible. Now he wanted nothing more than to run over to her, hug her and kiss her.

Daphne also looked at Alex, "Alex?"

Daphne wasn´t the only one that looked at him, everyone did. Alex could see that everyone expect Harry was surprised to see him.

"Daphne, what the hell are you doing here?" Alex asked Daphne and then looked at Harry. "Harry, what the hell is she doing here?" Daphne looked offended by his questions.

"We were in a tight predicament," Hermione answered, "And Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, Neville, Ginny and Luna helped us out of it."

"What are you talking about?" Alex spoke. "What happened to you guys when I left?" As they began to walk through the Ministry, Hermione began to explain to Alex about what had happened since he had left. Fred and George had dropped out of Hogwarts so they could start their joke shop. That Hagrid had a giant half-brother. And finally the reason why they were here; that Harry had had a vision during the exams, about Harry's vision of Sirius being tortured. About how Harry tried to use Umbridge's fireplace to contact Sirius but was caught, but then Hermione had to stop her from using an Unforgivable. Long story short, Umbridge was taken away by a herd of centaurs and it was Blaise, Neville and Luna who saved Tracey, Daphne, Ron and Ginny from the grasped of the Inquisitorial squad, and the trio of Slytherins wanted to help save Sirius, Alex´s father. They mounted Thestrals and flew to London, and here they were.

As the moved closer to the lifts, Alex walked over to Harry. "Why did you let her come?" he whispered to Harry in an angry voice. "She shouldn't be here!" Alex was angry. Harry knew about his feelings for Daphne, and he knew about his fears about losing her.

"What did you want me to do?" Harry whispered to Alex.

"I don't know, stop her from coming," Alex hissed. "By any means necessary. Maybe tie her to a tree."

"Look, it was her choice to be here," Harry replied. "She wanted to help save your dad, and it wasn't my choice to make her stay." Alex sighed heavily as they entered the lifts.

"Just what is your problem, Alex?" Daphne asked loudly, glaring at Alex. "What is so bad about me being here?"

Alex briefly looked at Daphne she looked even more beautiful then he remembered. As Alex´s, eyes met Daphne´s he looked away. He knew that she was capable and that she was a powerful witch. Still if Voldemort was here - if his death eaters were here then things would get dangerous, and once again Janus and Daphne´s father´s warnings flashed through his mind. What if something happened to her? He would do anything to save her, but wouldn´t she do the same to him. What if he failed to save her? So even though Alex knew that Daphne was great then he didn´t really wanted her to be in danger.

"Well Alexander?" Daphne said again.

"It is too dangerous."

Daphne gave Alex an icy glare, "so you don´t think I am capable? What do you think I am some damsel in distress?"

Alex flinched, "no of course not. You are a brilliant witch. Strong, powerful, clever, cunning, resourceful and amazing." Alex said, Daphne looked away for a few seconds before looking back at Alex. "You are very capable to defend yourself, but this is so dangerous and even powerful wizards and witches can fall to a lucky curse." Alex paused, "I mean Blaise help me out. Do you really want Tracey be here?"

Tracey huffed, but Blaise nodded. "He kind of has a point."

"No, he doesn´t those bastards killed my father and my mother is still recovering from the attack. She might never be the same again. I want revenge. So trust me Alex. I would be here even if it wasn´t for your father." Tracey hissed as the lift began to move. Ginny nodded in agreement.

Alex signed and looked at Daphne, who still were glaring at Alex. "I am not leaving either." She said.

"Why? You don´t have a reason to be here."

"I have serval; it is your father for one thing." Daphne said, "beside I have just as a much reason to be here as Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione and Blaise. I don´t see that you want them to leave."

"Damminit I can´t bear to lose you." Alex hissed. "I can´t live with myself if you-"

There was silence were both Alex and Daphne blushed a bit.

"Alex I am not leaving." Daphne said. "I have the same reason to be here as Hermione and Ron does. Beside it is the right thing to do. I know it isn´t easy, but it is still the right thing to do."

"She is right," Harry, answered, turning to look at everyone. "I can´t tell you how proud I am. All of you willing to help me save my godfather - Alex´s father." Harry looked at each individual. "I will say I am proud to have you guys follow me, most likely into a dangerous battle. I know Alex, I know you don't like that Daphne is here, but she is here for you, as well as Blaise and Tracey. I am proud to call them, these Slytherins, my friends. They're here, and so are we. We will have each other's backs. I know we will. I trust each and every single one of you. And it is that makes us special. It is our unity that is our strength" Harry walked out of the lift. They were at the Level of the Department of Mysteries. He turned to his friends. "Come on, Let's go save Sirius."

Alex frowned, "right." He was actually a bit proud of Harry´s comment. He called Alex´s Slytherin friends, his friends, and would basically trust them with his life. Alex turned to look at Daphne who looked worried. He smiled and nodded at her. She nodded back, pulling her wand, exiting the lifts with Hermione. Blaise and Tracey left the lifts together, but before Alex left, he was stopped by Ron. He looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry, Alex," he said, looking up at Alex who was confused. First of it had been years since Ron had used his first name, and he did really sounded sorry. "I was wrong. Everything I know is wrong. Your friends aren't bad or like Nott. I am sorry about everything. I have been a big jerk. The things I have called you. The things I have called your friends and family, it is unforgivable. I am truly sorry about the way I have treated you. I know that you won´t forgive just like that, and frankly I will understand if you never does. Still I just wanted to say it now, you know in case I don´t get a chance later."

"Thanks" Alex said. "Come on. Let's go save my dad, and get you guys back to the school!" Ron smiled and gave a nod, following Alex out of the lifts.

Harry led the group down the corridors, towards a plain black door with a golden handle. As he moved closer to it, it swung open. Harry then left the group through the threshold.

They were standing in a large, circular room. Everything in here was black including the floor and ceiling; identical, unmarked, handleless black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue; their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor made it look as though there was dark water underfoot.

"Someone shut the door," Harry muttered.

"Wait!" Alex blurted, but it was too late as Blaise shut the door. Without the long chink of light from the torchlight corridor behind them, the place became so dark that for a moment the only things they could see were the bunches of shivering blue flames on the walls and their ghostly reflections in the floor.

Everyone looked around. There were around a dozen doors here. Just as a few heads were gazing ahead at the doors opposite them, trying to decide which was the right one, there was a great rumbling noise and the candles began to move sideways. The circular wall was rotating.

Alex could feel that Daphne grabbed his hand and held it tight. Alex grabbed her hand. For some odd, reason it made him feel safer.

For a few seconds, the blue flames around them were blurred to resemble neon lines as the wall sped around; then, quite as suddenly as it had started, the rumbling stopped and everything became stationary once again.

"What was that about?" whispered Ron fearfully.

"I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in through," said Tracey in a hushed voice.

Alex realized at once that she was right: he couldn´t see what door they had come from, nor would they know which door to take.

"How're we going to get back out?" said Ginny uncomfortably.

"Well, that doesn't matter now," said Harry forcefully, clutching his wand tighter than ever, "we won't need to get out till we've found Sirius -"

"Don't go calling for him, though!" Hermione said urgently.

"I think we'd know not to yell for my Dad, Hermione," Alex replied, "I'm sure none of us want to get caught."

"Where do we go, then, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't -" Harry began. He swallowed. "In the dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room - that's this one - and then I went through another door into a room that kind of… glitters. We should try a few doors," he said hastily, "I'll know the right way when I see it. C'mon."

He marched straight at the door now facing him, the others following close behind him, raised his wand ready to strike the moment, and pushed on the door.

It swung open easily.

After the darkness of the first room, the lamps hanging low on golden chains from this ceiling gave the impression that this long rectangular room was much brighter. The place was quite empty except for a few desks and, in the very middle of the room, an enormous glass tank of deep green liquid, big enough for all of them to swim in; a number of pearly-white objects were drifting around lazily in it.

"What're those things?" whispered Ron.

"Dunno," said Harry.

"Are they fish?" breathed Tracey.

"Aquavirius maggots!" said Luna excitedly. "Dad said the Ministry were breeding

"No," said Hermione. She sounded odd. She moved forward to look through the side of the tank. "They're brains."

"Brains?" Blaise repeated.

"Gross." Ginny added

"Yeah" Daphne agreed. "I wonder what they're doing with them though."

Alex joined her at the tank, Daphne's hand in his still as she followed. Sure enough, there could be no mistake now he saw them at close quarters. Glimmering eerily, they drifted in and out of sight in the depths of the green liquid, looking something like slimy cauliflowers.

"Let's get out of here," Harry spoke. "This isn't right. We need to try another door."

"There are doors here too," said Ron, pointing around the walls.

"In my dream I went through that dark room into the second one," Harry mumbled. "I think we should go back and try from there."

"Alright, let's start over then." Alex agreed. So they hurried back into the dark, circular room.

"Wait!" said Hermione sharply, as Blaise made to close the door of the brain room behind them. "Flagrate!"

She drew with her wand in midair and a fiery 'X' appeared on the door. No sooner had the door clicked shut behind them than there was a great rumbling, and once again the wall began to revolve very fast, but now there was a great red-gold blur in amongst the faint blue and, when all became still again, the fiery cross still burned, showing the door they had already tried.

"Good thinking," said Harry. "Okay, let's try this one -"

Again, Harry strode directly at the door facing him and pushed it open, his wand still raised the others at his heels, Alex taking the rear, glancing behind him as they entered the new room.

This room was larger than the last, dimly lit and rectangular, and the centre of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet deep. They were standing on the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheatre. There was a raised stone dais in the centre of the pit, on which stood a stone archway that looked so ancient, cracked and crumbling. Alex was amazed the thing was still standing. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had just been touched.

It was odd, but Alex could hear what seemed to be whispering voices.

"Who's there?" said Harry, jumping down on to the bench below, just as Alex as about to comment. There was no answering voice, but the veil continued to flutter and sway. Alex followed Harry.

"Careful!" whispered Hermione.

Alex and Harry scrambled down the benches one by one until they reached the stone bottom of the sunken pit. Their footsteps echoed loudly as they walked slowly towards the dais. The pointed archway looked much taller from where Alex now stood than it had when he'd been looking down on it from above. Still the veil swayed gently, as though somebody had just passed through it.

"Sirius?" Harry spoke again and took a few steps forward. Alex had stopped. He felt a sensation. A magical sensation that ran through his whole body, and it was not a good one. No, veil thing was giving off an extremely terrible vibe. Alex gripped his wand very tightly and moved closer to Harry.

"Harry something is wrong."

"Can´t you hear the voices?" Harry asked. Alex could, but he didn´t liked it. The voices sounded odd, out of place and maybe a bit threatening. Alex felt a burning sensation of fear from his chest, where the ring was. He almost consider throwing it away. No, he need the stone, and its power.

"Harry we should go." Hermione´s voice sounded.

"What are you saying?" Harry said, very loudly, so that his words echoed all around the stone benches.

"Nobody's talking, Harry!" said Hermione, now moving over to him. They others slowly followed after her.

"Someone's whispering behind there," he said, moving out of her reach and continuing to frown at the veil. "Is that you, Ron?"

"I'm here, mate," said Ron, appearing around the side of the archway.

"Can't anyone else hear it?" Harry demanded, "The whispering and murmuring!"

"I don't hear anything," Hermione spoke.

"I hear them," Tracey whispered, clutching onto Blaise. Alex was watching Harry surprised to see his foot was on the dais.

"As do I. It sounds like people are in there," Luna added and, pointing at the veil.

"What do you mean, 'in there'?" demanded Hermione, jumping down from the bottom step and sounding much angrier than the occasion warranted. "There isn't any 'in there,' it's just an archway, there's no room for anybody to be there — Harry, stop it, come away —" She grabbed his arm and pulled, but he resisted.

Alex noticed dimly noticed that Luna and Tracey had moved closer to the vail as well, but Harry was the one most affected

"What are everyone talking about?" Blaise suddenly asked, "Why can you hear voices, but we can't."

"I believe it's the same as why they can see Thestrals, and we can't," Daphne spoke up.

Death, Alex realized. The Vail was associated with Death.

Alex grabbed onto Harry's shoulder. For a brief moment, he considered pushing Harry though the vail, just to see what would happen. It was all most like a voice in his head was encouraging him to do it. To give in to all of the anger and hate that he felt towards the boy. No Harry was an ally; he had been a friend once. They had fought once, and they had both apologized to one another. Alex couldn't do it, it was wrong. "Mate, we're here for Sirius. My father, your godfather. Remember?" Alex said.

"Sirius," Harry repeated, still gazing, mesmerized, at the continuously swaying veil. "Yeah…" Harry blinked, turning to look at Alex, taking several paces back from the dais. "Let's go," he said.

Harry turned and began to lead the group back to the first room. "What d'you reckon that arch was?" Harry asked Hermione as they regained the dark circular room

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it was dangerous," she said firmly, again inscribing a fiery cross on the door.

Once more, the wall span and became still again. This time, Alex approached a new door at random and pushed. It did not move.

"What's wrong?" said Hermione.

"It's… locked…" Alex said, throwing his weight at the door, but it didn't budge.

"This is it, then, isn't it?" said Ron excitedly, joining Alex, as did Harry, Neville and Blaise, in the attempt to force the door open. "Bound to be!"

"Get out of the way!" said Hermione sharply. The four boys moved out of the way. She pointed her wand at the place where a lock would have been on an ordinary door and said, "Alohomora!"

Nothing happened.

"Sirius's knife!" said Harry. He pulled it out from inside his robes and slid it into the crack between the door and the wall. The others all watched eagerly as he ran it from top to bottom, withdrew it and then flung his shoulder again at the door. It remained as firmly shut as ever. What was more, when Alex looked at Harry´s knife; he saw the blade had melted.

"Right, we're leaving that room," said Hermione decisively.

"But what if that's the one?" said Ron, staring at it with a mixture of apprehension and longing.

"It can't be, Harry could get through all the doors in his dream," said Hermione, marking the door with another fiery cross as Harry replaced the now-useless handle of Sirius's knife in his pocket.

"You know what could be in there?" said Luna eagerly, as the wall started to spin yet again.

"Something blibbering, no doubt," said Hermione under her breath, and Neville gave a nervous little laugh.

"Let us just forget that room," Daphne added.

Harry wasted no time pushing the next-door open. "This is it!" he exclaimed and jumped into the room. "This way!"

The group followed Harry into the new room. It was a lit up with beautiful, dancing, diamond-sparkling light. Clocks gleaming from every surface, large and small, grandfather and carriage, hanging in spaces between the bookcases or standing on desks ranging the length of the room, so that a busy, relentless ticking filled the place like thousands of minuscule, marching footsteps. The source of the dancing, diamond-bright light was a towering crystal ball jar that stood at the far end of the room.

"This way!" Harry said as he led the way forward down the narrow space between the lines of the desks. Alex recognized some from the Occlumency lessons he had with Harry.

. "Oh look!" said Ginny.

Drifting along in the sparkling current inside was a tiny, jewel-bright egg. As it rose in the jar, it cracked open and a hummingbird emerged, which was carried to the very top of the jar, but as it fell on the draught its feathers became bedraggled and damp again, and by the time it had been borne back to the bottom of the jar it had been enclosed once more in its egg.

"We have to keep going," Alex said from the rear, before anyone could get distracted.

"This is it," Harry said again, "it's through here -" He looked back at the others. All of them had their wands out looked suddenly serious and anxious. He looked back at the door and pushed. It swung open.

They were there. They had found the place: high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty, glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle-brackets set at intervals along the shelves. Like those in the circular room behind them, their flames were burning blue. The room was very cold.

Harry edged forward and peered down one of the shadowy aisles between two rows of shelves. He could not hear anything or see the slightest sign of movement.

"What is this place?" Blaise asked as they were all inside the blue orb room. "Alex?"

"No idea," Alex asked, curiously looking around.

"You said it was row ninety-seven," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah," breathed Harry, looking up at the end of the closest row.

"We need to go right, I think," whispered Hermione, squinting to the next row. "Yes… that's fifty-four…"

"Alright, let's get on with it," Alex spoke, looking at everyone. "Wands at the ready. Remember your training." Everyone nodded.

They crept forward, glancing behind them as they went on down the long alleys of shelves, the further ends of which were in near-total darkness. Tiny, yellowing labels had been stuck beneath each glass orb on the shelves. Some of them had a weird, liquid glow; others were as dull and dark within as blown light bulbs.

They passed row eighty-four… eighty-five… Alex´s heart was pounding so heavily, that he felt it was going to pop out of his chest.

"Ninety-seven!" whispered Hermione.

They stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. There was nobody there. "He's right down at the end," said Harry, whose mouth had become slightly dry.

They stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. There was nobody there.

"He's right down at the end," said Harry. "You can't see properly from here."

And he led them between the towering rows of glass balls, some of which glowed softly as they passed…

"He should be near here," whispered Harry, but as Alex desperately looked around. There was now Sirius. "Anywhere here… really close…"

"Harry?" said Hermione tentatively.

"Somewhere about… here…" he said.

They had reached the end of the row and emerged into more dim candlelight. There was nobody there. All was echoing, dusty silence.

"He might be…" Harry whispered hoarsely, peering down the next alley. "Or maybe…" He hurried to look down the one beyond that. Alex stood in the aisle, as everyone looked around. Sirius wasn't here, and there was no sign of him, which had to mean, he was never here to begin with. But why would Harry bring them here when Sirius isn't even here?

"He's not here," Alex said quietly. Everyone but Ron turned to Alex. Harry returned to the group. "Sirius isn't here!"

Harry shook his head. "No, he is," he replied. "I saw it!"

"Listen to me he isn´t here." Alex said felling a wave of anger wash over him. That stupid idiot had led them in a trap. Just how stupid where he? "Harry you bloody fool. He knows about your connection! He only wanted you to see what he wanted you to see!" Harry shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Tracey asked. "Who knows about what?"

"Voldemort." Alex said. "Potter somehow have a connection to Voldemort´s mind. Sirius was never here."

"But why?" Neville asked. "Why would he want Harry here?"

"Harry?" Ron called.

"What?" Harry growled.

"Have you seen this?" said Ron,

"Seen what?" said Harry, but eagerly this time. He strode back to where they were all standing, a little way down row ninety-seven, but found nothing except Ron staring at one of the dusty glass spheres on the shelf.

"What?" Harry repeated glumly.

"It's — it's got your name on," said Ron. Alex moved over towards Ron as well.

Harry moved a little closer. Ron was pointing at one of the small glass spheres that glowed with a dull inner light, though it was very dusty and appeared not to have been touched for many years.

"My name?" said Harry blankly.

He stepped forward and craned his neck to read the yellowish label affixed to the shelf right beneath the dusty glass ball. In spidery writing was written a date of some sixteen years previously, and below that:

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord and (?)Harry Potter

Harry and Alex stared at it.

"What is it?" Ron asked, sounding unnerved. "What's your name doing down here?"

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it," said Hermione sharply, as Harry stretched out his hand.

"Why not?" he said. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

"She may be right, Harry," Alex agreed. "Let's just leave it alone."

"But it's got my name on," said Harry. He turned and closed his fingers around the dusty ball's surface. Harry lifted the glass ball down from its shelf and stared at it.

Alex was surprised that nothing whatsoever happened. The others moved in closer around Harry, gazing at the orb as he brushed it free of the clogging dust.

And then, from right behind them, a drawling voice spoke.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

Alex spun around with his wand raised

Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts; Ginny gave a gasp of horror.

"To me, Potter," repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up. They were trapped, and outnumbered. "To me," said Malfoy yet again.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry said. Once Alex saw the Death Eaters, he felt a warm sensation on his chest, and anger began rising in his chest. It was like everything in his body, almost like a small voice in his head said; " _The Enemy is here."_

Several of the Death Eaters laughed; a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Harry's left said triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"

"Always," echoed Malfoy softly. "Now, give me the prophecy Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!"

"I want to know where Sirius is!" mimicked the woman to his left _._ That voice piqued Alex´s interest. He moved forward, stepping next to Harry.

"Is that my dear cousin, Bellatrix?" Alex spoke, looking through the dim it area. Behind him, he could hear Neville growling in anger.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, sneering at Alex.

"Yeah I forgot; you don´t know me," Alex said.

The woman sniffed, and examined Alex. She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from Alex and the others, the light from their wands dazzling their eyes. "You look like him. That blood traitor cousin of mine, Sirius!" she hissed coming into a little bit of light. Azkaban had hollowed Bellatrix Lestrange's face, making it gaunt and skull-like, but it was alive with a feverish, fanatical glow. " _She looks almost dead. We should finish her off."_ The same feeling or voice sounded in Alex´s head.

Bellatrix Lestrange then looked at Neville, "it that baby Longbottom? How is mummy and daddy?"

"Better now that they are about to be avenged." Neville was just about to begin cursing the insane witch, but Alex stopped him.

"Not now, we will kill her later."

Bellatrix Lestrange laughed, "Kill me later? Oh you might have the Black blood inside you."

"Enough." Malfoy said,

"You lured us here," said Harry.

"The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo," said the woman in a horrible, mock baby voice. Alex felt Ron stir beside him.

"Hold it tight," Both Alex and Harry muttered to the others. "Not yet -" Although Alex had a strange urge to start a fight to slaughter those pitiful Death Eaters

Bellatrix Lestrange let out a raucous scream of laughter. "You hear then? You hear them? Giving instructions to the other children as though they thinks of fighting us!"

"Oh, you don't know Potter or Black as I do, Bellatrix," said Malfoy softly. "Both have a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this mostly about Potter. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

Prophecy? About Harry?Alex thought, glancing at the orb in Harry's hand then at Harry. Its Always about him.

"This is a prophecy?" said Harry, holding up the blue orb. "Why do you want this? He showed me Sirius being tortured, to get me here. Why?"

More of the Death Eaters laughed, though Bellatrix Lestrange laughed loudest of all. Alex glared hard, annoyed at their laughs. He wanted to strike now. He wanted to destroy them. How pathetic were they when they bowed to a puny wizard like Voldemort. Alex was disgusted.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," said Malfoy. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then, try and take it," Harry said, raised his wand. Alex joined him and so did the eighth other´s wands of their friends.

But the Death Eaters did not strike.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," said Malfoy coolly.

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "Yeah, right!" he said. "I give you this prophecy, and you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"

The words were hardly out of his mouth when Bellatrix shrieked: " _Accio proph_ —"

Harry was just ready for her: he shouted " _Protego_!" before she had finished her spell, and though the glass sphere slipped to the tips of his fingers he managed to cling on to it.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," she said, her mad eyes staring hard. "Very well, then -"

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius Malfoy roared at the woman. "If you smash it -!"

Alex looked around, counting the Death Eaters. They were at least fourteen of them. He and his friends were too outnumbered. This here was a death trap. They were surrounded. How were they going to get out of this one? If only he was quicker and stronger.

"You need more persuasion?" Bellatrix hissed, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Very well - take the blonde girl," she ordered the Death Eaters beside her. "Let them watch while we torture the girl. I'll do it." Alex felt Daphne stand close behind him, clutching his arm again while she was shacking. He felt others close in around her. Alex tightened the grip on his wand with a murderous glare towards his insane cousin. If she even tried, Alex would tear her apart limp by limp.

"I will smash this bloody thing if you attack any of us," Harry told Bellatrix. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"

She did not move; no one did. They all stared at one another for a moment of silence. Alex didn´t relax though and he was still glaring at Bellatrix, who had dared to threaten the love of his life.

"So," said Harry, "what kind of prophecy are we talking about anyway?"

"What kind of prophecy?" repeated Bellatrix, the grin fading from her face. "You jest, Harry Potter."

"Nope, not jesting," said Harry, Alex´s eyes flickered from Death Eater to Death Eater, looking for a weak link, a space through which they could escape.

"So why does Voldemort wants this?" Harry asked.

Several of the Death Eaters let out low hisses. Alex rolled his eyes. " _How idiotic. They're weak."_ The dark feeling sounded. " _End them now!"_

"You dare speak his name?" whispered Bellatrix.

"Yeah," said Harry, maintaining his tight grip on the glass ball, expecting another attempt to bewitch it from him. "Yeah, I've got no problem with saying Vol—"

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare -"

"Did you know he's a half-blood too?" said Harry recklessly. Alex rolled his eyes. They needed to get away. "Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle — or has he been telling you lot he's pureblood?"

"STUPEF —"

"NO!" A jet of red light had shot from the end of Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, but Malfoy had deflected it. His spell caused hers to hit the shelf a foot to the left of Harry and several of the glass orbs there shattered. Two figures, pearly white as ghosts, fluid as smoke, unfurled themselves from the fragments of broken glass upon the floor and each began to speak. Their voices vied with each other, so that only fragments of what they were saying could be heard over Malfoy and Bellatrix's shouts.

". . . at the Solstice will come a new . . ." said the figure of an old, bearded man.

"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"

"He dared — he dares —" shrieked Bellatrix incoherently. "— He stands there — filthy half-blood —"

"WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!" bawled Malfoy.

". . . and none will come after . . ." said the figure of a young woman. The two figures that had burst from the shattered spheres had melted into thin air. Nothing remained of them or their erstwhile homes but fragments of glass upon the floor. Harry looked like he had gotten an idea, but Alex could figure out what it was.

"You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over," he said, playing for time. He moved his foot slowly sideways, feeling around for someone else's.

"Do not play games with us, Potter," said Malfoy.

"I'm not playing games," said Harry

"Dumbledore never told you that the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" said Malfoy sneeringly.

"I — what?" said Harry, and for a moment he quite forgot his plan. "What about my scar?"

"Dumbledore never told you?" Malfoy repeated. "Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording. . . .

"Did he?" said Harry.

"So he wanted me to come and get it, did he? Why?" Harry asked as Daphne whispered something to Alex.

"Smash the selves." Alex nodded, so that was the plan. Yeah he liked it smash the selves then the death eaters.

"Why?" Malfoy sounded incredulously delighted. "Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him."

"And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?"

Malfoy smiled "About both of you, Potter, about both of you . . . Haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?"

Alex looked at Malfoy was that the reason Harry´s parents had been hunted.

"Someone made a prophecy about Voldemort and me?" Harry said quietly "And he's made me come and get it for him?"

"Yeah you would think he could save the trouble and get it himself." Alex commented.

"Get it himself?" shrieked Bellatrix on a cackle of mad laughter. "The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return?" Alex rolled his eyes, Riddle was so weak. "The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?"

"So he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" said Harry. "Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it — and Bode?"

"Very good, Potter, very good . . ." said Malfoy slowly.

"But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell —"

"NOW!" yelled Harry.

Five different voices behind him bellowed "REDUCTO!" Five curses flew in five different directions and the shelves opposite them exploded as they hit. The towering structure swayed as a hundred glass spheres burst apart, pearly-white figures unfurled into the air and floated there, their voices echoing from who knew what long-dead past amid the torrent of crashing glass and splintered wood now raining down upon the floor —

"EVEYBODY RUN." Alex shouted and grabbed Daphne´s hand.

…

Chapter end


	30. Chapter 30 The Battle of the Department

Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 30: The Battle of the Department of Mysteries

"RUN!" Harry yelled seconds after Alex, as the shelves swayed precariously and more glass spheres began to fall from above. Alex still holding Daphne´s hand tugged her forward, holding one arm over his head as chunks of shelf and shards of glass thundered down upon them. A Death Eater lunged forwards through the cloud of dust and Alex fired the Everte Statum charm and hit him square in the chest. Alex wished could do more damage to the swine. No, he had to think of Daphne´s safety. Everyone were all yelling, there were cries of pain, and thunderous crashes as the shelves collapsed upon themselves, weirdly echoing fragments of the Seers unleashed from their spheres.

Alex found the way ahead clear and saw some figures of his friends run past him, their arms over their heads; something suddenly heavy struck him on the side of the head, slightly cutting open his temple. He merely ducked his head and sprinted onwards; a hand caught him by the shoulder. Alex froze but then he heard Daphne shout, " _Stupefy_!" The hand released him at once.

Alex turned right and began to sprint; he could hear footsteps right behind him and Daphne's voice urging Blaise on. There in front of them was a door. It had to be the door that they came though. Alex ran through the doorway, Daphne in hand, and Blaise bringing up the rear. The trio stopped, and turned, waiting for the others to come through before slamming the door shut.

" _Colloportus_!" gasped Daphne and the door sealed itself with an odd squelching noise.

"Wait what!" Alex gasped, breathing heavily. "Where are the others? They weren't behind us?" He had thought Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Tracey were ahead of them, that they would be waiting in this room, but there was nobody there. Alex looked around as he saw his mistake

"We have gone the wrong way!" whispered Daphne, terror in her face.

"Be quit you two!" Blaise hissed.

Footsteps and shouts echoed from behind the door they had just sealed; Alex put his ear close to the door to listen and heard Lucius Malfoy roar, "Leave Nott, leave him, I say — his injuries will be nothing to the Dark Lord compared to losing that prophecy. Jugson, come back here, we need to organize! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy. You can kill the others if necessary, even Black. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left; Crabbe, Rabastan, go right -Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead - Macnair and Avery, through here - Rookwood, over there - Mulciber, come with me!"

"Alex what do we do?" Daphne asked. Alex looked at her; she looked terrified. Alex hated that she felt that way. He should be stronger, so he could protect her.

"We _should stay and once the door opens, we shall blast the death eaters to pieces!"_ _His hateful feelings were still so strong that it almost were a voice inside his head._

"No!" Alex growled, stunning Blaise and Daphne who glanced at one another. "We're not going to stand here and wait for them to find us. We have to get away, find the others, and get out of here."

"Alex are you sure?" Daphne asked.

Alex nodded, "yeah."

They ran as quietly as they could though the room trying to find another exit. To Alex´s surprise, they found one at the other side of the room. They were almost there when Alex heard something large and heavy collide with the door that Daphne had charmed shut.

"Stand aside!" said a rough voice. " _Alahomora_!"

As the door flew open, Alex, Daphne, and Blaise dived under desks. They could see the bottom of the two Death Eaters' robes drawing nearer, their feet moving rapidly.

"I doubt that they are here," said the rough voice.

"Check under the desks," said the other one.

Alex saw the knees of the Death Eaters bend. " _Get Ready. Use something lethal. Put that Death Eater out of his misery!"_

Alex tilted his head, shaking his head. He pointed his wand out from under the desk, shouted, " _STUPEFY_!"

A jet of red light hit the nearest Death Eater; he fell backwards into an empty bookshelf and knocked it over; the second Death Eater, however, had leapt aside to avoid Alex's spell and was pointing his own wand at Daphne, who was crawling out from under the desk to get a better aim.

 _Damn it_ _,_ Alex thought, clenching his teeth, standing up and thrusting out his wand and shouted " _Fulgur_!" Blue lightning soared out of his wand and striking the Death Eater in the face, knocking him backwards and destroying his mask.

Alex ran over to Daphne, hoisting her up by her arm. "Ow! Alex," she gasped.

"You need to stay covered!" Alex hissed.

"I can take care of myself!" Daphne growled, pulling away from Alex who was annoyed.

"Can you?" Alex hissed. "That Death Eater could have killed you." Alex said pointing at the man.

Daphne´s eyes flickered. "Thanks, I hadn´t seen him."

"Yeah. This is exactly why I don´t want you here."

"Look we are in a fight," Daphne hissed. "We have to have each other's backs otherwise we die. You could have been killed by that Death Eater that grabbed you, if I hadn´t stunned the man."

"Can we talk about this later?" Blaise said, moving over to the couple. "We have to get out of here!"

There was a shout from a room nearby, then a crash and a scream.

"Tracey?" Blaise yelled, turning quickly from the couple.

"Alex!" Daphne hissed. "I think that was Tracey. We have to find her!"

The trio began to leave. " _You have to finish them off!"_ Alex suddenly stopped at the Death Eater he had shot lightning into the face, he looked down, but he couldn't see his face. " _Go on, finish him off. One less enemy that we have to deal with."_

Someone suddenly seized his arm. Alex looked up and saw Daphne looking worried. "Come on," she said, tugging on his arm.

"Right!" he said, and leaving the Death Eater behind them as they took off for the door that stood open at the other end of the room. To Alex´s surprise it led, them back into to the hall with the prophecies.

They quickly made across the hall and though the door that led to the strange room with the egg. They had just entered the room when Alex saw that there was two Death Eaters inside. With a cry of triumph, both yelled:

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

Alex, Daphne, and Blaise were all knocked backwards off their feet; Blaise was thrown over the desk and disappeared from view; Daphne smashed into a bookcase and was promptly deluged in a cascade of heavy books. The back of Alex´s head slammed into the stonewall behind him, tiny lights burst in front of his eyes and for a moment he was too dizzy and bewildered to react. "Fool! _You slipped up!"_

"Black!" The Death Eater that was nearest Alex hissed. "I know someone that wants to kill you."

Daphne snapped her want forward. "Stupefy," she said. The red jet of light flew, striking the death eater in the chest, knocking him back, unconscious.

" _Not the spell I would have used."_ Alex shook his head.

"Alex, watch out! Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Blaise, as the second Death Eater raised his wand, coming up from the desk. His arms and legs snapped together and he fell forwards, face down on to the rug at Alex´s feet, stiff as a board and unable to move.

"Thanks, Blaise," Alex said, turning to Blaise with a small smile. Those Death Eaters wasn´t a threat for them.

"Alex Watch Out!" Daphne screeched. Alex quickly turned saw a flash of purple heading towards him. In the next second, Alex was violently pushed into the ground followed by someone falling to a heap next to him. Alex was shocked. That Death Eater had turned up from nowhere. How could he so careless. He was just about to join Blaise in duelling him when he looked at the ground. No! It was Daphne. She was lying there unconscious and motionless.

Alex shakily reached out and touched her shoulder. "Daphne?" he breathed out, shaking her, but she didn't wake. Was she? No Alex couldn´t even bare to think that thought. Alex put his hand on her chest. He could slightly feel a slow heartbeat. Alex sighed in relief, yet he could still feel the anger and hate run though his body. " _Look at what he did. He hurt her, nearly killed her. You need to end that Death Eater!"_. This time Alex was happy to give in.

Alex glared at the responsible Death Eater. "Back of that filth is mine." Both Blaise and the Death Eater stopped their duel. "I said back off Blaise."

"Oi do you really think you can take me on by yourself?"

"Fulgur" Alex said as he sent a bolt of lightning towards the Death Eater who managed to block the curse.

"Is that all you got?"

"Hardly," Alex sneered. "Reducto" This curse made a serval cracks in the Death Eater´s shield. Alex simply sidestepped the cutting hex that was sent towards him. The Death Eater sneered and sent a new curse towards Alex. This time Alex had to cast the shield charm.

"Give up Black you can´t defeat me then I give the girl a quick death."

The girl. Daphne. Alex growled in anger. How dared he threaten her? He had done enough damage already. He deserved curses that would kill or maim. Alex wasted no time in sending the bone-breaking curse. The yellow curse hit the Death Eater in his left arm, making him scream. Alex smiled; he enjoyed it. Alex glared hard at the Death Eater; he sent more bone breaking curses towards the Death Eater, who tried his best to deflect them away while nursing his arm.

Alex didn't let up, but then, he was suddenly knocked forward, feeling pain in his left shoulder blade. Alex growled, glancing behind him, seeing the Death Eater he had stunned was back up and awake. Alex growled and once again, his anger was almost like a voice in his head. " _You slipped up again! Stop using stunners and destroy these Death Eaters! Do it! For what they did_!"

Alex suddenly snapped around, whipping his wand forward. He knew just what curse to use. A bright orange spell soared out of Alex´s wand, and flying towards the Death Eater who put up a shield. However, the curse broke the shield, striking the Death Eater in the chest. The Death Eater gasped in pain as he fell to the ground with a smoking hole in his chest. " _Ah ha! That's more like it. Yes! More! More!_ _Kill them! Kill them all_ "

"Avada Kedavra!"

Alex snapped around, seeing the sickly green curse coming his way. Alex felt time slow done. The curse would hit him. He would die. However suddenly, someone jumped in front of him, knocking him out of the way. Alex fell to the ground, and once again, someone fell into a heap next to him. Alex stared upwards, his heart pacing fast, his eyes widened in horror. There was only one person who could have and would have knocked him aside. Alex sat up, and saw the Death Eater grinning. Alex looked at his face. It was bleeding, as if it was struck by lightning. He had dark eyes, black hair, and a goatee. He laughed, and began to limp away, out of the room.

Alex didn´t want to follow him. "Thanks Blaise," he whispered. However, there was no answer. Alex looked at his friend. Blaise didn´t respond. He was lying motionless and his eyes was staring into nothingness. No, this couldn´t be happening. Alex´s eyes brimmed with tears, his mouth agape, as he saw the soulless face of Blaise. "B-Blaise," he breathed out, his heart dropping. Alex reached up and touched his shoulder as tears began to steam down his face, and he began to shake his head. He touched his face. It was so cold. "No…no, no, no…" he cried, burying his face into his hands. His best friend was dead and it was entirely his fault. Both of his friends, one dead, the other - the love of his life - possibly dying, both his fault. It was all his fault.

Alex clenched his hands into fist. He suddenly screamed out in agony. He screamed out all of his grief and hate. Alex screamed as papers and desks instantly caught fire and glass breaking into thousands of pieces. Pain he had never felt in his life ever before; worse than having a broken bone, worse than having a finger cut off, worse than the Cruciatus Curse. Magic soared all around the room. Things began to disintegrate and the wind around him was whipping so violently. The room was being destroyed by Alex´s powerful wave of emotional magic. In that storm of chaos was Alex sitting next to his dead friend.

Eventually the storm faded and Alex stood up. It was that Death Eater. He was responsible for Blaise and Daphne. Alex´s mind could only focus on one thing. He wanted revenge. For a brief seconds Alex´s grey eyes flashed into a demonic yellow colour.

Alex heard a door shut. Did that coward try to escape? No, Alex wouldn´t allow it. He would hunt him down. He thrust his wand towards the door, releasing a white spell, which soared, striking the door, exploding it to pieces. Alex turned, anger becoming his primary emotion and it fuelled his magic, making him stronger than ever.

Alex began to sprint after the Death Eater that just took his best friend away, and that had hurt the girl he loved. Alex sprinted to the door and was back in the first room, seeing the same Death eater exiting the room and into another room. Alex followed the Death Eater.

Alex thrust his wand forward, sending a tripping jinx, but the Death Eater was ready, as he turned and deflected the jinx, smirking at Alex as he stopped running. Alex felt his hatred grow even stronger. It was as if the Death Eater was mocking him. "Y-you killed my b-best friend." Alex hissed as he stepped closer as the tears streamed down his face. "You killed him. You have hurt everything that matters to me. W-who do you think you are?"

"Antonin Dolohov!" the Death Eater answered proudly. "And do you really think I care? Well I don´t I could kill your others friends, the whore you call girlfriend. I could kill everyone."

Alex growled, "Shut up."

"I could kill them all." Dolohov said, and opened his arms. "Because you don´t have stomach to stop me."

"Yeah say that to your comrade." Alex hissed as the anger pulsed through his body. "Or well you can´t because he is dead."

Dolohov smiled, "sure, but intent is nothing if you don´t have the skills or power to back it up."

Alex wanted to scream. How dared that Death Eater mock him? As Alex was lost in his thoughts, Dolohov took his moment. "Ah!" he growled, thrusting his wand forward. "Crucio!"

" _Watch it!_ Alex was shaken from his thoughts, and jumped out of the way, sending a disarming spell towards Dolohov who deflected it.

"That is what I said. You are pathetic. It is no wonder that your friend died." Dolohov said as he and Alex continued to trade curses. "I guess the rumours was false. I thought that you at least could be a challenge. Come on give in, use the dark magic I know you want to."

" _And he wants you to use your knowledge on Dark Magic. Why don't we show him?"_ The strange voice hissed.

 _"_ Alright, Dolohov," Alex said. "I'll show you what I know!" He then thrust out his arm. A dark blue spell shot out of Alex´s wand, but Dolohov deflected, but the next green yellow spell appeared just as quick, striking his left leg. Dolohov growled as his pant leg and leg began to burn and sizzle, as if acid was thrown onto it. "Arg!"

" _Good Job!"_

"Is that all?" Dolohov hissed.

The Death Eater´s attitude angered Alex even more. "Don´t mock me."

Alex then decided to use his fire whip curse. The whip snapped though the air and slashed Dolohov in his right shoulder, stunning Dolohov. He then used another simple Everte Statum, knocking Dolohov back. "Accio _Wand_!" Alex said, pulling Dolohov's wand away from him and catching it with his left hand, holding it tightly.

Dolohov, who was on his hands and knees, chuckled as Alex walked up to him. He looked up, pushing up straight, still on his knees. "Do it, Black," he said. "Do it. Finish me off!"

The strange voice seemed to agree with him "Yeah _finish him off! He killed your best friend. Erase him from existence! You know he deserves it."_

Alex clenched his teeth pointing Dolohov's own wand at him. "Not yet," he said. "Crucio!" Dolohov screamed in pain as the torture curse soared through his entire body. It felt so good.

Alex finally let up after two minutes, breathing heavily as Dolohov fell back to his hands and knees. He was breathing heavily and sporadically. With all his girth, Dolohov struggled to his feet. He spread out his arms, smiling and laughing. "Is that all you got?" he said.

" _You know the curse, just use it!"_ Alex craned his neck as Dolohov continued to laugh. It was only now that he really heard the voice. What was happing to him? It wasn´t just his dark thoughts. It was defiantly a voice. Why was he hearing a voice? Was he really insane.

" _Who cares Black. Kill him._ _Take him out! You know the curse! It's just two words! He deserves it. Remember, he killed your friend."_ Alex hesitated. The voice, it had been the same that encouraging him to push Harry though the vail. To kill his friend. "No," Alex mumbled. "It wouldn't be right."

" _Who cares?! Just do it! He's taken everything from you! Just kill him! Kill him. Give in to you hate. Break your chains."_

"Ah!" Dolohov screamed as he ran forward towards Alex, who was distracted but was shaken from his thoughts. He saw Dolohov running forward. Alex thrust out Dolohov's wand. It was like he couldn´t control himself as he said words that he never thought he would say; "Avada Kedavra!"

The green curse hit Dolohov, who was dead before he hit the floor.

Alex was horrified. What had he just done? He had used the killing curse. That curse only worked if you wanted to kill. He had done something unforgivable. Alex looked at Dolohov´s wand and tossed it away. Why had he done it? Why had he killed? He hadn´t felt like himself when he had cast the curse. Like he couldn´t control his own body and actions. Like something was controlling him. Yet he knew that he had done it. He was responsible. He was a monster.

Alex continued to sit there, frozen at his actions. It happened. He finally crossed the line between life and death. It was no accident this time. No he had killed Dolohov, and not just him. He had also killed the other Death Eater. He had blasted a hole in his chest with plasma bolt curse.

He sat there. He didn't know for how long. He didn't move. He didn't want to. A little part of him felt like he should just walk away. Despair in this place.

"Well, what do we have here?" said a voice.

"It's one of the runts!" said another voice.

"It's wittle baby Black," said a third familiar voice. It sounded like Bellatrix Lestrange.

" _She's here. Get up! Grab your wand! We have work to do!"_ The voice whispered.

Alex shook his head. "No," he said.

"What was that?" Bellatrix said as she and a couple of Death Eaters walked over to Alex, slowly surrounding him.

" _You idiot! Get your wand! You have to get them before they get you!"_ The voice said this time it was a little louder.

"No."

"He's talking to himself," One of the Death Eaters said. "He's gone around the bend!" he laughed.

"What shall we do with him?" Bellatrix asked her fellow Death Eaters. Alex didn't move. He felt so horrible, that he would deserve what they would do to him.

"Let's kill him!"

"Yes let us kill him, but not yet," Bellatrix said. Alex looked at her face. She had a sadistic grin on her face as she raised her wand towards Alex, "I want to have a little fun first! Then you die. Crucio!"

Alex let out a scream as he felt the pain of the curse soar throughout his body. Still he knew that he deserved it.

The curse didn't last long as one of the death eaters was suddenly blasted back. The curse was released and Alex heard a heavenly voice.

"Get away from my son!"

Mum? She was here. Bellatrix and the remaining Death Eater turned around to see the one and only Cyrina running to save her son, looking murderous. She whipped her wand forward, throwing three different spells in an instant. Bellatrix was able to block one aimed for her, but the other two struck the other death eater, knocking him out.

Alex looked at his mother in amazement. He had no idea that she was that capable with a wand. Yet here she was going toe to toe with Bellatrix Lestrange.

Still Alex was afraid what if something happened to her. What if she died just like Blaise had died or got hurt just like Daphne. No Alex couldn´t let it happen. " _Then take action."_ The voice screamed.

Alex shook his head, yet grabbed his wand. Where was this voice coming from? Alex stood to his legs that suddenly felt like jello. He turned just in time to see Bellatrix raised her wand over his mother. "Expelliarmus! _"_ Alex shouted, shooting the disarming spell, yet Bellatrix was quick and deflected the spell. She sneered at Alex, pointing her wand up into the sky. There was a bright flash of light, blinding both Alex and Cyrina, and when they could see again, Bellatrix was gone.

Alex heard movement, turned around to see one remaining Death Eater running through the room. He pointed his wand, sending a trip jinx, and then strapping ropes all around him. Something was off about this Death Eater that was trying to escape. Alex walked over to the Death Eater and ripped off his mask, revealing the terrified face of one Peter Pettigrew. "Hmm, you'll come in handy," he murmured. Alex raised his wand; he had given Pettigrew a chance the last time and people had died because of it.

"Alexander?"

Alex turned to see his mother were walking over to him. Alex´s eyes once again brimmed with tears. "Mum," he muttered and then ran over to his mother and hugged her as tight as he could. He didn't want to let go. He didn´t care that he might be too old. At that moment, he just felt like a kid.

Cyrina hugged him back, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Alex whispered, closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry. So sorry. Please you have to forgive me."

"It's okay, sweetheart," Cyrina cried. "It's okay!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light, and there was a gasp coming from his mother. Alex suddenly felt wetness all over his body. He pulled out from his mother, who was in shock, horrified as he saw the blood was pouring from her chest. "Mum!" he shouted in horror. "Mum, no!"

Alex angrily turned to see that Pettigrew still had a wand in his hand. Alex growled and set the cutting curse and severed Pettigrew´s wand hand from his body. Pettigrew screamed in pain, but Alex didn´t care. The rat could bleed out for all he cared.

Alex turned and fell to the ground with his mother, not able to hold her up anymore. She was losing so much blood as he cradled her, placing his hand over the wound. Her eyes fell closed, and her breathing began to slow.

"No," he cried, tears falling from his face. "Mum, no. You're okay. You're gonna be okay. Please. Don't go. I'm sorry, mum. I'm so sorry." He hugged her. "Please stay with me, mum. Mum please I still need you. Mum please."

"I love you." Cyrina whispered.

…

Chapter end.


	31. Chapter 31 The Light in the Darkness

Alexander Chronicles Year 5: The Growing Darkness

Chapter 31: The Light in the Darkness

..,

Alex didn´t know how long he had been sitting with his mother. He didn´t cry anymore. He couldn´t cry anymore - he was just empty. Alex looked at his hands; there was blood on them. Alex almost laughed. It was almost symbolic. Alex´s thoughts were interrupted as he head whimpering. Alex turned and saw that it was Pettigrew, silently crying about his hand that had been sliced off. Alex didn´t feel empty anymore. No the rage was back. The burning rage that was so strong that Alex knew that he had to give in to it, otherwise he would explode.

He had been right to kill the two Death Eaters, and now it was the rat´s turn. Pettigrew had gotten to many chances. " _Yes it is your right. Kill the traitor. Destroy him."_

"You! I will kill you!" Alex hissed as he stood to his feet. His wand was out and he had murderous look in his eyes.

Pettigrew whimpered. "I-if y-you k-k-kill me," he stuttered, "Y-your f-father won't be f-free."

"Your dead body will have be enough proof. Beside you killed my mother. So I don´t really care. I just drag your body to the Ministry." Alex gave another evil smile. "Or what is left of it."

Pettigrew paled and begun to shack with fear. Alex advanced towards the traitor enjoying the look on terror on his face.

Suddenly, Alex´s wand was ripped out of his hand by magic. Alex snapped around shocked to see his father, limping up to him, breathing heavily, holding his and Alex´s wand. Alex got a good look at him. The bridge of his nose was cut and he had a black eye.

"Thanks Merlin you are alive. I've been looking everywhere for you," Sirius said, looking at his son, but then froze in his tracks when he saw Alex´s mum. "No!" He gasped, running over to Cyrina and kneeling next to her. He reached her neck, and sighed in relief. He looked at Alex and gave a small smile. "She's alive."

Alex´s heart jumped, and some of his rage vanished. His mother was alive. But how Alex had been sure that she had died. Alex quickly made his way over, kneeling over his mother on the opposite side of Sirius. "Are you sure?" Sirius nodded.

"Yeah I am."

"But how?" Alex asked. "She was sliced open?" Sirius check Cyrina´s shirt, seeing the shirt slice open, yet there was no wound underneath it. Alex saw this and was confused. "I don't understand."

Sirius smiled a bit, "I do." Alex was even more confused. However Sirius didn´t elaborate instead he looked over at the defeated Death Eaters. "Who hurt her?"

Alex didn´t say anything, as he glared Pettigrew. His rage was back. "I stop him."

"Alex don´t-" Sirius paused as he saw who Alex was looking at.

"Pettigrew!" Sirius jumped to his feet, and began to make his way towards the rat.

"No!" Alex yelped, getting up and moving in front of Sirius. " _No, let him do do it! Let him kill the rat!"_

Alex stepped in front of Sirius and began to hold him back. "No it is my kill." Alex didn´t knew if he was talking to himself or Sirius.

"You stole my best friends away from me!" Sirius yelled trying to move forward, but Alex was holding him back. "Now you were trying to take away the most important thing away from me! No! Not this time! And this time, you won't get away! "

"Back off!" Alex growled, grabbing onto Sirius's shirt.

"Get out of my way!" Sirius growled, grabbing Alex by the shirt, and violently pushing him to the ground. Sirius gasped as Alex flew to the ground. Once Alex hit the ground, everything changed. All of his anger - all of his burning rage suddenly disappeared. Completely disappeared, it was different from when he was angry. The rage and anger despaired too quickly for it to be normal. It was as if he had just woken up from a trance. His heart rate began to slow and his mind was no longer clouded. He wasn't shaking with any anger and there was no alternate voice in his head. Just what had happened to him? It was like he hadn´t been completely in control of himself in the past hours.

Alex slowly pushed himself off the ground, standing to his feet, and turned around towards his father. He was surprised to see Sirius holding up the small thin chain with the Ring hanging from it. He was examining it.

"What is this?" Sirius asked.

"It's a Slytherin heirloom," Alex said, rubbing his chest. He was somewhat happy that the Ring was gone.

"Then it belongs to you," Sirius replied, holding it out to Alex who suddenly took a step back as he was afraid to touch it. And he was. There was some strange magic coming from the Ring, and it was making Alex act differently and it somehow made him angrier; like it enhanced his negative emotions and dark thoughts, but how was that possible? It was the Resurrection Stone. It was supposed to help contact the dead. Yet it changed Alex. It had fuelled his hate and rage, and made it too strong for him to control.

Alex shook his head. "No," he said. "I don't want it anymore."

"Why not?" Sirius asked with an inquiring eyebrow. Alex just shook his head. He didn't want it or want to give it to anyone he knew. Sirius saw it. "Alex please trust me."

"I think there is some evil magic on it." Alex said. "Look it belonged to Slytherin. Give it to Dumbledore. It should be with Hogwarts. I-in a case or something." Alex paused as Sirius looked at him. "Please dad. I tell you everything; just get it away from me."

Sirius nodded as pocketed the ring. "Alright, I'll pass it over," he said. "I am sure that Dumbledore can keep it safe. But you wanted to say something to me?"

"Dad I-" Alex was about to admit that he had killed two Death Eaters and that he had gotten his best friend killed.

However before he got the chance there were many cracks around the room. "Freeze!" someone shouted. Sirius was hit with a disarming spell, knocking his and Alex´s wands into the hands an Auror. Sirius and Alex froze, slowly raised their hands up in defence. A few Aurors walked up to Alex and Sirius, mostly making their way up to Sirius. "Looks like we've got Black and Bonteri," spoke the lead Auror that Alex recognized as Dawlish. "Alright, you lot, let's round up these Death Eaters. Smith, Rowatsikin, bring in Mister Black!"

"NO," Alex screamed. "He is innocent. Look Pettigrew is there. Just look. Just look." Alex was crying as he tried pulling an Auror away from Sirius and towards Pettigrew. "Please look," Alex said again and pointed. "Please."

The Auror who was named Smith walked over to Peter and examined him.

"Yeah, he's Pettigrew alright," Smith, said.

"See" Alex, said, turning to Dawlish. "My father was always innocent. You can't take him in!"

"We still have to take him." Smith said.

"What? It my dad you can´t take him."

"Alexander it's okay," Sirius spoke up as his hands were magically cuffed behind his back. Alex worriedly turned to look at his father. "It's okay. We've got the rat. That's what we need so we can be free and be together. All of us. Please talk to Harry for me. He needs a good friend right now."

Alex nodded, "but I was expelled from Hogwarts!"

"Dumbledore had been reinstated as Headmaster of Hogwarts mere minutes ago," Dawlish informed, "Meaning your expulsion was reversed. As was Mr. Malfoy's and Miss Ambrosius. You're all invited back into Hogwarts." Alex sighed but nodded nonetheless. "Auror Shaine; take Bontari to the Infirmary." The Auror nodded and levitated Cyrina away.

Alex watched as his mother, father, and the remaining Death Eaters were taken away. He turned back to Dawlish. "What's happened to everyone else? My friends?" he asked.

"Most of them are being returned to Hogwarts, which is where you'll be going," Dawlish informed. _Most of us,_ Alex thought solemnly, bowing his head. He knew what Dawlish meant by that. Not all of his friends made it out safe tonight. Some were injured, yet he knew one of his friends was dead, and it was all his fault. Alex then thought of what Sirius had asked. Why did he need to talk with Harry? No did it mean that someone else had died.

"Ah, Auror Tonks."

Alex´s head snapped up, seeing his cousin make her way over with an apologetic smile. She knows, Alex thought. She had to. "Dawlish," Tonks greeted with a nod. "I'm here to take Mr. Black back to Hogwarts." Dawlish nodded. Tonks waved over to Alex. "Come on, Alex." Alex began to follow Tonks, but not before Alex was handed three wands. His and his parents' wands.

Alex followed Tonks through the Ministry, which was now bustling with many witches and wizards who worked there, political officials, Aurors, and the people who worked for the Daily Prophet. But he didn't care about anyone but the people most closest to him. He was worried about his father, his unconscious mother, his girlfriend who was hit with some curse he didn´t recognize, and then his best friend, Blaise. He wondered what Mrs. Zabini going to say. What was Tracey going to say when she found out? He had a feeling they were going to blame him. Of course they were, how couldn't they?

Alex was lead to the Auror Offices and into a lone office where Tonks handed him a broken watch. "It's a portkey," Tonks told him. Alex nodded. "It'll activate any minute." Alex nodded again when he remembered something.

"Janus Myrdin,"

"What?"

"Draco and Selene they are with Janus Myrdin. He is a part of the order."

Tonks nodded, "yes I know. He is sending Draco and Selene back to Hogwarts."

The portkey activated and Alex felt the tug of his navel as he was suddenly transported. A few seconds later, his feet hit hard ground, buckling, and he fell to his hands and knees. Alex heard voices and it was bright. He stood up and looked around. He was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts

….

Alex began to walk through. There were a couple of Order members in beds, but towards the back of the Wing, that's where his storming party was.

He came across Neville´s bed first. Neville was laying back, staring at the ceiling, his arm covered in bruises. Next was Hermione, who's clothing was cut and singed in paces, a glossy look in her eyes. Luna only had some bruises and was sitting on a chair. Then he came across Tracey's bed. She was a bit dishevelled, looking mostly unharmed and normal, yet staring hard at her knees. A second later, he slowly walked up to the last bed, his heart racing. There she was. His Daphne, she was pale and unconscious, and being worked on by Madam Pomfrey.

Alex made his way towards the end of the bed. He watched her. It looked like she was sleeping, peacefully, and not in any kind of pain. Alex knew it wasn´t the truth.

"Alex?" Alex heard Tracey say. "Alex, where's Blaise?" she asked. Alex glanced over at Tracey, shook his head, and looked away. He heard the sobs coming from Tracey, trying to hold back his own tears.

Alex looked around he couldn´t see Ron anywhere. He could see Ginny though, as he met her eyes she began to cry. Alex paled - Harry need someone to talk too, Ron was missing and Ginny was sobbing. No was Ron dead?

Suddenly, the doors of the Hospital Wing burst open.

Two sets of families rushed in, bustling over and through the room. Alex turned and saw a bunch of Redheads gather around Ginny´s bed. Alex got a brief glance at Mrs. Weasley; she looked so empty. It was clear that she had cried, but couldn´t anymore. Alex wanted to say how sorry he was. The Weasley family didn´t deserve this. Ron hadn´t deserved this. He had realised his mistakes and he had apologized to Alex. Alex was about to say something, but then a group of three come his way, towards the bed he was at. He took a couple of steps back Agatha, Victor, and Astoria ran up to Daphne's bed.

"Oh my baby," Agatha said, tears in her eyes, sitting on her bed. Astoria, who also had tears in her eyes, hugged herself as she walk up to her sister's bed. Victor walked up as well, his face hollow at first that was until he spotted Alex. Victor became enraged.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" he shouted, walking up to Alex and violently grabbing him by the front of his shirt. Every turned towards the commotion in shock. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY LITTLE GIRL! I TOLD YOU, BLACK! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER OR SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN! YOU DID THIS! YOU DID THIS TO HER!"

Alex let Victor shake him around, nor did he try to correct him, because he knew that this man was right. It was his fault that Daphne was hit with that curse. It was his fault that Blaise was dead. Tears began to stream down Victor's face as he let out his emotions. "WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME? SHE DOESN'T BELONG THERE!" He pointed at Daphne´s bed "YOU DO! - "

"Victor that is enough!" Agatha shouted, standing to her feet. "Let go of him." Victor clenched his teeth but let go of Alex nonetheless. "You know that Daphne choose this. She wanted to stand up for what she believed in. She didn't just side with the boy she loves. She stood up for her beliefs." Agatha looked at her husband and Alex. "It wasn´t your fault Alex. It wasn´t his fault Victor. It was You-Know - V-voldemort´s and his monsters that did it to her." Agatha paused and looked around, looked at Daphne and then at Astoria. "We can´t stay out this war Victor. We don´t want that world that those monsters wants. I know we were neutral before, but that can´t continue. For one thing is our youngest daughter is in love with a muggle-born."

Victor looked a bit uncomfortable.

"So we have to fight. Fight for our daughters and their right to fall in love with whom they chooses. We are accepting Dumbledore's offer to join the Order! We are going to fight, not for us! But for our daughters! So they don't have to!" Victor looked at his wife with huge admiration and nodded.

"Okay," he said. "For our daughters."

Suddenly, there was a deafening scream. Everyone jumped and turned. Alex´s stomach flopped. There she was, crumpled onto the floor, crying her eyes out. It was Blaise's mother, Mrs. Zabini. She was on her knees, next to Lupin. Alex knew she was informed of Blaise's death. Her sobs made Alex feel even more worse than before. It was worse then seeing Mrs. Weasley, because at least he hadn´t caused that pain. He couldn't take it, so he ran for it. It was too much. People shouted after him as he ran. He couldn't face anyone at the moment. He just needed to be alone.

…

 **The Second War Begins**

 **HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS**

 _"In a brief statement on Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to this country and is active once more._

 _"'It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord - well, you know who I mean - is alive and among us again,' said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters .'It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the Dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe the Dementors are currently taking direction from Lord - Thingy._

 _"'We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal Defence which will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month.'_

 _The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was 'no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumours that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more'._

 _"Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening._

 _"Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, has so far been unavailable for comment. He has insisted over the past year that You-Know-Who is not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but is recruiting followers once more for afresh attempt to seize power. Meanwhile, the 'Boy Who Lived' –"_

Alex crumpled up the newspaper, tossing it aside, and used his wand to burn it to a crisp. A few days had passed by, and Alex was sitting at the edge of the lake. A war was beginning. Alex snorted, that war had been beginning years ago. It had begun when Harry returned to the wizarding world and Voldemort had tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone. Alex didn´t blame Harry not anymore anyway. Still this pre-war, as Alex had dubbed it. It had been terrible, and if Alex was honest to himself then he didn´t knew if wanted to be a part of the war. He knew that he properly had to, but he didn´t wanted it.

He had lost his best friend Blaise. Ron wasn´t dead, but he was in a coma and he would have permeant injuries. Alex had nearly lost the girl he was sure that he wanted to marry someday. He nearly lost his mother as well. Sirius who now was a free man had told Alex; that it had been Alex´s loved that had saved her. Saved her for the second time. Alex was still confused at the concept of Love, who was it so powerful. How was it the most powerful magic of all?

Alex heard footsteps that stopped behind him. "She asked for you again," said the familiar voice of Draco. By she, Alex knew he meant Daphne. She had awaken the night after the battle, but Alex hadn´t wanted to see her. He didn´t know if it was because he was a coward or it was because he wanted to protect her from himself. "She wants to see you." Alex didn't respond. "Come on, mate. You should go see her. You can't avoid her all the time. You have classes together. It is the same with Tracey. You're gonna have to face them sometime." Alex just signed. "You know they don't blame you. They knew the risks, Alex."

"Well that doesn´t help." Alex sneered as got his feet. "We were kids that tried to be adults and because I ran a stupid Defence Culp, because I was so arrogant then they got hurt."

"Alex you can´t just-"

"Their blood is on my hands."

"You thought Sirius was in trouble," Draco said. "It's understandable. You wanted to save your father! Potter wanted to save his godfather! And Blaise, Daphne, Weasley well everyone, they wanted to help you and Potter. They chose it. They chose to fight. If you want someone to blame then blame You-Know-Who blame my stinking father."

Alex shrugged and began to walk up towards the castle. "Whatever," he mumbled. Draco sighed and shook his head.

Alex entered the castle and began to walk through it. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care, yet before he knew it. He was at the Gargoyle. He looked up at it, and it moved at once. Alex stepped onto the stairs, making his way up to the door leading to the Headmaster's office. A minute later, Alex entered the office, moving into the centre of it. It was mostly empty unless you count the many paintings of the previous Headmasters. Alex moved over towards the desks and began to search the drawers. He didn't find it after the first few drawers, just many trinkets and do-dads, some of them were broken. He opened a top drawer surprised to find a familiar black diary with a large hole inside it. He lifted up and examined it, but then dropped it back into the drawer.

"It's not here."

Alex looked up and saw Dumbledore. Alex had to admit it. Dumbledore was pretty good at making a quiet entrance. Alex walked around the desk and began to make way towards the exit. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"I know how you feel," Dumbledore said when Alex passed him.

"No you don´t."

"I have lost friends as well." Dumbledore said. "Good friends and family."

Alex wanted to cry. "Yeah, but have you killed. I mean so many is dead because me. I killed two people this time. It wasn´t an accident like when I killed my uncle. It was a kill."

"Alexander I must advise you to never go looking for the Stone again," Dumbledore advised as flames ignited behind Alex.

"Why not?!" Alex said through his teeth, not turning back because he didn't want to show that he was crying.

"It will only bring you more pain," Dumbledore informed. "It is not good for you."

"But I need to see him, tell him I'm sorry," Alex told, wiping his cheeks. "He needs to know. Please sir I do anything, just let me see him one more time."

Alex felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, he knows." Alex turned around, seeing his father. His father, who knew exactly how Alex felt, stood there, looking sadly at his son. "I will tell you this, Alex. The pain will never go away. It will always be there, but we adapt, and will learn to live with it. It will become a part of us, and it will make us stronger." Alex nodded, and then hugged his father who hugged back. "Come on, son. Let's go see your mother."

"Before you go Alexander." Dumbledore said. "Please listen to this old man´s advice; don´t give up your chance of being happy because you have lost someone. Trust me that only led to pain. Trust in yourself."

Alex laughed. "How? As I said I just killed two people."

Dumbledore shocked his head. "It may be, but sometimes we do bad things when we isn´t ourselves."

"What do you mean sir?"

"Go see your mother." Dumbledore said. "Keep her close. Keep Miss Greengrass close. Keep your friends close. They are the ones that matters. Dark times are coming, so we have to keep on to the light."

…

Half an hour later, Alex and Sirius were at St. Mungo's, entered Cyrina´s room. She had been here for the past few days and had just woken up. However, she had lost much blood and was still tried so she slept much. Alex walked over and sat in a chair next to his mother's bed and take her hand in his. She had gained more colour since the last time he saw her, and she was warmer. Sirius sat on the opposite side of her, on the bed, touching her forehead

"Alex?"

"I am here mom." Alex said. Cyrina looked at her son and smiled a bit.

At that moment, the Healer walked in, smiling at Alex and Sirius. "Oh, good, you're all here," he said, waking up to them. "I can give you all the good news."

"Good news?" Sirius repeated, looking excited.

"Yes," The Healer said with a nod. "You will make a full recovery Cyrina."

Cyrina paused, "and what about?"

The healer nodded. "Yes both of you will be fine."

"Both of you?" Alex said in a confused voice as he looked at his parents.

"Alex sweetheart. You are going to be a big brother."

Alex was shocked. Big brother? "What do you mean?"

The Healer chuckled, "congratulations young man." He patted Alex on the shoulder and left him to talk with his parents.

"Are you saying that you are pregnant?" Alex asked.

Cyrina nodded and Sirius cheered. "Yeah I am."

"But how?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "Alex I hope we don´t have to have that talk again."

Alex shocked his head. He didn´t really want that picture of his parents in his head. "But uh wow."

Cyrina smiled a bit, but she looked at bit worried. "Alex how do you feel about this?"

Alex didn´t really know. Well he knew that he was happy, but him as a big brother. How was he supposed to deal with this? He wasn´t a good role model. It didn´t matter though. "Are you happy mum?"'

Cyrina nodded, "I am. I always wanted you to have a sibling."

"Then am as well."

"I'm sorry everything," Cyrina said. "I should never have lied to you."

Alex moved closer to his mother and smiled. "It's okay, mum," he replied. "I'm not mad anymore. You're my mum and I love you." He glanced at his father. "I couldn't ask for a better father. That kid will so lucky."

"I agree, but mostly because you be an amazing big brother."

"Do you really think so?"

Cyrina smiled and Alex moved in close to hug his mother tightly. All was forgiven and the family that was broken many years ago was now together again. Whole once more.

Alex stayed at the hospital the following night along with his mother and father. Alex really enjoyed staying with both of his parents. They had eaten dinner together and it had been perfect. It had been everything that he had imagined. When Alex fell asleep that night, he was happy. Despite everything, he was happy. No there was something missing. There was someone missing. As Alex felt asleep, he made his decision.

…

When Alex got back to Hogwarts the following morning, he made his way to the Hospital Wing. He had to see Daphne. Because everyone was right, his love for Daphne was a good thing, and she wasn´t any safer apart from him. Daphne brought up the best in him, and Alex was wanted to make things right.

Alex spotted Daphne the moment he entered the Hospital Wing. She was sitting in her bed reading a book.

Alex stopped a few feet away, but she hadn't looked at him at all. He stared at her, unsure of how to approach her. What if she didn´t wanted to resume their relationship.

"It's about time," Daphne suddenly spoke, glancing up at Alex. He shivered inwardly as he felt more nervous. Alex stepped up to her bed. "Why haven't you come earlier? Like when I first woke up?"

"I am sorry. I had some things I needed to work out," Alex answered, fiddling with his fingers. He looked up at Daphne who had crossed her arms and was slightly glaring his way. "Daphne, look - "

"No it is my turn to speak!" Daphne blurted.

"Sorry?

"You head me!" Daphne said. "That little stunt you pulled at Valentine Day." Alex flinched she was obviously still mad. "You broke my heart."

"I am sorry-"

"Let me finish." Daphne said. "You broke my heart, until I realized that you were full of shit. Beside that I don´t accept it." Daphne wobbled out of bed. "I got it!" She hissed when Alex took a step forward to help her, but stayed where he was. Daphne stood on her feet. "I know you blame yourself, but what happened to me, Blaise, and Ron. It wasn´t your fault. Do you get it?"

Alex nodded, but didn´t speak. He was afraid that he would make Daphne even angrier.

"So listen here Alexander. After everything we've been through, after all the holding back. I'm not going to hold back anymore and you're not going to either. I want to be with you and I know you want to be with me. We love each other. And I would follow you to the ends of the Earth, hell I took a curse for you. That's how much I love you!" Alex slightly smirked as he let her speak. "We aren't broken up anymore. I know that you love me, and if you want to convince me otherwise. Then you have to look me in the eyes and tell me otherwise."

Alex looked at Daphne determined blue eyes. "I can´t"

"I am not accepting that you are pushing me away, because you are protecting me. I won´t accept it. You're stuck with me, Mr. Black, for the rest of your life! Now, what do you have to say?"

Alex smiled a bit, "uh actually I wanted to say that I love you. And that I was stupid to break up with you."

Daphne blushed a bit and then smiled, "you wanted to ask me to take you back?"

Alex nodded, "yeah kind of, but now I guess I don´t need to."

Daphne smiled again. "I disagree Mr. Black."

Alex nodded and looked Daphne in the eyes. "Daphne I love you. You are the most important person in my life. Please take me back."

"Fine, but if you try anything like that again. Then I curse you."

"Noted!" Alex replied, pulling Daphne into a hug. She hugged him back. And then he felt it. The warmth. The love. This is where he belonged. In Daphne's arms. Bye here side, through thick and thin, and that's when he knew at this moment. Daphne was meant for him. She was the light to his dark. His grandfather was right about love being the most powerful magic of all.

…

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Daphne asked.

Alex shrugged. "To be honest I am not sure. It might help us be safer. Beside we are just kids, we are not supposed to fight in a war. It is the adults' job."

"What about Harry? He pretty much have to fight doesn´t he."

Alex looked uncomfortable, "yeah properly."

"And you are his friend-"

Alex gave a humourless laugh, "am I? I was terrible towards him."

"You are like brothers and siblings fight. Trust me Astoria can drive me mad. The point is that I know you care about him."

Alex nodded, "I do, but I also care about us. It might be easier to stay out of the stupid war."

"I don´t think it is an option. Not for us."

"We could try. I mean during the summer. Just lay low. Or maybe we could run away. Go live in America or something."

"But our friends are fighting."

Alex signed, "you are right, but I still don´t want to fight, not actively anyway. I wanted to once. I wanted to be a part of the order, and fight on the front line. Now I just want to say in peace."

Daphne smiled and nodded. "Okay," she said. "Like I said, I'm by your side. I will be with you by your side whether or not we're in this war. But when the times come then I might fight for my family and friends" Alex nodded, and pulled his trunk from the rail of the compartment. They were leaving the Hogwarts express. Tracey and Draco had already left the train and were waiting for Alex and Daphne on the platform. Alex grabbed his and Daphne's trunk and began to make their way off the train. "How did Harry take this news? The news of you are thinking about staying out of the war?"

Alex shrugged. "I haven't told him yet," he muttered.

"What!" Daphne blurted. "Why not?"

Alex shrugged again. "I got all summer," he replied, "We'll be living together. There will be a right time and place to tell him, but that isn't right now. I just hope he won't be too disappointed."

"You know Tracey will be," Daphne stated.

"Yeah, I know," Alex said, and then smiled. "That's why you're gonna tell her."

Daphne huffed. "Why do I have to tell Tracey - "

"Tell me what?" Tracey suddenly appeared, with Draco and Selene by her side. Alex looked over at Daphne who's mouth as moving up and down. Tracey looked hollow. She was depressed, ever since she heard about the death of her boyfriend. She has lost everything but she wasn't giving up just yet. She had a vendetta. She wanted revenge. She couldn't take out the bastard who took Blaise, as Alex did. But she did want the person who stole her parents away; Avery.

"That Alex has a tattoo!" Daphne lied.

"Oooh, what is it!" Tracey asked in excitement. "You've seen it? Wait a minute, did you guys...?" She glanced between Daphne and Alex who shared a glance and blushed at what Tracey was implying. "Oh sweet Merlin. You have, haven't you?"

"My sweet Tracey," Daphne said, and then kissed Alex on the cheek. "That would be between me and my boyfriend. " Tracey huffed. Daphne kissed Alex´s cheek again. "Write me?"

"Every other day," Alex answered, and then kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you."

"Bye." Daphne said, and left with Tracey who began berating her with many questions.

"You haven't gone that far with Daphne have you," Draco commented.

Alex felt himself blushing. "No," he answered, and smiled in Daphne´s direction before he looked at his two cousins. "Let's go home!"

…

Alex smiled. He was back. Back in his old home. The home where he had lived with his mother. He was back in his old room. Alex was unpacking his things. He smiled as he looked around the room. He was glad to be back. He began to toss things out of his trunk when he pulled something that wouldn't come out. He pulled hard when suddenly, his trunk flipped over, things spilling over, everywhere. Alex sighed in annoyance. He began picking things up. He lifted a shirt and heard a thunk. He looked over and saw a man hand-sized box that was gift wrapped. Alex remembered that it was the gift his mother gave him before she was carted off to Azkaban. He had forgot all about it.

Now curious more than ever, Alex grabbed the box and opened it. He tore off the wrapping paper, revealing an ordinary box. Alex lifted the lid and was met with something amazing. He gasped in awe. There in the box, was a purple colored egg. Alex carefully picked up the egg and held it in his hand. Alex could feel that the egg grew hot, and it sort of hurt. Alex gasped as he dropped the egg. The egg suddenly grew two sizes. Alex´s heart began to pace in excitement, and then smiled when it moved and began to shake. The egg began to hatch, and something began to break open. Alex´s heart pounded with heavy excitement. Suddenly, it burst out, letting out a most pleasant sound. It was like a musical not. Alex looked down in awe. It was a baby bird, with tiny purple and black feathers. It was a phoenix.

…

The End

…

Big thanks to those who have followed my story and to those who have left a review. Alex´s adventures will continue in The Alexander Chronicles Year 6: The Darkness Fall


	32. The Alexander Chronicles Year 6 is up

The next part of The Alexander Chronicles is up.

The Alexander Chronicles Year 6: The Darkness Falls

Alex is back at Hogwarts. However, the school life isn´t much easier. This time Alex has to worry about being a brother to his new baby sister, and of course worry about the war. A war that Alex really doesn´t want to be a part of, but one can´t avoid. Voldemort and his armies shows that there is nothing they won´t do to win. Hogwarts might even not be safe from their influences. Whom can you trust?


End file.
